


Yes, Captain (Chris Evans FanFiction)

by biancaleigh19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Celebrity Fanfiction, Chris Evans Fandom
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, Chris Evans POV, Chris Evans/OFC - Freeform, Chris Evans/Original Female Character - Freeform, Civil War, Erotic, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Infinity War, Love, M/F, POV Female Character, Romance, Sex, Smut, The Avengers - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans smut, first avenger, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 121,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaleigh19/pseuds/biancaleigh19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 years old, Australian born, qualified physiotherapist, business owner, dog lover - isn't that the kind of thing they always write on online dating profiles?<br/>This is the story of how my otherwise quiet life - made much louder by my 3 best girlfriends, got swept up into a whirlwind the day that Chris Evans and his gorgeous blue eyes walked into my clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                      

"Hurry and bring home a man yes? A nice boy! You need to get married and have babies before you get too old, Bella. I want more grandchildren." My nonna said to me, her thick Italian accent ringing through the phone. I let out a deep breath and ran my fingers through my long chocolate brown waves, exasperated.

"Yes nonna" I answered in a dull tone, rolling my eyes and letting my head drop off the back of the chair. I looked up to find my receptionist Julia standing at my office door and holding a stack of files, an insulated coffee mug that read 'i'll have a skinny vodka latte please' in her outstretched hand. Julia cocked her head to the side and puckered her dark painted lips. "Is that the family back home?" she whispered to me, a hint of amusement in her voice.

I nodded to her and rolled my eyes for the tenth time, "Okay, okay. I love you too nonna, i'll call you next week sometime" I said into the phone before the line went dead. Julia handed me the coffee mug and I flashed her a grateful smile, putting the phone down on my desk and cupping the warm mug in my hands.

"Double shot of coffee, no fat milk and a hint of caramel" Julia announced to me as she shuffled the pile of files in her arms. I grinned at her, "Oh you're the best J, I love you" I said smiling at her, blowing on my drink to cool it down. "Oh I know" Julia said flashing me a knowing grin, her slick, silky blonde ponytail bobbing behind her head. She sat on the empty chair in my office and crossed her dainty legs, her black peep toe pumps clicking together as she put the stack of files down onto her lap. "Everything okay?" Julia asked, nodding her head and gesturing to my phone.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee, sighing softly in contentment as the hot liquid ran down my throat. "Oh just the usual, you know - Bianca when are you bringing home a boy? A nice Italian boy? You have to get married and have babies before you get too old" I said to Julia, mimicking my nonna's thick European accent.

Julia laughed at my impression - it was a performance that she saw me do at least twice a week. "Oh because you're so old right B?" she said with a small giggle, shaking her head and raising an eyebrow at me. She stood up and shuffled the stack of files again, glancing at the sheet of paper on top of the pile. "So, do you need anything else? Your next patient is in ten minutes" she said, tapping her manicured nails against the files.

"No thanks J" I said smiling at her, nodding as she left my office. I turned to my laptop and took another sip of my coffee, closing my eyes and waiting for the caffeine to work its way into my brain. 

\---

Here I was, 27 years old, a fully qualified physiotherapist running my own clinic in Burbank, on the outskirts of Los Angeles. I was born and raised in Melbourne, Australia and almost immediately after my third year of university I moved to the States on scholarship to complete the fourth and final year of my degree.

After I graduated, I toughed it out for the next few years - working more than 50 hours a week at three different clinics, getting only 5-6 hours of sleep every night and living on instant noodles and Chinese takeaway. To this day, it still amazes me how I didn't put on 20 pounds from the shitty eating every night - it had to be because of the stress. Despite the tough times though, I had met many people, gained so much invaluable experience, and had made the most amazing, lifelong friends.

Now, 5 years later I was running my own successful practice and living quite comfortably in an apartment in Castle Heights, west of central LA. I was a firm believer that you got out of life what you put into it, and I was now more than happy to say that I was reaping the rewards of my efforts. I knew that deep down I still had many years of hard work in front of me, but at least I could say that I was proud of what I had achieved - and most of all, I was genuinely happy.

However, when it came to my family, it didn't matter how much money you earned, what degrees you had or where you lived. To my family, success was measured by your marriage and how many children you had. My dad was German but grew up in Italy, and my mother was born and raised in the Southern part of Italy. Both of their families migrated to Australia when my parents were young teenagers, where they eventually met and years later got married.

I loved my parents, both of them - even though they were no longer together, divorcing a few years after they had my brother and I. They both supported me in every single decision that I made, even when they didn't necessarily agree - mum in particular was terrified of me moving to the other side of the world, but deep down I knew that they were both incredibly proud of me for getting this far.

Unfortunately, the rest of my family didn't share the same views as my parents. My grandparents - in particular on my mothers side, did not, _could not_ understand why I was moving to another country to _work_ of all things. Never mind that it was an amazing opportunity for me, never mind the experiences I could gain or the advancements in my career that I could make, none of that mattered if I wasn't married and didn't have babies.

According to my grandparents, every 'good Italian girl's' role in life should be to get married to someone fairly well off, have many babies - and stay at home to look after them (no more working for you!), and of course, to feed everybody. That movie, My Big Fat Greek Wedding? That was basically my family, except we were of course Italian.

Now it's not as if I didn't plan on one day getting married and having a couple of kids - at the moment I was just extremely focused on my career - I actually enjoyed coming to work everyday. Wasn't that the real goal in life? To enjoy what you did everyday? To my grandparents though, a woman having a career, let alone an _unmarried_ and _childless_ woman having a career, was unheard of.

Now that I was 27, turning 28 in a few months, my family was beginning to worry - I was getting too old to find a husband and if I left it any longer, I wouldn't be able to bless them with grandchildren. When I was living back home in Australia, they would constantly try and set me up with their friends sons and it was like a never ending nightmare.

I was constantly asked why I couldn't be more like my female cousins, almost all of them married to good, Italian men and either had, or were about to have children. I let out a deep sigh, still holding my coffee in both hands - and yet they still wonder why I jumped at the opportunity to leave Australia.

Despite all of that, I loved my grandparents dearly, making sure I spoke to them at least once a week. I visited regularly, almost every three months I flew home and stayed for a week - and every single time without fail I was greeted with "have you found a nice boy to bring home with you yet?"

\---

My laptop made a noise, alerting me that my next patient had arrived. I stood up and smoothed down my black trousers, grabbing my iPad and taking a last sip of coffee, before walking out into the waiting room to continue my day.


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                              

 

"Make another appointment for about a week or so Mrs Daley, if you feel by next week that you don't need it, just give us a call and we'll cancel it" I said as I readjusted my glasses, leaning my hip against the reception desk.

"Thank you Bianca, I feel so much better" The small elderly lady said to me, holding my hand in both of hers, her eyes crinkling at the sides when she smiled at me. She had been one of the first patients here at my practice and had been coming to me whenever she had an issue. It had been just over a year since I had opened on my own.

"Anytime Lorna, you take care now! If you need anything else you know where we are" I said returning her smile. I looked over into the modern waiting room - white walls, black leather couches and almond coloured floorboards, finding it empty except for the TV playing reruns of some daytime TV show.

"Okay so you've got one more before lunch B, but its not for another 20 minutes" Julia said to me as Mrs Daley left. I ran my fingers through my long brown curls, leaning on my forearms and looking down at Julia sitting behind the desk. "I have so much paperwork to do and absolutely zero motivation to do it right now" I said just as a yawn escaped my lips.

"Speaking of, I need that treatment plan for Andrew Rogers ASAP please, his employers keep calling me and asking when it will be sent" Julia said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Oh yeah I finished it last night, i'll send it over now " I said over my shoulder as I walked back into my office, my heels echoing throughout the clinic.

"I'm making another coffee too B, do you want another?" Julia yelled out as I sat down at my desk, "Yes please J! Same as before!". Opening up my emails, I heard the chime of the clinic door bell as I typed the message to Julia, my fingers flying across the keyboard. I took the last sip of my coffee before hitting send on the computer, hearing a muffled, but distinctly male voice in the waiting room.

I sorted through the small pile of paperwork on my desk, setting aside what needed to be done today and tried to motivate myself to do it. I tried to reason with myself _- _If i do it now, I wont have to do it at home tonight._  _ I sighed and took my glasses off,  closing my eyes and massaging the bridge of my nose where they sat.

I opened my eyes as my laptop pinged, alerting me that my next patient was ready in the waiting room for me. I frowned - I could have sworn Julia said my next one was in 20 minutes time. Clicking on the message bubble on my laptop I found that it was a new patient, a walk-in. I groaned, that's what I get for trying to do paperwork in between appointments.

I let out a deep sigh and put my glasses back on, running my fingers through my hair to tame any strays. I smoothed down my silky white camisole and brushed an invisible speck of lint off the left thigh of my black trousers, rolling my neck around on my shoulders. I mentally started a timer, counting down the hours until it was time to go home.

Grabbing my iPad, I walked out of my office and towards the reception desk, my pointed heels clicking against the almond floor boards. I raised an eyebrow when my gaze landed on Julia, her eyes wide and excited as she sat behind the desk and handed me the new patient's information sheet. _Huh. What's up with her?_ I frowned and quickly scanned the paper, readjusting the black, Prada glasses on my nose. I smirked silently, it always made me laugh when patients wrote 'actor' under occupation.

"Okay, Mr--Evans?" I asked as I turned to the waiting room, my eyes widening and my body pausing in momentary shock as my eyes landed on the man standing to greet me. Standing in front of me with his hand outstretched and a gorgeous, Oscar-winning smile on his face, was none other than Mr Captain America himself, Chris Evans.

\---

I blinked quickly, trying to keep my jaw from falling open. _Holy shit._ _Chris Evans was in my clinic!_   "Call me Chris" he added with a smile that made the breath catch in my throat. "Bianca" I replied with a soft smile, returning his handshake firmly. _I now completely understand Julia's face-splitting smile._

__

"Okay if you'll just follow me down to the treatment rooms" I said still smiling, trying my hardest to remain professional. Chris started walking down the corridor and I shot a quick grin over my shoulder to Julia, who was mouthing 'OH MY GOD' and I swore I could almost see the stars in her eyes. It wasn't every day that a celebrity came in for treatment, but the practice being in LA, it did happen on a rare occasion.

My heels clicked against the floor and I couldn't help but check Chris out as I walked behind him, my eyes travelling up from his Nike sneakers, past his toned legs in his black running shorts and up to his thick, muscled back that was being hugged snugly by his skin tight, grey Under Amour t-shirt. In that moment, the only thought my brain could think was _oh wow_.

"Just on your left there Chris" I said, watching as he stopped at the door, turning the handle and standing in front of it, holding it open for me. "Ladies first" he said smiling at me, motioning for me to walk in front of him. I couldn't help but smile back at him, he was of course, the perfect gentleman.

I walked past him into the room, passing close enough to him that the scent of his sweet, musky cologne filled my nose. I grinned to myself, there was nothing better than a man that smelled good.

I sat down and opened up the new patient template on my iPad, motioning for Chris to sit down opposite me. I watched intently as he sat down and moved his chair closer to mine, leaving less than a foot of space between us. I forced myself to look away from the bulging muscles on his chest and at his face, his sparkling blue eyes and Colgate-white, million dollar smile proving to be just as much - if not more, of a distraction.

"So Chris, what can I help you with today?" I asked him, crossing my legs and smiling sweetly at the gorgeous man sitting opposite me.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                         

_Chris' POV:_

"So Chris, what can I help you with today?" Bianca asked me, looking up from her iPad expectantly. Was that an Australian accent I just heard? It took me a moment to register that I had actually been asked a question, my mind still trying to process the girl sitting across from me. Here I was expecting some old doctor guy - I was not at all expecting the therapist to be a young woman, let alone one that looked like her. I shook my head,  _concentrate Chris_.

I cleared my throat, "So uh- I think I've done something to my back, I've got pain all down this side" I said gesturing to my left and trying my hardest to keep my thoughts straight. It wasn't often that I found myself lost for words when talking to a female, but this girl was  _gorgeous._  Bianca nodded and pushed one side of her hair behind her ear, "Okay, can you tell me what happened when you felt this pain? What were you doing?" she asked as she typed something on her iPad and looked back up at me with a soft smile. I stared at her for a moment, noticing for the first time the bright green colour of her eyes, feeling myself get lost in them as she looked back at me. _Oh my god._

I shook my head and glanced briefly at a muscles-of-the-body poster on the wall behind Bianca, trying my hardest to compose myself. It was like the more I looked at her, the more my brain was struggling to come up any logical thoughts. I turned back to her and let out a breath, "I've -- uh, had a pretty intense training schedule for a while now, for my latest....job. It's already a really physical occupation and then I'm at the gym on top of that, almost every day. It's pretty brutal and it really kicks my ass" I explained with a laugh, watching as Bianca chuckled in response, her lips parting in small smile.  _Oh wow._  "Your latest job being a new movie?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair, stretching out her legs and crossing them again. 

"Where are you from? Australia?" I asked suddenly, changing the subject and completely ignoring her question. She flicked her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder and smiled at me, her white teeth flashing. "Yes, I'm from Melbourne actually". I nodded, intrigued, "So why'd you move here, why the States?" I asked, wanting to find out more about her and almost entirely forgetting about my back. "Well why not?" she replied shrugging her shoulders, "Now, you were saying about your back?" she asked, gesturing to me and willing me to continue about my injury.

"Oh, right". I shook my head and smiled at her, feeling my heart beat faster in my chest as I stared at her.  _Chris, what the fuck is wrong with you man?_  "So, I was doing weighted squats with my trainer the other day, just like I always do. Now that I think about it, it was after a pretty long day of shooting. Anyway, I think I must of come up too quickly or something, because I felt something pull all through here" I explained gesturing to the left side of my lower back. "Then yesterday we were doing some stunt work and it started to hurt more. Now it feels really tight and sore, kinda like its bruised? I'm not really sure" I admitted with a shrug. "It's different to any pain I've ever had after working out. I just need to know if I have to hold off on filming" I added looking at her face intently.

She had tanned, olive skin - she had to be Italian, especially with a name like Bianca, and wide, bright green eyes that looked even bigger behind her glasses. Normally I wasn't a huge fan of glasses on a girl, but on her they looked unbelievably sexy. I shook my head, _get your head together dude, concentrate._

Bianca nodded and typed on her iPad, asking a few more questions about my back before putting it down on the chair beside her. I watched as she stood up in front of me and smoothed down her white blouse, my mind momentarily running wild with thoughts.  _She's got a great body too_ , I thought with a silent moan, quickly looking her up and down as subtly as I could. Was it normal to be this attracted to someone when meeting them for the first time?

                                                              

"Okay so I'll get you to stand up for me Chris, and do a squat like you did when it happened. I want you tell me the point when it hurts, but I don't want you to push yourself. Only do what you can" Bianca said brightly, watching me with expert eyes as she squatted down in front of me so that she could better observe my movement. I stood up and squatted down, pausing on the way up when my back went tight and started to hurt. "Like this, it's really sore" I said looking over at her. She nodded and tilted her head before asking me to do a few more movements, watching me closely as I bent, twisted and stretched.

"That's great Chris. Now can you stand up straight for me again?". Bianca stood up and walked over to me as I straightened up, putting her hand on the sore area and pushing her thumb into a tender spot next to my spine. I was all of a sudden aware of how close she was standing next to me, her sweet smelling perfume filling my nose and making me forget about the pain for a few seconds.

Standing next to me in her heels, she was about three inches shorter than me. I took the opportunity to study her face as she stood beside me - only inches between us, her hands still working on my back. She had long, thick eyelashes that framed her wide eyes, and if you looked close enough you could see the faintest sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

Bianca pressed her thumb into another sore spot and I felt my body instantly stiffen in response, an audible wince involuntarily escaping my lips. She laughed adorably, "C'mon Cap, no need to be a hero in here" she said playfully, dropping her hand away and stepping back. "Alright! Chris I'll need you to take your top off and then lie face down on the table for me please" she said as she picked up her iPad and typed more notes, readjusting her glasses and looking up at me with a smile as I stripped off my shirt.

_Bianca's POV:_

I felt like my ovaries were going to explode with the sight that was suddenly in front of me. Chris' chest was huge. Not to mention his arms. I smiled to myself - it wasn't every day that I was able to say I got to see Captain America, shirtless, in real life, and up close. I thought he looked gorgeous in his movies - they were nothing compared to seeing him in real life. I took in a deep, silent breath and shook my head, mentally scolding myself for being so unprofessional - I was pretty sure that shamelessly checking out your patients was frowned upon. I cleared my throat as Chris lay down on his belly, my mind still trying to process that Chris Evans was at this moment, actually in my clinic.  I mean,  _wh_ _at were the chances?_   I walked over to the table as Chris lay still, looking at his lower back and unable to help myself from sneaking a glance at his toned ass. I smiled to myself,  _Guys really had no idea how much girls like a guy with an ass._

"So you're a fan of the Captain hey?" Chris asked, turning his head to look back at me, his chin resting on his forearms. "Isn't everyone in America?" I replied raising an eyebrow and trying to focus on his back, "I bet you couldn't find one female in LA who isn't a fan of the Captain. Or at least, the guy who plays him". Chris chuckled at my comment and flashed me an absolutely gorgeous grin, my mind instantly losing it's train of thought at the sight.

  _He's just another patient Bianca, just like you see everyday_ the logical voice inside my head screamed, _Get your head together and FOCUS!_  I shook my head again and squared my shoulders trying my hardest to retain the last shreds of professionalism I still had left.  I cleared my throat, "Okay I'm going to place my hands on your back now, let me know if it's too much pressure" I asked, pressing my fingers into his skin and feeling for his muscles. Chris shook his head, "No that's fine". As I assessed his back, my mind started to wander again. I'd always thought that if I ever met an actor - and a Marvel actor at that, that I'd have a million questions to ask them. Yet here I was, rubbing down Captain America's back, at a complete loss for words. My inner fan girl was too star struck to say anything.

I felt Chris wince beneath my fingers as I hit a particularly tight spot close to his spine, raising my eyebrows as I watched him suck in his breath. "How does this feel?" I asked, working the heel of my hand through a large knot on his side. "It's--um, okay. You're really not gentle at all are you?" he asked, swearing under his breath and looking back at me with a surprised smile on his face. I laughed, "People say that to me all the time. I guess they think that I'd be gentle because of the way I look" I said grinning and shaking my head, "But I have to be like this, you're so full of knots!".

20 minutes later - after several cracks, lots of massage and at least 5 yells from Chris, I wiped my hands on a towel and sat back down on my chair, typing more notes into my iPad. Chris propped himself up onto his forearms and craned his neck to see what I had written. "So what have I done to it doc? Give it to me straight" he asked, amused. It took me a moment to again process, that Chris Evans, was lying  _shirtless,_  on my treatment table.  _God he had amazing blue eyes_.

"Well, basically, you've just overloaded your erector spinae - one of the muscles in your back. This one here" I said gesturing down the length of my back and then pointing to the muscle chart on the wall behind me. I explained the general mechanics of how most back pain occurred in the simplest terms I could, fighting the urge to laugh as I looked at Chris' lost expression - although I was used to getting this look from most of my patients, I couldn't help but think how adorable Chris' was. I quickly ran through a number of back exercises that I wanted him to do at home, typing a few more lines on my iPad before clicking the lock button and smiling up at Chris. 

"So just take it easy, and do plenty of stretches and those exercises I just showed you - I'll get Julia to give you a sheet so you don't forget them. Keep in mind what I said about posture too, I know it's hard to remember all the time, especially after you've had big day. But try and avoid slouching and slumping as much as you can" I explained to him, using every ounce of energy I had to keep my thoughts in line. Every moment I spent looking at the gorgeous face staring back at me threatened to derail my words into a jumbled mess. 

"And what about the gym? Shooting?". I nodded, "Look, shooting should be okay if its not too intense and you do the exercises I've shown you. If you're going to go to the gym do only light cardio or work _lightly_ on arms only" I advised, emphasising the word 'lightly'. "Nothing that aggravates your lower back too much okay? Otherwise we'll be back at square one and you'll have to come back and see me". Chris chuckled, "Note to self, do a massive leg workout tonight that will absolutely kill your back tomorrow" he said jokingly, miming using a pen and paper with his hands and grinning at me cheekily. I let out a laugh and watched as Chris rolled over onto his side, leaning his head on his hand and propping his body up on his elbow so that he was lying like a calendar model. I felt my stomach flip flop,  _oh my god._

"You know, I have to admit that I was expecting some old guy today, not someone as beautiful as you" Chris said flashing his perfect white teeth in what felt like the thousandth gorgeous smile for today. I raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back in my chair, pretending not to notice that he had just called me beautiful - or that he was tensing his muscles. "Aw, I bet you say that to all the girls. Does it ever actually work?" I asked returning his grin and standing up from my chair.

"Not as often as you'd think actually" Chris replied with an adorable disappointed pout that quickly turned into a grin. He sat up to put his t-shirt back on and I sneaked a final glance at his impressively muscled abdomen, mentally saving the image in my mind for a rainy day. _How many times would I get the opportunity to have that sight in front of me again?_ My guess was as good as none. Chris twisted his torso from side to side, looking up at me with wide eyes a moment later. "Wow that actually does feel so much better already" he exclaimed as he reached down to put on his shoes. "Why do you sound surprised? I'm a little bit offended Mr Evans" I retorted, raising an eyebrow and putting my hands on my hips.

"See these hands? They are magic" I continued, holding up my hands and wiggling my fingers, then almost immediately collapsing into laughter when I realized how that sounded. Chris chuckled and watched me intently, an odd expression on his face as I walked to the door of the room, holding it open for him. "Don't forget this" Chris said as he walked towards me, holding my iPad in his outstretched hand.

I smiled softly at him as he brushed past me, exiting the room and walking back down the corridor beside me, my heels once again echoing throughout the clinic. "For the record, I think you were great in Civil War" I said unable to help myself, my inner fan girl suddenly sneaking out. He turned and grinned at me when we reached the front desk, one eyebrow raised mischievously, "Oh so you are a fan!" he exclaimed with a laugh, "For the record, I think you're a great doctor". I smiled, unable to stop a small chuckle from escaping my lips, "I would be flattered if I was actually a doctor". "Julia" I said as I turned to look at her over my shoulder, "can you give Mr Evans - sorry, Chris-" I said looking at him, his mouth already half open to correct me, "the lower back stretch & exercise pack please".

Julia nodded and handed Chris a small folder of papers and I quickly went through each exercise again, explaining how to perform them safely and how often he should do them. "So, do you think I'll need to come back and see you?" Chris asked me as he handed his credit card to Julia, who was looking up at him with hearts in her big brown eyes. I grinned and fought the urge to laugh at the smitten expression on her face. I ran my fingers through my hair and readjusted my glasses, "Well look I'm pretty happy with how it went today, especially if you're no longer in pain. But as I said take it easy and keep doing your exercises or you'll mess up all of the work we did today" I explained, smiling up at him and leaning my hip against the desk, "I figure your schedule is ridiculously busy so perhaps we'll leave it for now and if it plays up again maybe just give us a call and we'll make another appointment for you".

"Well, I've got a big day of work on Wednesday - tomorrow, and I feel like the stunts are definitely going to make it worse. You can't really take it easy when you're doing stunt work you know?" Chris said grinning at Julia and then me, "So I  _definitely_  think I'm going to need another appointment on Thursday" he added looking directly at Julia this time and flashing his mega-watt smile. I smirked, Julia didn't stand a chance against Chris' charm. I shook my head and chuckled, watching amused as Julia clicked furiously on the computer, making another appointment for the sex-on-legs man standing in front of her. As I smiled and tilted my head, turning to admire Chris' perfect profile, I suddenly found myself wondering if  _I_  stood a chance against his charms.

Chris finished paying and turned back to me, holding out his hand. I returned his hand shake firmly and smiled, "Good luck with the movie Chris". My heart began to race as he held my hand for a moment longer than necessary, squeezing it gently. "I'll be seeing you soon Bianca" he said flashing me his crooked smile and making my stomach flip.  _And that right there is the smile that women are always talking about_   _\- and I totally get it,_  I thought as my body swooned, loving the way my name sounded in his voice. Chris turned and walked towards the door, pausing in the doorway to look back over his shoulder at me. "See you soon Cap" I said mischievously, giving him my best smile and bringing my hand to my head in a final salute.


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                                           

"Plans for tonight Jules?" I asked as I flicked off the light switch, and locked the door to the clinic. "Just going to my parents house for dinner, I haven't seen them in a while" Julia said pulling the elastic out of her blonde hair and running her fingers through it. "What about you, doing anything?" she asked as we walked out to the car park together, our heels clicking in sync.

"Oh just having the girls over for dinner" I said as I rummaged through my handbag trying to find my car keys. Julia smiled, "Oh right, it's Wednesday". I grinned at her as I put my Ray-Bans on, shielding my eyes from the evening sun. It was the one of my favourite things about living in LA, it was sunny almost all year round and the weather was always perfect - never too hot and never too cold. "At least we're halfway through the week already" I said as I unlocked my beloved black Jeep Wrangler. I loved my car, it was the first thing I saved up to buy after I moved here. My family had all given me crap for weeks about it because it was so cliched American, but it didn't bother me in the slightest.

"I still can't even believe we met Chris Evans yesterday! I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. I can't get over how god damn hot he is" Julia said dreamily as she put her bag in her white Volkswagen Jetta. I couldn't help but smile, at only 21 years old, Julia reminded me so much of myself when I was younger - and even now to some extent. We were extremely similar and it was one of the main reasons why I hired her as my receptionist.

"I know I'm the same. I spoke to my mum last night and told her, she just about died because he's one of her celebrity man crushes. After Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt of course" I said laughing. Julia giggled as she put on her sunglasses, one leg already in her car. "And he's coming in again tomorrow remember! I still think he's interested in you B".

I rolled my eyes at her. After Chris had left yesterday, Julia had been adamant that he was interested in me. I thought about it for a moment, while he had flirted with me - calling me beautiful and flashing me all of those unbelievably gorgeous smiles, as well as him pre-booking an appointment with me that may not have even needed, I realized that it might be possible that Julia was right. But still, what were the chances of a celebrity being interested in me? I mean, _me?_ I shook it off, he probably acted like that with all women, and that was just him - he was Chris Evans for God's sake.

"Yeah we'll see" I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm as I hopped into my car. "I'll see you tomorrow Jules, you have a good night!" I yelled over the sound of my car engine. Julia waved at me as she drove off, leaving me alone in the parking lot. I put the gear stick into drive and took off towards home, it was Wednesday night - my weekly night with girls. Every week we had dinner and cocktails at one of our houses and this week, it was my turn to host.

\---

                                       

I opened the front door to my townhouse and walked into the main room, dumping my bag and car keys onto the small table by the door. I pulled my hair out of its elastic and ran my fingers through it, letting out a deep sigh. Thank god it was Wednesday. I looked around, my apartment wasn't huge - and though it cost me an arm and a leg each week in rent, I loved everything about it, particularly the main room. It was all open plan living, the kitchen, dining and living area all combined into one.

My thoughts were interrupted by Kovu, my 2 year old Alaskan Malamute jumping at the back door. My face softened, my little man - although he was very far from little. He hated being alone and I felt so guilty leaving him every morning to go to work - I'd been wanting to get another dog for a while now, a friend for him while I wasn't home, but I just hadn't gotten around to it. I opened the back door and was almost bowled over by Kovu as he ran inside. I couldn't help the enormous smile on my face as he leaned on me, his fluffy tail wagging at a million miles per hour.

"Hey buddy! How's my boy?" I asked in a baby voice, kneeling down and cuddling him, ruffling his soft fur, "No come on, no licking the face!". Giving him a kiss on his snout, I stood up and stretched my arms out, the girls would be here in less than an hour, I had to get dinner on ASAP.

\---

"Hey, um, pass me the um thing would you?" Cassandra asked, pointing at the bottle opener in front of me. "It's called bottle opener" I said with my eyebrows raised, laughing as Cass pulled a face at me. "Yeah give me a refill please Cass" Maddy said, holding up her now empty wine glass. "Long day Mads?" I asked with a grin, handing Cass the bottle opener and laughing as Maddy rolled her eyes, nodding over-enthusiastically. The front door suddenly slammed shut and the sound of high heels on the floorboards echoed in the hallway, the girls and I looking up to find Paige standing in the entrance to the living room. "I'm here, I'm here! Sorry I'm late ladies, I got held up at work" she explained loudly, smiling at the three of us and bending down when Kovu jumped up to greet her.

"Your wine is waiting babe" Cass said as she finished refilling all of our glasses, gesturing to Paige as she walked over to where we were sitting. "Sorry, it's just been a crazy day" Paige said running her fingers through her hair, "I feel like I haven't stopped all day. "How are my favourite girls?" she asked as she walked around my island bench, giving each of us kisses hello. "Hey love" I said leaning back from the bench where I was busy chopping capsicums and offering Paige my cheek, "Hey gorg" Paige said as she planted a kiss on the side of my face and moved around to the opposite side of my bench.

"I love your lip colour, is it new?" I asked, admiring her painted plum coloured lips as she put down her bag down and shrugged off her pant-suit jacket. "Yes I bought it yesterday! Its MAC" she said as she took a seat next to Maddy, giving us her best model pout and spinning on her stool to give us all a thorough look. "Do you need help with anything else B?" Cass asked as she stirred the chicken teriyaki stir fry that was cooking on the stove behind us. "Nope just get a drink and sit down, everything's just about ready!" I replied smiling and taking a big sip of my wine.

"Hey miss physio" Paige said to me, tapping her manicured fingernails against the marble bench and swinging on her stool. "Question for you, I hurt my back doing squats at the gym yesterday, what do I do?". "Probably from sticking your ass out too much, trying to impress the guys at the gym yeah Paige?" Cass asked sarcastically, making Maddy laugh and almost choke on her mouthful of wine.

Just as I started to tell Paige to not do anything that would aggravate her back, I had a sudden deja-vu vision of telling Chris the same thing only yesterday. I also realized that I hadn't yet told the girls about my celebrity encounter with Mr-sex-on-legs Chris Evans. "Oh my god guys! You'll never guess who I met yesterday at work!" I suddenly squealed, laughing as Cass almost dropped her wine out of fright. "Oh my god Bianca, don't  _do_  that" she said looking at me like I was insane. "Who?" Maddy asked, all three of them silent and looking me with wide, expectant eyes. I grinned excitedly, "Chris Evans!".


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                                         

"So, Captain fucking America hey, B?" Paige said slowly as she ran her index finger around the rim of her wine glass, raising one eyebrow at me. I shrugged, I'd told them every single detail of our meeting on Tuesday, and after the initial shock of it all had settled, the girls were now dumbfounded as to how I couldn't see that he was, 'apparently' interested.

"He's definitely in to you, I don't know how you can't see that" Cass added, dragging her fork around the bottom of her empty bowl. I leaned back in my chair and put my knees up, looking at each of my friends in turn as they all stared back at me. "You guys can't be serious. He's a celebrity for God's sake" I said frowning and playing with the ends of my hair.

"So what? What's not to be serious about B?" Cass asked as she stood and started stacking our plates. "Cass leave it please, I'll do it later" I said standing to grab the dishes from her. "Oh shutup, go and sit down and have another glass of wine" she said swatting me away like an errant child and pointing at my chair. I frowned at her, "Think about your new man" she added cheekily, winking at me as she walked back into the kitchen and pulling a face when I stuck my tongue out at her.

"What does it matter if he's a celebrity B? He's still a person - albeit a fucking gorgeous one. You said it yourself, he called you beautiful and he kept giving you those looks. And everyone here knows what those looks mean" Paige said, gesturing with her hands to Maddy and Cass. "Plus he booked another appointment to see you - even though you said to only make another one if he needed it. He obviously is keen to see you again. That's something whether you want to believe it or not".

I let out a deep sigh and looked over at Maddy sitting next to me, her head stuck in one of my old magazines. "I know it's in here somewhere, I'm sure of it" she said to no-one in particular, her mousy brown hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. I reached over to peak at the cover of the magazine, "Last year's Vogue?" I asked questioningly, frowning and looking over at Paige who also had her eyebrows raised. "This is it, this is him!" Maddy suddenly exclaimed, turning over the magazine so we all could see it.

                                  

It was a Gucci ad for cologne from last year, starring of course, Chris Evans himself and his gorgeous, bright blue eyes. "Oh I think my ovaries are going to burst" Cass said leaning over my shoulder to look at the open pages. "Yeah ditto babe, B you lucky bitch!" Paige said grinning hugely and sipping from her now refilled wine glass. Maddy put the magazine in front of me and stood up to help Cass with drying the dishes. I smiled lovingly, I adored my girlfriends, they were there for me through everything and always had the best advice. Sometimes I felt like we were the real life Sex and the City girls.

If we  _were_  on Sex and the City, Paige would definitely be the Samantha of the group. Paige Vernon was 28, the oldest of the four of us and worked as an area manager for chain of beauty salons throughout LA. She had long jet black hair which had last week been chopped into a sleek, angular bob that made her cheek bones look sharp and defined. She had bright hazel eyes and a glare that could cut glass, with her fiery, no nonsense attitude, she was definitely the most 'experienced' of the group. I met her shortly after I graduated university when she asked me for a tampon in the bathroom of the gym. We'd been best friends ever since.

Next was Cassandra Morgan, a full time nurse and my closest friend. Wavy blonde hair and large, wide-set brown eyes, Cass was the heart of our little group. She had a tendency to over analyse things, though she had a great sense of humor and never failed to make us all laugh. She could always be counted on to lend a hand or a shoulder to cry on, always gave the best advice. I met Cassandra while I was at uni - I'd found her in the college library during my first week of university stressing out over an anatomy test that she had the next day. Being in a similar field of study I offered to help her out and we'd been inseparable ever since.

Finally, there was Maddison West - a primary school teacher and at 26, the youngest of our group. She was incredibly sweet and constantly looking for the perfect romance - Maddy was the type of girl my family wished I was. She had long mousy brown hair and wide set innocent blue eyes, and she always had a refreshing and otherwise positive outlook on life. I met Maddy when we were both working part time as waitresses, at a small steak restaurant in downtown LA. I loved her like a little sister and the three of us older girls saw her as the baby of the group.

That left me by default, as the logical thinking, career focused one I thought with a grin. I looked around the room at my three friends as we sat around my dining table, Maddy and Cass having a heated debate about something to do with work, and Paige listening in on them while she painted her nails with my borrowed Revlon Cherries in the Snow ruby coloured nail polish. The love I had for the three of them was indescribable - we had been together for more than three years and they had been my substitute family ever since I moved away from home.

I wondered idly if it was because of my girlfriends that I didn't have a serious relationship with a man in my life. It wasn't as if we all didn't go on dates. Cass had just broken up with her boyfriend of a almost year after she found out he was cheating on her and Paige was single and had no real desire for anything serious or committed - though I knew that one day unexpectedly, she'd meet a guy that would completely change her life. Maddy was the only one of us that had a boyfriend, she had started dating an investment banker named Tom whose parents she would be meeting on Sunday. We had met him a few weeks in and had all agreed that he was gorgeous, sweet and completely perfect for Maddy.

My eyes landed on the open magazine in front of me, Chris' gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me. I tapped my fingernails against my wine glass and found myself wondering,  _were the girls right?_  Was Chris really in to me? Unable to get the memory of Chris out of my mind, I took a deep breath and swallowed the last of my wine. I guessed that tomorrow, I would have my answer.

\---

Another bottle of wine and one carton of Ben and Jerry's Triple Chocolate Ice cream later, the girls had decided it was time to leave. "Dinner was amazing as always B, thank you" Maddy said kissing my cheek and grabbing her bag. "My house next week yeah girls?" Paige added in, "Cocktails!" she exclaimed clapping her hands happily, her perfect white teeth flashing from between her painted, plum lips. "Good luck tomorrow babe, we wanna know every single detail. Make sure you look banging" Paige said grinning and leaning forward to kiss my cheek. "Bye ladies!" she said holding the door open for Maddy. Cass and I waved at them from the kitchen bench, the door closing with a thud.

\---

I swung my legs into Cass' lap, the both of us - as well as Kovu, cuddled up on my couch. The TV was playing re-runs of Friends episodes as I stroked Kovu's soft fur. "You okay babe?" Cass asked me, leaning her head back on the couch and looking at me intently. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about what I should wear tomorrow" I said with a small laugh. "If Chris really is in to me, I wanna look really good".

I let out a deep breath and leaned my head on Cass' shoulder. "Can you imagine what it would like to be dating a celebrity? I always think that it would be just like a movie, you know, a celebrity falling in love with a normal, average girl like you or me?". Cass turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing about you is average Bianca. You're smart, you're successful and you're absolutely gorgeous. Any guy - celebrity or not, would be more than lucky to have you" Cass said planting a gentle kiss on my head. I couldn't help but smile, "Back at you babe".

\---

"Don't forget to message me tomorrow okay, I wanna know everything." Cass said to me as she leaned against the open door frame. "I will don't worry. Have fun at work tomorrow too" I said to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Cass rolled her eyes, " Oh yeah 12 hour shift tomorrow, woo for me" she said in a dull tone, bending down to give Kovu - who was sitting at my feet, a final pat.

\---

15 minutes later, I was lying in bed with Kovu curled up at my feet and a Sam Smith song playing softly from my radio speaker. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself typing Chris' name into Google on my phone and spent the next 10 minutes scrolling through pictures of him - each one more gorgeous than the last. My eyelids quickly became heavy and pretty soon I felt myself falling asleep with my phone in my hands. Eventually, my body slipped into a deep sleep, my mind dreaming of nothing else but Chris' gorgeous blue eyes and his devastatingly handsome smile.


	6. Chapter 6

__

_Chris' POV:_

My eyes opened and I blinked slowly, adjusting to the morning light. I sat up slowly, every single one of my muscles aching from the full day of stunt work yesterday. The majority of it had been fight scenes, and they were my least favourite stunts to do - you actually had to get hit and take the punches. I flopped back down on my bed and sighed, at least I had the day off today. My message tone sounded and I reached over to my end table, picking up my phone and finding a message from a number I didn't recognize;

_Mr Evans, a reminder that you have an appointment today at Motion Physiotherapy with Bianca Santora at 2.30pm. We look forward to seeing you there._

I grinned, how could I forget? I was going to see that amazing girl, Bianca, again. As soon as I'd walked out of the door of the building on Tuesday - especially after seeing her salute me adorably as I was leaving, I decided that I would ask her out on a date the next time I saw her. Or at the very least, I'd get her number. She was not only gorgeous, but also smart, funny and there was just something about her that was so intriguing - I just had to get to know her better.

Rolling over onto my back I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom, all of a sudden feeling a little lonely. It had been a while since my last girlfriend, we had broken up in September last year, ruining all of the plans for the holidays I'd had. Instead, in between filming for Infinity War, I'd gone home to Boston and spent a few weeks at home with my family - and had loved every second of it. I tried to go home as often as I could - it was the worst part of all the fame, having to live so far away from all of my family and friends and only being able to visit when I wasn't filming.

It was now February, and even though I still had my friends, I felt like it was time for me to get back out there and find something serious. I just wanted someone that I could share all my thoughts and feelings with, someone that would be there for me when I came home from a big day at work to just sit and talk with, and more importantly, someone that could love me for me. If that person also happened to be gorgeous, smart and sexy, well that wouldn't be so bad, would it?

I sat back up and hauled my ass out of bed, my muscles aching. I let out a deep sigh, I really needed a shower.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Here's your coffee, and I need you to sight these so I can file them away" Julia said handing me my coffee mug and putting a stack of files on my desk. "Thanks J" I said smiling at her. "How was dinner with your parents last night?" I asked, crossing my legs as she sat down on the empty chair across from me. "Eh, was alright I guess" she said shrugging her shoulders, her perfectly flat ironed hair falling down her shoulders. I smiled, she had obviously taken a little extra time in getting ready this morning.

Just as Julia was about to continue talking, the clinic phone rang and she leaped out of her chair, running back to her desk to answer it. I smoothed down my fitted, black pencil skirt and looked down at my patient list for the day, checking to see who was next. Taking a large sip of my caramel latte, I picked up my iPad and exited my office, heading to the treatment rooms to see my next patient.

\---

I laughed at Julia as I stabbed a piece of chicken with my fork, the both of us sitting at her desk as we ate lunch. "So he's really sweet and all, but I just don't know where it's going" Julia said with a sigh, dragging her fork through her noodles. I chuckled, "I'm starting to see a pattern here J, maybe you just need to give him a chance?" I asked, putting a forkful of chicken and lettuce into my mouth. Julia scoffed, "Maybe you need to take you're own advice B!" she retorted, smirking when I poked my tongue out of her.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my salad. Julia was referring to a guy I had been seeing a few weeks ago. His name was Sam, and he was nice - on paper, he did everything right. He was attractive, he made me laugh and he was good in bed. But there was just no spark, there was none of that feeling of butterflies in my stomach, no nervousness when I saw him, no heart racing when we were together. I was after real love - I wanted all of those feelings, those raw feelings that shocked you to your very core. I was sick of going on dates and coming home disappointed. Was it so bad to want the guy that I fall in love with to be perfect?

"Okay well I'm gonna go finish some paperwork, let me know when my next patient comes in" I said over my shoulder, walking back into my office. I took a large sip of my coffee and checked my phone, finding at least one message from each of the girls asking if I'd seen Chris yet. I laughed and decided to leave my phone for the moment and try to - or at least attempt to, get some of my paperwork for the day done.

\---

"Make sure you do your exercises Frank, at least 3 times a week. And remember, I'll be able to tell if you don't" I said pointing to Frank Williams, another of my long-time patients. He had been in a bad car accident and had been left so badly injured that he was unable to walk. Now, almost a year later, I was proud to say he was able to walk again, unassisted and by himself. "Oh c'mon Bianca, you know I always do" Frank said grinning as he shuffled out of the clinic, waving goodbye to Julia and myself. "See you Friday" I yelled out to him, leaning my hip against the desk and taking a sip of my now cold coffee.

"Okay how long till my next one?" I asked turning to Julia, looking at her expectantly, "Do I have time to do my notes for Frank?". She opened her mouth to speak when she was abruptly interrupted, the two of us immediately turning towards the door. "Sorry I'm a little late!" he said apologetically, smiling gorgeously at Julia and in turn. I let out a silent breath and readjusted my glasses, my eyes taking in the bright, blue eyes and breath taking smile, my own lips parting in an involuntary grin. "You just couldn't stay away could you Cap?"


	7. Chapter 7

__

_Chris' POV:_

"So Chris, how are you feeling today? How did your back feel after our session on Tuesday?" Bianca asked me as we walked down the corridor. She was wearing a fitted black pencil skirt and a slim fitting white shirt that was tucked in at the waist, her sleek, dark hair framing her face in long, straight strands. With her black glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, she looked every bit like a sexy librarian, and even better than I remembered.

I groaned silently, _d_ _ude you have to stop this. She just asked you a question._ "Well it felt really good by the time I got home, almost no pain at all when I moved around" I said as we reached the rooms, moving in front to open the door for her. Bianca looked at me for a moment as if she was about to say something, raising one eyebrow and smiling before walking into the room.

I stopped for a moment, unable to help myself, my eyes travelling down her body and landing on her ass. The fitted black skirt she was wearing hugged it perfectly, showing off her gorgeous curvy figure. _I loved a girl with a good ass_ , I thought as I suppressed the urge to moan out loud. I tore my eyes away just as she turned to face me, gesturing for me to sit down on the bed in front of her.

 

_Bianca's POV:_

I looked across at Chris expectantly, my mind only able to think about how gorgeous he was - he looked even better than I remembered, if that was even possible. He was wearing a white V neck t-shirt that was almost too small for him and a pair of black gym sweatpants, his face clean-shaven, smooth and unbelievably handsome. I tore my eyes away and readjusted my glasses, opening up Chris' patient history on my iPad and quickly scanning through the notes I'd written from our session on Tuesday.

"Okay so what brings you back today Chris?" I asked when I lifted my head to look at him again, even though I was pretty sure the answer wasn't his back. "How did you go with your stunt work yesterday?". I sat up straighter as I waited for his response, my stomach flipping under his intense, blue eyed gaze. I felt like he'd been studying me from the moment he'd walked back into the clinic, his eyes focused intently on my face. I took a deep breath to steady myself and crossed my legs underneath my chair, chewing on my the inside of my cheek and fighting the urge to let out a sigh. I'd met the man twice and he was already driving me wild. Chris finally cleared his throat and reached up to run his fingers through his hair, his face wincing slightly as he did so.  "Well, not going to lie, it was pretty tough. We did lots of fight scenes yesterday which are always the worst" Chris said as he shifted on the bed, "and now I've got the bruises to show for it" he added as he lifted up his shirt.

I raised my eyebrows at the sight of his bare torso, unable to decide if the breath catching in my throat was from seeing his incredible abs again or from the array of small, purple bruises that now dotted his perfect skin. I stood up to have a closer look, bending down to inspect his abdomen with wide eyes. "This is crazy, I can't believe you willingly subject yourself to this!" I exclaimed, shocked. Although admittedly if _I_ was getting paid as much as Chris was, then I'd probably do it to, I thought with a silent laugh. I stood up straight and looked down at Chris, raising one eyebrow and tilting my head to the side, "From looking at these I'd say Captain America needs to work on his blocking skills".

Chris pulled a face and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, picking up my iPad to make a quick note on Chris' file. "And what about your back, how did it handle it all?" I asked when I looked back up at him, pushing my hair behind my ear and putting my iPad back down, "Any pain? Tightness?". I stepped towards him and put my hand on the injured side of his torso, smiling when he tensed up also immediately. "Sorry, cold hands" I said with a small laugh, grinning at the expression on Chris' face. "I have to admit that all of my muscles are sore right now, but my back is probably the worst, it just feels tight all down here. Thank god filming is finished next week". I stood back up and looked at him for a moment, feeling his eyes on my face as I contemplated what I should do next. I couldn't do massage because his muscles were too inflamed and it would only make it worse. I could take him into the gym for some stretches and exercises but from what he'd been saying, he was exhausted from filming. I tilted my head and looked at him, "Chris, how do you feel about acupuncture?"

\---

A couple of minutes later, Chris was lying shirtless on his stomach, 5 tiny needles sticking out of his lower back. "You sure you're comfortable?" I asked for the third time, glancing at Chris who was looking very far from comfortable. "Yeah i'm good.. just not a big fan of needles that's all" he said looking over his shoulder to where the needles were in his back. I grinned, "That's what everyone says - until they see how much better they feel after it" I said as I picked up my iPad and typed another note, "Besides you've got tattoos. You can't be that afraid of needles" I added with a raised eyebrow when I looked back up. Chris shook his head in protest, "That's a completely different ballgame". I laughed and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed, "Okay so this has to sit now for about 15 minutes" I said as I sat down and glanced at my watch, "Try not to move too much".

Chris nodded and propped his chin onto his forearms, turning his head to face me. "So Bianca, how long have you been living in the States for?". I leaned back in my chair and cocked my head, looking at him intently.  Back with the questions, _w_ _as he really asking me this?_   I smiled and readjusted my glasses, "It will be my 5th year in July" I answered softly. "Do you miss home?" he asked, his blue eyes searching my face. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sometimes - yeah I guess I do. My family is all kinds of weird, but still, they're my family. I miss Australia a lot though, just the things that I used to do and see there that I can't do here" I replied smiling, "What about you, you're not from LA are you?". Chris flashed me a small almost somber smile, "Nah I'm from Boston. But I miss my family every single day. I hate not being able to see them". My face softened, I could tell almost instantly that his family was extremely important to him.

We continued to talk and time seemed to fly by, Chris asking me about my studies and how I came to live in LA, and me asking him about the latest Avengers movie he was filming. I smiled, mildly impressed that I was able to carry an actual conversation without being frozen and struggling for words this time - here I was having a perfectly normal, every day conversation with him. It was so easy to forget that the A-list stars were in reality, exactly the same as us. Despite being worth millions and looking like a Greek God, Chris was really, just a guy. We stared at each other for a long, silent moment, our eyes searching, as if trying to figure out what we each were thinking. I didn't know what it was about him, but there was just something intriguing about him, something deep inside. Though I'd only met him twice now, I began to realize that there was so much more to him that just the famous celebrity image.

Our silence was suddenly broken when there was a knock at the door, Julia's head slowly peaking out of it. "Sorry to interrupt" she said flushing red when she saw Chris minus his shirt. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing at the expression on her face, watching as she cleared her throat and focused her eyes on me. "Jessica called, she said he's ready and she'll look after him until you can pick him up after work". I nodded, "Thanks J", watching as she flashed me a quick smile and closed the door.

\---

I glanced at my watch checking to see if the 15 minutes was up, looking back up at Chris to find him watching me with wide, curious eyes. "So -- you've got a son?". I looked up at him and frowned, trying to figure out how on earth he had gotten that idea. My face suddenly split into a grin remembering what Julia had said earlier and I shook my head as I reached over for my iPad. "The boy I'm picking up after work is this one" I said unable to stop a laugh from escaping my lips as I flipped over my iPad to face him. The screen lit up - the background a picture that one of the girls had taken of me with my arms around Kovu during a day at beach last summer. "He's 2 years old and extremely smart, was even in the accelerated class at school". Chris' face split into a grin as he looked down at the screen and I stood up to remove the needles from his back. "Oh, by the way she spoke it sounded like you were picking up your son from school" Chris said with a surprised grin, a small laugh escaping his lips. 

I laughed again, "Nope. The boy that she's talking about has been at the groomers all day" I said with a chuckle, my fingers gently pulling the needles from Chris' skin. "No kids for me, at least not yet anyway" I added softly, pulling the last of the needles from his back and throwing them in the bin behind me.  _Generally you_ _need a boyfriend for kids to happen_ , I thought to myself with a silent smirk. "Okay Mr Evans, you're all done" I exclaimed as I sat back down, trying my hardest not to stare at Chris' bulging muscles as he sat up and stretched.

\---

"So basically, what the needles do is release the tension in your muscles - they are inserted into the most superficial layers of the muscle into trigger points, and as they sit, your muscles relax around them." I said trying to explain it in they simplest way possible, flashing an amused smile at Chris' once again confused expression as he nodded. "You have no idea what i'm saying do you?" I asked with a laugh, reaching up to adjust my glasses. "No, no, I get it" Chris said still nodding, his face suddenly splitting into one of his gorgeous smiles, "Sort of". I chuckled and leaned back in my chair, feeling my stomach flip for what felt like the tenth time today.

                                                                    

I shook my head and smiled, "Just make sure you keep doing those exercises and stretches that I gave you last time, and you'll be fine" I said to Chris as I stood up and walked over to the door. I realised that I was starting to feel strangely comfortable around him, though my heart still skipped when he brushed past me and out into the corridor. _God he smelt good_. "But make sure you actually do them okay? I promise they really do help" I continued, raising an eyebrow at him and following him out of the treatment room. "Anything you say Doc" Chris replied with an adorable grin that made me swoon inside.

We made our way down the hallway towards reception desk, the two of us silent except for the clicking of my heels. I was acutely aware of how close Chris was to me, our shoulders only inches apart as we walked together. "So, any plans for the weekend? Filming all finished for the week?" I asked as I brushed a stray hair away from my face, turning my head to look at the gorgeous man beside me. It began to dawn on me that I'd never get the chance to see Chris again after he walked out of the clinic, and all of a sudden I couldn't ignore the heavy feeling that had suddenly settled in my stomach.

Chris let out a deep breath as if he had been holding it for the last few seconds, his car keys jingling in his hand. "Actually, I was just about to ask you that" he replied slowly, and I stopped walking when I realised he had paused a few feet behind me. I turned to face him with one eye brow raised curiously, _what was he doing?_   "Chris?" I asked, looking at him questioningly, wondering momentarily what was going through his mind. He stepped towards me and I suddenly felt as though his gorgeous blue eyes could see right through me, my heart starting to race in my chest. "Do you have any plans for Friday night, because I'd really like to take you out on a date".


	8. Chapter 8

                                        

"Bianca babe, please for the love of God make sure you're waxed  _completely_ " Paige said putting emphasis on the word 'completely'. "Um not everyone has sex on the first date Paige" Cass said with her voice full of attitude, Maddy and I laughing at the two of them. I shifted on the couch and stretched out my legs, Kovu letting out an annoyed growl as I disturbed his position.

I cradled the phone against my shoulder listening to the three of my friends argue with each other through our four-way phone call. "Are you telling me that if Chris Evans, sex-on-legs, wanted to have sex on the first date you wouldn't do it?" Paige asked, "I think that ones directed at you Cass" I chimed in with a small laugh. "He wouldn't of called it a date if he wanted to have sex on the first night" Cass said defensively. "That's not what I asked you" Paige said into the phone, exasperated.

"Whatever" Paige said with a huff. "I know what i'd be doing. But this isn't my story. Bianca this is up to you . Just please, for me babe, take my advice. And make sure you send us all photos of what you wear" she added in. I laughed, "Yes Paige". "Well, anyway on that note I'm going to love you and leave you ladies" Cass said with a yawn, "I start work in less than 5 hours". "Yeah me too actually, Tom's working late so I've got a date with my bathtub and a bottle of wine" Maddy added in after. "Oh Mads I like the way you think, I might go and do that too!" Paige said, the clink of ice against a glass following her voice.

"Alright, goodnight girls, I love you all. Thank you! And wish me luck for tomorrow!" I said with a huge grin, still not quite believing that Chris had asked me on a date. "Make sure you call us and remember what I said!" Paige yelled into the phone just before I hung up. I put the phone down and laughed, my friends really were the best.

I stroked Kovu's head and picked up the remote, flicking aimlessly through Foxtel channels trying to find something half decent to watch. I frowned, more than a hundred channels on Foxtel and there was never anything good on. All of a sudden, my eyes widened and I couldn't help the enormous smile that grew on my face - Captain America; The Winter Soldier was about to start playing.

I decided that it had to be a positive sign, that maybe it was the universe telling me that perhaps there was a deeper reason that Chris and I had met. He had walked into my clinic out of all the Physio practices in LA - that had to be something,  _right?_ I leaned back into the couch and got myself comfortable to watch the movie, Kovu stretching out and resting his head on my thigh.

\---

15 minutes into the movie and I was already swooning over Chris' muscles - I was such a sucker for a muscly chest and big arms, they were one of my favourite things on a man. I grinned knowing that I had actually seen them first hand, up close and personal. My mobile suddenly lit up, the Sex and the City theme song ringing loud and clear. I frowned as I looked down at my lap and saw a number I didn't recognize.

I picked up my phone and stared at the screen, glancing down at my watch and trying to decide whether or not I should answer. It was only 8 o'clock but who else besides the girls would call me at this time? My phone continued to ring and I hesitated, looking back up at the TV, just in time to see Steve Rogers throw his shield and knock out a group of thugs. It suddenly dawned on me that the person calling me may actually be the same person whose gorgeous face was currently pictured on my TV screen at this very moment. I slid my finger across the screen and put the phone to my ear.

                                                                            

"Hello?" I asked softly, smiling down at a now awake Kovu, his big, liquid brown eyes looking up at me curiously. "Is this Dr Bianca?" the male voice said - a voice that was slowly becoming more and more familiar to me."I don't know about a Doctor, but this is definitely Bianca" I replied smiling as I heard his masculine chuckle on the other end of the phone. I felt my heart beat race,  _I was actually on the phone with Chris Evans!_

"How are you?" Chris asked as I reached for the TV remote, turning the volume down so that I could hear him better. "Pretty good and yourself?" I replied with a smile so big that my cheeks were starting to hurt. "Oh not too bad, I could be better if I had some company though" he answered cheekily and I swore I could hear him grinning through the phone. I laughed, "Quiet Thursday night in for you Mr Evans?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I guess you could say that, although from the sounds of things, you are having the same sort of night as me" his words making me grin.

"You'd probably laugh if you knew what I was doing right now" I said to him, shifting on the couch and lying down on my back. "Hmm well, I could think of a few things" Chris replied cheekily and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his boyish words. He laughed, "Nah come on tell me. Please". I let out a deep breath and glanced back at the TV screen, wondering if this would make me sound like a crazy fan. "Well, at this very moment, I'm lying on the couch with my dog, watching a certain Captain kick a Winter Soldier's ass".

I heard Chris' husky laugh on the other end of the phone, "Yeah he goes alright that guy, I don't know how I feel about the blue tights though". I started laughing like a little girl, feeling like I was 16 years old and back in high school again. "I don't know, I think he makes them work. He's got a great ass" I said feeling my stomach flip as Chris laughed into the phone. "You have a really great laugh you know" I added looking up at the ceiling and throwing my legs over the back of the couch. "Back at you sweetheart". I felt my face heat up at his complement, my cheeks now aching from smiling like an idiot.

\---

Chris' POV:

I couldn't help but smile as I listened to Bianca's adorable laugh, god she was sweet. I listened to her tell me about the rest of her day at work, leaning back on the couch as I told her about my own rather uneventful day after seeing her. The smile on my face seemed to grow even wider as we talked and I shook my head incredulously - I'd only met Bianca a couple of times and yet I couldn't seem to stop thinking about her even as I spoke to her. She was like the perfect combination of smart and funny, cute and sexy, all at the same time. When I'd spoken to my mom on the phone earlier, I'd told her all about Bianca and how I'd asked her on a date. I couldn't wait to take her to dinner tomorrow night.

"So tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 7?" I asked stretching out my legs. "That sounds perfect, I'll message you my address" she answered sweetly, and suddenly I wished I could see what she was doing. "How's your back feeling by the way?" she added quickly as I flicked through TV channels trying to find something good to watch. "It feels great, see I've got this amazing physio, you should really go and see her" I replied, smiling as she laughed on the other end of the line. "She must be pretty good then, I guess I'll keep that one in mind". I grinned and dropped my head off the edge of the couch - this girl was seriously amazing.

"Well Chris, I'm going to have to let you go, I've gotta get up early in the morning" Bianca said softly, with what sounded like a small yawn following her words. I grinned, "I'll see you at 7 then?" I asked, feeling my insides stir at the thought of seeing her again. I ran my fingers through my hair and shifted on the couch, unable to believe the effect this girl was having on me. "Yep! Looking forward to it. Goodnight Chris" she said quietly, her accent making my head spin. "Goodnight Bianca" I replied softly, unable to wipe the smile off my face even as the line went dead. I closed my eyes and smiled, I hadn't even taken her on a date yet and she was already driving me wild.

                                                                                     

I put my phone down on my chest and shifted on the couch, the TV in front of me playing Two and a Half Men re-runs. I smiled to myself still thinking about Bianca and her wide green eyes, her curvy ass and the adorable sound of her laugh.  I folded my arms behind my head and closed my eyes, letting out a deep, loud breath - I couldn't  _wait_  for tomorrow night. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

                                                                                  

I stood in my wardrobe wearing only my black bra and underwear, my hands on my hips as I stared blankly at the row of dresses hanging in front of me. I had no idea what to wear and Chris was going to be here any minute now. I decided it was time for expert help. I picked up my phone and dialled Paige, crossing my fingers in the hope that she'd pick up. I let out a yawn, work had gone so, extremely slow today, which of course always happened when I was looking forward to something.

"Helloo?" Paige's voice sung, the clink of a wine glass in her hand. "Paige babe, I need help I don't know what to wear and I'm running out of time!" I said exasperated, turning to face the mirror and double checking my hair. Paige laughed, "Okay breathe B, have you done your hair at least?"."Yes that's all done, I just need a dress!" I answered quickly, hopping on the spot impatiently. I stepped closer to the mirror and inspected my reflection - my long hair had been softly curled so that it was falling in loose waves around my face, and I had gone simple with the makeup and done a soft-barely there smokey eye and nude lip.

"Okay well it's the first date so you wanna make an impression - if it was me I'd wear red or something bold" she said taking a sip of wine. I cradled the phone against my shoulder, going through my dresses one by one in the wardrobe. "What about that red dress that I borrowed from you a couple of weeks ago? You know that fitted, just-above-the-knee one with the square neckline?". I knew instantly which one she was talking about and I quickly flicked through the coat hangers to find the dress in question.

"I'm putting you on speaker babe, just hold on" I said to her, throwing the phone down on the bed and slipping the dress off the hanger. Stepping into the dress, I pulled it up and slipped my arms through the straps, zipping up the side. "How's it look?" Paige's voice said from the bed as I looked at my reflection. "Paige you're amazing, it's perfect" I said as I smoothed out my dress - the fitted material clung snugly to my curves and the neckline made my boobs look round and perky without being too revealing.

I quickly snapped a photo and sent it to Paige, "I just sent you a photo tell me what you think" I said already trying to find a pair of shoes and waiting for her response. "You look gorgeous babe, he's not going to know what hit him" she said after a moment and I could practically hear her smiling through the phone.

"Pair of nude shoes to go with it I think" Paige said and I nodded having already pulled on my favourite pair of tan, leather pointed heels. "You're the best Paige, thank you!" I said as I reapplied my lipstick, "No need to thank me, it's a gift". I laughed, "Okay I gotta go babe, he's gonna be here any minute now" I said with a small squeal - I hadn't been this excited for a date since well...ever.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Paige's voice shouted suddenly just before I hung up. "What's wrong?" I asked with a voice full of concern. "What underwear are you wearing?" Paige asked sternly and I couldn't help but laugh - a typical Paige question. "I've got that covered don't worry" I replied quickly, looking back at my reflection in the mirror. "Bianca" Paige repeated threateningly and I rolled my eyes letting out a sigh, "Black lace. Matching" I said to her finally, smiling when she said "That's my girl".

"Good luck babe, I love you". "Thanks Paige, you're the best. Love you too" I replied before the line went dead. I grabbed my purse and mobile, and stood in front of the mirror to have one last look at my reflection. I turned to Kovu who was lying on the floor and looking up at me with his big brown eyes. "What do you think buddy, do I look okay?" I asked, smiling when he barked in response. I bent down to give him a kiss and scratched underneath his chin, a knock suddenly sounding at the front door. My heart flipped,  _he was here!_

\---

I walked back into the main room and towards the front door, my heart racing nervously as I fiddled with the hem of my dress. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I took a deep breath to steady myself as I stood at the front door,  _this was it, it was now or never._  I turned the handle and opened the door, my breath catching in my throat when my eyes fell on the gorgeous man standing on my doorstep.

I opened the door wider so that he could see me properly and I swore I heard his breathing hitch when his eyes caught sight of me. "Hey" I said flashing him my best smile, my brain struggling to think of anything else other than how sexy he looked. "Wow. You look gorgeous" he said as he stepped forward to kiss my cheek, my face heating from his compliment. I grinned, instantly I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Chris was wearing black fitted pants and a crisp white shirt, a thin black tie and a matching black slim-fit jacket on top. His dark blonde hair was styled exactly as it was in the Captain America movies and his face was clean shaven and smooth. I groaned silently, feeling the muscles deep in my belly clench. He looked classic and unbelievably handsome - he really was sex on legs.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said with a grin, "Come in, I just need to grab my keys" I added stepping back and gesturing for him to walk in. I suppressed the urge to moan as he walked past me, his sweet cologne filling my nose. "I won't be long" I said before turning and walking back into the kitchen, feeling Chris' eyes follow me as I moved.

\---

 _Chris' POV_ :

My eyes travelled down Bianca's body, my mind struggling to think of anything except the girl in front of me. She looked stunning - and that was an understatement to say the least. The red dress she was wearing hugged her body snugly, showing off her perfect curvy figure - the tops of her round breasts just visible enough to tease and drive my mind wild. I watched as she looked for her keys, unable to tear my eyes away as she hurried around the house. Her legs looked long and toned underneath her dress and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to peel the tight, crimson material from her body.

"Found them!" Bianca said as she held up her keys, grinning triumphantly at me.  _She really did have the most beautiful smile_. All of a sudden, a big grey and white snow dog came bounding over to me, its tail wagging playfully. I bent down to ruffle it soft fur, its head huge in my hands. He panted happily as I scratched behind his ears, his body leaning into me. I  _loved_  dogs. "So this must be your boy" I said smiling and looking over at Bianca who laughed, "Yes, this is Kovu" she said walking over to me, my eyes again travelling up her body.

"Kovu as in The Lion King?" I asked, giving him one last pat and standing up, looking down at him and smiling when he let out a whine of protest. Bianca stopped and looked at me with one eye brow raised, "Yes" she said with a laugh, "How did you know that?" she asked tilting her head. I shrugged my shoulders "It was one of my favourite movies when I was a kid. Plus I have nieces and nephews. I'm a Disney fan, what can I say?" I replied with a cheesy grin, watching as Bianca laughed and put her purse underneath her arm.

"Alright buddy out you go" she said pointing at the back door, the fluffy dog brushing past her to go outside. She turned to me and smiled gorgeously, my mind going momentarily blank. She was standing close enough to me that I could smell nothing but her sweet perfume. "You ready to go?" I asked her, looking in to her wide green eyes. "Waiting on you Cap" she said with a small smile, her nickname making me grin stupidly.

We stepped outside and I turned to Bianca, waiting patiently for her to lock the front door. I smiled as she stepped towards me, gently placing my hand on the small of her back and walking her to my car. I opened the door for her and watched as she gracefully bent down, brushing a stray hair away from her face and smiling up at me. "Always the gentleman" she said, tucking one side of her hair behind her ear. "Of course ma'am, especially for beautiful ladies like yourself" I said in my Steve Rogers character, watching her eyes widen and her lips part in a big, happy grin.

I shut her door and walked around to my side of the car, getting in and sneaking a glance over at her as I started the car. "You ready?" I asked, moving the gear stick into reverse and turning to face her. She blinked slowly, looking around the car and finally turning her head towards me, her eyes looking into my own. "As ready as I'll ever be" she replied leaning her head back on the headrest, her sweet vanilla scented perfume filling my nose again. I turned and looked out the back window of the car, feeling her eyes on me as I backed out of her driveway and drove off to the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

__

_B_ _ianca's POV:_

Chris pulled into a side street and expertly parked his sleek, black Lexus, doing a quick head check as he pulled the gear stick into park. He turned to face me, a small smile on his lips as his eyes searched my face. "Nice park" I said looking out the window and down at the curb, "Have to say I'm pretty impressed" I added, turning to him and winking. My eyes widened, surprised by own words.  _Where on earth did that burst of confidence come from?_

"Were you doubting me?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling his boyish grin at me. I tapped my chin pretending to be deep in thought. "I guess that's for me to know and you to find out" I said flashing him my best smile. "That sounds like a challenge" Chris said leaning his head back against the head rest. "And I've never been known to back down from a challenge" he added with his million-dollar smile before turning and opening up the driver door and getting out of the car.

I pulled down the hem of my dress and looked down at my chest to make sure that I hadn't had an accidental slip, tucking one side of my hair behind my ear and reaching out to open the passenger door. Before I had a chance to pull the handle, the door opened in front of me and I looked up to find Chris smiling down at me with his hand outstretched. My heart flipped, I'd found the last guy in LA that still opened doors.

I smiled and reached out to put my hand in his, getting out of the the car as gracefully as I could without stumbling in my heels. Standing up, I smoothed out my dress, my stomach flipping as Chris reached behind me to close the car door. He paused for a moment, his blue eyes looking intently at me and I felt a flush slowly creep up my chest. His face was only inches away from mine and all of sudden it dawned on me that Chris had never released my hand, and my fingers were now firmly intertwined with his.

\---

_Chris' POV:_

I watched as Bianca threw her head back in laughter, her lips parted in a wide, happy grin. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her. She leaned forward to take a sip of her wine and I realised that this was the first time I'd seen her without her glasses, her green eyes were wide and bright. "So you grew up in Massachusetts?" Bianca asked as she pushed one side of her dark hair back behind her ear, running her finger around the edge of her wine glass. The more time I spent with her, the more I got used to her Australian accent.

"Born and raised in Subury, Boston" I answered proudly, taking a sip of my beer and looking back at her with a smile. I shifted in my chair,  _She was so god damn gorgeous._  "I go back whenever I can and visit my family, I miss them so much. It's definitely the worst part of the fame" I said as I leaned forward to take off my jacket, hanging it on the back of my chair. "Tell me about your family!" Bianca said grinning, taking another sip of her wine.

_Bianca's POV:_

"So I'm one of four, there's my older sister Carly - she's a drama and English teacher, and the one that got me into acting in the first place. She's got three kids, Ethan, Miles and Stella" he said speaking animatedly and I smiled - I could immediately tell that he was incredibly fond of them, and I loved that he was so family orientated.

"Then there's me, then my younger sister Shanna - she's an art teacher, and then my younger brother Scott - he's an actor". Chris continued to tell me about Scott, he was gay and an actor on a number of TV shows. I couldn't help but smile, the pride that Chris had for all three of his siblings was more than evident in the way he spoke about them.

                                                                                      

"Then there's my mom and dad - Mom used to be a dancer and now she is the director of the Youth Theater back in Sudbury, and dad is a dentist, but they divorced a couple of years ago now" Chris said as he leaned back on his chair, looking across at me intently. He continued to tell me about his family back home, he was extremely close with his mum and I could tell from the way he spoke about her that he really missed her. "I call her like twice a week, and I tell her everything. I'll admit that I'm a total mommy's boy" he said and I couldn't help but giggle. "What about you? What's your family like?" Chris asked me as he tore a piece of bread from his dinner roll, popping it into his mouth.

I took a sip of wine and gripped the glass in my hand, feeling the gaze of his blue eyes hot on my face. "I don't know where to start" I said with a laugh, "My family is all kinds of crazy". "C'mon, tell me" Chris said smiling and leaning forward on the table, resting his chin on his hand and his index finger against his bottom lip. "I'm sure it's not that bad".

I looked around the room, the restaurant Chris had taken me to was stunning - it was all dim lights and candles, elegant furnishings and intimate table settings, perfect for two people on a first date. We were seated at a small table in the corner, tucked away from the majority of the other diners - Chris had obviously specifically asked for this table to be reserved, and I reasoned that it was to prevent any possible fan encounters during our date.

To my right was a floor to ceiling wall of glass that looked directly out at the Los Angeles marina, the docked boats floating peacefully in the water. The sun was slowly starting to set over the horizon, the sky streaked with deep reds and oranges and casting a warm glow over everything. I looked across at Chris who was still watching me, patiently waiting for me to continue. The orange glow from the sunset made his blue eyes glow even brighter that usual, his finger still resting against his lip.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but was suddenly interrupted by the waiter at out table, two plates balanced expertly on his arm. "The salmon fillet?" the waiter asked looking expectantly at both Chris and I, expertly placing the plate down in front of Chris. "And the pumpkin ravioli" he said as he put the second plate down in front of me and smiling broadly.

My stomach rumbled noisily and my mouth watered as I looked down at my food, suddenly realising how incredibly hungry I was. "Let me know if I can get you anything else, enjoy!" the waiter said before walking off and leaving Chris and I to our dinner.

\---

"How's your ravioli?" Chris asked looking across at me and taking a sip of his beer. "Oh it's delicious". "Here, try some" I said looking down at my plate and spearing a ravioli, holding it over to Chris. He opened his mouth for me and I giggled as I put the fork into his mouth, feeding him like a toddler. I laughed and put my fork back down, brushing a stray hair away from my face and reaching for my wine glass. "I know what I'm getting next time" Chris said after he swallowed, grinning gorgeously.

"Here" Chris said and I looked up to find him holding out his fork to me, a piece of pink salmon on the end of it. I reached out to take the fork from him but he pulled it away, a grin on his face. "Nah no way, if you get to feed me like a baby, then I get to feed you like one" Chris said cheekily, holding his fork out again. I narrowed my eyes at him and reluctantly leaned forward, opening my mouth and struggling to keep myself from laughing like a little girl.

I chewed the mouthful of salmon - which was of course, amazing, covering my mouth with my hand. "Good?" Chris asked staring at me, and I nodded enthusiastically in response. We continued to eat our meals, trading jokes and stories, smiling at each other across the table. He told me about his friends and what it was like back home in Boston - he couldn't believe that I had never been before and promised that he would take me one day, and I told him all about growing up in Australia, my studies and how I came to own my own business here in LA. I put down my fork and pushed my now empty plate away, dabbing at my mouth with the napkin as I looked across at Chris.

He was everything I could have hoped for in a guy and more. He was sweet, he was funny, he was gorgeous and most of all, he was a gentleman. Every single time I looked into his sparkling blue eyes or felt them looking at me, my heart raced and my body flushed. I looked around the room, my cheeks beginning to ache from smiling and laughing so much. This had been the best first date I had ever been on by far. For the first time in a long time, I felt completely, 100% comfortable being myself in front of a man, a man that seemed to genuinely like me and appreciate me for the person that I was.

\---

"So I'm still waiting for you to tell me about your family" Chris said putting his beer down and leaning back in his chair, his empty plate pushed into the middle of the table. I bit my lip and smiled at him, my stomach flipping from his intense gaze. "You really want to know?" I asked, tucking one side of my hair behind my ear and crossing my legs underneath the table. Chris nodded and leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand.

I took a deep breath. "So I grew up in Melbourne, Australia. My dad is German but grew up in Italy and my mum was born and raised in Italy. They moved to Australia when they were younger. Dad is a teacher and mum is a bookkeeper but she used to run her own cafe. Eventually they met and had me and my brother" I said holding my wine glass and tapping my fingernails against it. "My brother is in the fire brigade and he's also a personal trainer". "They're great, they really are. They are there for me through everything even when they don't want to be. Mum really wasn't happy about me moving across the world but she still supported me regardless. I miss them".

Chris raised one eyebrow at me and shifted on his chair, "That doesn't sound so crazy to me". I held my finger up to silence him, "Oh I'm far from finished, that's just my immediate family." I said taking the last sip of my wine. ""Do you know that movie, 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding'?" I asked him running my fingers through my hair. I watched him think for a moment before nodding his head. I raised my eyebrows and laughed, "Seriously?". He grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "I've got two sisters remember". I giggled, "Well you know how the family in that movie is all really full on, traditional and  _loud_?" I asked him, putting emphasis on the word loud. "Imagine that, times ten, but instead of Greek, they're Italian" I said.

_Chris' POV:_

I tilted my head and looked at Bianca, her green eyes wide and looking at me intently. She paused, the expression on her face looking like she was waiting for me to say something. "My family is loud too. So?" I asked softly, tapping my fingers against my Bud Light beer bottle. "So?" she repeated, looking at me incredulously. "So, my family is loud, and big and insane. Not to mention traditional. Do you know what 'good Italian girls' are meant to do?" She asked making quotation gestures with her hands as she said 'good Italian girls'.

"They are meant to find a nice Italian husband, get married, have babies and most importantly, feed everybody. Do you know what I did? I went to school and studied, I moved to the other side of the world to pursue my career. Now, in any normal family, that would be encouraged, you know the whole 'follow your dreams, do what makes you happy thing'?" she said gesturing with her hands as she spoke and making me laugh.

"Can you imagine how that went down with my nonna? Yeah exactly. Ever since I turned 18, she has constantly asked me if I have found a husband yet - can you believe that? I was 18!" she said with her eyes wide, a laugh escaping my lips as I listened to her words. "When she found out I was going to study overseas, she could not - sorry, would not, understand why. 'Why do you want to leave us?' 'Why can't you be more like your cousins Bianca?'" she said in an Italian accent, imitating who I assumed was her grandma, her hands gesturing wildly as she spoke. "My cousins are practically all married and either have, or are about to have kids" Bianca said pausing for another sip of wine. "Don't get me wrong I definitely want to get married and have kids of my own some day, but at the moment my career is everything to me, I've worked so hard to get where I am" she added with a sigh.

I grinned at her, her family sounded like the stereotypical Italian family that was always in movies. "Now, because I'm 27 - I am apparently getting old, in fact, almost too old to find a husband and have kids. In what world is 27 old?" Bianca asked, looking at me and shaking her head. She stretched her arms out and put her hands out on the table, drumming her fingers against the table top.

I reached out and put my hand over hers, feeling her stiffen for a moment at the unexpected contact. She lifted her green eyes to meet mine and I suddenly felt as if she were looking right through me. I felt her relax underneath my hand and I lifted her fingers and wrapped them in my own, my thumb drawing small circles into her palm.

She smiled softly, staring at our hands for a moment. "Anyway, despite everything, I do still love my family more than anything - even if my grandparents are always trying to set me up on blind dates - and always answering the phone with 'Have you found a nice man to bring home yet?" Bianca continued with a small laugh, looking down at her hand in mine again. She stared silently at our hands for a moment looking like she was deep in thought, before lifting her head to look at me, her lips slightly parted as if she were about to say something more. "And?" I asked her softly, willing her to continue, a small smile forming on her lips. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait and see".

\---


	11. Chapter 11

__

_Chris' POV:_

"Can I offer you anything for dessert tonight?" the waiter asked as he placed another round of drinks on the table, standing back and looking at Bianca and I expectantly. Bianca took a sip of her wine and looked at me briefly before turning to the waiter, "Can I have a look at the menu please?". He handed her the menu and she thanked him, her lips parting in a wide, gorgeous smile that made me pause momentarily.

Even though she was fully aware of my fame and who I was, Bianca acted almost completely indifferent to it - it was like it didn't phase her. We'd been here for over an hour and she hadn't even asked me anything about being a celebrity. Ever since the first time I'd walked into her clinic, Bianca had treated me exactly the same as any other regular person. It was one of the things that initially attracted me to her - that and her gorgeous smile.

I watched as she read over the menu in front of her, holding her wine glass in one hand and brushing her hair away from her face with the other. I took the opportunity to check her out for the hundredth time tonight, reaching for my bottle of beer and taking a large sip. Bianca's brown hair fell in soft, bouncy waves around her face, her olive skin glowing and slightly flushed from the wine. Her eyes were framed by long, thick lashes and her white teeth chewed gently on her full, bottom lip. I groaned silently, she looked so sexy biting her lip that I had to fight the urge to lean over the table and kiss her right there and then.

Bianca looked up and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear, putting down the menu in front of her and looking across at me. "What did you decide on?" I asked her, watching as she took a sip of her wine, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands. "Well I didn't. I have a proposition for you instead" she said with a small smile, biting her bottom lip again and making it extremely difficult for me concentrate on what she was saying. "I'm listening" I said leaning towards her and looking at her full lips, wondering idly what they felt like.

"How about, instead of dessert" Bianca said dragging out her words, "We grab a pint of Ben and Jerry's on the way home? Nothing on this menu can beat ice cream for me" she said smiling sexily and holding my gaze. My eyes widened - she liked ice cream, and she wanted to go home and share a tub with me instead of ordering dessert here at this fancy restaurant.  _I may just have to marry this girl._

_\---_

"I'm not even going to pretend to consider that, let's get the check" I said sitting up immediately and signalling to a waiter, draining the last of my beer. Bianca looked at me and laughed adorably, taking a large sip of her wine as the waiter returned to our table. "Have you decided on a dessert? Coffee, tea? Cocktails?" The waiter asked enthusiastically, looking from Bianca to myself.

"No thanks buddy, can we just get the check please?" I answered, holding out my credit card and watching from the corner of my eye as Bianca put down her wine glass and quickly grabbed her purse. Immediately catching on to what she was doing, I reached over and snatched the purse from her hands, the waiter walking away with my card.

I looked across at Bianca - her expression a combination of shock and frustration, and I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" I asked her innocently, reaching behind me to grab my jacket from the back of my chair. She stared at me with her mouth hanging open, "Okay number one, I can't believe you just did that, and two, can I please have my purse back?" she asked still looking at me with the same expression on her face.

"You can have it back when we get in the car" I said standing up and stepping towards her, holding out my hand to her. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes, pausing and looking at my outstretched hand for a moment. "You're not gonna leave me hanging are you?" I asked with my eyebrows raised, suddenly worried that I had actually, genuinely pissed her off. Almost immediately my worries disappeared and I chuckled when she looked back up at me, her mouth twitching as she tried her hardest not to smile and keep her frustrated expression intact.

"I was certainly thinking about it" Bianca said with her voice low and full of attitude, finally putting her hand in mine and letting me help her out of her seat. "Oh really?" I challenged as she stood up, suddenly pulling her so that she stumbled and fell into me, her body pressed against mine and our faces only inches apart. "This act isn't working with me sweetheart, I can see right through it" I whispered, looking into her eyes and briefly down at her full lips, wondering again how they would feel against my own.

Bianca's face split into a grin at my words, "Looks like I gotta work on my craft then, hey Cap?" she replied softly, looking into my eyes and then down at my lips just like I had done to her. "Yeah you do doll, maybe I can give you some pointers sometime" I answered in a low voice, feeling my body stir as Bianca purposely bit her bottom lip, her mouth only inches away from my my own.

She straightened herself up and pressed her body harder against mine, her chest tantalisingly close to my face. She held my gaze and lifted her free hand, running her fingers along my chest teasingly. I groaned silently, my body twitching beneath her touch - she was teasing me and doing a fucking good job of it too.

Just as I was about to run my free hand down her back she snatched back her purse and pulled away from me, looking back at my stunned expression and smiling innocently. "What was that again about me needing to work on my act?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes at her, trying my hardest not to smile when she pouted her lips and blew me a kiss, winking at me.

"Come here you cheeky girl" I said grinning, taking her hand in mine and pulling her close, walking her to the front desk of the restaurant. She smiled to herself and leaned into me, and I took the opportunity to let go of her hand and move my arm around her waist instead. She turned her head and looked up at me with her gorgeous green eyes and I couldn't help but smile down at her, wondering for the third time tonight how her lips would feel against mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The pictures in this chapter are of Chris Evans' real life home.

                                                                                      

_Bianca's POV:_

We reached the front desk and I watched the waiter swipe Chris' card, frowning as I glanced down at my purse. "Don't even think about it" Chris whispered threateningly in my ear, planting a soft kiss on the side of my head as his hand gently ran up and down my side. I rolled my eyes and leaned into him, loving the feel of his kisses on my hair and smiling when he gave me a soft squeeze.

I turned to take one last look around the restaurant as Chris finished paying - the sun had now set and the city was blanketed by a velvety dark sky, the moon reflecting off the calm waters in the marina. Just as I was about to turn back to Chris, I noticed a table of women staring in my direction, confused expressions on each of their faces. Almost instantly a feeling of unease settled in my belly, _w_ _ere they looking at me?_ One of the women leaned back in her chair and I felt her eyes look me up and down, a frown clearly evident on her face.

I knitted my eyebrows together and looked around the room, my eyes falling on another table - a couple, both of them looking directly at me.  I frowned, confused. The more I looked around the room, the more I felt like people were looking in my direction. Before the unsettling feeling could completely consume me, my mind suddenly remembered exactly who I was out to dinner with. My chest deflated with relief, _of course._ These people weren't looking at me, they were looking at Chris standing behind me. Having spent the last few hours with him, it was easy to forget about his fame - obviously people were going to look. If the situation had been reversed, I'd definitely be one of those people staring, after all, it wasn't every day that you saw Captain America in a restaurant on a date. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked back out at the marina.

"You ready to go?" Chris asked softly into my ear, my earlier thoughts disappearing when he pulled on my waist and turned me to face him. His face was so incredibly close to mine that I was sure he could hear my heart starting to race in my chest, his delicious cologne filling my nose. I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to reach up and kiss his full lips, wanting so badly to feel his mouth on mine and run my fingers through his hair.  

I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face as he looked down at me, his crooked smile making my heart beat faster and my insides melt. I really liked Chris - he was funny, he was gorgeous, he was a gentleman, and everything I could possibly want in a man. As I looked into his bright blue eyes I realised that even though I barely knew him and even though we'd barely had one date; I was starting to fall for Chris Evans.

\---

_Chris' POV:_

I tightened my arm around Bianca as we walked out of the restaurant, loving the way her body fit snugly against mine. "So, can I ask why you wouldn't let me pay?" she asked looking up at me, batting her eyelashes as I moved my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into me. 

"Because you don't need to, and because I asked you on a date" I replied looking down at her, the moonlight softly highlighting her face and making her eyes glow even brighter than usual. "Okay so by that logic then" she answered raising one eyebrow, "if I ask you on a date, I can pay?". I looked down at her and smiled, my eyes searching her face. "Nope".  I smirked as Bianca sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes as we reached the car. I bent down and opened the passenger door, suddenly acutely aware of how close we were to each other. She turned and leaned forward,and I watched her eyes flicker briefly to my mouth, her hand moving up my arm and resting on my shoulder.

Bianca's green eyes glowed and her lips were parted slightly as she looked at me. My eyes searched her face, looking from her eyes to her lips and back again. I felt my heart start to race in my chest, _was_ _this it?_  "Thank you for dinner" she said softly, her hand moving from my shoulder to my chest, her fingers grasping the lapel of my jacket. _Was she going to kiss me?_ I moved my hand from the small of her back to the base of her neck and looked down at her mouth, my mind suddenly going blank - I'd been waiting for this moment all night. Bianca pulled on my jacket, pulling me closer and I leaned forward, closing my eyes and waiting for her mouth to finally touch mine. 

My eyes suddenly flashed open when I felt her lips against my cheek, her finger against my lips silencing me. " _I'm_ paying for the ice cream then" Bianca said in a low voice, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek and stepping back to wink at me. I watched as she grinned and flashed me a smile before turning and getting into the car.

I listened to the door close and I stood there stunned, not quite believing what Bianca had just done to me -  _for the second time tonight._ I dropped my head back and let out a groan, unable to stop my smile, this girl was not only smart, funny and incredibly sexy - she was also challenge. Most girls I went out with saw me only for the fame and said yes to anything I said, jumping at the chance to kiss me and get into bed. 

Bianca however, was different - she was unlike any girl I'd ever met before. She made me chase her and I loved it, it was a challenge. I knew she could tell just how much I liked her, and I was more than sure that she really liked me too. I sucked in my breath, her teasing was only making me want her more. This girl, was driving me wild.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Chris, this is incredible" I said awestruck as we walked into the huge living area. His house had been so deceiving from the outside - it had been tucked away at the end of the street, gated and hidden by a mess of trees. I was not at all expecting what I was faced with when I came inside. 

"Thank you. Just make yourself at home okay? I've just gotta use the bathroom" Chris said as he threw his wallet and keys onto the marble kitchen counter, "And don't open the ice cream without me!". I laughed and I put my purse down on the living room table, watching as he disappeared down the hallway, "Sorry no promises!" I yelled out in response, smiling when I heard him laugh.

                                      

I looked around the room in awe, my eyes wide as I took in my surroundings. After walking through a small hallway, the room opened up into a large open plan living space with dark wood floors and dark beamed ceilings. Directly to the right was a small dining table and in front, the kitchen. The kitchen was sleek and modern, all stainless steel, white marble and chocolate coloured wood. Behind the kitchen was a small living space, two dark couches and a small table.

The best part of the room though, were the windows. The back wall of the house had enormous floor to ceiling windows that looked out at the deep, in-ground pool and spa in the backyard, lounge chairs and day beds spread throughout the area.

                                       

I bent down and slipped off my shoes, sighing as my feet hit the ground - as much as I loved my heels, I loved taking them off after a night out even more _._ I walked over to the back windows which I now realised doubled as French doors, looking out at the view behind the backyard. Being on the top of the Laurel Canyon in the Hollywood Hills, Chris' house had expansive views of the San Fernando Valley, and I watched in amazement as the lights of the city twinkled in the distance below.

I slid open the glass doors and walked outside, the pavement smooth underneath my feet as the gentle, warm breeze ruffled my hair. I found myself walking over to a cushioned day bed next to the pool, sitting on it and leaning my head back to look up at the sky, suddenly wishing I was wearing something more comfortable than my dress. 

                                      

The sky was dark and cloudless, and littered with a million bright, sparkling stars. I smiled to myself, it was a perfect night - in fact, tonight had been one of the best nights of my life so far, the best date I had ever been on. I watched the soft ripples in the water as they moved peacefully along the surface of the pool, unable to think about anything else except Chris and how perfect he was. 

I hugged myself - I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. So many millions of girls around the world would be dying to be in my position right now and yet here I was, 27 year old girl from Australia sitting in Chris Evans' backyard. I smiled, the more time I spent with him, the more I realised I was starting to feel things for him. 

I wanted so badly to reach up and kiss him, feel his skin beneath my hands and his hair underneath my fingertips, his mouth against my own. I had come so close to kissing him tonight, _twice_ , but had pulled away at the last second instead. I grinned, I knew I was driving him wild with my teasing - I could see it every time I put my face close to his and every time I reached out and touched him.

I took a deep breath and looked back up at the sky, laying down on my back. I still couldn't quite believe this was happening to me - that I had just gone on a date with a celebrity, with the one and only Captain America. It really had been one of the best dates I had ever been on, and I closed my eyes and smiled knowing that the night was far from over. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

                                                       

_Chris' POV:_

I walked back into the main room, rolling up my sleeves and looking around for Bianca. I frowned when I saw that the room was empty, the carton of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chunk sitting on the marble bench next to Bianca's purse. _Where did she go?_ I spied her shoes discarded next to the back door and I looked out the window to find her laying on the day bed next to the pool in the backyard. 

She was lying back on the cushions with her bare feet dangling from the edge and her face turned up towards the sky. I smiled, suddenly wanting nothing more than to lie back and watch the stars with her. I grabbed a beer and a bottle of wine from the fridge, picking up a spoon and the tub of ice cream from the bench and walking out into the backyard to join her.

"Told you I wouldn't open it without you" Bianca said as I walked over to her, smiling and sitting up on the bed and making room for me next to her. I sat down and poured her a glass of wine, cracking open my beer and leaning back next to her, stretching my arm out behind her. "So I have an idea" Bianca said as she took a sip of wine, putting her glass down on the concrete ledge behind her and reaching for the ice cream. "And what might that be?" I asked, watching as she pried off the lid to the carton and dug in her spoon. 

She put the full spoon between her lips and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear, her green eyes wide and sparkling as she looked over at me. "How do you feel about 20 questions? Or at least 10?" she asked me when she finally swallowed the mouthful of ice cream. I raised one eyebrow at her and shifted on the bed, leaning back and taking a sip of my beer. I grinned at her, "I'll start". 

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Do you have a middle name?" Chris asked me, shifting so that he was lying on his side with his body propped up on his elbow. "Yeah but it's none of those embarrassing ones or anything" I said with a small laugh, "It's Amelia, after my nonna". Chris smiled, taking another sip of his beer, "Bianca Amelia, that's cute" he said rubbing his chin, "Mines Robert after my dad". 

"Hmm so Chris--, wait it is Christopher yeah?" I asked him, watching him nod in response. "So Christopher Robert.. it really suits you" I said with a grin, digging my spoon back into the ice cream. "Okay my turn, umm who is your favourite super hero? But it can't be Cap" I said before putting the spoon back into my mouth.

"Definitely Thor" Chris answered almost instantly, "I mean he's got the muscles and he can control fucking lightening, who wouldn't want that! Cap is good and all but he really can't do anything. You know they're all flying and shit and then there's Cap like 'i'm just taking the stairs, i'll meet you guys there!'" he said pouting adorably. My face softened, "Yeah but Cap is a gentleman, plus he's gorgeous" I said, feeling my face heat as I looked up at Chris' mega-watt smile. "He's the one that all the girls want, cos we know he'd take care of us and treat us right".

                                                                               

Chris laughed, "I thought girls liked bad boys? Cap is hardly a bad boy" he said taking a sip of his beer and raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders, "That wears off eventually. Trust me when I say that all us girls want is a guy that can make us happy, look after us, and treat us properly. And of course be good in bed" I added laughing, wincing as the last words tumbled out of my mouth. _See this is why you shouldn't drink wine Bianca._

Chris raised his eyebrows at me and chuckled, lifting his hand and running his fingers through his hair. "So, does that mean Cap is your favourite superhero?" Chris asked me, his blue eyes wide and hopeful. I giggled as I put the ice cream down, reaching behind me for my glass of wine. "Well see that depends if you're talking Marvel or DC" I replied, smiling at Chris' surprised expression. I groaned internally, _you've just let out your inner nerd, this is the part where he thinks you're crazy and asks you to leave_ _._

"Batman is my all time favourite" I continued, taking a large sip of my wine to drown out my thoughts and feeling my head begin to buzz from the alcohol, "But Cap is definitely second". I watched as Chris grinned adorably at me, his face lighting up like a toddler that had just been given a star at school. "My turn?" Chris asked me and I nodded, watching as he raised his beer to his lips and tried to think of another question.

"If you could get on a plane right now and go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Chris asked me, his blue eyes looking at me intently. "Oh that's easy, Bora Bora" I said smiling proudly, "If I ever save up enough money that will be the first place I go, I've wanted to go for the longest time". Chris nodded at me, "I've been there, it really is amazing, exactly as it looks in all the photos. Blue water, white sand, those little huts on the water, all of that". He shifted on the bed and I was suddenly aware that Chris' shoulder was touching my arm as he lay on his side, his right hand only inches away from my thigh. 

"Ummm, are you a dog or a cat person?" I asked looking down at Chris. "Definitely dog - not that I don't like cats, but yeah dogs. I used to have a bulldog named East, I took him everywhere, on sets and everything. But he died two years ago" Chris said softly and I instinctively reached out to gently squeeze his arm, comforting him. My face softened, I couldn't think of anything worse than losing Kovu, it would be like losing a part of me.

"Okay, I've got one - what's your favourite movie?" Chris asked me, moving the subject away from East. "Well I've got a few, but if I had to pick just one I'd say..." I said pausing for a moment and trying to decide on just one movie, "Mr and Mrs Smith" I said looking down at Chris. He grinned, "Angelina and Brad, plus what has to be my favourite movie sex scene of all time" I added smiling, chuckling at Chris' enthusiastic nodding. "I definitely have to agree with you on that one" he replied with a mischievous wink, my insides all of a sudden feeling like butter on hot toast. 

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"Okay, okay, what about your celebrity girl crush?" Bianca asked me, shifting onto her side and propping herself up on her elbow, mirroring my position. I took a sip of my beer and grinned, "Oh no contest, Sandy B. First time I watched her in 'Speed'  when I was like 16 I was convinced she was the girl for me". I watched her lips part into a grin, her head thrown back in laughter. "Oh I totally understand that I mean come on, she's sexy as hell in Miss Congeniality, especially when she walks out all done up to Mustang Sally".

I nodded, "You know I have to ask you that now, whose yours?" I asked grinning at Bianca, genuinely curious as to her answer. I watched as a small blush crept up her cheeks as she drained the last of her wine. "You mean besides a certain Captain who wears the stars and stripes?" she asked with a smile when she finished her drink, covering her mouth as a hiccup escaped her lips. "I think I'd have to say.... Tom Hardy. While I do think he is gorgeous, I also think he is an amazing actor".

"You know I met him at a party once, he's a really great guy too" I said as I reached behind me for the wine bottle, unscrewing the lid and refilling Bianca's glass. I watched as she ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed down her dress, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "You're going to get me drunk if you keep refilling my glass Captain" she said softly, her green eyes wide and playful. 

"Who said that isn't what I wanted?" I replied with a grin, laughing when she punched me in the shoulder playfully.  _I loved when she referred to me as Captain._  "Hey you said it yourself, Steve Rogers is a _gentleman_. He would never purposely try to get a woman intoxicated" I said in my Steve voice, watching as her face split into a smile. "I love when you do that" Bianca said as she reached for the ice cream carton again. "Speak in character I mean" she clarified, digging her spoon into the tub.

I smiled and rubbed my chin, watching as Bianca dug her spoon into the carton. "Hey you know I have another question for you" I said as I put my beer on the ledge behind me, Bianca looking up at me expectantly as she waited for me to continue.  "Are you ever going to share that damn ice cream?" I exclaimed loudly, reaching over and snatching the carton from her hands. 

Bianca looked down at her now empty hands in surprise, slowly lifting her head to look up at me with an amused expression. "Why didn't you just ask?" she said flashing me a mischievous smile, and all of a sudden leaning over and shoving the almost full spoon of ice cream into my mouth. I groaned as I got an almost instantaneous brain freeze - my eyes squeezing shut as I worked desperately to swallow the enormous mouthful.

I glared at Bianca when I finally swallowed the ice cream, wiping the chocolate dribbles from around my mouth and sitting up on the bed as she laughed. I turned to her and narrowed my eyes, watching as she stuck out her tongue playfully, her face the picture of innocence. "Is that how you wanna play it, is that how it's gonna go down?" I asked her threateningly, sitting up and putting aside the ice cream. 

She put down her wine glass and I smirked as her eyes frantically searched my face to see what I was going to do next. Without warning, I leaned over and scooped her up into my arms, laughing as she squealed and clung desperately to my body. "Chris no, come on that's not fair, please don't!" she said as she realised what I was going to do, pleading with me as I walked over to the edge of the pool. Her fingers dug almost painfully into my arms and her legs kicked furiously as she tried to break free.

I looked down into her wide green eyes, unable to wipe the smile off my face as she moved her arms around my neck. "If I go in, I promise you're coming in with me" she said slowly, challenging me as she tightened her grip on my body. I looked down at her in my arms, pulling her body tight against my own and flashing her my best smile. "So be it baby".


	14. Chapter 14

                                                      

_Bianca's POV:_

Even though the water was warm, it shocked my skin awake as Chris and I dropped into the pool. I resurfaced and brushed my now dripping wet hair away from my face, narrowing my eyes at Chris in front of me. "I can't believe you just did that!" I said with a squeal, looking down at my now saturated dress and putting my hands on my hips.

I froze as I watched Chris run his hand through his hair, slicking it back as he laughed. His white shirt - now completely soaked through, clung to his skin and showed the delicious outline of his chiseled chest. My body swooned as I looked at him, all of my frustration suddenly disappearing.  _H_ _e was so god damn sexy._

I dug my fingers into my sides to stop myself from reaching out and pulling him to me, wanting so badly to kiss him, the muscles in my belly clenching. "That's what you get for shoving ice cream into my mouth honey" Chris said winking at me, still laughing as he leaned back against the pool wall. 

I jumped up and sat on the edge of the pool, the waterlogged material of my dress making a squelching noise as I sat. I frowned, so much for looking good on this date. I dangled my legs in the water and looked up at the sky, the warm breeze making goosebumps rise on my wet skin. I closed my eyes and felt my head buzz from the alcohol, unable to stop my smile when I looked back over at Chris.

He got out of the pool and walked over to the day bed, returning moments later with my wine glass and sitting down on the edge next to me. "So I've got another question for you" I asked with a deep breath, acutely aware that his leg was pressed against my own.  "What's that?" he asked, smiling and taking a sip of his beer. "Are you a boob or ass man?" I asked, turning and grinning at him, watching as he leaned back on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at me.

_Chris' POV:_

I grinned at her, _oh I definitely had an answer for that one._ "I'm an ass man for sure. There's something about a girl with a great ass that drives me fucking nuts" I replied shrugging my shoulders and looking at Bianca, suddenly wishing that I was looking at hers. "I _love_  a girl with a curvy ass". 

She nodded slowly as if considering my answer, a smile on her face as she looked down at her feet in the water. The underwater lights made the pool a bright turquoise colour, the reflection of the lights making her eyes glow even brighter than usual. "What about you, what's your favourite feature on a guy?" I asked her, shifting slightly so that our feet touched in the water. "Arms and chest" she said almost instantly, gesturing to the top of her torso, "For me, there's nothing better than being wrapped in a strong pair of arms" she answered with a laugh, "Or being able to hold on to them when..you know" she added with a cheeky grin, running her hand through her long wet hair and pushing it away from her face. I returned her grin and sat back up, thinking about her answer. _Interesting_ _._

"Well, since we're going down this road" Bianca said exhaling deeply, a mischievous lilt in her voice, "What's your favourite colour of lingerie?". I turned to her and raised my eyebrows, unable to stop my smile as I looked at her flushed face - I couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or her question. I chuckled and took a sip of my beer, thinking about my answer. 

"Well you can never go wrong with black - its classic and sexy" I said to her, watching as she grinned. "How very Steve Rogers of you" she retorted with a laugh, taking a sip of her wine. "And red is always good too, I mean I think every man loves red lace on his woman" I continued, rubbing my chin and grinning. "But if I had to pick a favourite, I'd have to say....light blue". 

Bianca turned and looked at me curiously, willing me to continue. I shrugged, "I dunno there's just something about it, it's sweet, but a little bit bad at the same time - like you know she's not entirely innocent ". Bianca nodded softly as if she was thinking about my answer, kicking her feet gently through the water.

_Bianca's POV:_

I made a mental note to wear my pale blue lingerie the next time I saw Chris, tipping my wine glass up and draining the last of it. My head was swimming from the alcohol, though I wasn't drunk by any means. I was at that magic, 'happy' stage that happened just before intoxicated. We sat in silence on the edge of the pool, our legs dangling in the warm water, our shoulders pressed against each other. 

"Bianca?" Chris asked softly, turning to look at my face. I dropped my head and leaned against his shoulder, "Yes?" I answered quietly, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of the warm breeze against my still damp skin. "I've had a really great time with you tonight, I really wanna see you again soon" Chris whispered against my wet hair, his voice soft and sweet and making my heart race.

"I'd really like that" I replied softly, opening my eyes and lifting my head to look at Chris, his blue eyes already looking down at my face. "I really like you Christopher Robert" I whispered softly, noticing for the first time the long, thick eyelashes that framed his big blue eyes. He laughed and put down his beer, reaching out for my hand and intertwining our fingers, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into my palm. 

"I really like you too Bianca. I--I've never met a girl like you before. I think you're amazing" he said still looking at me, my heart beating faster and my stomach flipping at his words. He gave my fingers a small squeeze and I was suddenly certain that he could hear my heart racing in my chest. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't believe this was happening.

All of a sudden an idea popped into my brain like a lightening bolt and with a burst of courage that could only have come from the wine, I leaned over and used all of my strength to push Chris into the pool. _Oh I am going to be in so much trouble._  I laughed as he resurfaced and watched as he sputtered and coughed, reaching up to slick back his hair again. "You're unbelievable you know?" Chris said exasperated, "Hey! That's only payback for dropping me in!" I replied laughing from my spot on the edge of the pool. He looked at me for a moment and I watched as his lips slowly parted into a grin, his hand all of a sudden reaching out for my foot and yanking me into the water with him.

I immediately resurfaced in front of Chris, coughing to get the water out of my mouth and still laughing like a little girl. "Okay I know I deserved that one" I said with a laugh, pushing my dripping wet hair away and wiping the water from my face. Chris reached out and grabbed my waist with both hands, pulling my body towards his own.

"You are fucking impossible sweetheart" Chris said in a deep voice, his eyes searching my face as he leaned towards me. Even though we were in the water I felt my body heat up as Chris' hands touched me, his hands gripping my hips and pressing our bodies together in the pool. His hands moved from my waist and slid slowly up my body, finally coming to rest on my cheeks. I knew what was coming and suddenly I felt like the whole world was moving in slow motion, Chris' eyes flickering to my mouth as we stood in the water.

                                                                                 

"I really want to kiss to you right now" Chris said softly, my heart feeling like it was about to explode right out of my chest. I swallowed thickly as I looked up at his face, his eyes looking directly into my own. "So kiss me then Captain" I replied, my voice barely louder than a whisper, my heart beat pounding in my ears. His damp hands held my face and my breath caught in my throat as he smiled gorgeously down at me, my eyes wide as he leaned forward to kiss me. _This was it, this was happening!_ _Chris Evans was about to kiss me!_ All of a sudden my mind went blank and I was unable to think about anything else except for the amazing man in front of me - his lips incredibly soft as his mouth pressed gently against my own. 


	15. Chapter 15

                                                                

_Bianca's POV:_

Chris' full lips felt soft and pillowy as they moved against my own, his hands holding either side of my face as he kissed me. His kiss sent shivers down my spine and throughout my body - from the hairs on my head to the ends of my toes, quite literally taking my breath away.

The warm breeze ruffled my wet hair as we stood in the waist-deep water and I moved my hands from Chris' forearms and pressed them against his chest. I finally had to pull away from him to catch my breath, inhaling deeply as Chris pressed his forehead against mine. My brain struggled to think of anything to say as his scent filled my nose, intoxicating me. _I had just kissed Chris Evans!_

_Chris' POV:_

We stood in silence in the water with our foreheads touching, and I opened my eyes to see her full lips parted slightly, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath. The gentle ripples of the water and the rustle of the trees were the only sounds to be heard as we stood still, my body tingling as I held Bianca's face between my hands.

As soon as I had pressed my mouth against hers, it had been like an electric shock had run through my body, only intensifying as her lips moved gently against mine. I pulled away slightly, moving my hands from her damp face and sliding them down to her hips in the water. I looked down into Bianca's wide green eyes, her hands pressed firmly against my chest.

Even after being dropped into the water, with her face wet and her hair dripping, she still managed to look beautiful. Her damp skin glowed against the reflection of the lights in the water and I reached up to tuck her wet hair behind her ear, using my finger to tilt her chin up towards my face. "You really are gorgeous Bianca" I said in a low voice, watching as she smiled in response, "So beautiful".

My eyes drifted from her eyes and down to her full lips, grinning as her hands gripped the collar of my saturated shirt, pulling my face back to hers. Bianca pressed her mouth against mine, a small sigh escaping her lips when I pulled her body tighter against my own, one of my hands on her shoulder and the other low on her hip - tantalizingly close to her curvy ass.

Our kiss became increasingly passionate, Bianca's hands moving from my collar to my neck and her fingers twisting into my hair. I couldn't help but moan as she tugged, _I loved the feeling of fingers in my hair_ , unable to stop myself from sliding both of my hands down and cupping her ass _._ I walked backwards in the water trying to find the edge of the pool to lean against, my mouth moving feverishly against Bianca's lips as my grip on her ass pinned her body to mine.

Finally finding the wall, I ran my tongue along Bianca's bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. I felt her smile against my mouth and her fingers tighten in my hair, parting her lips and moaning softly - finally allowing me to deepen the kiss. I felt the electric current run down my spine again, her fingers knotting into my hair and a groan coming from deep in my throat when she pressed her tongue against mine.

After what seemed like hours, Bianca pulled away from me and released my hair, her hands moving down and wrapping gently around my neck. I released her ass with a small, final squeeze, my hands moving down to her legs and hooking them around my waist. Her curvy chest was now just opposite my face and I tore my eyes away to look back up into her sparkling green eyes.

"What do you say we head inside and dry off?" I asked softly, brushing a strand of wet hair away from her face and pressing a quick kiss to her now red lips. "Whatever you say Cap" she said in an almost-whisper, smiling and pressing her hand to her head in a salute gesture. I grinned and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on the tip of her nose, tightening my grip on her body and standing up straight in the pool.

Water dripped noisily from our bodies as we stood in the water, Bianca letting out a small squeal as I lifted her out of the pool and set her on her feet. I stepped out of the pool and wrapped her fingers tightly in my own, grabbing the empty glasses from the day bed behind us and leading her inside the house.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

I stood at the back door in Chris' living room, towel drying my hair furiously and trying not to drip water all over the dark wood floorboards. "You know I feel really bad about your dress" Chris said as he rubbed his head with a towel, his eyes skimming down my body and looking at the damp, scarlet material.

"At least let me get it dry cleaned for you" he said looking at me as he leaned against the bench, his white shirt still damp and unbuttoned just enough for me to see his muscly chest. "Don't be silly Chris, it's really no big deal. It's just a dress" I said as I walked into the kitchen to stand next to him.

"Oh my god is that the time?" I exclaimed loudly when I looked down at my phone on the bench, the screen lighting up and reading 2.37am. "Chris I'm sorry I've gotta go, I've got class in the morning" I said putting my phone down and pushing my hair back, looking up at his confused expression.

"I teach dance classes on Saturday mornings" I clarified with a laugh, jumping up and sitting on the marble bench. Chris raised an eyebrow at me and smiled, "Oh okay, well I'll drive you home then. But you are more than welcome to stay here" he said in a low voice, moving between my legs and putting his hands on either side of my waist.

"As much as I would love to, I can't" I said softly, leaning forward to kiss him chastely on the lips. Chris leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a quick, passionate kiss, his hands on my hips dragging me closer to him. My heart fluttered, _would I ever get sick of his lips against mine?_ "Well when can I see you again? Are you free tomorrow night?" Chris asked when he finally broke away from me, his hand pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I've got a thirtieth birthday to go to tomorrow night" I answered, my face softening as Chris pouted adorably. "But maybe after it?" I added quickly, watching as his face lit up like a little kid. "I'd really like that" he said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead that made my stomach flip. I couldn't believe how affectionate Chris had been the whole night. Now that we had finally kissed properly, it was like he couldn't keep his hands off me - not that I was complaining in the slightest.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" Chris asked me for the third time as he paused at his front door, looking back at me with his car keys in his hand. "Chris" I said dragging out his name and giving him a gentle shove out the door. "Don't do this to me" I said softly, "No puppy dog eyes either, that's not fair" I added with a pout when I looked up at his wide eyes.

"Tomorrow?" he asked, his voice full of hope as he led me to his car, "If i'm not too drunk" I answered with a giggle, leaning up to press my lips to his softly. "C'mon, take me home" I said smiling at him, giving his hand a squeeze and walking over to the passenger door.

\---

I kicked off my shoes and threw my bag onto the living room table, walking over to the back door and letting an excited and very confused Kovu into the room. "Hey buddy. Sorry I'm so late" I said bending down and cuddling his soft fur, laughing as his cold nose nudged my face.

I walked over to the house phone - the red light blinking and letting me know that my machine had messages, pressing the play button and kneeling down to cuddle Kovu again. I grinned as Cass' voice started playing from my machine, frantically questioning me about my date with Chris and I rolled my eyes and laughed knowing that I'd have to answer to all the girls tomorrow.

Cass' voice disappeared with the end-message-beep and I look down at Kovu as he tried to bury his face into my body, laughing as his nose tickled me. "Saturday, 3.14am" the robotic voice of the machine said and I frowned looking over at the clock - I had a message from only a few minutes ago.

"Hey beautiful, I'm leaving you this message as I'm watching you walk towards your front door" my face splitting into an enormous grin as I recognized Chris' voice, "But I just wanted to thank you for tonight, I had a really great time with you and I can't wait to see you again - tomorrow" he added with a chuckle. "You are an amazing girl and I'm so fucking happy that I chose your clinic out of all the ones in LA to walk into the other day" he said and I could tell he was smiling through the phone. "Goodnight Bianca, I'll see you tomorrow" his voice said before the machine gave its final beep and the room fell silent. I grinned stupidly, my cheeks sore from smiling all night and I suddenly felt like I was 16 years old again. I still couldn't believe the night I was having, I felt like I was in a dream.

I stood up and looked down at Kovu, his head cocked and looking back up at me expectantly. "Come on buddy, time for bed" I said softly, walking into the bedroom and peeling off my still-damp dress. Pulling back the sheets, I lay down in the bed and sighed as my body sunk into the soft mattress, the smile still on my face from Chris' message on my machine.

I felt Kovu jump onto the edge of my bed and I closed my eyes and smiled, a shiver running down my spine as I thought about Chris' lips pressed against my own. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep, dreaming of bright blue eyes and soft, gentle lips.


	16. Chapter 16

                                                         

_Bianca's POV:_

"Thank you for today girls, I will see you next week!" I said clapping my hands and watching as my class performed a ballet curtsy to me. The girls started packing up their things and I picked up my phone to check it for messages - I had a text from Paige saying that she and Cass were waiting for Maddy and I at Walter's, our favourite cafe in downtown Beverly Hills. 

"Miss Bianca can you please help me?" a small voice said and I turned around to see Kaitlyn, one of my youngest students pointing down at her shoes, her big blue eyes looking up at me adorably. My face softened, "Oh Kaitlyn what are we going to do with you?" I asked, bending down in front of her and undoing the ribbon ties of her ballet shoes, pulling them off her feet and smiling when she giggled. "There you go sweetheart, all done" I said looking up at her, smiling when her little arms reached out to hug me. "Thankyou Miss Bianca" she said with an enormous smile on her face, giggling and running off to her bag at the back of the room. 

I pulled off my own ballet shoes and stretched out my feet, typing a quick reply to Paige and waiting for the last of the girls to pack up. "Come on Chelsea" I said as I walked over to the last girl in the room, picking up her bag and following her out of the dance room and into the main foyer. "Where's your mum sweetheart?" I asked bending down next to her, watching as she pointed to a lady standing at the front reception desk, talking with the other mothers.  I stood up and grabbed her hand, walking her over to the group of talking mothers.

"Thank you Bianca, we'll see you next week?" Chelsea's mother Claire said, taking Chelsea's bag from me and smiling down at her daughter. "Anytime Mrs Matthews, I'll see you then" I replied with a smile, shifting my bag to my other shoulder and looking down at Chelsea, "I'll see you next week too Chels, make sure you practice okay?". "I will" she said with a vigorous nod, giggling and leaning against her mother.

I waved to the both of them as they exited the building and walked off to find Maddy. I'd been a dancer ever since I was 4 years old - it was my first passion growing up and still was to this day. More than 20 years later, I still loved everything about it. Although I didn't perform as much as I used to because of work and the clinic, I had instead taken up teaching once a week. A couple of months after I had met Maddy while working at the restaurant, we had discovered each other's love of dancing and she had immediately gotten me a job at the studio that she also taught at. We'd been teaching together ever since. 

\---

"How was class?" Cass asked as Maddy and I sat down at the table at Walter's. We were seated at our favourite table in the front corner of the cafe that looked out at the Beverly Hills Garden park. "Yeah wasn't too bad, my seniors were very hungover" I answered with a chuckle, shaking my head and reaching over for a menu. My 10am senior class this morning had shown up looking like zombies, apparently from partying too hard last night at a birthday they all went to. Half way through the class I was sure a few of them were going to either throw up or pass out - or both. I laughed, "But my juniors were adorable as always" I added smiling, thinking about my adorable little ballet girls. "Mine were pretty great today too actually, they actually _listened_ for more than 10 minutes today" Maddy added in, taking a sip of Paige's orange juice and leaning back in her chair.

I picked up a menu and tried to decide what I wanted for breakfast, looking up a moment later to find all three of the girls staring at me. My eyes widened and I frowned, "And what are those looks for?" I asked putting down the menu and raising my eyebrows at them. "Are we going to have to force it out of you? Don't play dumb with us B" Paige said tapping her fingernails against her glass of orange juice, "Tell us about your fucking date with Chris! We're all dying to know" she added flicking me with her acrylic nail. I looked over at Cass who was resting her chin on her hands and looking intently at me from across the table, waiting for me to start speaking. 

I rolled my eyes as they immediately started firing questions at me - "Where did he take you?" Maddy asked me, "Did he kiss you?" Cass added quickly with her eyes wide, "Did you fuck him?" Paige asked with a sly grin on her face. We all turned to look at her with raised eyebrows, laughing as she rolled her eyes, "Oh don't give me that look girls, I know you were both thinking it too" she said pointing at both Maddy and Cass. 

"Except we know that unlike you, B wouldn't sleep with someone on the first date" Maddy said looking from Paige to me and taking a sip of her juice. "Except I totally would have last night" I added in quietly, all three of my friends, turning and staring at me with open mouths. I grinned at them and took a deep breath, spilling every single detail of my date with Chris last night - from the gorgeous restaurant to him throwing me into the pool, how he had kissed me and the message he left on my machine.

\---

"You're sooooo in love with him" Paige teased, pointing at me as I ate a forkful of my mushroom and feta omelette. "Babe, _I'm_ in love with him. How can you not be after everything she's just told us? It's Chris Evans for fuck's sake" Cass said looking at Paige and I in turn, smiling and looking down at her pancakes, " He sounds like the perfect gentleman, but he's cheeky too" Maddy added in dreamily, fiddling with the straw in her juice. I covered my mouth as I chewed, looking around at each of them. 

"He really is - I mean he even opens doors" I said after I swallowed. "When was the last time you were with a guy that opened doors?" I asked watching as Maddy shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't think guys did that anymore". I nodded at her in agreement and leaned back in my chair. "It was like something out of a movie though, he dropped me into the pool with him and we're soaking wet standing there in the water and then he grabs me and kisses me! And he's an _amazing_ kisser too, oh my _god_ " I said closing my eyes and grinning, feeling shivers run down my spine as I replayed the memory of his lips on mine.

"And then when I finally decided that I had to go home, he says to me 'you're more than welcome to stay here' with this sexy as fuck look on his face" I continued with a groan, running my fingers through my long hair as I remembered his. "I had to fight every urge I had to not jump him and go to his bedroom, of course I would have slept with him". "Why the hell didn't you?" Paige asked looking at me, unable to comprehend why I wouldn't have stayed the night. "Paige I was like soaking wet from the pool and I looked like shit - and yes I know that's a shit excuse, but still if this does lead to something, I wanna make it special - well not special, but you know what I mean" I said exasperated, gesturing wildly with my hands.

"No I get what she means" Maddy said looking at me with a small smile, "And anyway, the fact that she didn't sleep with him is a good thing, Chris will see her as different and it will only make him want her more. Most of the girls he dates probably say yes to anything he asks and jump into bed straight away" Maddy added looking at all of us. "Yeah that's true, it's like a chase I guess, and guys love that" Cass said as she speared a strawberry with her fork.

I looked down at my plate and thought about what the girls had said - there was some truth to it, and Maddy was probably right with what she said about the other girls he's dated. "I guess the more you make him chase you, the hotter your sex will be when you finally have it. It will be like that slam-up-against-the-door kind of sex that's always in movies" Paige said looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "And I know you ladies know that that is the best kind" she added leaning forward and winking, blowing a kiss when I smirked at her.

"Now we just need to get you some baby blue lingerie to wear for him" Paige said laughing, "Hey! I wonder if they make Captain America thongs?" Cass added loudly and looking over at Paige, the both of them looking like light bulbs had gone off in their heads. "I knew I shouldn't have told you that. You guys are idiots" I said with a laugh, swallowing the last of my omelette and pushing my plate into the center of the table. I watched as Paige grinned mischievously, her fingers flying as she typed something on her phone. "B, if we find some I'm totally buying them for you" Cass said and I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I shook my head. _Oh I loved my friends._

_\---_

"He said he wants to see me tonight" I said to the girls as we walked out of Walter's, digging through my bag for my sunglasses to shield my eyes from the midday sun. "Go see him after Rachael's tonight?" Paige said looking over at me and smoothing down her sleek black bob - Rachael was Paige's older sister and tonight was her 30th birthday. We had all been invited to the party tonight and the four of us had planned to get ready at mine and go together, and then all catch a cab home at the end of the night. 

I frowned, "I already planned to go home with you girls though" I said as we walked over to our cars. "Oh come on B, we are grown women we are not going to care if you ditch us. It's Chris Evans for fuck sake, surely that's an exception" Paige said as she readjusted her Prada sunglasses. "I'm telling you now if Channing Tatum wanted to see me, I'd be ditching you guys without a second thought" she said grinning and making us all laugh. "I told him i'll see" I said shrugging as I reached into my bag for my car keys, "And it depends how drunk I am". 

"Speaking of, what time do you want us at yours?" Cass asked looking at me when we finally reached our cars. "The party starts at what - 7.30?" I asked looking over at Paige who nodded at me, "Come to mine at 6 then" I said to all of the girls as I leaned against the front of my Jeep. "I'll have beer pong set up" I added, watching as Cass clapped her hands excitedly. "I'll bring the tequila!" Paige yelled out as she walked over to her sleek, black Mercedes Benz and I groaned already feeling the burn in my throat - Tequila was not my friend. 

"See you at 6 ladies" I shouted to them as they each got into their cars, waving at me as they drove off. I hopped into my car and turned the key, hearing my phone beep in my bag as I started the car. I reached over and searched for my mobile, my heart skipping when I finally found it and looked down at the screen. Chris Evans, the gorgeous man I couldn't stop thinking about, had sent me a text message. 


	17. Chapter 17

                                                     

_Bianca's POV:_

I unlocked my phone and clicked on Chris' name, smiling when I saw that he had sent me a picture. I flipped my sunglasses up onto my head and held my phone closer to my face as the picture loaded. Chris' face suddenly appeared on the screen, his lips parted in a big, cheeky grin as he held up the now empty carton of Ben and Jerry's from last night next to his face. I couldn't help but laugh, he had finished the whole thing to himself.

_And here I was thinking that you were going to invite me over like a gentleman to help you finish it! Is ice-cream even allowed in the Cap diet?_

I typed a quick message in reply and smiled as I hit send, moving out of the restaurant car park and driving towards home. I couldn't seem to get Chris off my mind as I drove through the Saturday afternoon traffic, I had had such a great time with him last night and it suddenly dawned on me how badly I couldn't wait to see him again. He was starting to appear in my every thought and I found myself wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking about and if he was thinking about me.

I shook my head and tried to collect my thoughts as I pulled up to my house, Chris was sending me into a spin - and we'd only been on one date. I was so attracted to him, and I could tell that he felt the same - that much I was certain about. There was just something about him that made my insides melt and my heart race, something that made me smile uncontrollably whenever I thought about him.

I felt a shiver run through my body as I opened the front door, remembering the way Chris' mouth had felt against my own, with his hands tight on my waist and his big blue eyes looking down at me. My phone beeped in my bag and my heart skipped knowing that it was him, and I smiled as it occurred to me just how badly I wanted to see him again, and just how badly I wanted to kiss him again.

_Chris' POV:_

I laughed when I read Bianca's message, she was so god damn sweet. Ever since she'd gotten out of the car last night I'd been unable to stop thinking about her. Her sparkling green eyes and her gorgeous smile seemed to be burnt into my brain, and I just couldn't stop thinking about her. She'd looked so unbelievably sexy in her tight red dress, and even more so when she was standing completely drenched after I had dropped her into the pool.

Even with her hair dripping and her clothes soaking wet Bianca had still managed to look every bit as gorgeous, and after I had kissed her, it had taken every single ounce of my energy to not take her there and then in the pool. If she had said yes to staying the night at my house I knew I wouldn't have been able to control myself, I would have taken her to my bedroom and peeled her out of that tight, red,  _wet_ dress. I threw my head back and groaned, I wanted her so badly.

I looked back down at my phone trying to think of something to say back to Bianca - I so badly wanted to see her again and soon. I wanted to feel her soft lips against mine and run my hands down her curvy body all the way to her ample ass - I groaned again, oh her ass was  _perfect_.

For a moment I couldn't help but imagine what it would look like in only a tiny pair of lace panties, or even what Bianca would look like wearing nothing but lingerie.  _C'mon dude get your head out of the gutter._  I shook my head and looked back down at my phone, typing a quick message back to Bianca.

_I won't tell anyone if you won't... And I promise I'll make it up to you. What if I bring more ice cream when I see you tonight?_

I added a smiley face at the end of the text and hit send, rubbing my bare chin and sighing. Filming was over in a couple of days and I couldn't wait to start growing my beard back - I hated that I had to shave everyday. My mobile suddenly started ringing and I looked down to see my brother Scott's face on the screen. I slid my finger across the screen and brought the phone to my ear, "Hey man what's up?".

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Fuck yes!" I yelled out, throwing my fist into the air and grinning like an idiot. "Drink up sweetheart!" I said pointing across the table at Maddy, turning to Cass and slapping her outstretched hand in a loud hi-five. Maddy groaned and fished the ping pong ball out of the only remaining cup at her end of the table, raising the red plastic cup to her lips and draining the contents.

"Beer Pong champions" Cass said grinning at me and bumping her hip against mine, laughing as Maddy grimaced and shook her head as she finishing sculling her drink. "If we keep going like this, I'm going to be hammered before we even get to the party" Maddy said readjusting her black dress.

Maddy was wearing a fitted, strapless black bandage dress that ended just above her knees and hugged her small frame perfectly. Her long, mousey hair was slicked back into a high pony tail and her big blue eyes were lined with thick, black kohl. She looked confident and carefree - and more importantly, ready for a fun night.

I took a sip of my wine and turned to Cass, watching as she fluffed up her bouncy, blonde curls in the mirror on the wall. In her deep purple, body con dress she looked every bit like the gorgeous party girl, her sparkling brown eyes framed by long, thick lashes. Cass turned around to face me, holding her phone out stretched in front of her. "Come here babe, let's get a photo" she said waving me over, the both of us leaning in and smiling at the camera.

"Okay ladies, whose ready to go to this party?" Paige exclaimed as she interrupted our photo session, the three of us turning around to face her. I whistled in approval as she walked towards us, flicking her hair and smiling confidently. "Wow Paige you look banging!" Cass remarked, looking Paige up and down and nodding in approval. Her hair looked sleek and shiny in its sharply cut bob and her lips were painted a bright, cherry red. In her skin tight, one shoulder silver dress she looked like a sultry 1920's flapper girl - all she was missing was the feather boa.

"Speak for yourself girls, look at you B, you look fucking hot!" Paige said as she gestured to me and smoothed down her hair. I grinned and looked across at my reflection in the mirror on the wall - I was wearing a fitted, white, high waisted midi skirt and a matching white crop top with spaghetti straps and a sweet heart neckline. Both were made of smooth, stretchy fabric that hugged my body tightly, the white material contrasting brightly against my tanned skin.

I fluffed up my chocolate waves in the mirror and turning around to smile at Cass as she snapped a photo of me on her phone. She grinned, "B you look gorgeous. You should sent this to Chris!" she remarked as she looked down at her phone, Maddy nudging me playfully at the mention of Chris' name.

"How is he anyway, have you spoken to him?" Maddy asked as my phone beeped from the picture Cass had sent me. I looked down at the screen and clicked on the text message, the photo of me popping up on the screen. I smiled, Cass was right - my skin was tanned and glowing against the white material of my clothes and my smile was huge and happy as I looked at the camera. Before I could think too deeply about it, I found myself sending the photo to Chris along with a reply to his earlier text;

_Make it Ben & Jerry's Triple Caramel and you've got yourself a deal!_

I looked up at Maddy with a big smile on my face and I could tell from her expression that she knew I had just messaged Chris. She leaned forward and planted a big kiss on my cheek, giving my arm a small squeeze and I knew that was her way of silently telling me that she was happy for me. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something to her, a car horn sounded from the drive way letting us know that the taxi was here.

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"But yeah I think I'm gonna go home in a few weeks for a little bit, when I've got some time off from the show. We should try go home together man, you know mom's always bugging us to do that" Scott said to me as he crossed and uncrossed his ankles on the coffee table, feeling his eyes on my face as I watched the TV.

"Chris are you even listening to me? What's up with you, you've been weird all day" Scott said kicking my leg with his foot. I looked over at Scott and shrugged my shoulders, dropping my head back on the couch and running my fingers through my hair. "You met a girl didn't you? That has to be it?" Scott asked, sitting up on the couch and reaching over for his beer.

I lifted my head and looked down at my phone, checking it for the 10th time for any messages and frowning when I saw that there was nothing. I lifted my eyes back to Scott and nodded, "She's amazing man, I can't stop thinking about her and we've only had one date. I can't wait to see her again - I'm hoping I can tonight, but she hasn't replied yet". Scott grinned at me, "You're acting like this after one date? Must have been some good sex then".

I kicked Scott's legs off the coffee table and narrowed my eyes at him. "No we just hooked up. And I'm not that bad come on dude" I said as he rolled his eyes. "And that's another thing, I asked if she wanted to stay the night and she said no - I'm telling you man, this one is different. The fame doesn't even seem to bother her, she just treats me like normal. She's different to all the others, she's just---" I paused as I tried to find the right word to describe Bianca. "She's perfect".

"Perfect really? Wait till mom hears that you're calling a girl perfect, she's gonna die" Scott said with a chuckle and leaning back in her chair. "Oh mom would absolutely love her - I know cos' I've already thought about it, what the fuck right?" I replied as I reached out for my beer bottle, "I could really see myself bringing this one home Scott. She's funny, she's smart and she's fuckin' gorgeous, she's got these big green eyes and I dunno, she's just everything" I continued, looking over at Scott and shrugging my shoulders.

He grinned at me as he held his beer, a small smile on his face as he looked at me intently. "I've never seen you like this Chris, I can't believe this is  _you_  saying all this. Where did my brother go?" Scott asked taking a sip of his beer and laughing, "What's her name?". Just as I was about to answer him, my phone vibrated against my lap and I looked down to see her name on the screen. "Speak of the devil" I mumbled as I tapped on her message, a picture suddenly popping up on my phone.

There she was, Bianca, looking absolutely stunning as she stood and smiled happily for the camera. Her dark hair fell in long loose waves framing her face and her skin looked golden and glowing against her white outfit. I sucked in my breath and felt my body stir as I looked at the photo, instantly wishing I was out with her tonight.

I read the message she had sent with the photo and felt a grin appear almost immediately - she wanted to see me tonight. I felt my a shiver run down my spine as I thought about seeing her again - how badly I was looking forward to wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing my mouth to hers. I looked up at Scott who was still waiting for me to tell him her name, one of his eyebrows raised as he looked at the phone in my hands.

"Her name is Bianca, Bianca Santora" I answered with a grin, handing my phone over to Scott and watching as his face lit up when he looked down at the screen. "Wow. She's beautiful Chris" he said as he held my mobile, looking down at it intently. "I'm proud of you man I really am, I really hope it all works for you cos' I've never seen you this happy before". I grinned at Scott as he handed back my phone, unable to contain my excitement, "She said yes to seeing me tonight!". I leaned back into the couch and stared at the photo, unable to help the enormous grin that was suddenly plastered across my face.

\---


	18. Chapter 18

                                                        

_Bianca's POV:_

"Are you having a good night girls?" Rachael asked the three of us as we stood at the bar, her long black hair tumbling down her shoulders. She looked exactly like Paige - the same high cheekbones and sharp hazel eyes, she even had the same fiery personality. If I didn't know them I would have easily believed that they were twins.

"Yes, I'm having so much fun!" I answered as I bounced my hips to the beat of the music, watching as the bartender poured out three shots of tequila. "Thank you so much for inviting us Rach, Happy Birthday again too!" Cass said happily, leaning over and hugging her. "My pleasure girls, you three are basically sisters to me, there was no way I wouldn't invite you" Rachael replied, smiling at myself, Cass and Maddy. Someone on the dance floor called out Rachael's name and I watched as she glanced over and grinned before turning back to us, "I'll talk to you girls later okay? They're calling me, I'm gonna go and dance!". I nodded and the three of us watched as she danced off back into the party.

\---

I looked over my shoulder and scanned the room for Paige, my eyes landing on her shiny black bob as she spoke animatedly to a man who I quickly recognized as her cousin Jack. I grinned and turned to Cass, tapping her on the shoulder and whispering in her ear. "Paige is over there talking to _Jack_ " I whispered, collapsing into laughter when she punched my arm playfully. "Oh stop it, he came up and spoke to me before and it was so awkward. Thank god Maddy saved me in time" she said shaking her head and covering her face with her hands.

We had all met Jack at Paige's birthday a few years ago, he was one of her younger cousins and he had almost immediately taken a shine to Cass. Reluctantly, Cass had said yes to a date with him and after getting incredibly drunk she ended up sleeping with him. Over the next week however, he had called and messaged her numerous times wanting desperately to catch up and see her again. Mortified by how drunk she'd been, Cass had ignored every single one of his calls until Paige finally had to call and explain to him why Cass didn't want to see him again. Even though he understood, it still made it incredibly awkward every time she saw him again.

I turned back to the bartender as she handed me the salt shaker, gesturing to the three shot glasses lined up along the bar, a slice of lemon on top of each of them. "Ready girls?" I shouted over the music, licking the top of my hand and shaking the salt onto it. We each picked up a shot glass and grinned at each other, tapping the glasses together and swallowing them quickly.

I slammed the glass down and and bit down on the piece of lemon, wincing as my throat burnt from the alcohol, _ugh tequila._  All of a sudden the start of a Bon Jovi song began to blast through the room and I grinned at Cass, throwing my arms into the air. "I love this song, come on!" I yelled over the music, grabbing the girls and dragging them out onto the dance floor. More and more people started to dance as the DJ played the best of the 80's, Paige eventually coming over to join us with another round of drinks. My cheeks began to ache from smiling and laughing so much, the girls and I dancing and singing along loudly to the music as the night went on.

\---

Several songs, speeches and shots of tequila later, Maddy suddenly swayed and leaned into me, putting her forehead on my shoulder and moaning loudly. "Oh I shouldn't of had that last shot, I don't feel so good". Springing into action, I immediately went over to the bar for a bottle of water, returning to Maddy and offering it to her a moment later. I moved my arm around her shoulders and supported her weight against my body, looking down at her and laughing when she looked up and flashed me a small, grateful smile. I couldn't help but chuckle, Maddy had never been good at handling her alcohol.

"Cass" I said tapping her on the shoulder when I finally found her on the dance floor, "I think Maddy's gonna be sick, I'm taking her to the bathroom". She shook her head and laughed at Maddy against my side, dancing as she followed us to the bathroom. She opened the door to one of the toilet cubicles and the both of us helped Maddy inside. I held back her ponytail as she bent down onto her knees and started heaving over the toilet bowl. "Oh Mads, what are we going to do with you?" I asked looking down at her and smiling, "I swear its like you're 21 still" Cass remarked, rubbing her back and smirking at me. I grinned at Cass as the three of us cramped into the tiny space in the bathroom, Maddy moaning as she crouched over the toilet.

I tied Maddy's hair into a bun so it wouldn't fall into her face, my phone suddenly beeping in my purse and echoing throughout the bathroom. "Is that Chris?" Cass asked with one raised eyebrow, looking up at me as she crouched over Maddy. I dug through my purse and nodded when I looked down at my phone, tapping on his name and smiling at Cass. "I told him I'd see him tonight after the party".

After I'd sent him the text about bringing ice cream, Chris had replied saying he would be more than happy to come and pick me up from the party - and that he thought I looked gorgeous tonight. I of course jumped at the opportunity to see him again and had immediately agreed. Looking down at my phone now, I smiled stupidly at his latest text;

 _Let me know when you want to be picked up, I can't wait to see you_  - a picture of the Ben & Jerry's carton in the exact flavour I had asked for underneath his message.

I felt a huge smile grow on my face as I read his text, my thumbs poised above the screen as I thought about what to say back to him. "What did he say?" Cass asked me, glancing down at Maddy as she heaved loudly over the toilet. I held my phone up to her and watched her smile as she read the message, "Aw B, he's totally smitten with you". I felt a blush creep up my cheeks at her comment, suddenly wondering what Chris was doing right now.

"Why don't you just tell him to come pick you up now? The speeches are done, what's stopping you?" Cass asked as she handed Maddy the bottle of water. "It's only like 10 or something, and he's probably waiting by the phone anyway" she continued, shrugging her shoulders and looking over at me. "I love you girls so much, you're the bestest friends ever" Maddy interupted suddenly, slurring her words and smiling drunkenly up at Cass and I. We both collapsed into laughter as we looked down at our drunken friend on the floor, shaking our heads when she turned back to the toilet and rested her head on the seat. I leaned back against the bathroom counter and giggled, Cass putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes.

"We love you too Mads, even though you can't hold your alcohol". Maddy smiled up at Cass lovingly before rushing back to hunch over the toilet, her chest heaving as she threw up everything she had drank tonight. I grimaced at the sound and turned to look at my reflection in the mirror, fluffing up my hair and inspecting my makeup for smudges. "Seriously B, go. I can handle Maddy, you go see your Captain". I looked back at her in the mirror and smiled gratefully, opening my phone and typing a message to Chris.

 _I'm ready when you are Mr Evans._ _I'm at The Mark in Beverlywood, its on Pico Blvd x_

I added a smiley face and hit send, a huge, excited smile plastered on my face as I looked back up at my reflection. I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. I couldn't believe Chris Evans was actually coming to pick me up from a party, I couldn't wait to see him again. My phone beeped almost instantly and I looked down to see Chris'name on the screen.

_Be there in 15 babe x_

I turned back to face the girls and watched as Cass gently tied Maddy's hair back into a neat ponytail, smoothing down her dress and trying to make it look like she hadn't been on her knees throwing up for the past 15 minutes. I stepped forward and helped Maddy to her feet, handing her another bottle of water and looking over at Cass. 

"I think I might just take her home, it's probably easier than looking after her here" Cass said as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "My feet are starting to hurt anyway". I looked at Maddy as she leaned against the counter and held the cold bottle against her forehead, the makeup around her eyes looking slightly smudged. I smiled and turned to Cass, putting my arm around Maddy to support her. "Chris is on his way" I said softly unable to stop my smile, my heart feeling like it was skipping beats at the mention of his name. 

Cass nodded, "Well we should start saying our goodbyes now and then just go and wait out the front. Some fresh air might do her some good" she said tilting her head towards Maddy and moving to her other side. I nodded in agreement and helped Maddy up from the counter, the three of us walking out of the bathroom to find Paige and Rachael.

\---

"Thankyou so much for coming girls, I'll catch up with you soon okay?" Rachael said as she kissed each of us on the cheek. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Paige asked Cass, her face softening as she looked at Maddy leaning against the two of us. "Nah babe it's fine, you stay here and keep partying. It's your sister's birthday after all".

"Okay, well I'll see you ladies on Wednesday at my house" Paige said as she kissed us all, putting her hands on my shoulders when she got to me. "Have fun tonight B, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she added winking mischeviously and making me laugh. "So basically nothing" I said with a grin, returning her wink and pulling her in for a quick hug. The three of us waved as we walked off towards the exit and I couldn't help but sing along as the music continued to play throughout the room.

\---

I felt goosebumps rise on my skin as we stood outside, the cool breeze ruffling my hair as I sang to myself. Cass had just gotten off the phone to the cab company and Maddy was leaning against the wall of the building, clutching her water bottle and looking like she was trying not to die. "Mads are you okay?" I asked, laughing as she used her free hand to give me a thumbs up and smiled with her eyes closed. I was amazed that she was still standing upright - even in her black strappy stilettos. 

"The cab is 10 minutes away, think you can hold out till then?" Cass asked Maddy, laughing when she barely nodded her head, "I honestly don't think I've ever seen you this bad Mads, except maybe at that night that we went out after B's graduation". Maddy only moaned in response, leaning further against the wall.  I laughed, "At least she's still standing" I said shrugging my shoulders and smiling when I remembered how drunk we _all_ had been that night - to this day I still don't remember how I had gotten to bed.

I could hear the bass thumping from the music inside and I couldn't help but dance as the three of us waited out the front, singing along to the words of the Journey song that I could only just hear. _"Just a small town girl, Livin' in a lonley wor--ld! She took the midnight train going anywhere----!" ._ Feeling the alcohol buzz in my head I started to sing louder, belting out the lyrics and using my purse as a microphone, singing even louder when Cass shook her head at me.

_Chris' POV:_

I parked my car and walked towards the building, the thumping of bass getting louder as I got closer to where Bianca was. I felt my body stir as I thought about her, I couldn't wait to see her again - she had looked so gorgeous in the photo she had sent me and I knew that would be nothing compared to what she looked like in person. As I got closer to The Mark, a female voice singing what I quickly recognized as Don't Stop Believin' by Journey seemed to be coming from the entrance, the music from inside the venue getting louder as I rounded the corner. I stopped in my tracks when my eyes landed on the source of the voice, a stunning girl dressed in white with long chocolate brown hair and wide green eyes, standing at the entrance of the building and using her purse as a makeshift microphone as she sang to her friends.

I shook my head in disbelief, an involuntary smile forming on my face. I couldn't believe it - it was Bianca! "Don't _stop, believin! Hold on to that feeling!"._ I watched in amusement as she danced on the spot and belted out the lyrics, one of her friends laughing as they watched the performance. Bianca spun around and began to sing the next line, her voice suddenly trailing off and her body freezing when her eyes landed on me standing a few feet away. I smiled as her face split into a wide, happy grin and watched as she reached up to run her fingers through her long hair. 

"Hey gorgeous" I said as I stepped towards her, leaning down and catching her mouth with my own. I moaned silently, I had been thinking about nothing else except kissing her, _all day_.  "Hey yourself Captain" she replied when I eventually pulled away, biting her lip and flashing me a breath-taking smile. She looked down at the ground and then back up at me, her eyes searching my face as if she couldn't believe I was standing in front of her. She shook her head and turned to her friends, gesturing to them and looking back at me. "Chris these are my girlfriends - this is Cassandra" Bianca said gesturing to a tall girl with wide brown eyes and blonde curls, "and this is Maddison", she added pointing to a thin brunette girl with enormous blue eyes.

"Chris. Nice to meet you girls" I said as I leaned in and kissed both girls on the cheek, reaching out to steady Maddison as she stumbled into me. "Sorry, sorry" she said quietly, teetering on her pencil-thin stilettos and leaning against Cassandra for support. "I'm sorry about her, she's kind of - no not kind of, she _is,_ very drunk" Cassandra said as she put her arm around her friend and shook her head. "No need to be sorry" I remarked with a smile, moving my hand and resting it against the small of Bianca's back, "Maddison obviously just knows how to party the hardest". She looked up at me at the mention of her name and grinned, "Yeah exactly!" she exclaimed looking at Bianca and Cassandra, her words slurring slightly. "And call me Maddy please" she added turning back to me and flashing a small smile.

Cassandra smirked and looked down at Maddy as she rested against her,"If this cab doesn't hurry, I'm leaving you here out the front". Bianca leaned into me and laughed, her sweet perfume filling my nose and making my body stir. "Cab? I'd be more than happy to drive you both home, you don't need to wait for a taxi" I offered to the girls, watching out of the corner of my eye as Cassandra shot an impressed look at Bianca, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Thankyou Chris---, but we wouldn't want to interfere" Cassandra said nodding her head at Maddy and turning back to face me. "Don't be silly it's no trouble at all, come on I'll drive you both home" I insisted as I reached out for Bianca's hand, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the top of her head. 

"Are you sure?" Cassandra asked me, smoothing down her hair and looking from Bianca to myself. "Please, it's no trouble. It's the least I can do" I replied nodding in the direction of my car and feeling Bianca's eyes on me as I looked at her friends. I stepped forward to help Cassandra steady Maddy on her feet and nodded when she flashed me a small grateful smile. The four of us began to walk towards my car and I turned my head to look down at Bianca, the soft breeze ruffling her long curls as she looked up at me. Her green eyes sparkled with the reflection of the streetlights and I suddenly wished that we were alone - I couldn't wait to get her home so that I could pick her up and wrap my arms around her body, press my lips to hers and feel her mouth move against mine. I'd been waiting for this _all_ _day._  I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her body into mine and bending to whisper in her ear. "You look so fuckin' gorgeous tonight".


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The link in this chapter will take you to the actual video talked about, from the movie The Losers. If you haven't seen the movie, I highly recommend watching it - Chris is amazing in it! B X

                                                     

_Bianca's POV:_

I waved to Cass as she stood at the door of her apartment, looking over at Maddy as she sat on the front porch with her head between her knees. "Ready to go?". I turned around to face Chris as he flashed his perfect teeth at me, his smile making the breath catch in my throat. I moaned silently, he was so god damn sexy I just wanted to tackle him to the ground and kiss him everywhere.

I nodded and watched as he pulled the gear stick into reverse, turning back to wave at Cass one last time before she closed her front door. "Thankyou for taking my friends home Chris, you really didn't have to" I said as I leaned back in my chair, watching as he backed the car out of the drive way.

"It was no trouble gorgeous" he said in a low voice as we drove, reaching over to grab my hand and lacing his fingers mine. I gave his fingers a small grateful squeeze and I couldn't help but think how right it felt to have my hand wrapped in his. A comfortable silence settled over the both of us as we drove, Chris' thumb gently stroking my knuckles as I watched the road fly by.

I looked out the window and hummed, unable to get the song I had been singing earlier out of my head. "I would never have picked you as a Journey fan" Chris said interrupting me, flashing me a sideways glance and grinning at me. "Are you kidding? It's a classic!" I replied with a laugh, "They played 80's music all night tonight, it was so much fun. It's always better when you can actually sing along to the songs".

"You know I actually had to sing 'Don't Stop Believin' for a movie I did" Chris said laughing as he did a quick head check over his shoulder, merging into the left lane. "Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "What's it called?". Chris flashed a grin at me, "The Losers". A giggle escaped my lips and I released his hand, typing on my phone and searching through YouTube trying to find a video of Chris singing. My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat when he moved his hand to my thigh, the muscles in my belly clenching deliciously as I looked down at his fingers.

I stared at them for a moment, suddenly imagining myself straddling Chris' lap and rocking my hips back and forth, his mouth moving against my chest and his hands gripping my waist. I bit my bottom lip hard and closed my eyes briefly, trying to ignore my clenching muscles and feeling my skin heat instantly under his touch.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, looking back at my phone and clicking on a video titled 'Chris Evans - The Losers, Don't Stop Believin'. "You did not just search that" Chris said looking over at me as the video began to play and I grinned at him cheekily, turning up the volume. "C'mon, how could I not?".

I watched my phone with wide eyes, laughing as I listened to his character sing, turning to Chris when he suddenly started quoting lines along with the video. I raised my eyebrows and laughed out loud at him, my eyes darting from the screen to him and unable to decide which was more entertaining.

"You know it's probably a good idea that you decided to become an actor" I remarked as we pulled up at my house, putting down my phone as the video ended. I wondered briefly why he had taken me to my place and not his own, surprised that he even remembered how to get to my house. "Why's that?" Chris asked as he killed the engine and looked over at me expectantly.

I leaned forward and put my fingers underneath his chin, pulling his face close to mine and looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Cos you can't really sing" I teased, planting a soft kiss on his lips and getting out of the car, leaving Chris with a surprised, offended expression on his face.

\---

_Chris' POV:_

I followed Bianca into her house, my eyes traveling down to her ass as she walked - the white material of her skirt clinging tightly to every curve of her body. I could only imagine what she'd look like without her clothes and I was dying to see it for real. "Do you want a drink or something? I think I have some beers in the fridge" Bianca said as we walked into the main area of her home, my eyes falling on the plastic cups at either end of her kitchen table.

"Beer Pong?" I asked with raised eyebrows, picking up a ping pong ball and bouncing it against the table. "You're looking at the champion right here" Bianca said winking and opening up the back door, Kovu running inside and jumping on her excitedly. "Hey buddy" she said as she bent down to pat him, his fluffy tail wagging at a million miles an hour.

"Wanna have a game?" I asked bouncing the ball again, bending down as Kovu came running over to me with his tongue hanging out. "Only if you're okay with losing" Bianca retorted, flashing me a grin as she opened up the fridge. "I'm sorry the only beer I've got is Coronas. You okay with that?" she asked looking over at me expectantly as she held up a six pack. I stood up and brushed the hair from my jeans, nodding as I passed the ball from one hand to the other.

My eyes traveled down her body as she walked over to me, handing me two beers and raising an eyebrow at me. I watched her twist the top off a bottle of wine, lifting it to her lips and taking a long sip, her eyes never breaking contact with mine. She put the bottle down and swallowed, her sweet scent intoxicating me as she stepped closer, leaving less than a foot of space between the two of us.

My body stirred as a drop of wine glistened on her full bottom lip and I tightened my grip on the beer bottles. I fought the urge to grab her waist and run my tongue along her bottom lip, wanting so badly to lift her onto the table and kiss her deeply. Bianca put her hand on my chest and looked up at me with a mischievous smile, "You ready to lose Evans?". I grinned down at her and bent to press a quick kiss to her lips, throwing the ping pong ball up and catching it again. "Bring it on sweetheart".

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Fuck!" I yelled out in frustration as the ball bounced off the edge of the cup and onto the floor, Chris bending down to pick it up with a smug grin on his face, "I could have sworn you said you were the champion". " _Excuse me_  Mr Rogers, but I haven't exactly seen you get any balls in either" I retorted, pulling a face at him when he threw the ball and missed. I bent down to pick up the ball, moving my hips to the beat of the music that I had put on earlier - my favourite 80's playlist playing throughout the room.

I closed one eye and tried to focus on the middle cup in front of Chris, throwing the ball and yelling out in triumph as it landed perfectly inside the center cup. "Drink up sweetheart" I exclaimed in a smug voice, blowing a kiss and putting my hands on my hips as I watched him pick up the plastic cup. Feeling the alcohol buzz in my head with my inhibitions considerably lowered, I grinned as an idea slowly began to form in my head.

"Take your jacket off" I said suddenly, tilting my head as Chris looked up at me with a confused expression on his face. "What?". "Take your jacket off, we're playing strip beer pong" I repeated smiling at him and watching in amusement as he obliged. Grinning, Chris threw the shirt onto an empty chair and downed the cup of beer, flipping the cup upside down and running his tongue along his bottom lip. I groaned,  _oh what I wouldn't give to feel his tongue on me._ "My turn" he said as the corners of his mouth curled into a grin, one of his eyebrows raising suggestively.

I watched as Chris prepared to throw the ball, his muscles rippling underneath his tight white t-shirt and his face creased in concentration. He released the ball and it bounced in the center of the table, flying through the air and landing perfectly in the cup closest to me.  _Fuck._ Chris punched the air triumphantly and looked across at me, an enormous cocky grin on his face.

I pursed my lips defiantly, Chris looking over at me expectantly and running his tongue along his bottom lip as he waited for me to remove a piece of clothing. I couldn't believe I was doing this, cursing myself for suggesting the idea in the first place - _I was about to strip in front of Chris Evans_.

I let out a breath and grabbed the bottom of my white crop top, pulling it over my head and throwing it to the ground. I looked across at Chris and adjusted my blue silky bra, his body pausing for a moment as his eyes stared hungrily at my chest.

The corners of my mouth curled into a grin as I caught Chris' gaze, suddenly glad that he seemed to be just as affected by me as I was by him. I reached down and picked up the ping pong ball, acutely aware of my now propped-up-and-on-display boobs in my skimpy push up bra. "Ready to take that top off Cap?" I challenged, narrowing my eyes and bending my arm, aiming at the cups in front of Chris.

\---


	20. Chapter 20

                                                        

_Chris' POV:_

I wasn't much of a boob man but  _holy shit_ , if her boobs looked like that then I couldn't wait to see her ass. I couldn't help but stare at Bianca from across the table as she prepared to throw the ball - her face creased in concentration and her tongue peaking out between her lips as she focused.

I balled my hands into fists and bit down on my lip, fighting the urge to walk over and pick her up against the wall. I wanted her so badly, I knew if this went on any longer I wouldn't be able to control myself. She threw the ball and it bounced in the center of the table, skimming the edge of one of the cups and falling inside it with a splash.

Bianca looked up at me with a triumphant grin on her face, pointing at me and gesturing at my t-shirt with her finger. "Top comes off Evans". I let out a sigh and grinned at her, "You know you're not going to win this" I said as I pulled my top over my head, watching as she tilted her head and not-so-subtly checked out my abs. "Take a photo sweetheart it will last longer" I commented cheekily, picking up the cup of beer and swallowing noisily.

"Sue me. How often does a girl get to be in the same room with a shirtless Captain America?" Bianca said shrugging her shoulders and clicking her tongue, "I'll look all I like thank you very much". I watched as she swung her hips and sang along to the Aerosmith song that was currently playing from the speakers, bending over to retrieve a ball from the floor - I grinned, I loved that she was a big music fan just like me. "And anyway, don't act like you haven't been looking at my boobs" she added as she stood back up, sticking out her tongue and bouncing the ball against the table.

"It's kind of hard not to look, you're so fuckin' sexy. You're driving me insane here". I watched her lips part into a smile, a blush creeping up her cheeks as her eyes traveled up my torso and landed on my face. "I could say exactly the same thing about you" she replied softly, tilting her head and smiling at me, my insides instantly going crazy for her.

I picked up the ball and aimed, yelling out in frustration as it bounced against the rim of one of the cups and rolled off onto the floor. Bianca laughed and bent over to pick up the ball, her body still moving along sexily to the beat of the music. I exhaled loudly,  _she was driving me absolutely wild._

I couldn't help but stare at her chest as she danced, her boobs softly bouncing in her lacy bra every time that she moved. I so badly wanted to take off her bra and press my mouth all over her skin, wanting even more so to peel her out of her skirt - it was the only thing keeping me from seeing her curvy ass. It was like I was starving and someone had put a giant plate of food in front of me but had told me that I couldn't eat it yet. I could see it and smell it right in front of me, but it was just out of reach.

Bianca threw the ball, the both of us watching in anticipation as it flew through the air and landed perfectly in one of the cups in front of me. I dropped my head back in frustration and let out a deep groan - this was not happening, I was supposed to be the one beating her. Bianca grinned at me from across the table and put her hands on her hips, an expectant look on her face as she waited for me to take of my pants.

"This isn't right, I'm supposed to be winning here" I exclaimed with a frown, undoing my belt and pulling down the zip of my jeans. "Yeah, yeah, take those jeans off buddy. You're old remember, probably haven't done this for a while. We'll just pretend that your lack of skill is just you being out of practice" Bianca quipped with a cheeky grin, running her hands through her hair and looking over at me. I laughed at her comment and shook my head, looking down at the floor as I pushed down my jeans.

_Bianca's POV:_

I swallowed thickly as I looked across at Chris, standing in only his tight, grey trunks my mind going momentarily blank.  _Any minute now my ovaries are going to explode. He is literally, sex on legs_. For a moment I couldn't help but think how incredibly lucky I was, how many million women around the world would  _kill_ to be me right now. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would be in the position I was in right now.

My eyes traveled down his perfectly defined torso, he chiseled abs sticking out like bricks on his abdomen - he even had that oh-so-sexy 'v-line' at his hips, the waistband of his trunks sitting snugly just below it. I gripped my hips harder and tilted my head, I so badly wanted to run my hands down his torso and kiss every single inch of him. I felt my skin suddenly heat, my body tingling as I realised how turned on I was from just  _lookin_ g at Chris. I could only imagine what would happen if he actually touched me, I felt like I was going to explode.

"Like what you see?" Chris asked in a cocky voice as he finished his beer, looking over at me with a grin on his face. "No I hate it actually, please put a top on, your abs are making me sick" I said feigning disgust and putting my hand on my face to shield my eyes. My head snapped up as he reached for his t-shirt and I quickly threw the ball I was holding, watching as it hit him square in the chest. "I was joking you idiot, don't you dare put your clothes back on - or i'll start putting mine back on" I challenged, watching as he smiled like a cheeky schoolboy and immediately dropped his shirt back to the floor.

My brain felt like it was swimming and I wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or from how turned on I was. I looked down briefly at his trunks, my breath catching in my throat - there was a definite bulge there,  _and it was far from small._ I tore my eyes away and grinned at the floor, Paige would be so proud of me right now.

"My turn" Chris said as he held up the ball and I held my breath as it flew through the air and landed almost perfectly in a cup in front of me. Chris clapped his hands and let out a yell of triumph, shrugging his shoulders and looking over at me. "You were saying something about lack of skill?" he exclaimed, his voice dripping with sarcasm, a huge grin plastered across his face. I could tell almost instantly that the expression on his face was not just because he'd gotten the ball in - he was about to see me practically naked.

                                                                                        

I ran my hands through my hair and looked down at the ground - I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I felt my heart race,  _was_ _I_ _ready to_ _be_ _practically naked_ _in front_ _of Chris Evans? He's probably used to dating models, what if he_ _doesn't like what he sees?_ I looked across at Chris, the smile still on his face as he waited patiently for me to make my next move.

I reached for the cup with ball in it and raised it to my lips, swallowing the wine quickly.  _Liquid courage._  I gulped, I knew my body wasn't horrible - in fact I was quite proud of it, I went to the gym regularly and I worked hard. Still, it wasn't until you were standing about to be naked in front of someone - especially someone that you really liked, let alone Captain-Fucking-America, that you started to panic and think about every single insecurity that you've ever had.

 _You can do this Bianca, you wouldn't be here on a second date if he didn't like you. You can do this_. I repeated it in my head like a mantra as I looked over at Chris, my heart racing in my chest. I took a deep breath,  _I can do this._ Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I gripped the waistband of my skirt and pulled it down in one swift motion, stepping out of it and tossing it to the side. I squared my shoulders and looked across at Chris, feeling my skin burn as his eyes traveled over each part of my body, his blue eyes wide and his lips parted slightly. In that moment I was suddenly thankful for my choice of underwear earlier - matching of course, in Chris' favourite colour.

\---

_Chris' POV:_

That's it, I was going to explode, I was sure of it. If perfection was a person, she was standing across the table from me. I no longer cared that I was staring at her, I couldn't tear my eyes away.  _She was fucking perfect._ As soon as she had taken off her skirt I had felt myself twitch and my mind had gone completely blank.

"Light blue?" I asked her incredulously, surprised that my brain had even managed to form words let alone speak them. She grinned adorably, "I remembered that it was someone's favourite colour". I swallowed thickly, she was talking about her lingerie - about how I had told her that light blue was my favourite colour on a girl.

My eyes skimmed down her gorgeous body, my own body stirring as I took in each and every part of her. Her boobs sat propped up in her lacy pale blue bra - though they weren't exactly big they were round and perky, sitting high on her chest. Her stomach was flat and toned and she had perfect, curvy hips - a small green diamond sitting in the dip of her belly button. I couldn't see it clearly, but a small tattoo of what looked to be a butterfly was inked next to her left hipbone, just above a tiny pair of pale blue lace panties. Her legs were long and lightly muscled - which I guessed was from the years of dancing she had told me about, and her skin looked tanned and smooth.

Bianca bent down to pick up the ball and I just about exploded, her ass  _oh my fuckin' god._ It was perfect. It was the perfect size, curvy and toned, the light blue lacy thong she was wearing sitting snugly against her skin. I felt the overwhelming urge to reach out and squeeze her ass with both hands,  _god_ _I_ _wanted her so badly._

"You okay there Chris?" Bianca asked as as she stood back up, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You look a little distracted" she added grinning, bouncing the ball and catching it again. I must have looked like the biggest meatball, standing there and gaping at her like a fish. "Distracted? That's a bit of an understatement" I replied looking her body up and down. "I can't even--" I trailed off struggling to find the words to finish my sentence. I shook my head still looking at her in awe, it was like someone had taken all of my favourite things and put them all together into one girl.

"I can't even begin to tell you all the things I'd love to do to you right now" I said softly, instantly cursing myself for saying that out loud. Bianca tilted her head and looked at me for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip and making me twitch again. I saw her eyes travel up and down my body, pausing for a second on my underwear. I knew she could see my arousal and how much I wanted her - and looking at her, with her eyes wide and her chest moving up and down rapidly, I could tell she wanted me too.

Bianca swallowed and looked back up at my face, her eyes wide and her face flushed. "Well, if you can't tell me" she said softly, her eyes looking directly into mine, " then why don't you show me?". My eyes widened and I swallowed thickly - that was all I needed to hear.

\---


	21. Chapter 21

                                                                                      

_Bianca's POV:_

As soon at the words left my mouth Chris started walking towards me, his eyes dark and full of lust as he closed the distance between us. As if on cue the music changed, the opening strains of 'Need You Tonight' by INXS playing through the speakers - I suppressed a giggle, _how appropriate_. My breath started coming in quick, shallow gasps and the air in the room suddenly felt thick with tension - I was sure Chris could feel it too as he got closer.

He reached me in a few short strides and immediately put his big hands on either side of my waist, pulling me tight against his body. My breath caught in my throat as one of his hands skimmed up my naked back and rested on my face, his fingertips leaving a trail of electric tingles along my skin.

He looked down at me for a moment his blue eyes burning, before pulling my chin towards him and pressing his mouth hard against mine. It was like a spark suddenly exploded inside my body at the contact of Chris' lips, his kiss becoming deeper and increasingly passionate by the second. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I felt my body melt against his, unable to stop a sigh from escaping my lips. My now open mouth only seemed to encourage him, his grip on my waist tightening as his tongue pushed past my lips and pressed against my own.

I could feel my heartbeat in my ears as our kisses became increasingly feverish, like we just couldn't get enough, like we were desperate for each other. _'There's something about you girl, that makes me sweat_ _',_ the song continued, the beat pounding in my ears as Chris kissed me hard, his lips insistent against my own. His hands slid down my back torturously slow before landing firmly on my ass, his thick fingers giving me a quick, rough squeeze. I couldn't help but smile against his kiss as a small groan sounded from Chris' throat - he was _definitely_ an ass man. He pulled away for a moment and looked down at me with a satisfied smile on his face, his eyes still dark with want. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that". I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging my fingers through his hair and smiling as his eyes rolled back. "Oh I think I have a rough idea" I replied with a soft smile, pulling on his neck and leaning in to kiss him again.

_Chris' POV:_

I felt a low growl rise up from my throat - it was _insane_ how badly I wanted her. I wanted my mouth on every inch of her skin but it was like I just couldn't do it fast enough. Bianca kissed me hard and I could no longer help myself - with my hands still gripped firmly on her ass, I lifted her up and moved towards the nearest wall that I could find. Her legs wrapped around my waist and locked at her ankles, a shiver running down my spine as her fingers gripped the back of my neck tighter. Finally finding a wall, I pushed her against it and watched as her head dropped back, a soft, sexy moan escaping her lips.

Taking advantage of her now exposed neck, I released her mouth and attacked the soft skin of her throat - the sweet scent of her perfume driving me wild. I let out a groan as Bianca tugged on my hair and I rhythmically pressed my hips into her body, pushing her harder against the wall with each push. I pressed open-mouthed, wet kisses all over Bianca's neck and underneath her jaw, sucking on the skin just beneath her ear. She tugged roughly on my hair and let out an even louder moan - her way of telling me she liked what I was doing and didn't want me to stop.

I released her skin and kissed down her neck, leaving a slow, wet trail down to her breasts. I felt myself twitch - my arousal now fully evident in my underwear as I pressed harder into her body. I kissed along her skin where the edge of her lacy bra met her breast, smiling against her soft skin when she sighed in response. _God she sounded sexy._ Pressing my mouth between her breasts and kissing along her cleavage, I watched her chest rise and fall rapidly as she gripped my head even harder.

"Chris" she said in a breathy, sexy voice that sent shivers down my spine and almost made me explode right there and then. "Mmm?" I mumbled against her skin, my mouth still sucking gently on the buttery smooth skin of her breasts. "Ohh--Chris" she moaned again, her head still against the wall and her eyes rolling back in pleasure. _I_ _loved the way she said my name,_ I could only imagine how she would sound - or how she would look for that matter, when she finally came.

"Chris, you need to--" Bianca said again in between heavy gasps, her fingers now fisted tightly into my hair. "Bedroom" she finally managed to say in a breathy voice, crying out as I pulled down the cup of her bra with my teeth and gently bit down on her nipple. "Where is it babe?" I asked deeply after pulling my mouth away from her skin, looking up at her and and giving her ass another squeeze. Bianca lifted her head to look at me, "Down there-- down the hall" she said in between breaths, letting out a small gasp as I lifted her away from the wall and walked her towards the bedroom.

It took every ounce of control that I had to concentrate on holding Bianca up - as soon as I pulled her away from the wall she had started kissing my neck, her soft lips sucking on the skin below my ear as I tried desperately to navigate through her house to the bedroom. Loving the feel of her fingers in my hair and her lips against my skin, I tightened my grip on her and growled as her teeth gently grazed my ear, every fiber in my body wanting to drop to the floor in the middle of the hallway and take her there and then. I tried my hardest to focus on staying upright as I walked, navigating through the dark and accidentally stumbling into the door frame. Bianca giggled softly in my ear as I held her, a shiver running down my spine as she gently nibbled on the skin of my neck.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

We finally reached the bedroom and Chris fumbled for the light switch in the corner, a dim light suddenly flooding the room and bathing everything in a warm glow. I lifted my head from his neck and admired his gorgeous face for a moment, letting out a small squeal as he bent down and dropped us onto the bed.

                            

I moaned as he kissed me hard, his mouth hungrily moving down my neck to my breasts and his hands tracing over whatever part of my body he could find. I dropped my head back into the mattress and closed my eyes - Chris was like a drug and I felt like I was addicted to him. To his smell, to his touch, to the contact of his skin, it was like I just couldn't get enough of him.

He trailed lazy, wet kisses down my body as he bent over me, his lips moving gently down my stomach and his fingers softly massaging my sides. I moaned, I was in heaven. I felt him pull away and I lifted my head to find him looking intently down at the small butterfly tattoo on my left hip, his hands holding either side of my waist. "This is so fuckin' sexy" he said in a low voice that sent tremors through my body, looking at me for a moment before bending to kiss my inked skin. I watched him use his tongue to trace the outline of my tattoo and I dropped my head back to the mattress. _Oh my god,_ I was going to explode.

I reached down to grab his head, pulling him back up into a long, hard kiss. I bit down and tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth, throwing my leg over his back and using all of my strength to flip us over. I felt him grin against my lips as he now lay underneath me, his hands traveling up my back and into my hair. _Oh fuck this feels good._ I moved my hands up and squeezed his biceps, smiling as he let out a small groan and pushed his hips up into me. "Oh baby, you're fuckin' killing me" he said dragging out his words and pulling me down into another kiss.

Chris suddenly sat up on the edge of the bed and my legs fell to either side of his thighs so that I was now straddling him, his hands moving straight to my back and making quick work of my bra clasp. I pulled away from him and threw my bra to the ground, unable hold in a small giggle as I looked at the triumphant, schoolboy grin on Chris' face.

_Chris' POV:_

My mind went blank as I stared at Bianca's perky chest for a moment, _her boobs, oh fucking wow._ I couldn't help myself - I immediately pressed my mouth to her now exposed chest, loving the moans she made as she threw her head back, her fingers tight in my hair once again. She ground her hips against me and for a moment I couldn't help but think about how it would feel to have her ride me.

I held the back of her neck with one hand and used the other to squeeze her breast as I sucked on her nipple - I just couldn't get enough of her. The way she smelled, the way she felt underneath my fingertips, even the way her skin tasted, I just had to have more of her.

I lay back on the bed and pulled Bianca down with me, rolling over so that she was underneath me once again. I captured her lips in a long, heavy kiss, watching her chest heave rapidly when I finally pulled away. I bent down and pressed a trail of slow, open-mouthed kisses from her throat, to her breasts and down her smooth, tanned stomach. "Oh Chris" she said quietly, her voice coming out as a sexy moan. I looked up to see her arch her back on the mattress, her breasts rising and begging me to touch them.

I felt her eyes on me as I planted a soft kiss in the center of her hips, directly above her blue, lacy underwear. I looked up at Bianca, her body now propped up on her elbows with her hair tumbling down her shoulders, her eyes wide as she chewed on her bottom lip. I heard her breathing change and I could tell how turned on she was, watching as I parted her legs and settled between her thighs.

I met her gaze, silently asking for permission and Bianca nodded gently in response, dropping her head back onto the bed. I bent down and pressed my mouth to the inside of her thigh, her body shivering beneath my lips. I kissed ever-so-slowly along her leg, forcing myself to take it slow - I wanted her feel every bit of pleasure that I could give.

I pulled my mouth away and turned to Bianca's other thigh, repeating the same kisses along her skin. "Chris please" she moaned, pleading with me to touch her in her most sensitive spot, "Shh baby, I know" I whispered against her skin, watching as she writhed in place, "All in good time". I finally reached the edges of her tiny underwear and traced my tongue along the edge of the material where it met her skin, watching in awe as her body trembled from my touch.

I felt a groan rise in my throat as I looked down at her panties, feeling the sudden urge to rip them off and leave her completely exposed to me. "Chris" she pleaded again, dragging out my name, "I want your mouth on me" she said with her hands in her hair. I smiled at her words - she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. I needed her to be naked, now.

\---

I pulled the lace material to the side and my breathing hitched. I groaned, _oh fuck -_ she was already so wet for me. I felt my hard on twitch and strain against my underwear, unable to look away from the center of her thighs. "Baby you're so ready for me" I said in a low voice, swallowing thickly as I gently ran my finger down her wet lips. Bianca arched her back and let out a small whimper, crying out when I dipped my finger inside her. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, her noises driving my body wild.

I pushed another finger inside her and gently rubbed my thumb against her most sensitive spot, watching as she bit her bottom lip and let out a moan. One of her hands moved to her breast and squeezed and I couldn't help but groan, _oh my god._ This had to be the sexiest thing that I had ever seen. She moaned as I pulled my fingers from her, grabbing her underwear and sliding them down her legs.

I looked at Bianca's body in awe as she lay naked, open and completely exposed on her back in front of me. I stared at her for a moment lost for words as I looked her up and down, she really was perfect. I could stand back and stare at her all day if she'd let me.

She let out a small impatient whimper and I bent down to wrap my arms under and around her thighs, anchoring her to the bed. I looked up at her with my face between her legs, licking my lips and breathing in her intoxicating scent. "You ready for me sweetheart?" I asked in between kisses to her thighs, my eyes never leaving her face. "Oh Chris" she moaned softly, almost immediately crying out when I bent down and pressed my tongue between her thighs.


	22. Chapter 22

                                                                

_Bianca's POV:_

"Oh my god--Chris!" I breathed in between gasps, my hands sliding down to his head and fisting in his hair. Whatever he was doing down there felt fucking _amazing -_ and even that was an understatement. I let out a breathy moan as my muscles clenched deliciously, the intense sensation growing deep inside my belly. My head was almost hanging off the edge of the bed and I felt like I was going to explode.

Chris hummed in appreciation and the vibrations sent shock waves throughout my body. He tightened his grip on my thighs as I writhed on the mattress beneath him, his hands anchoring me to the bed. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer if Chris kept going, I could feel my self-control quickly slipping through my fingers. I let out another moan and quickly mashed my lips together, embarrassed of the noises that were slipping from my mouth.

"Oh Chris! that--feels-- so, fucking good!" I couldn't help but say in between breaths, one of my hands gripping the comforter underneath me and the other still tight in his hair. "That's it baby, come for me. I wanna hear you say my name" Chris said in a deep voice with his mouth against me, and in that moment I knew I was done for. His words were my undoing, his tongue sending me off the edge and spiraling down into an orgasm.

A string of profanities escaped my lips as my hips bucked beneath him, my muscles contracting and releasing as I threw my head back off the edge of the bed. I cried out his name, my voice echoing as my body convulsed, my vision blurry and my mind blank. My chest heaved rapidly and I felt weak, like my body had suddenly been drained of all its energy. _Oh my god wow._

I tried to think of a word to describe how I had just felt but my brain was blank, unable to come up with even a single logical thought. That had to be, one of the biggest orgasms I had _ever_ had, no question about it. I felt a warm, pleasant feeling spread throughout my body as I lay in the afterglow of my high, my chest rising and falling as I tried to regain my breath.

I used what little strength I had left to prop my body up onto my elbows, lifting my head to find Chris lying between my legs, his blue eyes bright as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. I blinked rapidly, seeing Chris Evans looking up at me from between my thighs was something I'd only ever seen in my dreams. That was it, _this had to be a dream._

My body twitched when Chris bent down and pressed a soft kiss in the center of my hips and suddenly I knew it wasn't a dream. It was all real and it had actually happened. "Wow" was all I could muster, my voice soft and breathy as I looked at him, watching as he parted his lips into his signature bad-boy smile.

_Chris' POV:_

That had to be the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Bianca had no idea how fucking amazing she had just looked. I loved watching her come - her grip on my hair, the noises she made and even the way her body moved beneath me, _just, wow._ I was so hard that it was starting to become uncomfortable, I needed to have her now.

I grinned as Bianca looked down at me, her long hair a ruffled, sexy mess and her cheeks flushed pink. Her green eyes looked even brighter than before and her full lips were parted in a small, gorgeous smile. "You okay sweetheart?" I asked from between her legs, bending down to kiss her left hip bone and smiling when she twitched. Bianca lifted her hand and ran her fingers through her hair, dropping her head back and smiling at the ceiling.

"Okay? Oh I am more than okay Mr Evans" she replied in a breathy voice, lifting her head again and smiling sexily at me. "That's what I like to hear" I answered in a low voice, unwrapping my arms from her thighs and standing up off the bed, "Because I'm not finished with you just yet". I watched her grin at me as she lay on her back in the center of the bed, her eyes never breaking contact with mine.

Bianca rolled onto her stomach and crawled to the edge of the bed towards me, the sight of her ass in the air making me even harder. I gripped the waistband of my underwear and pushed them down my legs, watching her eyes widen as her gaze followed my hands. She was silent for a moment before lifting her head to look up at me, her eyes now dark and hooded with a small, sexy smile on her lips.

"I'm not done with you either, I need to return the favour" Bianca whispered in a soft, sultry voice that made me swallow thickly. My breath caught in my throat as she lay down on her belly on the edge of the bed and reached out to pull my hips towards her, her eyes still trained on mine. _Fuck._ Bianca bit her lip and held my gaze for a moment, my hard on twitching and begging to be touched.

Lying there on her stomach with her hair a sexy mess, her legs bent and her feet in the air, she looked sexy and mischievous - every single fiber in my body desperate to have her. As if she could hear my thoughts, Bianca suddenly bent her head down, my breath hissing as I felt her fingers wrap around me and her tongue run along my length. "Oh fuck, _Bianca_ ". I dropped my head back and my mouth fell open, my hands moving to her head and fisting in her hair.

\---

I let out a long groan as I felt Bianca push me further into her mouth, _holy fuck._ The way she was using her tongue and her hands together felt unbelievable, I knew I'd have to stop her soon if I wanted to sleep with her. I gripped her hair tighter and lifted my head to look down at her, a growl rising in my throat - I didn't know what to look at first, her full lips as they moved up and down my length, or her ass which looked round, curvy and perfect in the warm light of the room.

"Oh Bianca, fucking hell" I hissed as she trailed her tongue from the bottom to the top of my length, her eyes holding my gaze the entire time. I had to stop this now - it felt so fucking good and I was so close to finishing, I knew I couldn't hold it in much longer. I inhaled deeply, "Baby you gotta stop" I insisted in a deep voice, reaching down and lifting her by the shoulders and pulling her from me.

Bianca, now sitting up on her knees pouted adorably at me, her hands moving to my biceps and squeezing firmly. "If I didn't stop you I would've come, n' I so badly wanna fuck you" I whispered in her ear, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin from my words. I moved my hands down her back and cupped her ass, smiling as a small giggle escaped her lips. God she was adorable.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

Chris moved his mouth away from my ear and kissed me hard, pushing me gently so that my back lowered down onto the mattress again. I was so turned on, every single part of my body was screaming for him, I needed to feel him inside me. Our kisses grew deeper and more desperate, my hands running down his back as he lay on top of me, the muscles rippling beneath his skin.

For a moment all I could think about was how lucky I was, how millions of girls around the world would kill to be in my position right now - only seconds away from having sex with Chris Evans. I had seen him completely, stark naked standing at the foot of my bed, and oh how impressive the sight had been. I writhed my hips beneath him, encouraging him, moving my hands into his hair and kissing him hard and fast.

Chris pulled his mouth away from mine and looked down at me as I panted beneath him, my hips now rhythmically pressing up into him. "Chris I want you" I moaned, chewing on my bottom lip as I looked into his now dark, blue eyes. I could see that he was just as turned on as I was - and I wanted to feel him inside me. "You ready?" he asked in a deep voice, one of his hands stroking his thick length as he positioned himself between my open legs. I bit my lip and nodded to him, my body shaking with anticipation.

I cried out as Chris pushed into me, my eyes squeezing shut as my muscles adjusted deliciously to the feeling of him inside me. My body was still trembling from my orgasm beforehand, I don't think I had ever come that hard - or been that loud for that matter. "Oh you feel so fuckin' good baby" Chris said as he pressed his face into my neck and kissed me, reaching down to wrap my legs around his waist and pushing deeper inside me. The feeling was indescribable, the only thing I could do was let out moans of pleasure.

He ran his fingers along my thigh, squeezing my skin as he slowly rocked in and out of me, leaving a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses along my collarbone and neck. His lips moved to my breasts and he started to move his hips faster, a moan rising in my throat as his mouth found my nipple. Tingles shot through me and my eyes rolled back into my head, my breathing heavy as he continued his torturous assault on my nipple. Chris' movements became faster and deeper as he fucked me, our bodies now hot and sticky with sweat. I could feel the sensation beginning to grow in my belly again, the feeling getting stronger and stronger each time he pushed into me.

"Fuck Chris" I said in a breathy voice, pressing my head back into the mattress as he continued to thrust into me. "You like that?" he asked looking down at me as I nodded enthusiastically, unable to find the words to answer his question. I felt like I was drunk. All of a sudden Chris rolled over onto his back so that I was sitting astride him, his hands sliding down to my hips and gripping tightly. "Ride me baby" he said with a mischievous grin and I couldn't help but smirk. "I thought you'd never ask".

\---

_Chris' POV:_

Bianca rocked her hips against me, riding me hard like it was the last thing she'd ever do. It felt so god damn good and I could tell that she, and I for that matter, weren't far away from finishing. "Oh Chris you feel so fucking good" Bianca breathed with her head back and her hands in her hair, her words coming out as sexy moans. I held onto her hips as she rocked up and down my length, my eyes darting between her bouncing boobs and the expression of pure pleasure etched on her face. I could watch her ride me all day, she looked that fucking sexy. She let out a long, loud moan and I knew she was on the edge of coming.

"That's it baby, come for me!". I watched as Bianca threw her head back, crying out my name as she found her release, her chest bouncing as she rode out her orgasm. Seeing her come sent me over the edge and with one final push inside her I called out her name as I came. I released her hips from my grip not realising how hard I had been holding her, briefly worried that I might have bruised her.

Bianca collapsed forward onto me, burying her face in my neck as she regained her breath, the both of us panting heavily. I breathed in her scent and wrapped my arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head as she lay on top of me with her head on my chest. "That was..." Bianca breathed against my skin, her voice trailing off as she tried to think of a word to describe our mind-blowing sex.

I smiled, "You are fuckin' amazing sweetheart" I whispered as she lifted her head to look at me, her green eyes wide and tired. "Speak for yourself" she replied with a small smile, lifting her hand to run her fingers through the hairs on my chest. I let out a small moan and closed my eyes, I loved that. "Seriously you have no idea how god damn sexy you are" I said looking down at her face, "Especially when you come". She shook her head and I watched as her mouth curled into a mischievous smile.

"You're so cheeky Mr Evans" Bianca answered, grinning as she sat up on top of me - my mind momentarily distracted by her breasts in front of my face. I watched her climb off of me and walk into the ensuite bathroom, admiring her naked, round ass as she walked and making a mental note to take her from behind next time.

\---

I stepped out of bed and hunted around for my underwear, pulling them on and looking around Bianca's bedroom. My eyes fell on a picture frame on her bed side table that I hadn't noticed before, a picture of Bianca smiling ear to ear with her arms around an older woman with a mass of dark, wild curls and the same wide green eyes - it had to be her mother. It was easy to see where Bianca got her looks from, they even had the same gorgeous smile.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Bianca walked out of the bathroom, wearing a soft-looking white t-shirt with no bra, and a pair of hot pink, lacy boy-short panties - the kind that showed off the bottom of her curvy ass cheeks. Her face was now clean of makeup and she looked young and sweet as she leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, her eyes trained on me.

Bianca looked at me for a moment with her head tilted, a small smile on her face. "What's that smile for?" I asked grinning at her, my eyes travelling up her long legs. "Just making sure this isn't a dream" she answered adorably and I couldn't help my smile. I watched her hips swing as she walked over to me, stopping to stand between my open legs as I sat on the edge of the bed.

Bianca wrapped her arms around my neck and I couldn't resist the urge to reach around to cup her ass in my hands. "You really weren't joking when you said you were an ass man" Bianca said laughing, her fingers massaging my neck softly. I looked up at her and grinned, squeezing her ass for emphasis, "Nope. You can't really blame me though, your ass is perfection. It's just so round and just---perfect" I replied after a moment, returning her smile.

She bent down and pressed a small kiss to my lips, squealing as I dropped back on the bed and pulled her down on top of me. She giggled when she finally pulled away from the kiss, her fingers still rubbing my neck as she looked down at me. We were silent for a moment, the both of us looking intently at each other, our faces so close that our noses were touching. _She was so god damn beautiful._

"Stay the night with me?" Bianca asked softly, her eyes searching my face as if she were worried I'd say no. I grinned, "I thought you'd never ask" I replied softly, repeating her words from before and watching as her face lit up into a happy smile. She reached over and switched off the lamp, the room now dark except for a slice of moonlight shining through the curtains. I lay down on my back and Bianca cuddled into my side, my arm around her as she lay with her head against me, her fingers playing with the hairs on my chest.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, I could smell Bianca everywhere - her room, her pillow, her sheets, it all smelt like she did, like vanilla with the faintest hint of coconuts. I gently trailed my fingers up and down her arm, her skin soft underneath my fingertips. I looked down at her and I knew she wasn't far from sleep, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, an expression of contentment on her face.

Bianca shifted and wrapped one of her legs around me, the moonlight now illuminating her face. As I looked down at her, her full eyelashes fanned out across her cheeks and the faint sprinkle of freckles across her nose, I realised just how much I liked her. She was everything I'd ever wanted in a girl and I knew I was starting falling for her. I bent down to press a gentle kiss to Bianca's forehead, watching as she stirred only slightly.

"Goodnight Bianca" I whispered softly with my nose in her hair, tightening my arm around her warm body and dropping my head back into the pillow. I closed my eyes and lay in silence, listening to Bianca's soft, peaceful breaths. I exhaled deeply and felt myself beginning to drift off to sleep, Bianca's sleepy voice suddenly whispering in the dark, "Goodnight Captain".


	23. Chapter 23

                                                      

_Bianca's POV:_

I felt something cold touch my cheek and my eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the light of the room. Kovu was lying only inches away from me, his head between his paws and his eyes focused on my face. "Kovu" I moaned in a soft voice, dragging out his name,"You'll never let me sleep in will you?" I asked with a yawn, reaching up to rub my eyes.

I sat up in bed and stretched out my arms, a pleasant ache in my muscles suddenly bringing back the events of last night. It wasn't just an extremely realistic dream, it had all happened for real. I had slept with Chris Evans. Me! Average girl from Australia had had sex with Captain America! And oh how amazing it had been, I thought with a wide grin, thinking about the sounds that Chris had made me make last night. I smiled and flopped back onto the bed, letting out a deep, satisfied breath. Kovu pushed his nose back into me and before I could reach out and stroke his fur, he jumped off the bed. His tail wagged furiously and he barked softly, trying to persuade me to get out of bed.

"Okay, okay I'm coming buddy" I said sitting up again, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I looked down at the bed and frowned, wait. Where was Chris? He wouldn't get up and leave surely? The side of the bed where he had slept was still warm, he hadn't been gone for very long. I looked over at Kovu standing in the doorway of my bedroom, suddenly wondering if Chris thought last night was just a one night thing. He couldn't have, could he? My mind was immediately reassured by the sound of the noises in the kitchen, more specifically, my coffee machine, and I smiled realising Chris was still here.

I walked into the bathroom and dragged a brush through my wild wavy hair, trying to make myself look at least half presentable. I splashed some cold water on my face and quickly brushed my teeth, afraid of having morning breath in front of Chris. Deciding I looked kind-of okay, I pulled on my favourite, super soft, oatmeal coloured sweater over my t-shirt and underwear and followed Kovu out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to join Chris.

_Chris' POV:_

The coffee machine beeped and I picked up the now full cup, briefly wondering how Bianca liked her coffee. Cream? Sugar? Black? I put the mug down on the kitchen bench and took a sip of my own coffee, smiling as I looked at Bianca's kitchen table - plastic cups on either side of it from our unfinished game of beer pong. Both hers and my clothes were strewn across the floor and I couldn't help but grin - the stripping had been her idea.

I let out a deep breath, a shiver running down my spine as the memories of last night flooded my brain. How gorgeous Bianca had looked standing there in her blue lingerie, how good it felt to pick her up against the wall and kiss her, and even the way she had sounded when she came. Then there was the sex, the way she sat on top of me and rode me, fuck me, that had been mind-blowing. I could feel myself getting hard again just thinking about it, just thinking about her. I groaned, this girl was driving me insane.

"I can't say it's every day that I get to wake up to Captain America in my kitchen" Bianca said softly and I abruptly turned around to find her standing in the entrance to the kitchen, her head leaning against the wall and a gorgeous smile on her face. My eyes traveled down her body, she was wearing a soft-looking, sandy coloured sweater that had slipped down on one side to expose a smooth, tanned shoulder, the hem of it ending high on her thighs and showing off her long, toned legs.

"Good morning babe" I said as she walked towards me, "How do you like your coffee?". I reached out and put my arms around her, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Bianca grinned up at me, "Good morning yourself" she replied with a smile, standing up on her toes to give me another kiss. "Um milk and one sugar please" she answered, walking over to the fridge and opening the door.

"What do you feel like for breakfast?" Bianca asked, holding the door open and looking over her shoulder at me. "What are you offering? Cos' I wouldn't mind having you again" I answered winking at her, smiling when she let out an adorable giggle. "You are impossible Mr" she said as she kicked the fridge door closed, walking back over to me with a carton of eggs in her hand. I handed her the mug of coffee and she took it gratefully, blowing on it to cool it down. "For the record, I wouldn't mind that either" Bianca added softly, a cheeky grin on her face as she leaned against the kitchen bench. "Oh really?" I questioned, putting down my coffee and walking over to her, "Because that can be arranged" I answered in a low voice, pushing her hair to the side and kissing down her exposed neck and shoulder.

"Chris" Bianca whined, leaning her body into me and clearly not wanting me to stop. "C'mon we both need to eat something first. Last night really fucked me" she added after a moment, her words making the both of us laugh as she turned around to face me. I gently bit down on her ear lobe and she let out a soft sigh, reaching out and putting her hands on my biceps to steady herself. "Chris" she repeated again as I lifted her onto the marble bench, my hands moving underneath her sweater to touch her warm skin. There was no way I was stopping now. I trailed my hands up her smooth stomach and worked my way underneath her bra, massaging her breasts with my fingers. Bianca let out a moan, dropping her head back and I immediately kissed her neck hungrily.

"I know you want it just as much as I do" I whispered in her ear, feeling her legs wrap around my waist and pull me into her. I used my free hand to clear the space behind her, gently pushing her body down so that she was lying on the bench in front of me. I pushed up her sweater and kissed along her stomach, trailing lazy, wet kisses along her skin and smiling as she moved her hands into my hair. I grinned against her skin, watching her chest move up down as her breathing got deeper - I could tell she wanted me bad. I kissed along her belly and down to her hips, crouching between her legs and admiring her gorgeous body for the thousandth time.

"Oh Chris please" Bianca said sighing, wriggling on the bench in front of me. "Shh baby girl, I know" I said against the skin of her thigh, parting her legs and resting them on my shoulders. I licked my lips, she was still wearing the hot pink lacy underwear from last night, a small, black bow in the center of them between her hips. I let out a silent moan, I loved that she wore sexy underwear.

I hooked my fingers into her panties and pushed them to the side, my breath hitching when I saw how wet she was. "You're so fuckin' wet already baby, I've barely touched you" I whispered looking up at her, watching as she bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling. "Please touch me" she moaned in a breathy voice, moving her hips in front of me and encouraging me to touch her. I grinned, _with pleasure sweetheart._

I leaned forward and pressed my mouth between her legs, running my tongue along her folds and against her most sensitive spot, absolutely loving the moans that she was making. I felt her fingers twist into my hair, her breathing getting louder as I continued. I reached up and used my fingers, putting my free hand on her belly to hold her down, her body twitching each time I flicked my tongue against her. Within minutes I had Bianca writhing on the bench in front of me, both of my hands on her stomach anchoring her to the bench - I could tell she was only seconds away from coming.

"Chris, I'm going to--" Bianca moaned, "That's it baby, let go for me. Fuckin' come for me" I breathed against her, watching in awe as she came, arching her back on the bench and calling out my name. I wiped my face and watched as her body convulsed, her breathing rapid as she slowly came down from her high. I couldn't help but stare - what a gorgeous sight it was, watching her come. Fuck.  She looked so unbelievably sexy, coming and crying out my name.

Bianca released her fingers from my hair and I pressed a gentle kiss between her hips, smiling at the look of absolute contentment on her face - she lay sprawled on the kitchen bench as her breathing slowly returning back to normal. I bent over her and dropped a soft kiss on her lips, her eyes wide and sparkly as she looked up at me. "You can do that to me" she said in a breathy voice, "Any time you like".

I chuckled and sat Bianca up on the bench, wrapping her arms around my neck and looking down into her gorgeous green eyes. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but kiss her, leaning my forehead against hers when she finally pulled away. I smiled, "That was the best breakfast I've ever had".

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

I flipped over the pancakes in the fry pan and sipped the last of my coffee, looking over my shoulder and unable to stop myself from smiling as I watched Chris play with Kovu on the floor of my living room. Chris was holding Kovu's favourite blue rope toy and laughing as Kovu tugged on the other end of it, his tail wagging furiously. I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming - never in a million years did I think that this would happen to me. Here I was watching Chris Evans, the famous actor - who played Captain America no less, playing tug-of-war with my dog on the floor of my living room.

It all seemed so normal, so domestic - standing here making pancakes for Chris Evans, the guy who I had had unbelievable sex with the night before. Not to mention the mind-blowing orgasm he had given me this morning - on my own kitchen bench. I smiled to myself, I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. I couldn't wait to tell the girls, Paige especially.

"Alright you two, breakfast is ready" I yelled, looking over at Chris who was now ruffling Kovu's fur affectionately. My face softened at the sight of them - I loved that he was a dog person and that he loved Kovu just as much as I did. I whistled and Kovu came running, sitting at my feet and looking up at me as I stacked pancakes onto Chris' plate. Chris padded over to me, looking unbelievably sexy in his white t-shirt and jeans, bare feet and disheveled hair. I grinned at the gorgeous, lazy smile on his face - it was a sight I could definitely see myself getting used to.

Chris' arms wrapped around my waist and I felt him press a kiss to my temple, resting his chin on my shoulder as I sprinkled a handful of strawberries on top of his pancakes. "It smells amazing babe, thank you" he said squeezing me gently, giving me a quick kiss as he took the plate out of my hands. He walked over and took a seat at the opposite side of the bench, Kovu following him with his eyes trained the plate in Chris' hands.

"Syrup?" I asked, smiling as he nodded enthusiastically, looking like a little boy. I walked over to the fridge and bent over to look for the syrup, my sweater sliding up my legs as I hummed softly to the music I had put on earlier. "Jesus babe. You are killing me here" Chris interjected with a groan and I looked over my shoulder to find him staring at my now uncovered ass, a forkful of pancake suspended in mid air. "Can you look like that every time you make my breakfast?" he continued with an enormous smile, making me giggle as I handed him the bottle of syrup. I tapped my chin and pretended to consider his words, sitting down next to him and winking. "I suppose that could be arranged".

\---

"So did you have any plans today?" Chris asked me, wiping up a dribble of syrup with his finger. I chewed my mouthful of pancake and stroked Kovu's fur, his head resting on my thigh as he looked up at me with his enormous, liquid eyes. I smiled and fed him a piece of pancake, looking up at Chris as he swallowed the last of his orange juice.

"No, no plans for me today" I answered with a yawn, "I usually take Kovu out on Sunday's". I stretched out my legs and put them in Chris' lap, feeling a shiver run through my body as Chris started massaging my calves, his strong fingers working into my skin. I stared at his fingers, I couldn't believe how comfortable I was getting with him, how quickly this was all happening.  "We usually go for a long walk or down to the beach or something" I said smiling at Chris, pausing momentarily to admire his gorgeous profile. I felt his eyes search my face, his hands still massaging my legs and sending tingles throughout my body. "Well, how do you feel about hiking?".

 


	24. Chapter 24

                                                             

Chris' POV:

"You ready to go babe?" I asked as I walked into Bianca's bedroom, Kovu at my heels. I bent down and ruffled his fur, smiling when he wagged his tail happily - I was seriously falling in love with this dog. And with his owner, for that matter. "Just a sec Chris" Bianca's voice called out from the bathroom, the scent of her sweet, vanillary perfume lingering in the room.

I walked around her bedroom loving everything about it - everything in it screamed Bianca. I looked at the array of photo frames on her dresser; one of Kovu when he was a puppy, one of her in a silky, black graduation gown standing with a man that - judging by the look of pride on his face had to be her father, another of Bianca smiling next to a couple I didn't recognize, and finally, several photos with her and three other girls - two that I recognized as Cassandra and Maddy from last night. A photo of the four of them at the beach each holding huge, colourful cocktails, one of them all dressed to the nines in floor length dresses, and lastly, one of them standing with their arms around each other, each with big, happy smiles on their faces as they laughed at one another. It was one of those photos you couldn't help but smile at.

My eyes fell on the last photo and I reached out to pick it up, a silver framed, black and white picture of Bianca from her days as a dancer. She was balancing on her toes in her ballet shoes, one leg kicked high in the air with her arms elegantly outstretched, an enormous, happy smile on her face. She looked young and carefree, and utterly gorgeous. I was tempted to take a photo of it and send it to my mom - being an ex dancer and all, she'd absolutely love it.

My thoughts were interrupted as Bianca walked out of the bathroom, my mind going momentarily blank. She was wearing a pair of long black fitness tights that hugged her ass like no tomorrow, a loose white gym singlet and a pair of bright, melon coloured Nike sneakers. I watched as she flipped her head over, gathered her hair and pulled it into a messy, high ponytail. I let out a soft groan - there was something about girls with ponytails that drove me fucking wild, I loved them.

Bianca stood back up and flicked her hair, meeting my gaze as she put her hands on her hips. "You ready to go?" she asked smiling up at me. She looked sporty and fit, and unbelievably sexy - I could already feel my body stirring. "Oh don't look at that photo" Bianca exclaimed suddenly, looking down at my hands and putting her own over her face. She laughed as I put the photo back on the dresser, "It's so old, I'm like what, 18 in it". I smiled and walked over to her, putting my arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. God she smelt good. "I love it, I think you look gorgeous".

Bianca smiled and we stared at each other in silence for a moment, Kovu suddenly barking and interrupting with his tail wagging a million miles a minute. Bianca grinned, "I've got my Nikes on, he does this every time. He knows we're going walking". I bent down and ruffled his fur playfully, laughing and chasing him out into living room.

\---

Bianca's POV:

"Kovu!" I yelled out sternly, pointing to my feet and signalling for him to come to me. He barked and I watched as ran over to me happily, sitting at my toes and looking up at me expectantly. He had spent the last 10 minutes running around in Chris' enormous back yard and was now panting rapidly. I sat down on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, waiting for Chris to get ready inside.

We had driven to Chris' house from mine so that he could change his clothes, given that he had woken up this morning with only his jeans and flannel from the night before. I looked around the yard and was again lost for words by how amazing Chris' house was, memories of Friday night flooding back to me as I looked at the pool. I smiled to myself remembering how Chris had thrown me in the water, the way he had pushed my wet hair away from my face and leaned in to kiss me. It had been like something out of a movie, something I never thought would happen to me, something I never even thought was possible.

The sound of the back door opening made me look up and I smiled when I saw Chris walk out. He was wearing a pair of navy gym shorts and a white t-shirt, a dark blue zip-up sweatshirt over the top. "And what are you smiling at?" he asked when he finally reached me, offering his hand to help me up from the chair. "Nothing" I said grinning at him, "Just looking at the pool". "Remembering the last time you were in there?" he asked with a mischievous grin, leaning down to kiss me deeply.  I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, he tasted like minty toothpaste with a hint of maple syrup.

\---

"You can drive stick?" Chris asked, looking at me incredulously as I closed the back door of my Jeep, shutting Kovu inside. "Yes. Why do you look so surprised?" I asked laughing, not so subtly checking Chris out from behind my sunglasses. He was wearing a black Red Sox baseball cap but had flipped it backwards, making him look every bit like the all-American bad boy that he was. I couldn't help but do a double take when he put it on - guys in hats was a weakness of mine, and Chris lo  
oked hot.

"Not many girls can do that, I'm just surprised" he said grinning at me, reaching up to pat Kovu as he hung his head out the back of the car. The sun was shining bright and it was beginning to get warm, so with Chris' help I had pulled the back roof off my car - driving my Jeep with the roof down on a hot day was one of my favourite things to do. "My dad taught me as soon as I was old enough to drive. 'No daughter of mine is going to be unable to drive a manual car'" I exclaimed in a deep voice, imitating my dad and making Chris laugh. "I've always wanted one of these actually, I'll get one one day" he said as he put his sunglasses on, looking my car over for the tenth time and rubbing his chin. I felt my body swoon, he had no idea how good looking he was.

I flicked my ponytail and adjusted my sunglasses, watching Chris as he looked over my car. "You ready to go?" he asked looking over at me with a lopsided grin and I smiled, an idea popping into my head. "Heads up Evans!" I yelled as I threw my car keys at him, a confused look on his face when caught them. "You drive. Since you know where we're going and all". Chris grinned and pressed his hand to his head in a salute, making me grin stupidly like a little girl. I loved that he could make me laugh.

I slammed the car door shut and reached into the back to make sure Kovu was secure, leaning back against the seat and turning to look at Chris. I watched as he adjusted the seat and mirrors, wondering idly how anyone could be so gorgeous. "You look good driving my car" I said with a smile, twirling the ends of my ponytail around my fingers. "I'm sure you look even better" he retorted with a smirk, winking at me as he reversed out of his drive way.

I smiled and fiddled with the stereo, sitting back and humming along with the music when I finally found a song that I liked. "So you've lived in LA 5 years and you've never done the Eagle Rock trail?" Chris asked me as he pulled out of his street and drove us through the Hollywood Hills. I watched the million dollar mansions fly by as we drove, each one bigger as more luxurious than the last. "It's been on my to do list for a while I must admit" I replied with a laugh, putting my feet up on the dashboard. "I usually just go to Runyon Canyon. It's big enough for a decent work out. Plus it's close" I added looking over at him, exhaling softly as the sun warmed my face. "Yeah but it's always so packed full of people, heaps of tourists too. I hardly ever go there". I looked across at Chris as he reached out to wrap his fingers in mine, smiling when he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

My face softened, of course. If Chris went there, he'd be bombarded by fans and photos. He glanced over at me with raised eyebrows, "What?". "How do you deal with all that? You know-- fans, paparazzi, the fame?". I realised that it was the first time I had ever asked him about being a celebrity, I sensed that he didn't really like to talk about it. He took a deep breath as he merged lanes, doing a quick head check over his shoulder. "To be honest, it sucks. I love my fans I really do, it's one of the most rewarding parts of it all. But the paparazzi and the constant attention? That's the worst. Sometime's I'd just like to be able to run down to the shops to buy some milk and not have to worry if I look like shit. Every time I get photographed there's some fuckin' bullshit story that comes with it".

I looked down at our intertwined hands and frowned, I could tell how much it bothered him. "I'm a really private person so I try to avoid it all as much as I can. You know, I almost turned down the Captain America role because I was worried about how much it would affect my personal life. Marvel movies are a big deal". "And now? How do you feel about it now?" I asked watching his profile as he drove. "I'm glad that I did them, the experiences I've had have been invaluable and unbelievable, but I'll be the first to admit that I miss my privacy. I guess that's what happens with these big movies though. I really do have to think twice about every thing I do now". 

Chris turned and smiled at me and I could see the passion in his face, he really did love acting. I wondered if I'd be able to deal with fame like that, having people watch and judge my every move - to say that it would be stressful would be understating things. "Why do you ask anyway?" Chris questioned, glancing over at me and giving my hand a squeeze.  "Just curious. I've always wanted to hear an actor's opinion on all of that. Personally, I really don't think i'd be able to deal with the constant attention- and I like to think that I'm a pretty outgoing person" I said with a small laugh, looking back to check on Kovu and completely missing the frown that briefly crossed Chris' face. 

"How far away is this place by the way?" I asked, giggling as I watched Kovu hang his head out the window, his tongue flapping in the wind. "It's near Malibu, so half an hour maybe? Forty-five?" Chris answered, looking in the review mirror at Kovu in the back. I shifted in my seat and turned back to watch the road, Chris keeping my fingers firmly in his as he changed gears. The music changed and I reached forward to turn up the volume on the stereo, it was one of my favourites - 'Falling for You' by Colbie Caillat. I realised as I sang along to the words that it was one of those moments where the lyrics of the song matched perfectly to the way I was feeling. Chris squeezed my fingers again and I smiled to myself, feeling my insides melt. There was no doubt about it, I was definitely falling for Chris Evans.

\---

Chris' POV:

"Kovu, come here buddy" I yelled out, a look of surprise on Bianca's face when he ran back over to me. "I can't believe he just came back to you!" she exclaimed smiling, "He's known you for like a day and he's already listening to you. Took me almost a year to get him to come back to me on command". I bent down and ruffled his chest, laughing when he ran off ahead again. "He must like me better than you" I teased with a smirk as we continued down the track, chuckling at Bianca's narrowed eyes and deadpan expression. "Well, it is kind of hard not to like you, I'll give you that" she added after a moment, flashing me a mischievous grin and looking around the trail. 

It was all wide open views, rolling meadows and lush forestry on either side of the trail, the smell of salty ocean heavy in the air. Kovu was repeatedly running several feet ahead, looping back to us and then running off in front again. The sun was shining high and bright in the sky and I felt the beginnings of sweat begin to form at the back of my neck - I was definitely going to need a shower after this. I looked over at Bianca who was playing with Kovu as we walked, unable to stop myself from looking at her ass in her skin tight running pants. I suddenly hoped that I'd have some company in my shower later on.

\---

"Wow" Bianca said when reached Eagle Rock - an enormous sandstone rock that jutted out of the jagged mountain side, "I can't believe I've never been here!". After two hours of walking along the trail we had come to the last steep mile, hiking up it until we had reached the infamous rock. Taking Bianca's hand, I'd walked both her and Kovu up the vast structure so that we were now standing at its peak, looking down at the sweeping views of the Santa Monica Bay, San Fernando Valley and the rolling mountains in between. It really was a spectacular sight. 

"Chris this was a great idea, thank you so much for bringing me here" Bianca said as she stood on the edge of the rock, looking out at the fluffy white clouds that dotted the otherwise perfect sky, "It's amazing, it really is". "No, thank you for coming with me babe" I replied smiling, looking at her face and suddenly wondering how anyone could be so gorgeous. Where had she been all my life? I looked over at Kovu who was standing very close to edge of the rock, calling his name in a stern voice and watching as he backed away, bounding over to stand next to Bianca instead. I grinned, loving that he was already listening to me.

I pulled out my phone and took some photos of the view, backing up and quickly snapping a photo of Bianca with Kovu at her feet as she threw her arms into the air. "And what do you think you're doing?" she asked when she heard the camera noise, turning around to look at me with raised eyebrows. "Taking a photo of a really beautiful girl" I answered with a cheesy grin, watching her face split into a gorgeous smile. "Well, in that case-" Bianca said with a laugh, bending down and putting her arms around Kovu and smiling up at me as I took another photo.

\---

The three of us sat on the edge of the rock, looking out at the rolling valley, the late afternoon sun shining over the bay. "This really is beautiful Chris" Bianca said softly, leaning back into me as she sat between my legs. I gave her body a gentle squeeze and leaned forward to kiss her hair, "I could say the same thing about you Bianca" I whispered in her ear, watching her smile as she played with my fingers, her free hand patting a happily-panting Kovu. I had taken a photo of the three of us earlier - Bianca in my arms, the both of us with big, happy smiles, Kovu sitting between us and looking up at the camera. I put my chin on Bianca's shoulder and looked over at the horizon, the afternoon sun warm on my skin.  It was a perfect moment and I couldn't help but smile, I hadn't felt like this in a long time. 

I had known Bianca less than two weeks and I was already smitten with her. She was smart, sexy and beautiful, she was everything I could have ever hoped for in a woman. The more time I spent with her and the more I found about her, the more I knew that I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her to be there when I came home from a long day of shooting, I wanted her to be there, in my arms when I went to sleep at night and I wanted her to be the first thing that I looked at when I opened my eyes in the morning. I was already thinking about bringing her home to meet my mom, I could already tell that she'd fit right into my family and that they would all absolutely adore her. I knew that I was falling hard for her, I was falling in love with the gorgeous girl that was, at this very moment, sitting wrapped in my arms, her fingers intertwined tightly with my own.

 


	25. Chapter 25

                                                                                  

_Bianca's POV:_

"Thank you for the photo Chris!" the brunette girl exclaimed, batting her eyelashes and leaning into him. "We're your biggest fans!" the other girl said, flashing Chris her best smile and looking him up and down for the hundredth time. I mashed my lips together trying to suppress a giggle, turning away and bending down to pat Kovu. We had been walking down from Eagle rock and back to the car when we had been ambushed by the two girls - the both of them looking barely twenty one years old and wearing way too much makeup for a hiking trip.

"Is this your dog? He's so cute!" the taller, blonde girl asked, bending down and giving Chris an eyeful of cleavage as Kovu wandered over to them curiously. Chris smiled gorgeously and I watched as he glanced over at me, "No not mine, he's my -- friend's" he said, pausing before the word 'friend's' and briefly gesturing towards me. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through Facebook, pretending not to notice that both girls were now eyeing me suspiciously.

I knew that I was more to Chris than a friend, I knew that he had called me that to avoid anything appearing in the media. From our conversation in the car earlier, I knew that Chris wanted to keep this - whatever this was, private and just between him and I for as long as possible. Though it had been barely a week, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen from here. Would I become Chris' girlfriend? Would he ask me to be his girlfriend or would it just happen? I frowned, I knew that eventually I'd have to ask him what was happening between us, if there was  _going to be_ anything between us.

I looked up to see Chris wave to the girls before walking over to me, his forehead wrinkled with concern. "I'm really sorry about that" Chris said in a low voice, his blue eyes searching my face worriedly. "I try to avoid it when I'm out but sometimes there's just no getting away from--". "Chris stop" I interrupted, smiling at him reassuringly and watching from the corner of my eye as the two girls looked back over their shoulders at us. "You're famous Chris. You've worked your ass off to get where you are today and you deserve every single bit of it" I said as I started walking again, gesturing for him to follow me. "Fans are a part of you - that is going to happen whether you try to avoid it or not and I don't want you to feel like you need to apologize to me".

Chris' stared at me for a moment before reaching out to put his arm around me, pulling my body into him and pressing a kiss to the side of my head. "You really are, the most amazing girl I've ever met" he whispered into my ear and I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. I watched as Kovu trotted ahead of us, stopping suddenly to smell a patch of grass on the side of the trail. I smiled to myself, I had survived my first fan encounter. I looked up at Chris, admiring his full lips and long eyelashes - if Chris and I were going to continue like this, fans were something that I'd just have to get used to.

Chris turned his head to look down at me, his gorgeous blue eyes searching my face and making my insides feel like melted chocolate. Being with him would be like being in a whole new world, everything in my life would change and I knew it wouldn't be easy. I took a deep breath and looked up at Chris - the things I was starting to feel for him were real, I knew that I was falling madly for him. I looked up into his bright blue eyes and suddenly I couldn't help but wonder, was I ready for all of this?

\---

I leaned my head back against the seat, enjoying the warm air on my skin as I watched the ocean fly by. The sun was slowly starting to set over the water, casting a warm, orange glow over everything as we drove down the Pacific Coast Highway. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting the sun bleed through my eyelids - I had had such a great day with Chris and I didn't want it to end. I felt his fingers wrap around my own and I opened my eyes to look at him. I could swear he got even more attractive every time I looked at him.

"I had a really great time with you today Bianca" he said with a lazy smile that made my body swoon, his eyes crinkling at the sides. "Me too Chris" I replied, turning to him and returning his smile, "I don't really want it to end" I added with a laugh, feeling his fingers gently squeeze my own. "It doesn't have to end" he said softly, glancing at me. "Have dinner with me, stay the night". I lifted my head to look at him, raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you sick of me yet?". Chris looked at the road and back at me, flashing his gorgeous, lazy smile. "I don't think that's possible".

"I have work tomorrow though" I said as he gently played with my fingers, rubbing small circles into my skin. "So? I have to be up early anyway, I'm flying to Atlanta tomorrow morning" he replied looking back at me again, "We have to film a couple more scenes. They've made a few last minute changes so we need to re-shoot". "How long are you going for?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip and suddenly feeling a little down about the possibility of not being able to see Chris for a while. "Until Thursday. I fly back that morning". I turned my head back to the road and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thursday wasn't so bad.

"So stay tonight. We'll drive back to yours now and grab your things for work tomorrow and then we'll go back to mine" Chris said turning to me, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "C'mon, babe. Please" he continued, dragging out his 'please' and looking at me with wide blue eyes. "Puppy dog eyes? That's not playing fair" I said pouting at him and feeling my resolve weakening. Looking at his gorgeous face I knew that there was not a chance that I could say no to him. "We both know that you want too" he continued, gently squeezing my fingers with his own. I leaned my head back against the seat and studied his face, the glow of the sunset making his blue eyes look even brighter that usual.

We had spent most of the weekend together and he still wanted to see more of me.  _Why was I even thinking about this?_ I already knew what I wanted to do. "Okay, fine" I said with a smile, watching his face light up like a little boy. He lifted my hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the tops of my fingers, my body melting at the sight of his lips on my skin. "On one condition though" I added softly, watching as his eyebrows rose in curiosity. "And what might that be?" he asked glancing at the road and then back at me. I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a small smile, "I get to make you dinner".

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"Are you sure I can't do anything to help?" I asked Bianca, watching as she stood facing me, stirring a pot of something that smelt unbelievably good. I couldn't tell if it was the smell of the food or the way she looked in my kitchen that was making my mouth water. "I'm sure Chris" she said with a gorgeous smile, "Stop stressing will you?". "I'm not, I just feel like I should be doing something to help you". "You want something to do? Come here then, taste this for me" Bianca said, rooting around for a spoon and dipping it in the pot. I walked around the bench to join her in the kitchen, opening my mouth and letting her feed me. "Is it good?" Bianca asked, her eyes wide and searching. I swallowed and looked down at her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. "It's fucking amazing babe"

\---

I took a sip of my beer and refilled Bianca's glass with the bottle of wine we'd bought earlier. After we had decided that she would stay the night at mine, we'd driven back to her place to get her things for work tomorrow and then stopped past the supermarket because she had insisted on making me dinner. I leaned my back against the bench talking to Bianca as she moved about the kitchen, glancing over at Kovu who was sleeping peacefully next to the couches in the living area. We were currently deep in conversation about my latest movie. "So when is the official release date?" Bianca asked as she spooned spaghetti into two bowls.

"April 12th is the Hollywood Premiere but official release is 4th of May. The trailer came out last month I'm pretty sure. They've put the movie together, but they decided that they needed to re-shoot a couple of the scenes which is why I'm going to Atlanta tomorrow" I explained scratching my chin. I couldn't wait to start growing my beard back - and my hair for that matter. Joe and Anthony wanted to re-shoot the flashback scenes so that meant that the beard and long hair that I had for the majority of the new movie had to go, and the original blonde, beardless Cap look from the first 3 films had to come back. "I haven't even seen the trailer yet" Bianca said with a frown, expertly spooning sauce into each of the bowls. My stomach rumbled and my mouth watered, I hadn't realised how hungry I was. "I think it's gonna do pretty well - I mean I hope so anyway. The fans will be really happy with it" I continued, putting my empty beer bottle in the trash and moving to pick up both plates of food. "I can't wait to see it" Bianca said with a smile, moving around the kitchen and turning to look at me, "Napkins?". "Middle shelf" I answered, pointing to the food cupboard.

I sat down in the living room and put the steaming bowls of food on the table in front of me, Kovu rising from his spot on the floor and coming to sit at my feet. I ruffled his thick fur, unable to stop my smile as he tried to lick my face - I was seriously in love with this dog. Bianca sat down on the couch next to me and handed me a new bottle of beer, "Captain" she said with a small smile. I grinned at her, thinking for the hundredth time today how amazing she was. Making me dinner and bringing me beer? What more could a guy want?

\---

"That was actually, fuckin' unreal" I said to Bianca, putting my empty bowl on the table and leaning back on the couch. Unable to help myself, I had had second helpings of dinner and was now feeling full, fat and content. I was definitely going to have to head to the gym more if Bianca was going to cook like this for me regularly. "You liked it?" she asked, looking over at me as she twirled the last of her spaghetti onto her fork. "You can make that for me, anytime you like. Seriously." Bianca let out a small giggle and put her empty bowl on top of my own, stacking them together. "Where did you learn to cook?" I asked her, stretching my arm along the back of the couch and smiling as she leaned into me. "My mum mostly. My nonna too. She's the one who taught me that spaghetti recipe".

"I actually really enjoy cooking. I think it's because I love food so much" she continued as I twirled her long ponytail through my fingers.  _Mmmm._  I  _loved_  when girls put their hair up in ponytails - and on Bianca it was even better. I looked down at her face, her wide green eyes and full pink lips, she really was perfect. Injuring myself during filming had been the best thing I had ever done - without it, I would have never met her.

I watched as she stood up and carried our empty bowls into the kitchen, her curvy ass swinging as she walked. I let out a silent groan - I couldn't wait to get my hands on it again, to get my hands on  _all of her_ again. "Babe don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them" I yelled out, standing up from the couch when I heard the kitchen faucet turn on. "It will take me 5 minutes babe, it's fine" she yelled back, rinsing the plates and putting them in the dishwasher. "You cooked, so it's only right that I clean up. Seriously Bianca, I'll do them" I said again as I walked into the kitchen, Kovu following hot on my heels.

"Chris it's like two plates and a pot" she argued, dancing out of my reach when I tried to pull her away from the sink. Just as I opened my mouth to reply, I heard the Skype tone ringing from my laptop in the other room.  _Shit_. Bianca looked up at me and smiled, "Go and get that, I'll finish up here. Look I'm almost done anyway, I told you there wasn't much" she said as she held up the last of the dirty dishes. I shook my head and pulled her in for a kiss, running off to answer the call before it ended. I hit the answer button on the keyboard and watched as a face appeared on the screen a moment later. "Hey honey! How are you?". I grinned at the laptop, "Hey mom".


	26. Chapter 26

                                                                                   

_Bianca's POV:_

I flopped down on the couch in Chris' living room and let out a deep breath, my legs already starting to ache from our all-day hike. Kovu moved between my legs and nudged my hand with his nose, his big brown eyes looking up at me intently and begging for a pat. My face softened and I ruffled his fur, stroking his silky ears and smiling as he rested his head on my leg. I couldn't believe the day I had had today - it really had been perfect, like something that could have only happened in a dream. Never in a million years did I ever see myself sitting in Chris Evan's house, on his couch, after spending the entire day with him. 

I felt my lips part into an enormous smile, I hadn't felt this happy - stupidly happy, in a long time. Chris was everything I could have wanted and more, he was smart, he was funny and he was ridiculously sexy, even though he was only in the other room I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about him. Everything about him was just utterly  _perfect._ I'd be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't hoping that there would be something real between us. I thought about our mind blowing sex last night - not to mention our breakfast 'fun' on _my kitchen bench_ this morning, and felt the muscles deep in my belly clench deliciously. Oh the effect this man had on me was insane! 

I looked down at Kovu who was now curled at my feet and smiled, I really couldn't have asked for a better weekend. I stretched my legs out on the couch and flicked through the channels, wondering idly what Chris was doing in the other room. I thought about his new movie that we had been talking about earlier, suddenly realising how excited I was to see it. I had now seen all of his Captain America movies - as well as almost every other Marvel movie, and had loved every single one of them. I knew that the newest movie would be just as good, if not even better. 

As if on cue, a very familiar voice started speaking on the TV and an even more familiar face suddenly appeared on the screen. I watched with wide eyes as the trailer for Avengers Infinity War played on the TV, my heart racing as the man who was right now, in the very next room to me, ran across the screen. I watched in awe as Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk and the rest of the Avengers all flashed across the screen, Thanos' deep, threatening voice booming over the background. _Wow._ Thirty seconds later, the trailer ended and I stared at the blank screen, suddenly realising how much more excited I was to see the movie. I had to go and tell Chris.

_Chris' POV:_

"Alright c'mon honey, tell me about Bianca. Have you asked her on a date yet? I've been wondering ever since you told me about her". I grinned at my mom on the screen and leaned back in my chair, realising for the first time how happy I felt. "She's amazing mom, she really is. She's perfect.  I haven't felt like this in a long time, I can't even describe it". "I know sweetheart and I can tell from the way you're talking about her. Did you take her to dinner?". 

"I took her for dinner on Friday night - to that place by the marina that I told you about! And last night I picked her up from a birthday and I stayed the night at hers. We spent all day today together, went hiking and then she made me dinner!" I said unable to help the smile on my face, "and mom, she's a really good cook". I watched her face part into an enormous grin, her eyes crinkling at the sides, "So when do I get to meet her?". I let out a laugh and leaned back in my chair, putting my hands behind my head and rubbing my neck, could I bring Bianca home to meet my family? Looking at my mom's face I knew that she and the rest of my family would absolutely adore her, but still, it had been less than two weeks that I'd known her. 

"Hey Chris guess what!" Bianca suddenly yelled from the other room, as if she could hear that I was thinking about her, her foot steps soft against the floorboards. "Um, where are you?" she asked with a laugh, her voice getting closer to the room. "In here babe, in the study". From the corner of my eye I could see mom looking at the screen with interest, her eyes wide and excited. "Chris is that Bianca? Is she still here?" mom asked in a whispered voice, "Can I meet her?". I turned my chair around and smiled when I saw Bianca in the doorway, her long hair still high on her head in a ponytail and her lips parted in a wide, happy grin. I noted with interest that she was now wearing her glasses. "The Infinty War trailer was just on TV! It was unbelievable! I loved--" Bianca said, her voice trailing off when her eyes fell on the screen behind me. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she said shifting nervously in the doorway, her eyes looking even wider than usual behind her glasses. "Don't be sorry" I assured, flashing her a smile, "C'mere, there's someone I want you to meet". Bianca hesitated for a moment, shuffling her feet in the doorway, before closing the space between us and standing next to my chair. "Bianca" I said pulling her down onto my lap and smiling as she let out a small squeal, "I'd like you to meet the most amazing woman in my life, my mom Lisa".

\---

"Chris honey come and visit some time soon okay? The family really miss you".  I smiled at my mom's face on the screen and felt Bianca shift on my lap, one of my arms wrapped around her waist and my other hand resting on her thigh. "I will mom I promise. Soon, before the press tour  and all the other shit starts" I added rubbing my chin with my free hand. "And sweetheart, make sure you bring this gorgeous girl with you" mom added looking at Bianca and making the both of us smile. 

"It was lovely to meet you Bianca, I do hope I'll get to see you again soon". "You too Lisa, it was a pleasure to meet you. You've got an amazing son here" Bianca said with a soft smile, turning her head to look back at me and reaching down to squeeze my hand. I looked at her, watching her eyes glow behind her glasses as she looked at me and back at the screen. I smiled, _she's so god damn beautiful._ "I know I do" Mom said proudly, her face softening as she looked at me, "I'm a very lucky mother". 

Bianca laughed and looked back at me again, the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. "You look after this one okay Christopher" mom added, making me roll my eyes and shift in my chair, "She's a good one". "Trust me mom, I know" I said grinning back at her on the screen, her face full of admiration as she looked at Bianca. "Aw c'mon guys you're making me blush" Bianca exclaimed with a laugh, covering her face with her hands. "Just being honest sweetheart" mom continued with a smile.

"Anyway you two, I'm going to let you go, it's getting late here - it's almost 11". "Okay mom, say hey to everyone for me, give the kids a big hug when you see them" I said as I tightened my arm around Bianca. "I will honey, I love you". "I love you too mom, goodnight" I said as I rested my head on Bianca's shoulder and smiledat the screen. "Goodnight Lisa!" Bianca added, smiling and waving at the screen, "Goodnight love" mom said waving back, her face disappearing moments later. 

Bianca and I were silent for a moment, her soft breathing the only sound in the room. "I'm sorry for springing that on you" I said suddenly, breaking the silence between us. Bianca frowned and turned to me, swinging her legs over so that they were draped across my lap. "Don't be silly, if anything, it was my fault for interrupting you" Bianca said with a small smile, putting one arm behind my head and gently running her fingers through my hair. "And anyway your mum is amazing. She's so lovely! I just, would have liked to look a little better when meeting her for the first time, that's all" Bianca explained with a small smile, "I'm all dirty and gross from hiking and everything" she added, smoothing back her hair and flicking her ponytail. 

"Now you're the one that's being silly" I said scoffing and shaking my head at her, reaching up to push a stray hair behind her ear. "You're gorgeous Bianca, seriously you have no idea how beautiful you are" I added, tracing my finger against her cheek. "Chris" Bianca said in a soft voice, dragging out my name and leaning into my body. She reached up to pull the elastic from her ponytail, her long hair tumbling down her shoulders and falling in soft, bouncy waves around her face. I closed my eyes briefly as the strong scent of coconut suddenly hit me, opening them to find her eyes intently on my face. "See?" I asked softly, cupping her cheek in my hand, "Absolutely beautiful".

Bianca smiled and leaned in to kiss me, her lips soft as they pressed against my own. Her fingers gripped the back of my neck and I reached up to hold her head with one hand, the other resting high on her thigh. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and heard her let out a small moan, her fingers now running through my hair. I felt a shiver run down my spine and my body begin to stir, my desire for her increasing by the second. Bianca shifted on my lap and I pulled her tighter against my body, our kiss growing deeper and more intense as the minutes ticked by. 

Eventually she pulled away and I watched her chest heave, her breathing heavy as she tried to regain her breath. I felt my insides go crazy with want for her, wanting so badly to peel her out of her clothes and kiss every inch of her skin. "So", I said in a low voice, tracing my finger up and down her thigh and looking at her face, "You know how you mentioned being all dirty and gross?". "Yes?" Bianca answered in soft voice, raising one eyebrow. I paused for a moment, almost forgetting my words as I looked at her - with her glasses low on her nose, her hair messed up and her lips red and slightly swollen, she looked unbelievably sexy. I let out a deep, shuddery breath and grinned at her, tracing my fingers dangerously high on her thigh as I thought about stripping her out of her clothes. "Well, I was thinking, I may have a way to fix that".


	27. Chapter 27

                                                           

_Bianca's POV:_

I stared at my reflection in Chris' enormous bathroom mirror, the steam from the running shower slowly fogging up the glass. My eyes were wide and my cheeks were flushed, my body beginning to get warm from the steam. I stripped off my clothes and laid them on the marble counter, admiring the luxurious bathroom. It was all white marble counters, sleek wooden cupboards and creamy white tiles, an enormous glass double shower and a deep soaking bathtub in the corner. It was every girls dream bathroom.

I smiled to myself as I picked up one of Chris' cologne bottles that were lined up along the counter - despite being used by a guy, his bathroom was surprisingly neat and tidy. I took a small sniff of the bottle and almost immediately felt my insides melt, it was the delectable, musky-sweet scent that he had been wearing the night he picked me up from the party, the night we had first slept together. Memories instantly flooded my brain and I felt a delicious tingle spread throughout my body. I felt my face flame and I grinned at my foggy reflection in the mirror - it was _definitely_ time for a shower.

\---

I stepped into the shower and let out a soft sigh as the warm water instantly soothed my muscles, the spray from the overhead faucet drenching my skin. The water cascaded down my back and I closed my eyes, tipping my head back and allowing the water to soak through my hair. There was something so incredibly relaxing about a shower - the way the water felt as it streamed down your skin, the way it washed away all the stresses and negative thoughts. I smiled to myself as I thought about the day, still struggling to believe that all of this was actually real.

I squeezed shampoo into my hand and began to work it through my hair, my mind filling with thoughts of Chris and sending tingles down my spine. I shivered, there weren't words to describe the way he made me feel. I hadn't known him long and yet I was so unbelievably attracted to him, I could feel my body craving for his touch every time I even thought about him. I couldn't seem to stop myself from thinking about him, especially after his teasing in the study earlier. I realised how badly I wanted him, how much I wanted to feel his lips against my skin and his strong arms wrapped around my body.

I smiled and wondered if Chris was thinking about me while I was in the shower, knowing that he was more than likely only a room or two away from me. I tipped my head back and rinsed the lather out of my hair, closing my eyes and debating whether or not I should call out to him to join me. I knew if I did ask, he'd be naked and stepping into the shower in a heartbeat, faster than I could say 'hey captain'. I reached out blindly for the towel that was hanging over the top of the shower frame and wiped the water from my face, unable to think of anything else except Chris being naked in the shower next to me. I imagined him standing in front of me in all his glory, his hair wet and slicked back, water running down his perfectly muscled chest.

The sound of the shower door opening shook me from my thoughts and I spun around to find a stark naked Chris stepping into the shower, the glass shutting behind him. I blinked in surprise, feeling my stomach flip at the sight of him - it was almost as if he had been listening to my thoughts only seconds ago. We stood in silence for a moment and I knew that we both had only one thing on our minds, each of us admiring one another's naked bodies, our eyes traveling up and down. My muscles clenched deliciously as I looked at Chris' naked form, his muscled chest, defined abs and impressive, _already-erect_ manhood. I felt my body heat instantly, _oh my god._ I could feel his gaze on every inch of my exposed skin, his eyes dark and full of lust when they finally looked back at my face.

"I was just thinking about you" I said breaking the silence, feeling my body melt and my heart start to race. Chris flashed me an almost predatory grin as he stepped towards me, "I haven't stopped thinking about you, especially knowing you're all _naked and wet_ in _my_ shower" he said putting his hands on either side of my waist and pulling me towards him. "Oh really? You were thinking about me all naked and wet?" I asked in a seductive voice, reaching up to wrap my fingers around each of his thick biceps, my body tingling from the contact.

I bit my lip as water slid down his chest and torso, fighting the urge to lick every inch of his now wet skin. Chris' eyes were dark and hooded as they looked down at my body again, his erection between us and now pressing hard against my belly. "I started thinking about last night and just couldn't help myself". "Last night?" I quipped in my seductive tone, knowing full well what he was referring to. "Mmm last night sweetheart" Chris said stepping forward and pushing me back against the glass wall. "Remember my mouth on you?" he whispered threateningly in my ear, his voice sending chills down my spine and making my body quiver. "The way it felt when you were riding me? You _screamin_ g my name when you came?". I dropped my head back against the glass and moaned, closing my eyes as my muscles clenched delectably. Chris' fingers massaged my hips, slowly inching closer to the center of my thighs, his lips whispering dirty but-oh-so-incredibly sexy words into my ear. I moaned again, I was so turned on from his words, I could practically hear my blood pulsing through my body.

_Chris' POV:_

_Fuck._ I was so fucking turned on, so horny for her, the sexy moans coming from Bianca's throat only making me want her even more. I loved the way she responded to me, the more I touched her the more she moaned. I kissed down her neck and slipped my fingers between her thighs, smiling against her skin when I felt how wet she was - and not just from the shower. A growl rose in my throat, my erection pressed against Bianca's hip as my fingers stroked her folds. "You like it when I play with you don't you baby?" I asked in her ear, loving the way she said yes in a breathy voice, her hands still on my arms steadying herself.

"Turn around for me sweetheart" I said in her ear, sucking on the wet skin of her neck, "Spread your legs for me". Bianca obeyed almost immediately, spinning around so that her back was now facing me, her hands flat on the glass in front of her to support herself. I paused for a moment, admiring her sleek, sexy body, the water running down her back and down the curve of her wet, round ass. I inhaled sharply, feeling myself harden even more, Bianca's deep, heavy breaths audible over the spray of the shower. I pulled her hips backwards so that she was bending over, the skin of her curvy ass, wet and glistening with water. I groaned, her ass was fucking _amazing_. All I could think about was entering her from behind and fucking her hard, hearing her voice cry out my name as I plunged into her.

I trailed my fingers down her spine and cupped her ass in my hands, squeezing it roughly and smiling as Bianca whimpered. I tore my eyes away from her ass to find her looking back over her shoulder at me, her eyes wide as she chewed on her bottom lip. Never breaking her gaze, I pressed wet kisses along her shoulder and down her back, her eyes following my lips as I stood behind her, my erection pressing against her ass. I trailed my fingers between her thighs and watched her face go slack, a moan rising from her throat when I pushed two inside her. "Oh Chris" Bianca whimpered, her head falling forward as I moved my fingers in and out of her. "You like that babe?". She only moaned in response, starting to grind her hips against my hand. I growled and used my free hand to stroke myself, mentally capturing the image of Bianca bent over as I fingered her. Oh what a sight it was.

"Chris please" Bianca moaned, my length twitching in my hand as I listened to her beg. Fuck she was turning me on, even more if that was possible. "What do you want sweetheart? Tell me". "You, in me. Please" she said dropping her head forward, her fingers flexing against the glass. Her chest heaved as she ground against my hand and I knew she was close to coming. "I want you Chris" she said before crying out loudly, my fingers curling inside her and hitting her most sensitive spot. I groaned out loud, I couldn't do this anymore. In one swift movement I pulled my fingers out and lined my length up at her center, gripping her hips and pushing into her. Our moans echoed through the shower and my body twitched at the delicious feeling of being inside her, my head dropping back as her muscles squeezed me tightly. _Oh fuck._ I could stay like this forever.

"Oh baby, you feel so fucking good" I groaned behind her, reaching around to squeeze her breast with one hand, the other still firm on her waist. She wiggled her hips and pushed her ass back against me, the sensation sending waves of pleasure through my body. Wasting no more time, I gripped her hips and began to thrust into her, my body feeling like it was going to explode from watching her ass bounce in front of me. I groaned, why had I not taken her from behind earlier? Bianca's fingers flexed against the glass as I pushed in and out of her, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the shower. "Oh Chris, I'm-, I'm close!". I tightened my grip on her waist and increased my pace, Bianca pushing her hips back and matching each of my thrusts. "C'mon baby, come for me" I said before letting out a groan, unable to describe the feeling that coursed through my body each time I plunged into her.

"Chris, oh, Chris!" Bianca cried out loudly, the muscles in her back visibly tensing as she threw her head back, her walls clenching and squeezing down on me. Her body convulsed and moans of pleasure escaped her lips, my grip still tight on her hips as I fucked her through her orgasm. I watched as she slowly came down from her high, her body trembling and, her legs wobbling beneath her each time I pushed into her.

Not wanting her to fall, I pulled out of her and turned her body around, catching her lips in a feverish kiss and lifting her up against the shower wall. Water sprayed against my back and I pushed into her again, Bianca wrapping her legs around my waist and moaning as I hit a new spot inside her. I pushed my tongue inside her mouth and deepened the kiss, Bianca's arms around my neck as I started fucking her against the wall. Releasing her lips I turned my attention to her chest, nibbling on her nipples and listening to her cry out in pleasure. I gripped her thighs tighter and my thrusts became faster and deeper, Bianca's fingers twisting into my hair as she got closer to what would be her second orgasm.

"Chris, I'm--" Bianca moaned out loud, "I'm gonna--". "Me too baby, I'm close. Come for me babe, come for me again" I growled against her skin, biting down on her nipple and feeling her suddenly explode in my arms. Her walls squeezed down on me and it was enough to send me over the edge, with one final thrust I let out a loud groan and emptied myself into her, burying my face into her chest. Waves of pleasure traveled through me as we stood in the shower, Bianca's body still trembling in my arms. We stood in silence for a moment, neither of us moving as we each regained our breath, the water from the shower the only noise I could hear. I felt goosebumps rise on Bianca's skin and I immediately pulled her under the surprisingly, still-warm stream of water. She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into my chest as the water ran down her cheeks, her face the picture of contentment.

"You okay?" I asked softly, squirting shower gel onto a sponge and working it into a lather between my hands. "Oh I'm perfect. You are, fucking amazing Mr Evans" she said with her eyes still closed, letting out a soft sigh as I began to wash her back, dragging the sponge along her shoulders. "Back at you sweetheart" I said quietly, washing every inch of her exposed skin, her head still pressed against my chest as we stood under the water. I quickly washed myself and rinsed the soap from both of our bodies, shutting off the water and wrapping Bianca in a white fluffy bath towel. I kissed her gently and folded my arms around her, holding her as she rested her forehead against mine. "What?" she asked softly, her eyes wide as they looked up at me. I stroked her cheek and smiled down at her, thinking for the thousandth time how beautiful I thought she was. I smiled, "I just can't get enough of you".


	28. Chapter 28

                                                             

_Bianca's POV:_

"So I gotta ask you something" I said looking over at Chris, my mind momentarily blank as he stood there glistening wet with a towel around his waist. I leaned against the bathroom bench and blinked slowly, watching as he slicked back his blonde hair in the mirror. Damn that man could wear a towel well. "Shoot" Chris replied looking over at me, his signature heart-stopping grin on his face. I swallowed and glanced at the ground briefly, I didn't know how to say it without sounding awkward. "Not that I mind at all, in fact I prefer it, but... how come you haven't mentioned protection?". Chris turned to me with his eye brows raised, his face frozen for a moment. "I--, I actually don't know" he stuttered, his forehead wrinkling with concern as if he was silently cursing himself, "It honestly didn't even occur to me. I'm usually really good with that stuff too...".

Chris' voice trailed off and he looked at me with wide worried eyes, it suddenly occurring to me what he could be thinking about. "Oh my god no" I said with a small laugh, holding my hand up over my heart, "I'm on the pill before you jump to any conclusions. I would have said something earlier if I wasn't". Chris' face softened and his shoulders visibly relaxed. "And I'm clean for that matter" I added softly, folding my arms across my chest and not quite believing the conversation I was having. "So am I" Chris said with a small smile, rubbing his chin as he looked at me. He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror one last time before holding his hand out to me, motioning for me to go to him. "Come on, let's go to bed".

\---

"Mmm I _really_ like those". I grinned as I slipped on my underwear, feeling Chris' eyes on my body, his gaze burning on my back. "I thought you might" I replied as I smoothed the black lacy material over my hips, knowing that Chris' eyes would be glued to my ass. I bent over my bag in corner of Chris' expansive bedroom, rummaging around for the black camisole I packed to sleep in. I slipped the silky black top over my head and flattened it against my stomach, loving the way the material felt against my skin. I turned around to find Chris lying in bed, his arms behind his head as he looked at me, a warm glow from the bedside light cast over him.

I giggled and ran my fingers through my still damp hair, walking over to the bed and enjoying the way Chris' eyes followed my hips. "C'mere babe" Chris said as he opened his arms out to me and motioned for me to join him. He pulled me in for a kiss as soon as I climbed in next to him, rolling onto his side and trailing his fingers up and down my arm. "You are so fuckin' sexy Bianca, seriously you drive me wild" he whispered as he pushed a stray hair behind my ear, his blue eyes looking down at me intently. I smiled up at him and felt my heart flutter in my chest - I was seriously falling for him. Everything about him was perfect.

"Especially this, I love this" Chris said softly, his hand having moved to my hip and his fingertips gently stroking the butterfly inked on my skin. I smiled looking down at the slightly faded tattoo, Chris' thick fingers against the delicate inked lines. "It was my first tattoo that one, I remember the day I got it like it was yesterday. The pain was unbelievable" I said looking down at the deep blue of the butterfly, "But totally worth it. It's still my favourite of all my tattoos". Chris leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, his fingers still stroking my hip bone. "Tell me about them" he asked looking down at me, my mind momentarily lost in his stormy blue eyes. "I have a few" I said with a small laugh, lifting up my top and showing him the script tattoo on my ribs. "The night is always darkest just before the dawn" Chris read softly, his fingertips tracing over the words and giving me goosebumps. "It was my second one" I explained to Chris, "One of the life mantras that I live by. Even when things seem completely hopeless, they will always, _always,_ get better".

I continued to show him the rest of my tattoos; the word Amorè - 'love' in Italian on the side of my right foot, my brother James' name on the back of my neck and finally a small silhouette of a bird on the back of my shoulder. I told him about the meaning behind each of them, as well as my plans for more in the future. "I can't help it, it's like once you get one you're addicted". Chris grinned at me, nodding his head as he trailed his fingers up and down my arm, "trust me I know, you start planning your next one while you're still getting the first one done". I laughed, agreeing with him, listening intently as he pointed out his own tattoos -  a Chinese symbol meaning family on his right bicep with the word loyalty just above it, a tribute tattoo on his torso for his friend Matt that passed away, a Taurus symbol for his mother on his left shoulder, and finally a Buddhist teaching quote underneath his left collarbone.

"It says 'When you lose touch with inner stillness, you lose touch with yourself. When you lose touch with yourself, you lose yourself in the world'. I got it to keep me grounded through the fame and everything". I smiled, "That's really nice, I like it. It's sort of the same idea as this one" I said showing him my wrist, the words 'remember who you are' inked onto the skin. "The Lion King?" Chris asked incredulously, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he smiled down at me. "Of course" I said nodding and returning his grin, impressed that he had immediately recognized the movie reference. "I got it just before I moved over here, to remind me to stay true to myself. Moving across the world is a big deal, especially since I was moving to LA. I didn't want to get caught up in everything and forget who I was". Chris nodded, understanding, before bending to kiss me again. "I felt that way when they asked me to play Cap, I was really hesitant to accept the role" he said tapping his chest tattoo, "I was terrified that not only would I lose my privacy, but also part of myself. I mean you should see me when it comes to interviews and press things, I'm a mess. I completely lose it" he said with anxious eyes, a sad lilt in his voice. My face softened, I was not at all expecting that. Chris came across as confident and collected, completely down to earth. I could not for the life of me picture him as the anxious type. I reached up and stroked his cheek with my fingers, smiling as he leaned in to my hand. "You'll see when it comes time for all the press for Infinity War, I'm dreading it so much". My eyes widened and my heart leaped - did that mean that I'd still be around by then? I could see the stress in his eyes as I looked at him and suddenly all I wanted to do was be there for him whenever he needed. Desperate to take his mind off it, I pulled his head down and pressed my lips against his, pouring all of my emotion into the kiss and holding his face in my hands.

\---

_Chris' POV:_

Bianca pulled away and blinked slowly at me, her eyes never breaking contact with mine. Moonlight streamed through the windows and illuminated her face in the dark room. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were pink and flushed, her eyes wide as they looked at me. I grinned at her, tightening my arms around her body and pulling her against me, my own lips starting to feel bruised from kissing her. I suddenly felt like I was a teenager back in high school, having spent the last fifteen minutes lying in bed with my mouth pressed against Bianca's - I'd forgotten how good it was to just kiss. Her eyes looked even greener in the moonlight and her skin was soft and buttery smooth underneath my fingertips. I tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled at her gorgeous face, suddenly wondering how I was going to go the next few days without seeing her. I'd the best time with her this weekend and I already knew I was going to miss her like crazy.

Just as I opened my mouth to tell her, Kovu jumped onto the bed and circled several times, before laying down in a ball at our feet. Bianca let out a deep sigh, "Sorry about that, he's just used to doing that at my house" she said as she sat up, pointing at Kovu to get down. "It's fine babe, really" I interrupted, reaching out to touch her shoulder, "East used to sleep on my bed all the time. Leave him". I felt a sudden pang of longing for East, letting out a deep breath as I thought about him. I really did miss him.  "Are you sure?" Bianca asked with a frown, looking from me to Kovu and back again. I smiled, "Positive. Now come back here" I said as I pulled her body back down next to me. "You should get another dog" Bianca said after a moment, looking up at me as she ran her fingers through my hair, "I can tell how much you miss East, maybe getting another one would be good for you". I smiled and leaned into the pillow, running my fingers up and down her side. "I know, I've been thinking about it for a while now actually. I'm just worried I won't have time for it" I said with a sigh, a frown wrinkling on my forehead. "Well maybe you could adopt? You know get a slightly older dog that won't need as much attention as a puppy?" Bianca suggested, "Otherwise I'd be more than happy to make myself available for puppy sitting".

I laughed and she giggled, the corners of her mouth pulling into a smile. I stared at her for a moment, realizing just how much I cared about her. "You really are the most amazing girl I've ever met Bianca. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you for the next few days. I'm really going to miss you". Her face softened and she planted a soft kiss on my nose, her hands moving to my chest and tracing the tattoo underneath my collarbone. "I'm gonna miss you too Chris, I've had a really great time this weekend, I really wish it didn't have to end". I tightened my arms around her body and kissed her forehead, smiling to myself as she pressed her soft lips against my neck. She rested her head against my chest and let out a deep breath, her fingers playing with the metal pendant of my necklace. I inhaled deeply, her sweet vanillary scent filling my nose. I really couldn't get enough of her, I loved everything about her - from her wide green eyes and breathtaking smile, to her adorable laugh and her intense love of Disney. She was everything and more, completely and utterly perfect.  "Goodnight Bianca" I said softly in the dark, resting my chin on her head and squeezing her gently. "Goodnight Chris" she whispered back, sighing softly and snuggling her face into my neck.


	29. Chapter 29

                                                              

_Bianca's POV:_

My eyes flashed open as the alarm on my phone sounded, my hand immediately reaching out to shut it off. I grumbled, 5.30am wake ups were never good. I yawned and stretched my arms out, frowning when I realised it was Monday. I lifted my head to look out the enormous floor-to-ceiling windows at the edge of the bedroom, groaning when I saw that it was still dark outside. For a moment all I wanted to do was stay in bed and watch the sun rise up over the valley, knowing that from here, the view would be absolutely breathtaking.  I closed my eyes again and sighed, I felt like I had spent the weekend in my own little bubble with Chris and now I was being forced to go back to reality.

I felt myself being pulled backwards and I smiled when my back hit Chris' chest, his arms holding me to him and leaving no space between us. His hand skated down my side and rested on my ass, his fingers giving me a rough squeeze as he pushed his hips into me. He chuckled and I grinned when I felt his lips press against my shoulder, his hand still firmly holding my ass. "Good morning sweetheart" Chris said in a low voice, his voice sounding incredibly sexy from sleep. My body swooned and I made a mental note to remember exactly the way he sounded in the morning. I twisted around in his arms to face him, my heart fluttering when my eyes landed on his face. He was so unbelievably attractive, his blue eyes wide and sleepy and framed by incredibly long, thick lashes. Why is it that guys were always blessed with amazing eyelashes? "Good morning handsome" I replied softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek and feeling the beginnings of stubble underneath my fingertips. He smiled and pressed his lips to my fingers, kissing my hand and looking intently at my face. "You look so beautiful in the morning".

\---

"Here you go babe". I lowered my mascara wand and turned to find Chris standing in the doorway and holding out a mug of steaming hot coffee. He yawned adorably and I leaned in to kiss him, taking the mug from him gratefully. "Oh you're amazing. Thank you" I said holding the cup in my hands, looking him up and down making no effort to be subtle. Shirtless and wearing only a pair of sweatpants that hung deliciously low on his hips, I suddenly had the enormous urge to call into work sick. "Now that is a view I don't mind seeing in the mornings" I said mischievously, leaning back against the bathroom counter and tucking one side of my freshly blow-waved hair behind my ear, "All of a sudden my Monday isn't looking so bad". Chris smirked and raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes traveling up and down my body, "I could say  _exactly_ the same thing about you". I grinned and took a sip of my coffee, not sure if I was feeling flushed from Chris' gaze or the hot liquid I just swallowed.

I was wearing a pair of black, high waisted, trousers that were tight but not so tight that they were inappropriate for work, and my black lacy bra.  The white shirt I had packed to wear was hanging on the door, ready for me to change into when I was done in the bathroom. I grinned and turned back to the mirror, applying the finishing touches to my makeup. "How did I know you were going to say that?" I asked with a laugh, taking a sip of my coffee and smiling when I heard Chris chuckle in response. "I'm sure you already know this" he said pausing to take a sip of his own coffee, "but I wanted to let you know that your ass looks so fuckin' good in those pants". I smirked at his reflection in the mirror and watched as he tilted his head towards my ass, a lazy grin plastered on his face. I gathered my things from the bench and turned to exit the bathroom, stopping directly in front of him and smiling as his eyes flickered from my chest to my face. "Oh Christopher, what am I gonna do with you?".

\---

"Do you really have to go to work today?" Chris asked with an adorable pout, tightening his arms around me and leaning forward to kiss me. "Do you really have to go to Atlanta today?" I replied playfully, looking up at him through my glasses and returning his kiss. "I don't want you to go" he said looking down at me, his eyes flashing to Kovu who was sitting at my feet. "I don't want you to go either" I said with a pout, reaching out to run my fingers through his hair, "When do you get back?". I smiled, now that I was wearing my heels, I was only an inch or two shorter than him. I looked down at my watch and frowned when I saw that it was already 6.30 - I had to get moving or I'd be late. I still had to feed and drop Kovu at home, and then drive back in this direction and all the way to work - a trip that would take me an hour, if not more in the traffic. 

"I'll be back on Thursday morning babe" Chris said squeezing me gently, tucking my hair behind my ear and smiling at me. I pulled him in for another kiss, feeling his hands trail down my back and coming to rest on my ass. I raised an eyebrow as his fingers squeezed me, unable to stop my smile as he flashed me an innocent i'm-not-doing-anything look. I shook my head and laughed, wondering if I could ever really get enough of this gorgeous man in front of me. "C'mon Cap you better get ready, your car will be here in half an hour".

\---

An hour and a half later I arrived at work and opened up the clinic - despite the insane morning traffic I had still managed to get to work early, though not as early I usually was.  I set about readying the clinic for the day, turning on the lights and switching on the morning news, printing out the day sheet and sighing loudly when I saw how full my patient load was. It was going to be a very long day. I walked through to my office and sat down at my desk, deciding to make a start on the mountain of paperwork that sat in front of me - before my patients started arriving. Being Monday, I knew if I didn't get it started now it would only be bigger by the end of the day. With a sigh I picked up the first of the documents and began to read through it, opening up my laptop and getting started on my work for the day. 

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the door of the clinic open and the sound of high heels on the floor boards, Julia appearing at my door seconds later, holding two extra large coffees. "Morning J" I said with a smile, "How was your weekend?". She handed me my coffee and immediately sat down, crossing her legs and looking at me expectantly. "We can talk about that later. Now tell me everything!". I rolled my eyes and grinned, taking a sip of my coffee and almost scalding my throat. I hadn't seen Julia since Friday, since before my first date with Chris. "I've been waiting all weekend to hear about this, please don't hold out on me now". I laughed "Okay, okay", leaning back in my chair and proceeding to tell her every detail about my mind blowing weekend with Chris Evans.

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"Evans! Hey man". "Hey guys" I said shaking both Anthony and Jeremy's hands, putting down my bag and settling into the seat next to them. I took off my baseball cap and ran my fingers through my hair, surprised that I had managed to get all the way through the airport to the first class lounge without being bombarded by fans. "You're looking--" Anthony trailed off, looking me up and down, "Strangely happy for a Monday morning". I raised an eyebrow at him, acting dumb and pulling out my phone, wondering if it was too soon to message Bianca. "Evans, hey. Woah, you look different, you get lucky on the weekend or something?" Robert asked loudly as he walked in, "Hello to you to Rob" I answered with a smirk, nodding at Don as he sat down next to Robert. Anthony was still looking at me and waiting for me to elaborate - determined to get something out of me. 

"You met a girl didn't you? Come on Evans, we're going to find out eventually, just tell us" Jeremy asked, leaning back in his seat and turning his head to look at me, both of his eyebrows raised. I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh, unable to stop the corners of my mouth from curling into a smile. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it from them, they always had a way of getting things out of me. "C'mon man, spill" Anthony said, punching my left arm and nodding at the phone in my hands. 

Giving in, I scrolled through my phone and pulled up the photo that I had taken of Bianca and Kovu at Eagle Rock. Her arms around him as she smiled gorgeously up at the camera, the sun setting over the horizon behind her. "Her name's Bianca" I said as I handed the phone to Anthony, watching as Jeremy leaned over to look at the screen. "Shit Chris" Anthony said as he flicked through the photos from the hike, stopping when he came to the photo of Bianca in my arms with Kovu's face between ours. "She's amazing, I really don't know how else to describe her" I said when Anthony looked back up at me, nodding with an impressed look on his face. 

"So how'd you meet her?" Jeremy asked, taking the phone from Anthony and getting a better look at the pictures. "She's a physio. I went to see her after I screwed my back up last week. Here I was expecting some old dude and then out comes this fuckin'  _gorgeous_ chick". Anthony laughed and Jeremy smirked, handing me back my phone with the same impressed expression on his face. I couldn't help but laugh - that look was basically guy code for 'your girl's hot'. "I couldn't help myself, I made another appointment with her that I didn't even need and asked her out". "Smooth Chris" Anthony said with a chuckle, grinning and shaking his head at me. 

"So what's she like?" Jeremy asked with a wink, leaning back in his chair. " She's amazing, seriously. Everything about her. She's Australian too--". "Australian?" Anthony interrupted, "So she's like Hemsworth?". I nodded, "She's been here 5 years now, moved here on scholarship to finish her degree. Still got the accent though". Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair and laughed, taking a small sip of his coffee, "Chris, I meant _what is she like_?".  I threw my hand across my chest and laughed loudly - of course Jeremy would be the one to ask me that. 

Both Anthony and Jeremy looked at me expectantly and I couldn't help the sly looking smile that grew on my face.  "Oh I know that look, I know _exactly_ what that means" Anthony said with smirk, turning to Jeremy who was grinning at me mischievously, one of his eyebrows raised. The voice over the PA suddenly spoke overhead, announcing that it was time for us to board our flight. I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder, turning to the guys and grinning, "One word boys, un-fucking-believable".


	30. Chapter 30

                                    

 _Bianca's_ _POV:_

"Bianca! Did you see the photo?". I looked up from my laptop to find Julia standing in my office doorway, waving her phone excitedly. My glasses slid down my nose and I frowned at her, leaning back in my chair and looking up at her quizzically. "What are you talking about? What photo?" I asked, taking a sip of my now stone cold coffee. "Chris' photo!" she asked rushing forward and pulling out a chair, "On Twitter?".

I paused and raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, nice to know that I'm paying you to work out there when instead you're on your phone" I said with a smirk, turning my chair towards her and crossing my legs. Julia stared at me for a moment trying to assess whether or not I was serious, my own expression stern as I held her gaze. All of a sudden I winked at her, watching as her worried face instantly split into a grin. "As if I'd ever be mad at you J" I exclaimed with a wide smile, nodding my head towards her mobile phone.

"Your man put a photo up, you have to look!" she squealed, holding out the phone to me. I scoffed, "My man, really?". "Yes,  _your_  man. Just look B". Readjusting my glasses, I took the phone from her and looked down at the screen. It was a photo taken from our hiking trip on Sunday at the top of Eagle Rock. In it, a women stood throwing her arms up into the air towards the horizon, the late afternoon sun beginning to set in the sky in front of her. A white and gray snow dog stood at attention at her feet, looking up at it's owner happily. With the photo, Chris had written the caption 'perfect end to an perfect weekend'. "That's you and Kovu?" Julia asked, motioning towards the phone and I nodded, not knowing what to say. That was me! I felt my heart swell and all of a sudden I felt like I was sixteen again with my first big crush. Scrolling down, I looked through the thousands of comments left by his fans - some saying how beautiful the view was and some asking him to tweet back to them. Many of them though, were begging to know who the girl in the photo was. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, suddenly wondering how long it would be until Chris' fans - and the rest of the world for that matter, found out about me.

"So are you two a thing now or what?" Julia asked interrupting my thoughts, crossing her legs and tilting her head to look at me. I tore my eyes away from the screen to look up at her, opening my mouth to answer her question before closing it again. I realised I didn't have an answer for her. Chris was everything I could have ever wanted in a man and more - and I was falling for him, that much I was almost certain about. What I  _wasn't_  sure about, was if anything was going to happen between us - or, if there was even going to be an 'us'. After all, we hadn't exactly spoken about it.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, looking back towards Julia. "It's only been like a week" I answered, handing her back her phone. "So? This is LA, people get married on like the third date here". "Okay married? I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. You're starting to sound like my family" I said with a laugh, watching as Julia giggled. I sighed loudly, "I dunno J, I--I don't want to force anything". I took my glasses off and rubbed the bridge of my nose, "It was like we were in our own little bubble this weekend and it was unlike anything I've ever felt before. I don't want to ruin it with questions, things just need to happen on their own".

Julia was silent for a moment, tapping her nails against her phone as she considered my words. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, the bell on the clinic door chimed and the front door opened. I nodded towards the door and she gave me a look that said 'this conversation isn't finished', before standing up from her chair and walking out of my office to greet the next patient.

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"Alright everyone great work. 15 minute break and then we're back on to re-shoot the second flashback scene" Anthony yelled out, turning to his brother and readjusting his glasses. "Rob!" Joe yelled out quickly, "Rob we need you over here for a minute". I took off my hat and sat down in my chair, letting out a deep, heavy breath. We had been shooting all morning and all through lunch and I was already feeling tired, all I wanted to do was relax on my couch with a movie and a beer - and Bianca in my arms. I'd been unable to think about anything else but her since she had left my house this morning, the image of her falling asleep with her head on my chest seemed to be burnt into my brain.

My thoughts were interrupted as my PA - Emily was her name, handed me a bottle of water. Normally Josh - an old school buddy of mine, was my assistant, but because we were only here for a few days the studio had instead appointed me one. "Thanks Em" I said smiling at her, watching as her cheeks flushed red before she scurried away. I smiled and shook my head - she got so flustered whenever I spoke to her. I looked down at my phone to see that it had blown up with notifications from my twitter photo, and I quickly flicked through them to find that most of my fans were asking about the girl in the photo. I shook my head and frowned - as much as I loved my fans, some of them were so protective and ridiculous when it came to me getting a girlfriend. While it didn't bother me too much, I couldn't help but wonder how Bianca would take it.

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted Bianca to be mine - I was already so crazy for her even though it had barely been more than a week. I had found myself thinking about her almost constantly - wondering what she was doing, what she was thinking about and if she was thinking about me. I couldn't get her off my mind. It had taken me about 10 minutes after she'd left this morning to decide that I was going to ask to be my girlfriend her as soon as I got back to LA on Thursday. I knew it was moving quickly, but I just wanted to be with her. I didn't know what it was about her, but we just seemed to fit so naturally together - everything just felt so  _right_  with her.

I looked down at my phone - the picture I had taken with Bianca in my arms and Kovu in between us was now set as my background. I stared at it, at Bianca's gorgeous smile, suddenly wondering how anyone could be that God damn beautiful. I smiled - I knew I had fallen hopelessly for her, there was no denying it. "Chris! I need you over here for a touch up!". I looked up to find Michelle, one of the makeup ladies, calling me over to her chair, "Quickly, you're going back on in 5". I nodded and stood up to stretch, briefly glancing down at my phone. Deciding I had waited long enough, I typed a quick message to Bianca asking about her day so far and letting her know that I was thinking about her, before throwing my phone down and jogging over to Michelle.

                                        

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Knock knock" Julia said as she stood at the door of my office, "Oh sorry" she whispered when she saw that I was on the phone. I motioned for her to come in as I finished up my call. "So if you could get those scans sent over to me ASAP, to my receptionist Julia, that would be great" I said into the phone, nodding as the woman repeated the clinic details to me. "Yes that's all correct. Thankyou Natalie you've been a great help" I replied before putting the phone down. "Alright J, we should be getting some xrays sent to us tomorrow for that new patient I had today, um--- Joanna King" I said as I quickly typed a note into my laptop, "Please make sure you chase them up if they don't come". Julia nodded and scribbled down a note for herself on the list of things she had to do tomorrow. "Speaking of things to do tomorrow, is there anything else you want me to get ready for Cameron? I've done everything on that list you wrote for me, is there anything else?"

My body froze,  _fuck._ Cameron. How could I have forgotten? With everything that had happened in the last week I had completely spaced. Julia looked at me with wide eyes, "Oh my god, you forgot didn't you?". I took off my glasses and shook my head, turning my chair towards her. "No no, I didn't forget. It just--- slipped my mind with everything that happened this weekend". "That's called forgetting B" Julia said with a smirk, pulling a face at me. I ran my fingers through my hair, unable to believe that I had forgotten about Cameron.

I'd met Cameron Green in my final year of college, where we had both been studying physiotherapy. We had been paired together in our anatomy class, to be partners on a major assessment. Because we were both so hard headed and stubborn, we had almost instantly clashed and then refused to work together. However after finding out that changing partners was not a possibility, we put aside our differences and worked together, and in the end received top marks for our assignment. More than that, we became really close friends and had stayed in touch over the years. 

A few weeks ago, Cameron had called and asked to catch up for lunch where he proceeded to ask me for a job. He'd been working in a hospital since he'd graduated college and was now looking to move into private practice. Since I was looking to expand my clinic and possibly reduce my working hours, I agreed on the condition that he thoroughly understood that  _I_ was the boss. Last week I had asked Julia to get all the paperwork and things ready for him, completely forgetting that he would be starting tomorrow.

"Let me see the list" I said motioning to Julia, taking the paper from her. I skimmed through it, making sure that everything was there and ready for Cameron to start working here. "Everything looks good J, thank you so much. I don't know what I'd without you" I said with a sigh as I shut down my computer and turned back towards her. Julia winked, "You wouldn't survive without me". Even though what she was saying was basically true, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I laughed and looked down at my watch - it was 5.15, we were definitely done for the day. "Alright come on, let's get out of here". "Give me 5 to pack up!" Julia yelled back as she walked out of my office. I started packing my bag with things from my desk, my heart leaping when I picked up my phone - I had a message from Chris.

 _He_ y  _beautiful, hope your day's going well. Just wanted to let you know that_ _I_ _was thinking about you x_

My insides flip-flopped instantly - I was falling madly for him. I couldn't wait to see him again, Thursday couldn't come quick enough. I had been unable to stop thinking about him all day, finding myself wondering what he was doing and what he was thinking about. I smiled to myself, I was falling in love with Chris Evans.

 _Hey you ! My day was good thank you, really busy but nothing I_   _couldn't_ _handle :) Hope shooting is going well._ _I've_ _been thinking about_ _you_ _too, I can't wait for Thursday xx_

I typed a quick message back to him, letting him know that I too was thinking about him, and that I couldn't wait to see him again. I grabbed my car keys and my overstuffed bag, switching off the office light and walking out to wait for Julia.

\---

I collapsed onto the couch and took a large drink from my waterbottle, my heart racing from my run. My muscles were already starting to ache - I had gone to the gym on my way home from work and then taken Kovu out for a run. He was now lying on his side outstretched in front of me, panting loudly with his head on the floor. A bead of moisture trickled down my face and I dabbed at my forehead with a towel, my skin sticky with sweat. I panted loudly, I desperately needed a shower.

Just as I was about to step into the shower, I heard the Skype tone coming from my laptop. Wrapping a towel around myself, I switched off the water and rushed back into the living room, pressing the answer button just before the call died. The screen was black for a moment, a face appearing on the screen seconds later. "Hi sweetheart!"."Hey mum" I answered with a grin, all of a sudden realising how much I missed her. My mum and I were incredibly close and if I had to choose the one thing I missed the most about home it would be seeing her all the time. "How are you baby, I miss you so much!". I smiled and sat down on the couch, wrapping the towel tighter around my body. "I'm good mum, I miss you too". I told her about my day at work and about Cameron starting tomorrow and she told me how her week had been and how the family was.

Kovu jumped up on the couch and sat down next to me, his head appearing next to mine on the screen. Mum grinned, "Kovu!" she yelled and I smiled as his ears pricked to attention, his head tilting towards the screen. I ruffled his fur affectionately and looked back towards the screen. "How's Harley?". Harley was my mum's dog back home - an Alaskan Malamute just like Kovu. He was one of those big dogs with absolutely no brains but was incredibly loyal and protective. "He's good sweetheart, I still think he misses you though" she said somberly making my face soften, "I miss him too".

"What about James, how's he?" I asked shifting on the couch and readjusting my towel. "He's good honey, he's got a new girlfriend. I'm meeting her this weekend". I rolled my eyes, "this has gotta be what, number 35 that he's brought home?" I asked with a laugh. Mum shook her head and laughed, "Oh sweetheart don't get me started".

"Speaking of, what about you honey? Met anyone nice?". I looked at my mum's face on the screen and thought for a moment how similar we looked. We both had the same long, dark hair and tanned skin, the same smile and even the same wide green eyes. I took a deep breath and looked at my mum's heart shaped face, I knew she'd go nuts when I told her about Chris. "Well actually, there is.." I said slowly, my voice trailing off. "Remember how I told you last week that Chris Evans came into my work?"

\---

An hour and a half later, I flopped down onto the couch and put my feet up, holding a plate of my favourite pesto chicken and a glass of wine. Kovu sat down next to me - eyes only for the food in my lap, a Sex and the City episode playing on the TV in front of me. I let out a deep sigh of contentment as I ate, feeling clean and refreshed from my shower. I took a sip of my wine and leaned back on the couch, tucking my feet underneath me and feeding the last piece of chicken to Kovu.

I put my now empty plate down and picked up my phone, flicking through my Facebook feed. I suddenly felt nostalgic for home, scrolling through the photos, posts and memories of my friends back in Australia. I really did miss them all - I needed to book a trip home to visit ASAP. Remembering Chris' photo from earlier today, I uploaded a photo I'd taken of the view from the top of Eagle Rock at sunset - a silhouette of Chris crouched down next to Kovu in the middle of it. There was no way to tell that it was Chris in the photo, except maybe if you looked at the photo he had put up and then mine.

I scrolled through the photos on my phone that Chris and I had taken that day, pausing on the picture that Chris had taken of the three of us. We both had wide, happy smiles as I sat with Chris' arms around me, Kovu's big, fluffy face in between ours. Everything about the picture was perfect - just looking at it made me smile. For that matter, just thinking about Chris made me smile. I took a sip of wine and leaned my head back on the couch, suddenly wishing that Chris was here with me right now.

I glanced over at my open laptop and wondered idly if I should call him, almost immediately deciding against it. I didn't want to seem too clingy and I knew he was busy with filming. I padded over to the fridge to refill my wine glass, my french braided hair swishing against my back. I yawned sleepily - it had just gone 10pm and I was feeling almost ready for bed. I sat back down on the couch and smiled as Kovu rested his head on my thigh, his liquid brown eyes looking up at me lovingly. I smiled down at him and stroked his head softly, my head snapping up when my computer suddenly lit up blue from Skype. The ringing sound echoed throughout the living room and I leaned forward to click the answer button on the computer, my heart fluttering in my chest. Chris' face appeared on the screen moments later, a soft, sleepy smile on his gorgeous, chiseled face. "Hey beautiful girl".


	31. Chapter 31

_             _

_Chris' POV:_

"Hey handsome", Bianca said, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiling at the computer screen. Her long chocolate brown hair had been pulled back into a braid that fell over her shoulder, and her green eyes were wide and sleepy. I smiled, _god_ _she was gorgeous_. I shifted on the hotel bed and ran a hand through my hair; I was _exhausted_ from filming all day. I let out a loud yawn - I couldn't wait for the movie to be wrapped on Wednesday. As soon as filming was done, I'd go home and have more than a month off until the press tour started. That meant a whole month of free time for me, and more importantly, a whole month of free time that I could spend with Bianca.

"How are you, how was your day today?" I asked her, suddenly wishing that Bianca was here in the hotel room with me. She shifted the camera and Kovu came into view, his big furry head resting peacefully on her thigh. "For a Monday I suppose it wasn't _too_ bad" Bianca said with a smile, tilting her head to look at me, "I have a new therapist starting tomorrow and I forgot all about it. I had it all organised two weeks ago and it just completely slipped my mind".

I chuckled, watching as she shook her head and stroked Kovu's fur lovingly. "I blame you Christopher, you were very distracting this weekend. Making me forget things" she added with a cheeky wink. "Oh really? I seem to remember that _you_ were the distracting one" I answered with one eyebrow raised, shifting onto my side and leaning on my forearm. "Me? How could it be me?" Bianca asked incredulously, her lips parting in a gorgeous smile as she shook her head. "I kept screwing up my lines today and everyone kept asking me what was wrong" I said rubbing my chin, "They all said that I seemed distracted. That's definitely on you".

"I have no idea what you're talking about Chris" Bianca said playfully, pulling a face and shifting on the couch. I asked her about the rest of her day at work and told her about my day of filming – about my new PA Emily and about how we only had a few scenes left to shoot. "You know I told the guys about you. As soon as they saw me in the airport this morning they knew something was up. They all knew I had met a girl". Bianca raised one eye brow and leaned over onto her side, "Oh yeah? And what did they say?". I grinned, "That they can't wait to meet you".

\---

Bianca let out a small laugh before an adorable yawn escaped her lips, and I glanced down at my watch – it was almost midnight, we had been talking for more than an hour. She had since taken her computer into her bedroom and was now lying on her side in her bed. "I wish you were here Chris" Bianca said softly, brushing a stray hair away from her face and blinking slowly. "I know babe, me too" I replied quietly, suddenly wishing I was there to wrap my arms around her and kiss her, "I can't wait to see you".

My eyes flickered to her chest and I groaned silently, suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to kiss her hard. In her tight white camisole, her boobs looked round and perky, and her skin looked tanned and smooth. What I wouldn't give to be with her right now, to push her hair to the side and kiss down her neck, to have my hands roam all over her body. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the way her skin felt underneath my fingertips and the way she sounded when she moaned my name. I rubbed my chin and looked back at her - I could tell from the small smile playing on her lips that she was thinking about the same thing that I was. I let out a deep breath and felt the corners of my mouth tug into a smile – Thursday, could not come quick enough.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Morning J" I said as I looked up at her from my desk, "You're here early". Julia flashed me a half smile and I knew immediately that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" I asked, instantly concerned, turning my chair towards her and frowning as a million possible thoughts ran through my hair. "I'm fine B" she said handing me my coffee and I noticed for the first time the magazine tucked underneath her arm. "Well then what is it?" I asked, cupping the coffee mug and raising an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you haven't seen this" Julia said, passing me the magazine from underneath her arm. I frowned at her in confusion and pushed my glasses down onto my face. What was she talking about? I turned my attention to the magazine and felt my heart stop beating, my breath catching in my throat. There, right in the center of the US Weekly front page, was a picture of Chris and I from Friday night. 

\---

 _"Sorry ladies but it seems that Captain America hunk Chris Evans may be off the market!"_ Julia said pausing briefly to look at me, silently asking if she should keep going. I flashed her a small smile and chewed on the arm of my glasses, nodding  for her to continue. _"The 36 year old Boston native Chris Evans spent a romantic weekend with his new woman - seen taking her out for a  dinner to the harbour-side, 'Restaurant Del Rey' on Friday night, and then out for a fun-filled day of hiking to Eagle Rock in Malibu. The Marvel actor then took to Twitter this morning, posting a photo of the spectacular sunset view from the top of Eagle Rock - his leading lady in the center of the picture, captioning it 'the perfect end to the perfect weekend"._

I stared at the corner of my desk, my mind suddenly flooding with memories from my weekend with Chris. I couldn't believe that this had appeared in the press so quickly. I shook my head at my own ignorance - how could I have thought that it would remain a secret? I had seriously underestimated the ability of the paparazzi. I lifted my head to look at Julia again, willing her to continue. She nodded and looked back down at the magazine, the full page spread open on her lap.

_"Heading back to Atlanta on Monday to re-shoot some last minute scenes for the up and coming 'Avengers: Infinity War', Chris was snapped on set smiling happily at his phone - on more than one occasion. We can only guess that he was talking to his new girl. While the identity of the mystery woman is presently unknown, the chemistry between the two is undeniable. Photos sent in from our sources show Evans and his woman trading lustful looks over dinner - the Captain looking debonair in his classic black suit, and she looking sexy and sophisticated in a fitted red cocktail dress, as well as some affectionate cuddles (and a few kisses!) shared between the two on their Malibu trip. Adding to the adorable couple is what we can only assume is the woman's gorgeous grey and white Alaskan Malamute puppy, pictured tagging along on their Sunday hike"._

I smiled thinking about Sunday, sitting between Chris' legs as we looked out at the sunset, a shiver running down my spine as I remembered his lips pressing soft kisses against my shoulder. It had been a perfect moment - sitting there with his arms wrapped around me and Kovu by my side, a moment I never wanted to end. Julia took a sip of her coffee and cleared her throat, turning back to the magazine. 

 _"While we are sad to see that Chris might be off the market, we are however, happy that the Boston heartthrob may have finally found love. Evans had mentioned in previous interviews that he would much rather 'relax at home than hit a Hollywood party or a nightclub', saying that he was done with his partying days and was now looking forward to settling down with a wife and kids"_. I smiled at the last line and took a sip of my coffee, closing my eyes and waiting for the caffeine to kick in.

_"Up until recently, Evans was most recently linked to beauty Minka Kelly when the two were spotted hanging out last September, fueling reconciliation rumors. While Chris has yet to comment on his new relationship, it is clear that the sparks are flying between him and his new girl. We've reached out to Chris' reps for a comment and will update when the Captain is able to pause his fighting in the Infinity War to respond. Until then we cant help but wonder, is this mystery lady the future Mrs Captain America?"._

"That's not so bad B, it could have been a lot worse? And you look amazing in all of the photos they've got" Julia said, sliding the magazine over to me, "You heard me read it, they even said how great you looked". I frowned and took another sip of my coffee - although I didn't want to admit it, she had a point. I flipped the magazine around to face me and looked down at the pictures. There was one of Chris and I at dinner with him talking animatedly and me throwing my head back with laughter, another of Chris holding me in his arms after leaving the restaurant - our faces close as we smiled at each other and one more of me walking out of a gas station holding a pint of Ben & Jerry's after dinner at the restaurant. 

 On the other side of the page were several more pictures, of Chris, Kovu and I from our hiking trip that could only have been taken by passing fans - including the photo Chris had taken with the two fan girls. There was even a photo of Chris on set in his Cap costume - which had to have been taken yesterday, holding his phone and smiling happily as if he had just read a text message. Julia was right - it could have been a lot worse than it was, but I couldn't ignore that knot that was forming in my chest. Chris and I had spent one weekend together and two days later it was a full page spread in one of America's most popular gossip magazines - in a few hours it would probably be all over the internet and TV. I closed my eyes and sighed, opening them again to look at Julia.  

__

"What am I gonna do J?" I asked, watching a concerned expression flash across her face, "I don't know if I can deal with all of this". She was silent for a moment, her eyes never breaking contact with mine. "Well, do you like Chris? Do you care about him?" she asked tilting her head and crossing her legs in her chair. I wrinkled my nose, "Of course I do" I said, suddenly realizing how true it was when I said it out loud. "Well then you're just going to deal with it. If you really care about someone and want to be with them, you deal with things, no matter what they are" she said flicking her blonde ponytail, "You just need to put this aside, accept it, and live your life as normal. Just think about you and Chris, that's all that matters".

I looked at Julia with wide eyes, considering what she was saying. She surprised me whenever she said things like this, things that were so enlightening and so mature - things that you would not expect a 21 year old to say. Deep down, I knew she was right in what she had said to me. Chris was famous - paparazzi and fans were a part of him, a part of him that wasn't going to disappear. If I really wanted to be with him, I needed to learn to deal with it and accept it. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I did know that it was possible - and more than that, I knew that it would be worth it. Chris was beyond amazing and everything I could have ever wanted in a man, I'd be insane if I didn't at least, try.

Julia put her hand on top of mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and I flashed her a grateful, 'thank you' smile. I really didn't know what I'd do without her. The door of the clinic opened and a male voice yelled out hello - a voice that sounded very familiar to me. "In here!" I shouted back, putting my glasses back on and smoothing down my hair, my face splitting into a grin when he appeared in the door way. "Cameron!" I squealed, standing up in my chair and rushing over to hug him, pushing  all of my thoughts about Chris and the fame into the back of my mind. I had to ignore it for now, I couldn't let it affect me at work. Still, as I showed Cameron to his office and gave him a quick tour of the clinic, I couldn't help but wonder - how long would it be until the paparazzi and the rest of the world, found out who I really was, about Captain America's new girl.

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"Chris you have to give me something, they've been calling and emailing me non stop. I need to give them a statement". "I don't know Susan! I didn't think it would happen this quickly, I don't know what to say. I haven't spoken to her either, I need to prepare her if I'm going to come out with a new girlfriend" I said into the phone, pacing along the hotel lobby. Girlfriend. Yes I wanted her to be but it had only been a week, I hadn't even spoken to her about all of this for God's sake. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, I couldn't believe news of Bianca and I had gotten out so quickly - it had only been a few days ago. 

"Chris" Susan - my publicist, said dragging out my name, "I need something". I pinched the bridge of my nose and frowned at the floor, exhaling loudly. "Just give me two days? I need to speak to her about this first. I'll get back to you by the end of the week okay?" I said into the phone, listening to her defeated sigh. "No later than Friday Chris. I'll do what I can about the rest of the gossip. Have a good day" she said before hanging up, leaving me to stare blankly at the floor. There were times when I really hated being famous - this was one of those times. 

Waiting for a driver to pick me up and take me to set, I sat down on one of the lobby couches and put my head in my hands, feeling my anxiety starting to kick in. I couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I had to talk to Bianca about this. I didn't even know if she had seen the news yet - more importantly I didn't know how she'd react when she did. In an ideal world I'd have been able to ease her into all of this, preparing her for the shock of seeing her face right on the front page of a magazine. I scolded myself for being so naive and ignorant, wishing I had brought it up with her before I left for Atlanta. 

I couldn't help but think about how Bianca would react when she found out, and I slowly began to realize that the sinking feeling I had was the fear of losing her. What if she up and decided that she wasn't ready for all of this or just simply couldn't - or didn't want to, deal with all of it? I knew that it was a lot to ask of someone - especially someone that had zero experience in dealing with fame, fans and paparazzi. It was an entirely new aspect of life that she would have to learn to deal with and accept. I always figured that that was the reason that celebrities typically dated other celebrities - it was just easier. 

I flipped my phone over and over in my hands, unable to think about anything else except Bianca. She was the perfect girl for me, she was everything I could have ever wanted and asked for in a girl - I didn't want to see us end before we even had the chance to be together properly. A black SUV pulled up out the front of the hotel, the driver walking through the lobby doors only moments later, "Mr Evans?" he asked, gesturing to the door. I nodded and followed him to the car, still flipping my phone over repeatedly in my hands. I watched the city fly by as we drove, the million thoughts in my head feeling a lot like the blur of scenery that rushed past the windows. I sighed, trying to make sense of the thoughts in my head - the only thing I was 100% sure about was Bianca. I wanted to be with her and I didn't want to see her go - I wanted her to be mine. 

I looked down at my phone for the hundredth time and decided to text her, pausing for several moments with my thumbs poised above the screen - I didn't know what to say, or how to say what I wanted to say. We pulled up at the set and I looked down at the blank screen on my phone - I had typed and retyped ten different messages and deleted them all. I took a deep breath and sighed, all I wanted to do right now was hold Bianca's face between my hands and kiss her perfect lips. I looked out the window and back down at my phone, letting my fingers type the first thing that came to mind.

_Have a great day today beautiful, I'll call you tonight when I'm finished here. I can't wait to see you. I don't know what you're doing to me Bianca but I can't get you off my mind x_


	32. Chapter 32

__

_Bianca's POV:_

"Well if it isn't Mrs Captain America" Paige said with a playful smirk as I walked into her apartment. Cass and Maddy were already there, sitting around the dark granite island bench and sipping on large espresso martinis. I pulled a face at her and bent down to give her cat Midnight a quick cuddle, smiling as she pushed her black, fluffy body into me and purred loudly. "Hey girls" I said with a smile, walking around the bench and kissing each of them on the cheek, pausing to check out the oven and find out what was responsible for the delicious smell in the air. "Your martini babe" Paige said, handing me the frosted glass as I sat down on the bar stool. I took it gratefully - if there was one thing I desperately needed right now, it was a cocktail. A cocktail, and my girlfriends.

"So before I get into the details, how are you?" I asked the three of them, taking a sip of my drink and feeling my body relax as the creamy, coffee flavoured liquid slid down my throat. Cass proceeded to talk about work - how she had been assigned to mentor three new graduate nurses, two of which, were apparently hopeless. Paige was otherwise good - work was going well for her and she had ended up going home with someone after her sister's party on Saturday night. Despite not sharing many details with us - typically unheard of for Paige since she had the tendency to over share, the three of us assumed that the guy must have been pretty damn good considering she was planning to see him again tomorrow night - also unheard of for Paige.

"What about you Mads?" I asked, taking another sip of my almost empty martini and resting my cheek on my hand, "How did you go meeting Tom's parents?". Her face lit up with a smile as soon as she started talking about Tom - how, despite a pretty bad hangover from Saturday night, she still managed to be her adorable, charming self when meeting her future in-laws. Paige, Cass and I all smiled - we all knew she'd make the perfect daughter-in-law. I watched as she spoke animatedly about how great Tom's mother was, and I suddenly wondered if a wedding would be on the cards somewhere in the near future. She and Tom were so ridiculously, adorably in love - granted it had only been a few months, but still, they seemed to be made for each other.

"Alright B, your turn. How's the Captain?" Cass asked, standing up from her stool and getting out the vanilla vodka for a second round of martinis. "How was Saturday night?" Maddy asked with a cheeky grin and I stared at her for a second, wondering how much she actually remembered from the party. "Do you even remember getting home?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, draining the last of my drink and handing the empty glass to Cass, "Miss 'you-guys-are-the-bestest-friends-ever" I teased, imitating a drunken Maddy. "Yes" she quipped back, her voice full of attitude, "I remember meeting Chris and everything". She pulled a face at me and I poked my tongue out at her in return, watching as her face split into a grin.

"Don't change the subject Bianca. We haven't heard from you  _all_  weekend and we are willing to forgive you for that  _huge_  violation of the girlfriend code if you tell us everything" Paige interrupted with a grin, taking the cocktail shaker from Cass and shaking it in the air. Cass opened the oven to check on the food before sitting down across from me and resting her chin in her hands. "Spill".

\---

"So he finishes filming tonight and he flies home tomorrow. I just really want to see him". I looked around the table at the three girls, watching their faces as they processed everything I had just shared with them over dinner. I had told them all about him our game of strip beer pong and - although in not too much detail, about our amazing sex after it. Paige of course had been all ears at that point, a mischievous grin plastered across her face the entire time. I told them about breakfast the next morning and then our day out at Eagle Rock - Maddy in particularly smiling like a little girl when I showed them the photos I had taken on my phone, and finally about Chris introducing me to his mother on Skype later than night. Paige's eyebrows shot up on her forehead when I mentioned his mum and I knew she was having a hard time processing the fact that I had already been introduced to his mother after only one week.

When I was done telling them about my weekend with Chris, Cass brought up the article that Julia had showed me yesterday morning at work - she had seen it on a magazine stand at the gas station while filling up her car in the morning. I had tried so hard not to let it bother me all day, choosing instead to focus all of my energy on work and Cameron on his first day with us. He had blended into the clinic seamlessly and seemed to be picking things up remarkably quickly - I had even already received some good feedback from my patients about him. I couldn't have been happier.

By the time I had gotten home however, news of 'Captain America's new love' had spread like wildfire, my face appearing on more magazines and numerous web pages - I had even seen some while scrolling through my Facebook news feed. Never in a million years did I think that I'd be reading about myself on the E! News website, especially as a mystery girl that had apparently stolen the heart of one of Hollywood's most eligible bachelors. The more stories I read, the more ridiculous they started to sound.

In an attempt to push it all aside, I had gone for 4 mile run with Kovu around the neighbourhood, clearing my head of the million thoughts and pushing my body to its limit. When I got back home again - hot, sweaty and physically exhausted, I ran myself a hot soapy bath and soaked in it for almost an hour, only getting out when all of the bubbles had gone and the water had turned stone cold.

Chris had called later when I'd finally gotten into bed, full of concern and apologies about the press release. I then spent the next 15 minutes reassuring him that it was okay and that he didn't need to be saying sorry to me. Even though I hadn't known him long, I could hear the stress in his voice as he spoke - picturing him running his hands through his hair in frustration, and I found myself wishing that he was with me just so I could hold his face, kiss him and tell him to 'shh'. When I first met Chris I'd scoffed at the idea of him having anxiety issues - he was so relaxed and down to earth that I just couldn't see how he could possibly get anxious about anything. The more time I spent with him however, the more I started to believe that he had told me the truth.

When I was sure I had finally convinced Chris that everything was okay, it had just gone midnight and I could feel my body slipping into sleep. I told Chris that I had to go, promising that I'd speak to him tomorrow and reassuring him for the tenth time that night that everything was okay. I told him that I missed him and I swore I could hear him smile through the phone, his voice sounding happier even as he said a reluctant goodbye. I fell asleep almost instantly and felt refreshed when I woke up for work the next morning, surprised at how quickly the day went. Before I knew it I was at Paige's and having my Wednesday night cocktails with the girls.

I leaned back in my chair and looked at my three friends, thinking about all of the advice they'd given me and everything they'd said. I'd never been more grateful to have them as friends than at this moment. "B, you need to stop worrying about this whole thing" Cass said as she collected our empty dinner plates, "You're tough and you've dealt with harder things than this. You moved to a completely different country  _all_ by yourself for God's sake. Not everyone would be able to do that". I shrugged my shoulders, I guess she did have a point, but still. I sighed, I knew that this wouldn't be easy, but I also knew that it was something I was willing to try for. Chris - even with the paparazzi and the inevitable lack of privacy that I knew was coming, was definitely something that I was willing to try for. I'd be crazy to give up something that felt this good, a guy as perfect as Chris, without at least trying first. "Besides" Paige said nudging me with her elbow and interrupting my thoughts, "You know you've always got the three of us by your side. Paparazzi?" she scoffed, winking down at me, "piece of cake".

\---

_Chris' POV:_

I made a bee-line for the first taxi I saw when I walked out of the airport, the cool night air hitting my skin and sending a shiver down my spine. I tugged the hood of my sweat shirt over my head in an effort to remain hidden - even though it was 2am, LAX was still crawling with people. I really didn't want to have to deal with any fans right now, I just needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. I jumped into the taxi and gave the driver the address, leaning back in my seat and looking out the car window as we drove away. I felt a yawn escape my lips and I rubbed my eyes, suddenly wondering if this really was a good idea after all. Five hours ago, it seemed like the best idea I'd ever had and now I couldn't help but have second thoughts about it. I flipped my phone over in my hands repeatedly as I tried make a decision, accidentally hitting a button and looking down when it suddenly lit up. Unable to help the smile that grew on my face as I stared at the picture on the screen, my mind was almost instantly made up. I knew it was late, but I didn't care. I had to see her.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

I awoke with a start as Kovu sat up abruptly on my bed, sitting bolt upright and looking towards the door with his ears raised. I rubbed my eyes and squinted through the dark, my mind slowly working through the fog of sleep. "What's wrong buddy?" I asked softly, listening to him whine in response. He jumped off the bed and scratched at the door before running back over to me and nudging my hand. He whined again and I reached over to turn on my bed side lamp, looking down at him in confusion.

"Kovu what is it?" I asked again, frowning when he nudged me for the second time. I patted the bed and tried to get him to come back up, still unsure as to what on earth he was doing. He scratched at the door again and it was then that I heard it - a knock at the front door. I reached over to look at the alarm clock, frowning when I saw that it was almost three in the morning. Who on earth would be at my door at this hour? I hauled my body out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, not even bothering to put on pants or a bra. The floorboards were cold underneath my feet and I felt goosebumps rise on my skin, my eyes quickly adjusting as I flicked on the lights. Kovu trotted in front of me - the sound of his paws soft against the floor, his ears still pricked as we walked down the hallway and approached the door.

I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed my eyes, yawning and still trying to figure out why anyone would be knocking on my door at this hour of the morning. Kovu let out a soft growl as I flicked on the outside light, moving to standing protectively in front of me. I glanced down at him and suddenly wished I had remembered to grab my glasses, reaching for the handle and opening the door in front of me. I frowned in confusion, pausing for a moment before opening the door wider, rubbing my eyes and blinking rapidly as my mind tried to process what I was seeing - I had to be dreaming. There, standing at my front door at three in the morning with his gorgeous, sleepy blue eyes, was the man I'd been unable to stop thinking about. The corner of his mouth tugged into a soft smile and I felt my insides melt as he looked down at me, blinking slowly. "Hey baby girl".

                                                                 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in updating guys! I'm a physio just like Bianca in the story and it'su been a crazy couple of weeks at work. I've already started writing the next chapter so I promise the next one isn't far away. Thank you for reading! XXX

__

_Chris'_   _POV:_

Bianca stared at me, tilting her head and blinking rapidly as if she was trying to decide whether or not she was dreaming. "Chris?" she asked softly after a moment, her voice full of confusion, "What-- what are you doing here? I thought you were flying home tomorrow?". Her long brown hair was rumpled from sleep, tumbling down her shoulders in thick waves, and her green eyes were wide and sleepy. "We finished filming so I caught a red eye instead" I replied looking down at her, glancing at Kovu who was sitting at her feet. He whined softly and I bent down to pat him, ruffling his furry head and smiling when he tried to lick my face. "I just wanted to be home" I said as I stood back up, "I just wanted to see you".

Bianca's face softened and she smiled at me, and all of a sudden I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than right here with her at three in the morning. She stepped back and gestured for me to come in, and I noticed for the first time that she was wearing only her underwear and a small t-shirt - a t-shirt, with the Captain America symbol on the front of it. Suddenly I couldn't help my smile, she had no idea how adorable she looked right now. I stepped forward and bent to kiss her, her mouth soft and familiar and everything I'd been missing for the past three days. "I missed you" I whispered when I finally pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and stepping back so that she could close the door. "I missed you too handsome" she replied, smiling adorably up at me, "I can't believe you're actually here - not that I'm complaining in the slightest". She let out a small yawn and I felt a twinge of guilt, suddenly feeling slightly bad for disrupting her sleep.

"I'm sorry for waking you" I said as I followed her down the hallway, unable to stop my eyes from travelling to her curvy ass which looked round and perfect in a low cut pair of blue, lacy boy shorts. She turned to me and put her hand on her hip, sighing over dramatically and rolling her eyes. " Oh I guess I can forgive you just this once" she said flicking her hair over her shoulder and sticking her hip out, "But only cos' I think you're cute" she quipped with a cheeky grin. I couldn't help but laugh. "Speaking of" I said raising one eyebrow and leaning back against the kitchen bench behind me, "That top looks pretty damn cute on you".

Bianca looked down at her shirt and I watched as her face split into an adorable grin. I knew immediately that she'd forgotten that she was wearing it. She laughed out loud and looked back up at me, her toned midriff peeking out from underneath the hem of the shirt. "The girls bought it for me" she said with a giggle, "They bought me this and another tank top that says 'Team Cap'". I rubbed my chin and nodded appreciatively, "I definitively approve" I remarked, looking her up and down, "Remind me to thank them". I winked at her and Bianca laughed, shaking her head as she moved into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, turning her back to me and standing on her tip toes to get a glass out of the cupboard above the stove. "No thanks babe" I answered before sucking my breath in sharply. The sight of her perfect, round ass almost instantly made my insides stir, and I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to have my hands all over her. She filled up her glass with water from the fridge and I couldn't help but notice her chest bouncing ever so slightly underneath her shirt as she walked back over to me. I smiled to myself realising that she wasn't wearing a bra. My body stirred again and my jeans began to tighten.  _This girl, would be the death of me._

"So, do you always answer the door in your underwear?" I asked as she moved over to my side of the bench, running her fingers through her messy hair and looking sexier than ever. She tilted her head adorably and pretended to think about it for a moment, tapping her index finger against her lip. "Well, not usually. But, I do make exceptions for my favourite Captain". I grinned like a school boy, watching her step forward to stand only inches in front of me, her lips parting in a breath-taking smile. I exhaled deeply and paused for a moment, taking a second to admire the gorgeous creature that was Bianca standing in front of me. I breathed in the sweet, vanillary scent that was becoming so familiar to me and all of a sudden all I wanted to do was lay her down and kiss every single inch of her body.

"Come here you" I said no longer able to help myself, pulling her towards me and closing the gap between us. I tilted her chin up and pressed my mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a kiss that showed just how much I had missed her. She kissed me back softly, opening her lips wider and giving me access to her mouth, pressing her body up against mine and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her sweet scent filled my nose and I felt her hands move along my skin, a shiver running down my spine when she ran her fingers through my hair. I snaked my arms around her hips and cupped the plush flesh of her ass, lifting her up and holding her body tight against my own. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed herself against me, deepening our kiss and sending my body into overdrive.

The room was silent except for the sound of lips and tongues moving against each other, our kisses becoming deeper and more passionate as the seconds ticked by. I finally forced myself to pull away and look up at Bianca - her eyes, now dark and hooded and filled with a growing want that matched my own. She looked unbelievably sexy - with her mussed up hair and her two-sizes-too-small t-shirt, biting her full bottom lip as I held her. I felt my body stir in response, my jeans now so tight that they were bordering on painful, and I knew right then then and there that there was only one thing that we both wanted to do. I looked back up at her, silently asking for permission, almost immediately crashing my mouth back to hers when she nodded her head yes. I kissed her lips harder and started towards the bedroom, a soft moan escaping her throat as she twisted her fingers into my hair.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

I hadn't realised how much I'd missed Chris until he kissed me. I still couldn't believe that he was actually here, that he had flown home early just to see me. His lips moved insistently against mine and he claimed my mouth with his own, his large hands still cupping my ass as he moved us towards the bedroom. My breathing became heavier and my heart began to race, shivers of pleasure spreading throughout my body when Chris released my lips and started to kiss along my jaw.  _The effect this man had on me was insane_. His lips felt like pillows against my skin as he trailed lazy, wet kisses down my neck, pausing momentarily to nibble on the skin just below my ear. I couldn't help the sigh that came out of my mouth and it only seemed to encourage Chris more, his grip on my body tightening as he navigated blindly towards the bed.

Chris lay me down on the mattress and kissed me again, stepping back to look at me with a gorgeous, lazy smile on his face when he pulled away. I felt my skin heat as his eyes travelled over each part of my body and I watched as a strange look overcame his perfect face. I couldn't quite read his expression, it was like a combination of awe and desire in one - like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. I shivered in response, blinking slowly as I looked into his bright, blue eyes, suddenly longing for his lips to be on mine. He reached for the hem of his black henley and I sat up instantly, reaching out to stop his hands. Both times that we had slept together I hadn't had the chance to take off his clothes -  _I_  wanted to be the one to undress him. He looked at me quizzically, his eyes searching my face and I stood up in front of him, leaving less than an inch of space between his body and mine.

"Let me do that" I said in a soft voice, putting my hands on his chest and spinning him slowly so that his back was to the bed. He sat down and looked up at me, waiting patiently for me to make a move and I smiled down at him, parting his legs with my knee and moving to stand between them. Gripping the bottom of his henley, I pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor, biting my lip when my eyes fell on a now bare-chested Chris. Desire pooled deep in my belly and I suddenly realised how much I wanted him. My eyes ran over his muscled chest and thick biceps, my body trembling in response.  _Oh how I missed those muscles._

I lowered myself onto his lap and moved my hands to his arms, a shiver running down my spine when he wrapped his arms around my waist and slid his hands underneath my cropped shirt. His rough fingers skimmed my skin and sent tingles to my deepest, most sensitive parts, my own fingers digging into his arms in an attempt to steady myself. His intoxicating scent filled my nose and I sighed as he leaned forward to kiss my neck again, my eyes rolling back into my head as pleasure coursed through my veins, singing in my blood.  _God I wanted him._  I wanted his hands on every single inch of me, his skin against mine.

His hands travelled further underneath my top eventually reaching my chest, his fingers gently massaging my breasts and teasing a small moan of pleasure out of me. "As much as I love this top on you sweetheart" Chris said in a low voice with his mouth still against my neck, "It needs to go". I felt his fingers grasp the bottom of my shirt and I put my arms up just as he had before, letting him pull it off over my head. He stared at my now exposed chest for a moment before lifting his eyes to look back at my face and pausing, our eyes never breaking contact. "You're so god damn beautiful Bianca" he whispered as he brushed a stray hair away from my face, "So beautiful". I opened my mouth to respond and Chris pulled me back in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around my torso and running his hands down my back.

He released my lips and slowly made his way down my neck again, pausing between wet kisses to gently suck on my skin. I knew there'd be marks there in the morning but I just didn't care, my fingers fisting into the hair at the nape of his neck and telling him not to stop. Chris continued his trail until he reached my chest, using one of his hands to cup my breast while his mouth went to work on the other, kissing and sucking until I couldn't help but moan his name out loud. Arching my back and pushing my chest into him, I let out another breathy moan of his name as he turned his attention to my nipples, his mouth on one and his fingers on the other. I held his face against my chest and my body trembled in his arms, Chris' lips sending shivers like little sparks of electricity throughout my body, to my deepest, most sensitive parts.

"I love when you say my name like that" Chris whispered against my skin when he finally released my nipple, his hands still massaging one of my breasts and teasing another moan out of me. I was practically panting now, rolling my hips against him and feeling the unmistakable bulge in his jeans, my body craving for any kind of friction between my thighs. I reached down between us for his belt as he started another assault on my chest, and I bit my lip trying my hardest to concentrate on undoing his buckle and getting him out of his clothes. I paused with my hands on the button of Chris' jeans, dropping my head back and closing my eyes as he worshipped my chest with his hands. Whatever he was doing felt unbelievably good. My breathing was heavy and erratic and my heart felt like it was going to burst right out my chest, every single one of his touches leaving me feeling like I was on fire and begging for more.

Just as I popped the button on his jeans he lay back down on the bed and in one swift motion rolled over so that I was on my back and he was on top of me. "Chriiiis" I moaned as he bent down to capture my nipple in his mouth again, continuing his delicious torture and sending another wave of pleasure throughout my body. "Please" I said holding his head in my hands, "Your jeans, they need to come off". With my flesh still in his mouth he lifted his eyes to look at me and I felt like I was going to explode right there and then. His devastatingly sexy stare made the muscles deep in my belly clench, his eyes now a deep, dark blue and filled with an intense want. He released my skin with a small 'pop' sound and moved to kiss my lips again, my hands instantly seizing the opportunity to push down to his jeans as far as I could without breaking the kiss. He slipped them off his feet and then shifted slightly so that he was lying on his side next to me, one of his hands cupping my chin while the other began its leisurely tour of my body. He trailed his fingertips between my breasts and down my torso, his fingers moving agonizingly slow and leaving goosebumps in their wake as he kissed me deeply. He played with my hip bones and teased me with his fingers, moving them underneath the thin waistband of my underwear and out again, each time getting closer and closer to my most intimate parts.

My lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen and I finally had to pull away from him, blinking slowly and looking up to find him smiling devilishly down at me. "What do you want baby? Tell me what you want" he whispered as his fingers inched closer, making it almost impossible for me to think of a response let alone say anything. "You know what I want Chris" I replied in a barely audible voice, my chest heaving and my muscles tensing in anticipation of his touch. "I do know what you want sweetheart, but I want to hear you say it. I want you tell me" he said in a soft voice, challenging me as his fingers hovered above the spot I wanted him most. I bit my lip so hard that I was sure I drew blood, my heart racing as I stared up at Chris, his gaze focused intently on my face, blue eyes to green. I could hear my heart beat in my ears and I felt like my body was desperate for him - his lips, his tongue, his touch, I didn't care, I just wanted him and all of him. I blinked slowly and ran my tongue along my bottom lip, my body feeling like it was about to explode. "You. I want you".

_Chris' POV:_

As soon as the words left her mouth I moved my fingers to where she wanted me most, her head dropping back against the mattress and a moan slipping out of her lips. My teasing had made her more than ready for me, the lacy material of her underwear already wet with want. She reached up to grip my arm, her fingers digging into my skin as I moved my own fingers between her thighs, teasing and exploring her sensitive flesh. I took the opportunity to run my eyes all over her gorgeous body - taking in her round breasts and her soft, tanned skin, her supple curves and her long toned legs that she had parted to allow me better access. I trailed my fingers down between her wet lips and watched in awe as she writhed in place on the bed, arching her back and moving her hips up and into my hand, soft moans escaping her throat. "Lift your hips baby" I whispered in her ear and I watched as she responded almost instantly, her hips lifting off the bed and allowing me to slide her wet underwear down her legs. I loved that she was so responsive to everything I did, so wet and ready for me.

Bianca dropped her knees to the sides and butterflied her legs, leaving herself completely exposed and looking like a wanton goddess beside me. I bent to kiss her again and moved my fingers back down between her legs, trailing my fingers up and down her folds before pushing two inside her. She broke the kiss and cried out instantly, burying her face in my neck and lifting her hips to meet my hand. My own arousal was now straining against my underwear, pressed against Bianca's hip and begging to be out. I wanted her, I wanted to bury myself inside her and feel her fingers dig into my skin as I rocked in and out of her, I wanted to hear her moan in pleasure and my name cried out from her lips.

Bianca lifted her face from my neck and pressed her lips against mine in a feverish kiss, her hands still gripping my arms as I moved my fingers in and out of her. She dropped her head back again as I began to use my thumb to rub her most sensitive area, her body starting to quiver beneath me and I could tell she wasn't far from coming. "Oh Chris" she sighed as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes rolling back and her breasts rising as her back arched. The movement of her breasts was enough to send my body into overdrive and I knew at that moment that I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to have her now.

I pulled my fingers out of her and bent down to kiss her deeply, feeling goosebumps rise on my skin when she trailed her nails up my naked back. I stood up briefly to take my underwear off, feeling Bianca's eyes all over me as she lay on her back waiting for me to return to her. Never breaking eye contact with her, I stepped forward and lay down on the bed on top of her, my skin instantly heating when her naked body touched mine. I kissed her deeply and she tugged on my bottom lip with her teeth, a growl sounding in my throat when she pressed her hips up and into me.

"I thought about doing this every night that I was away" I murmured in her ear as I rolled my hips against her, my erection between us and pressing against her belly. Bianca held my face and kissed me hard and I knew that was her way of telling me that she felt the same. Still kissing her, I grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers, raising them above her head and sliding my free hand down between us to wrap my hand around my length. Looking up at her face, I guided myself into her and sank in slowly, inch by agonizing inch and watching as her lips parted in a perfect 'o' shape. I sucked in my breath and paused for a moment, stilling and allowing Bianca time to adjust, the both of us revelling in the feeling of me inside her.

_Bianca's POV:_

_Oh my god Chris._  My muscles tightened as he pulled out and pushed himself back into me, the delicious feeling spreading throughout my body and sending tingles all the way to my toes.  _Oh how I missed this_. He rolled his hips and buried himself in me, reaching down to wrap my thighs around his torso and making me moan out loud as he reached a deeper, more intense angle inside me. I relished the feeling of my body stretching around him, unable to describe the way he made me feel each time he pushed himself into me.

"Oh babe you feel so fucking good" Chris murmured in my ear, his low voice sending a shiver straight down my spine. I tried in vain to move my hands wanting desperately to run my hands down his back, but he gripped my fingers tight holding both of my hands above my head in one of his. His unoccupied hand was free to explore my body as he pleased, his fingers squeezing, pressing and massaging every inch of skin that he could get to, all the while rocking his hips in and out of me. I felt like my body was on fire, Chris' touches making the muscles deep in my belly clench and each one bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

His hands worshipped my body as he pushed into me, his thrusts slow and deep and nothing like what I was used to - this was the first time that Chris and I had had sex and kept it slow. It didn't just feel like sex this time, it felt like something more, something deeper than just a physical act. He was taking his time with me and loving every inch of me, making sure that he felt every part of my body and making sure that I felt every ounce of pleasure. With each push in, the feeling deep inside my belly got stronger and more intense, like an elastic band that was slowly getting stretched, further and further until it had no choice but to snap.

Chris kissed along my neck until his lips found mine again, his mouth soft and warm and everything I'd missed. I began to push my hips up and into him, matching each of his thrusts and drawing a low moan out of him, the wet sound of skin on skin and lips and tongues now echoing throughout the room. He snaked his free hand down between our sticky bodies and began to ever so slowly explore my most intimate parts with his fingers, a tremor rocking through my body and making me cry out loud. "Oh Chris" I cried out in breathy voice that sounded more like a muffled moan, my hands gripping his fingers tighter as the elastic band inside me stretched to breaking point.

"Let go baby" Chris said low in my ear, his fingers still playing with me and his hips continuing to roll against me, my muscles clenching around him each time he pushed inside. My chest heaved and my heart raced, blood coursing through my veins as my body tensed in anticipation of my inevitable finish. "Come for me Bianca, I want you to come". His words were the final push and with one final thrust I felt myself falling off the edge, my fingers gripping his as the band inside me finally snapped, white hot ripping through my body and obliterating all of my thoughts. I dropped my head back and cried out Chris' name in ecstasy, a string of profanities falling from my lips as my body writhed beneath him. He continued to push in and out of me, his arms wrapped around my body holding me tight as he fucked me through my orgasm. For the longest moment I could feel nothing but pleasure, my vision blurred as waves of warmth flooded my body and spread all the way down to the tips of my fingers and toes.

Just as I began to feel myself come down from my high, Chris' arms tightened around me and his muscles tensed underneath my fingertips. "Oh fuck, Bianca!" Chris cried out and I opened my eyes just in time to see his face contorted in pleasure as he found his own release. He buried his face in my chest and poured himself into me with one final thrust, his breath hot against my neck when he collapsed forward onto me. I wrapped my now free arms around his huge frame and held him, the both of us panting loudly as we lay spent and exhausted on the bed. Chris let out a sigh and after a long moment lifted his head to look at me, pressing a sweet, gentle kiss to my lips and flashing me a gorgeous, satisfied smile. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and felt my heart flutter wildly in my chest.  _I was the luckiest girl in the world._

\---

_Chris POV:_

We lay sated in bed in the afterglow of our sex, Bianca in my arms on her belly and using her fingers to play with my chest hair. I traced my fingers up and down her naked back, running my fingertips from her shoulders to the curve of her ass and back again and smiling as she purred in contentment. Our breathing had finally returned to normal and we lay naked and tangled in Bianca's creamy white bed sheets, our bodies still sticky with sweat. The sex had been absolutely mind-blowing, the image of her throwing her head back into the mattress as she came was burnt into my brain. For the first time in a long time I felt like I had done more than just sex - what Bianca and I had just shared was something deeper and more intimate. As clichéd as it sounded, I felt like we had just made love.

"Babe?" I asked softly, folding one arm behind my head and propping my neck up to look at her. "Mmm?" she murmured, looking up at me and resting her chin on my chest, her fingers still playing with my hair. "You okay?". Bianca closed her eyes and let out a small, content sigh, nodding her head softly, "Never better" she replied with a smile, "You, are absolutely amazing Mr Evans". "Me?" I asked incredulously, reaching down to pull her body onto mine and looking into her wide green eyes. The warm light from the bedside light lamp made them look even more beautiful than normal, her eyes focused intently on my face and feeling like she could see right through me. "You are fucking gorgeous Bianca. Do you have any idea how god damn sexy you look when you come?" I asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Her lips parted into a shy smile and a pink blush crept up her cheeks, a soft giggle escaping her lips as she tried to bury her face in my neck. "No i'm serious" I said lifting her chin to face me and pushing a stray hair behind her ear, "It's one of the sexiest things I've ever seen, I could watch you all day. I don't even know how to describe it". She blinked slowly and smiled gorgeously at me, the words leaving my mouth and my mind going blank momentarily.  _I had to be the luckiest fucking guy in the world._  "You have no idea what you do to me Bianca. I-- I dunno, I just can't seem to get you out of my head" I said as I stroked my thumb across her cheek, "You're all I could think about while I was away".

                                                                                 

We were both silent for a long moment, lying in each other arms and staring at each other, each trying to figure out what the other was thinking. I didn't know what was going through Bianca's head as she looked at me, but I did know that she was the only thing in the world that I wanted. She really was my perfect girl. Bianca leaned forward and pressed a soft but passionate kiss to my lips, blinking slowly and biting her bottom lip when she pulled away. My eyes traced over her face and I reached up to push her hair behind her ear, watching as she leaned forward to press her forehead against mine.

At that moment I realised that there was one thing that I needed to say to Bianca, something that I had wanted to tell her ever since I knocked on her door. The words were on the tip of my tongue and I knew that it was time. I knew it was too soon but I just didn't care, I had to say it.  _It was now or never._ I took a deep breath and swallowed, willing myself to speak. "I think I'm love with you Bianca" I whispered before kissing her gently, reaching up to hold her face in my hands and touching my forehead to hers again. Her eyes widened and she was silent for only a moment, the corners of her mouth soon tugging into a small smile. "Oh Chris, I think I'm in love with you too". 


	34. Chapter 34

                                              

_Bianca's POV:_

I was shocked out of my peaceful slumber by a loud bark and I opened one eye to find Kovu sitting on the floor next to my bed, his liquid brown eyes looking up at me expectantly. He whined and put his head on the mattress, inching his nose closer and closer to my face until I could feel the tickle of his whiskers on my cheek. I smiled at him lovingly, "And good morning to you too". Kovu barked again and I reached out to scratch behind his ears, smiling as he leaned into my hand and wagged his tail happily.

"So much for a sleep in", a deep, sexy voice said behind me and I looked over my shoulder to find Chris yawning adorably, stretching out his long arms above his head, "Good morning beautiful". I blinked rapidly, _wait what?_ Last night hadn't been just a dream? That had all happened for real? I shook my head in disbelief and smiled to myself, still not quite believing that Chris had actually flown home early just to see me, and then after out mind-blowing sex he had looked into my eyes and told me that he was in love with me. That was something that I never in a million years thought would ever happen to me, something that I thought could only ever happen in a dream. What had I done in a past life to ever deserve this? To wake up in the morning and have this Adonis of a man lying next to me, looking at me with his bright blue eyes and his sexy, lazy smile.

"Well good morning Captain" I said with a playful smile, shifting on the bed and turning onto my side to face him. My eyes traveled from his gorgeous face and down to his muscled torso, the white bed sheet sitting deliciously low on his hips. I smoothed the sheet against my chest and smiled at him, licking my lips as memories from last night flashed through my mind. _Mmmm._ He reached out and pulled me into him, pressing a soft kiss to my lips and brushing a hair away from my face, his eyes looking down at me intently. "How'd you sleep?". I smiled as I looked up at him, "Great actually, I mean I did get woken up in the middle of the night by some guy, but otherwise, I slept very well".

Chris flashed me a mock offended face and I couldn't help but giggle, "Just some guy huh?". I ran my thumb along his cheek and smiled, breathing in his sweet, musky scent and feeling a shiver run down my spine. "Some _gorgeous_ " I said as I pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, " _sexy_ " pressing another kiss to his jaw, " _completely amazing_ guy", I said softly, pressing a final, gentle kiss to his lips. Chris smiled against my lips and pulled away to plant a small kiss on the tip of my nose, his eyes on me as he dropped his head back onto the pillow. 

I moved my hand from his face to his chest and gingerly picked up the thin chain around his neck, running my fingers over the silver pendant and inspecting it closely for the first time. It was an etching of the catholic Saint Christopher, the patron saint of traveling and children. For a moment I couldn't help but think about my nonna back home - just as I was leaving for America she had given me a white gold bracelet with a small cross charm, St Christopher's name engraved delicately on its underside. She had put it in my palm and cupped my hand in both of hers, looking up at me and praying out loud in Italian - praying to St Christopher to bless her with more grandchildren. I shook my head as the memory replayed in my head, a pang of longing filling my chest for a brief moment.

Kovu barked again and I turned my head to look at him, frowning as he whined insistently from the edge of the bed. "Is he okay?" Chris asked concerned, lifting his head from the pillow to look over at Kovu. "He's fine" I said turning back to Chris and snuggling into his chest, "He just wants to go for run. We usually go in the mornings, before I go to work". All of a sudden it was like a firework had exploded in my head and I jolted upright, gasping loudly. _Oh shit!_ Work! I had to go to work!

\---

"I can't believe I forgot about work" I muttered exasperated, trying in vain to pull my hair into a semi-presentable ponytail. I couldn't believe it, _Bianca you absolute idiot!_ I dashed out of the bathroom searching desperately for my heels, hopping on one foot as I tried to slip on my shoes and button up my shirt at the same time. "I'm so late, i'm so fucking late". Chris chuckled and I turned around to see him lying with his arms behind his head, the corner of his mouth pulled into a lazy smile as he looked at me. 

"You know, you look pretty hot when you're rushing around all flustered like that. You should stay home with me today" Chris said with a mischievous grin, "I promise it will be a lot more fun than going to work". I raised an eyebrow at him, unable to stop the smile growing on my face as I paused to consider his oh-so-tempting offer for brief moment. He was so god damn sexy, there was nothing I'd love more than to stay in bed with him all day. _Or not in bed - there was always the shower....or the floor._ I began to entertain the thought of calling in sick but I quickly shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts, exhaling deeply. _No, Bianca, get your ass to work._ I picked up my handbag from the floor and turned to walk over to Chris, "As _unbelievably_  tempting as your offer is, Christopher" I said as I bent to give him a soft kiss , "I need to get to work". 

\---

"I'm here, I'm here!" I shouted as I burst through the clinic door, Julia standing up behind the reception desk and trying hard to suppress a laugh. "Big night?" she asked curiously, following me through to my office and leaning against the door frame. I dumped my handbag down and started up my laptop, glancing briefly at my watch. 9.20am. I shook my head, frustrated, still unable to believe that I had forgotten about work. I sighed, _I guess that's what happens when you wake up with Chris Evans in your bed._

I picked up the latte that was already sitting, waiting on my desk in my 'this could be wine' coffee mug, and held it up to Julia, giving her an appreciative nod. She raised an eyebrow at me and tilted her head, waiting patiently for me to say something. "Bianca, this is the first time since I've started working for you that you've _ever_ showed up after me. What happened? Is everything okay?". I took a sip of my coffee and sat down in my chair, gesturing for her to sit down. I smoothed my hair and licked my lips, leaning back in my chair and tapping my fingers against the coffee mug. "Chris flew back early" I said taking another sip of my coffee and smiling sheepishly at Julia, "... _and_ he came over last night".

\---

_Chris' POV:_

I whistled with my fingers and yelled out to Kovu, watching as he looked up and ran back over to me a few seconds later. I bent down and ruffled his fur as he panted happily in front of me, smiling at how well he was responding to me after only a few days. He ran off again and I stood up, putting my hands in my pockets and watching as he explored the park. My fingers touched the house key that Bianca had given me before she had rushed off to work this morning, handing it to me and saying that she didn't care what I did just as long as I locked up the house before I left.

After staying in bed for another hour or so in an attempt to catch up on the sleep I had missed during filming, I had decided to take Kovu out for a walk seeing as Bianca didn't get the opportunity to. I flipped the key over in my fingers and smiled to myself, suddenly finding myself wondering if she was going to let me keep the key. Even though I knew it was too soon to be talking about keys, I knew that I wouldn't hesitate in giving Bianca one of mine - I'd see her everyday if I could. All of a sudden my phone started to ring and I pushed my thoughts aside, raising an eyebrow when I saw the caller ID. _Here we go,_ I thought as I slid my finger across the screen. "Hey Rob".

"Evans! You skipped out on us? Anthony told me that you left last night!". The corner of my mouth tugged into a smile and I looked up at Kovu who was busy sniffing a tree. "Yeah I caught a red eye. Got back into LA at about 2 this morning". Rob clicked his tongue and paused for a brief moment, "Oh yeah? That wouldn't have anything to do with your new girl would it?" he asked curiously, and I immediately pictured him raising his eyebrows as he waited for my response. "C'mon Rob I think we all know the answer to that already" I heard Anthony say in the background and I laughed, holding my tongue and resisting the urge to respond with a flat out 'yes'.

"I'm only teasing" Rob said with a laugh, "You better be bringing her on Friday though, me and the guys cant wait to meet her". I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, I hadn't even mentioned anything about it to Bianca yet. Friday was the wrap party to celebrate the finished filming of Avengers Infinity War and instead of going out like we usually did, Rob and his wife Susan had decided to host the party at their house in Malibu. All of the cast and crew would be there and going off previous experiences of partying with the Downey's, it was going to be a _very_  big night. I rubbed my chin - not only had I not said anything to Bianca, I had no idea if she'd even want to go. 

I heard the overhead PA announce the next flight in the background and then a shuffle of movement on Rob's line. "Alright I gotta go, my plane's boarding" Rob said. As soon as I had told Anthony and Jeremy about Bianca, it had spread like wildfire and now everyone couldn't wait to meet her. While I knew that they'd all love her, I couldn't help but worry that she wouldn't want to go - that she'd feel out of place even though she had no reason to. "I'll see you and your girlfriend on Friday" he said teasing, "Tell her I've got a couple of questions to ask her--". "Goodbye Rob" I said cutting him off and shaking my head. "Ha! See ya Evans" Rob said before the line went dead. 

I stared at the phone in my hand for a moment, suddenly wondering how Bianca was going to react when I told her that I wanted her to come with me on Friday.  I typed a quick message asking if she wanted to come over when she was finished with work, already planning to ask her tonight. I whistled for Kovu and watched as he ran back over to me, looking down at him when he sat at my feet. I smiled at him as he panted happily, tilting his head to the side. "Alright bud" I said clipping on his leash, "Let's go home".

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Chris?" I shouted as I shut the front door with my foot, stopping for a moment to again admire the the size of Chris' house. _House? Who was I kidding, it was a freaking mansion._ Kovu came running and barking, his feet loud against the floor boards as he skidded to a stop in front of me. "My little man!" I squealed, bending down and laughing as he pushed his nose into my face. "Have you had a good day?" I asked as I scratched underneath his chin, planting a soft kiss onto his snout and ruffling his fur.

I walked down the hallway and into the main room, scanning the area for Chris. Despite the news playing loudly on the TV in front of the couch and a opened can of beer sitting on the coffee table, there was no sign of him. I dumped my handbag and the bag of groceries I had bought for dinner on the kitchen bench and reached up to pull the elastic out of my hair, sighing as I ran my fingers through my now-loose waves and massaged my scalp. _Oh it had been a long day._

"Hello beautiful". I smiled as I felt Chris' arms wrap around me from behind, his sweet, musky scent filling my nose as he pressed gentle kisses along my neck. "Hey babe" I said with a soft sigh, leaning back into his body and tilting my head to give him more access to my neck. "How was your day?" Chris asked against my skin, biting softly and turning my body around to face him. "Wasn't too bad, what about you?" I asked with a grin, pressing a kiss to his lips and reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. His hair, that was now... _brown_. 

"Your hair!" I exclaimed loudly, smiling and looking up at his face. Chris chuckled, "Yeah I got it dyed back to normal colour. What do you think?". I tugged gently on the hair at the nape of his neck and grinned, his arms tightening around my waist as he looked down at me. My heart fluttered, would I ever get sick of those gorgeous blue eyes?  "I am gonna miss Cap's blonde" I said pausing to kiss him, "But I do love you as a brunette". 

He pulled me in and captured my lips in another kiss, letting out an almost silent moan.  "I missed you babe" Chris said softly when he broke away, pressing his forehead against mine. A warm feeling spread throughout my body and at the moment I realised for the first time in a long time how I was stupidly, utterly happy I was. "I missed you too handsome" I said with a smile, stepping back and tilting my head to look at him. _I'm the luckiest girl in the world._   I stepped out of my heels and rolled my ankles around, turning to the bag of groceries on the kitchen bench and looking over at Chris. "You hungry?". He leaned his hip against the bench and flashed me his signature, oh-so-sexy grin. "Starving".

\---

"You are the best fucking cook, oh my god" Chris said throwing his head back against the couch and gently patting my thigh. I smiled as I swallowed my last mouthful of chicken and mushroom risotto, loving that Chris enjoyed my food. He'd just finished his second huge helping. I giggled - the Captain America diet was definitely over. Taking the empty bowl out of my hands and putting it on the coffee table, he lifted my legs into his lap and began to massage my feet with his fingers. I bit my lip to hold in a moan, _oh god that felt good._ "Thank you for dinner babe" he said turning to look at me and I leaned my head against the couch, flashing him a small, soft smile, "Anytime Captain".

\---

Finishing the last of the dishes, I walked back into the living room to find Chris intently watching the TV - a news update on the the NFL Tom Brady scandal playing on the screen. On our first date Chris had told me all about his love of the New England Patriots football team, and of course their star player Tom Brady. He had been horrified when I told him that I didn't really follow the NFL even after 5 years of living in America, immediately vowing to convert me into Patriots fan. As much as I enjoyed watching the NFL, I was still at heart, an Australian football girl - I had even paid a ridiculous amount for a sports channel package so that I could watch every single game on my TV. I smiled to myself and made a mental note to teach Chris about the Australian version, suddenly day dreaming about one day taking him to a game back home.

 Chris shook his head in frustration at the TV before turning to look at me, gesturing for me to sit down and patting the couch next to him. "You know you don't need to do the dishes every time Bianca" he said as he lifted my legs into his lap, laying one arm across the back of the couch behind me. I smiled, "I know. But I was taught to always clean whatever mess you make". I shook my head in disbelief, surprising myself by how much I was starting to sound like my mum. "Besides, I'm a guest, I'm not going to make you clean up".

Chris lifted my chin with his finger and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "Exactly. _You're_  the guest so you shouldn't be doing any work". I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really? So I shouldn't cook then?". Chris shook his head enthusiastically and grinned at me, "No no, definitely keep doing that. You're amazing. I'm so freaking glad I didn't meet you before I started filming for the new movie cos' I'd be going to the gym three times a day to burn it all off". I giggled and leaned forward to lay my head on Chris' shoulder, closing my eyes and humming in contentment as he started to massage my feet again.

"Hey babe?" Chris asked, turning his head to kiss my hair and look down at me. "Mmm?". "Are you busy tomorrow night?".  I thought for a moment, trying to remember if I had anything on or if I had made any plans with the girls. "I don't think so, why's that?".  Still massaging my feet, he cleared his throat. "Please don't feel like you need to say yes. I know it's kind of a big ask". I lifted my head to look at him, "Chris, don't be silly. What is it?". He was silent for a moment, his eyes looking into mine and feeling like they could see right through me. "Will you come with me to the wrap party for the new movie tomorrow night? It's at Robert's house".

My whole body froze for a moment and I could do nothing except look back at Chris and his bright blue eyes. _Robert? As in Robert Downey Jnr? Wait._ The Avengers wrap party? That meant me, normal, average girl from Australia, in a room full of celebrities. _Me!_ I blinked rapidly and sucked in a silent breath - this was not something I thought I'd ever have to contemplate. "You don't have to say yes okay" Chris said, his voice shaking me from my thoughts, "I just, would love if you came with me. I've already told everyone all about you". 

My eyes widened, "Me? You've told them about me?" I asked in surprise. Chris flashed me a look as if he couldn't believe that I had asked him that. "Of course I have. And they all can't wait to meet you. Especially Rob". I was stunned. I wasn't even his girlfriend and yet Chris had still told all of his co-stars about me? _Wow no pressure or anything._ "So will you come?" he asked tilting my chin to face him, a hopeful expression on his face. My own face softened, _how could I possibly say no to him?_  In a moment of clarity I shook my head incredulously, _why was I even thinking about this? I mean how many opportunities would I get to go to a party with famous actors? And the Avengers actors at that?_ There really was only one answer.  I looked at Chris and for a moment felt myself getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes, the corners of my mouth tugging into a smile. "I wouldn't miss it".

\---


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments guys! I love reading your feedback and knowing that you're enjoying my story. Next update coming soon! B xx

_                                                              _

_Bianca's POV:_

"Alright Samantha you take it easy this weekend okay? Try and stay off that foot as much as you can. We'll make another appointment for early next week" I said, turning to look at Julia who was on the phone. I signaled to her to book for one week's time before turning back to Samantha and giving her arm a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you next week okay Samantha?". "Thank-you so much Bianca, you've been such a great help. It already feels better!" she said smiling at me, resting her hip against her pram. "And i'll see you next week too sweetheart!" I said bending down in front of the pram, cooing at her gorgeous baby girl - with her big green eyes she looked just like her mother.

"Okay so one week?" Julia asked me when she finally got off the phone and I nodded gesturing to Samantha. "See you then Sam, stay off that foot!" I said waving goodbye and retreating into my office. I sat down at my desk and glanced at my phone - it had just gone 4 o'clock. _One more hour to go._ To say I was excited about the party tonight was an understatement - as soon as Chris had asked if I would go with him last night, I had started mentally sorting through my wardrobe trying to find something that was remotely appropriate to wear in the presence of celebrities. Eighteen hours later, I still had no idea what I was going to wear.

I worked on my clinical notes as I waited for my next patient, finding myself looking down at the clock in the corner of the screen every few minutes. I couldn't wait to get home. "Bianca?" Julia asked, popping her head around the door of my office, "Yeah J?" I asked with my hands poised above the keyboard. "Your last patient just cancelled". I leaned back and spun my chair to face her, giving her a look that said ' _you better not be joking'_. She stepped into the room and leaned her hip against the door, "They just called - something came up so they rebooked". I grinned, _that was all I needed to hear._ "Pack your things Jules" I said as I closed my laptop and lifted my handbag onto the desk, "Cameron isn't here so lets have an early finish. It is Friday after all". Julia grinned and clapped her hands, "You are, the best boss ever". I slung my handbag over my shoulder and shrugged, turning around and winking at her. "Yeah I know".

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"Bianca?" I called out as I shut the front door, "You here babe?". Kovu came running towards me as soon as the door clicked shut and I grinned, bending down to give him a quick pat. "Just in the bathroom babe! Give me two minutes!" Bianca's voice yelled out from somewhere down the back of the house. I followed her voice into the bedroom with Kovu on my heels, chuckling when I saw the numerous discarded dresses that covered her bed - I could just imagine her standing in her underwear and trying on every single outfit that she had. "Bianca?" I asked sticking my head into the en-suite bathroom, my mind going momentarily blank when I saw her. _Oh my god._

Putting the finishing touches on her hair, she turned away from the mirror to face me and pulled a little pose. "What do you think?" Words failed me, my brain unable to put a string of words together let alone come up with a logical thought. _Just, wow._ Bianca was wearing a tight black dress with a long sleeves and low round neckline that only just exposed the tops of her smooth, tanned shoulders. The back of it though, was almost completely bare. The bottom of the dress ended several inches above her knees and showed off her long, toned legs, a pair of white pointed stilettos on her feet. Her usual long, brown waves had been straightened so that her hair fell like a dark veil around her face and the makeup she had on made her eyes look even brighter and greener than usual. For a moment she quite literally took my breath away.

I blinked rapidly, taking in every inch of her. "Nothing I say right now is going to do you justice" I said quietly, leaning against the door frame, "You look gorgeous Bianca". She smiled at me, flashing her small, white teeth before turning back to the mirror. "You sure? I mean I've never been to anything like this..." she said, her voice trailing off as she smoothed her dress over her waist. I stepped towards her and put my hands on her hips, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful" I said in a soft voice, kissing the side of her head, "And I'm the fucking luckiest dude in the world". She grinned at me in the mirror and I stared back at her, unable to think about anything else except how perfect this girl was. _Where had she been all my life?_ I turned her around to face me, moving my hands to her exposed back and bent to press a kiss to her soft lips. Her sweet perfume filled my nose and in that split second I decided that I was done with waiting and that I didn't care how fast this was all moving. I decided right there and then that by the time tonight was over I would hold Bianca in my arms and ask her to be mine.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"You okay?". Even though I knew Chris had just spoken to me, I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to hear him. "Bianca?" he asked again, reaching over to wrap my fingers in his. I blinked as if I was coming out a dream, "What? Yeah I'm fine" I said flashing him a big smile. He frowned in concern, "I know I haven't known you long but even I can see through that. You have nothing to be nervous about babe, they're all going to love you" he said lifting my hand and kissing the tops of my knuckles, his big blue eyes looking right through me. I felt like I was about to meet his mother or something. I inhaled deeply, my chest rising, how did my life even get like this? It was like one minute I'm just a normal, working girl and the next i'm getting driven to a party with celebrities - the Avengers Infinity War wrap party at that, as the date to Chris Evans, the most gorgeous, amazing guy on the planet.

I looked down at my fingers and fought the urge to bite my french manicured nails - something I did when I was nervous. I knew I had no reason to be but I just couldn't help myself. Chris squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile, "I promise it's going to be fun". I let out a heavy breath, "I know it will be. I just---, I don't know..." my voice trailing off. I had been so excited about this all day but now that we were actually on the way I couldn't help but let the nerves bubble up. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't bring myself to tell Chris the reason. I was worried I wouldn't fit in - I mean I was just a normal girl with a real job, and yet here were all these actors and directors with jobs that most people only dream about. Part of me was shaking her head and telling me to grow up, knowing that I was being irrational - just because they were actors didn't mean that they weren't still people underneath all of the fame. The other part of me though - the part that worried that I wouldn't fit in, wanted to turn the car around and go back home.

Chris squeezed my hand again and it was like my thoughts suddenly quietened, disappearing almost completely when he leaned over and kissed me. I sighed softly as he held my face - even with the smallest of touches he could calm me. "I'll be by your side the whole time" he said softly as he squeezed my fingers again, his velvety voice in my ears feeling like a reassuring blanket around my shoulders. "Mr Evans, we're about 10 minutes away" the driver said suddenly, glancing back at Chris in the review mirror. Chris had ordered a driver for us for the night since he knew we'd both be drinking and he had been so silent that I had almost forgotten that he was even there. With the exception of the time that the girls had surprised me with a limo for my 24th birthday, I had never been driven by a professional driver - let alone to a party like the one that I was about to get to.

I felt my heart start to beat faster knowing that we were close, I still couldn't believe that I was about to walk into a room filled with the cast of a Marvel movie - more than that I was going to walk in as the date of Chris Evans. I turned to look at him with my fingers still wrapped in his, admiring his profile as he looked out the window. His ridiculously long eyelashes that I couldn't help but envy, his bright blue eyes and full lips, the stubble on his chin that he had started growing the moment he stopped filming. I loved his new brown hair too - now even more so since he had told me that he wanted to grow it out. Chris with a long hair and a beard? My muscles clenched deliciously at the thought. Even now, dressed in a pair of black fitted pants and a white henley with a smooth black leather jacket on top, he looked handsome and utterly sexy. 

Chris turned his head and flashed me a lazy smile when he saw me staring at him, squeezing my hand gently. I inhaled softly, suddenly wishing that the girls were with me. I looked out the window and saw that the car had slowed down as it approached a set of large, white wooden gates. The gates folded open and revealed an enormous tree lined driveway, surrounded by rolling green meadows.  

                                                                                                                                                                 

We began to move down the driveway and I stared out the window, spying a glimpse of the ocean at the edge of vast, tree dotted property. The sun was starting to set bathing everything in a warm, orange glow and making the already extravagant  grounds look almost ethereal. We approached the house and I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping, unable to describe the sight of the enormous, antique sandstone building. "Is it just me or is every house you bring me to even bigger than the last?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the gorgeous house to look at Chris. He didn't say anything, he only smiled, my insides instantly turning to melted chocolate. _Would he always have this effect on me?_

                                                                                                                                                      

I turned back to the house as the car came to a complete stop, my eyes still wide as I took in my surroundings. I couldn't believe the sheer enormity of the house and the rest of the property, a small laugh escaping my lips as I thought about my tiny townhouse in comparison. _Welcome to Hollywood I guess._ "What?" Chris asked, and I turned around to face him, smiling and shaking my head. "Just thinking that I really do live in a shoe box". He chuckled and squeezed my hand, running his fingers through his hair with his free hand. "You ready?". I nodded, unable to ignore the excitement I was now feeling, my heart starting to race in my chest. Chris grinned, "Come on baby".

\---

I heard footsteps approaching behind the door and I gripped Chris' hand, a gentle breeze carrying the smell of salty, ocean air.  A soft thump of bass could be heard and was the only sign from the outside that a party was happening inside the house. The door opened and we were greeted by glamorous looking woman in a fitted red pencil dress, her brown hair blow dried into soft, bouncy waves. "Susan!" Chris exclaimed happily, "Christopher!" she replied, holding her arms out and pulling him into a hug. _Susan? As in Susan Downey?_

I stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure as to what I should do. "It's so good to see you again sweetheart" she said standing back and looking at him and then me, flashing me a warm smile. "Susan Downey, I'd like you to introduce you to a very special friend of mine, Bianca Santora" Chris said standing back and putting his arm around me. I grinned and extended my hand and Susan smiled, "Oh honey it's nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you from Robert" she said ignoring my hand and instead pulling me in for a hug. 

My face softened, Susan's warmth reminded me so much of my mother that I suddenly felt incredibly nostalgic. "It's lovely to meet you Susan, your home is--- incredible" I said when we pulled apart, struggling to find a word to describe it. "Thank you Bianca. Now come on. Let's get you both a drink and out to the party. Everyone's waiting".

\---

After a quick tour of their breath taking house, Susan had led Chris and I through the french doors along the back wall of the house and outside into their enormous, antique brick courtyard. It was bordered by huge sandstone pillars that were covered in ivy and white roses,  rolling green fields beyond the edges of the courtyard. The beach was less than 100 yards away at the edge of the field and the setting sun provided a gorgeous backdrop to the party that was just starting.  Rows of fairy lights had been strung along the top of the courtyard and I knew that when the sun went down and they were turned on, they'd make the area look almost magical.

"Susan do you need a hand with anything?" I asked when the delicious smell of food all of a sudden hit my nose. She looked at me curiously, "No don't be silly sweetheart. We've got caterers for the night - they take care of everything" she said smiling warmly at me again and taking a sip of her red wine. I shook my head, _of course they don't need help Bianca. This is Hollywood._ "Miss can I offer you a drink?" a small woman dressed in all black said to me. It took me a minute to realise that she was one of the caterers and I had a sudden flashback of when I used to work as a waitress. _My how times have changed._

"I'll have a Bud Light please" Chris said suddenly - I had been so caught up in looking at the house that I had almost forgotten he was there, "And she'll have an espresso martini". I looked up at Chris with raised eyebrows as the girl walked away to get our drinks. "And how did you know that's what I wanted?" I asked tilting my head. Chris grinned smugly, "Because I know you" he said bending to kiss me gently. His kiss sent tingles down my spine and my heart fluttered in my chest. I smiled up at him, wondering if I'd ever get sick of the feeling of his lips on mine. I grinned to myself, _I highly doubted it._ "You ready to meet everyone?" Chris asked, reaching down to grab my hand. Just as I opened my mouth to reply I was interrupted by a very familiar voice, a voice that I had only ever heard in movies. "Here he is, the man of the hour!". Chris closed his eyes and grinned, turning around to face the source of the voice with my hand still wrapped in his. He laughed, "How's it going Downey?".


	36. Chapter 36

                                                                                          

 

_Chris' POV:_

"So Bianca, what do you do with yourself?" Scarlett asked, crossing her legs and looking across at Bianca intently. Bianca pulled her hair over her shoulder and took a small sip of the espresso martini in her hand. "I'm a physiotherapist. I have my own clinic called Motion Physiotherapy just outside the city, in Burbank" she said proudly, smiling at Scarlett and glancing at me. I put my hand on her knee and gave her a soft squeeze to reassure her, even though she really didn't need it. Bianca looked completely at ease, like she had been doing this for years - there wasn't a single trace of the nervous girl from earlier. I listened to her tell everyone how she came to own her business and how she moved from Australia on scholarship to complete her degree and years later opened her own clinic.

She smiled her gorgeous smile, her green eyes bright and excited and I was in awe. She spoke so passionately, commanding the attention of everyone around her. Granted, everyone had practically swarmed us as soon as they saw that I had brought a girl with me - especially the girl that they all knew I couldn't stop thinking about, but still, no-one seemed to be able to take their eyes off her. Myself included. She really was amazing and I felt almost proud that she was mine - or at least she would be by the end of the night. "That's incredible Bianca, to have done all that, to be running your own business by 27. That's really impressive". Scarlett said smiling, Sebastian - who was sitting next to her, nodding in agreement. He raised his eyebrows and gave me an impressed nod, and I chuckled knowing that that was guy code for 'I approve'. Bianca laughed, "See, I think that about you guys! You guys are the incredible ones!".

"Oh please",Scarlett said with a laugh, waving her hand nonchalantly. Bianca took another sip of her drink,"I've been talking about myself too much" she exclaimed shaking her head, "Scarlett please, tell me about you! Tell me about your daughter!". As the girls started to talk about Rose, Sebastian nudged me with his knee. "You've got a good one there Chris" he said slowly, glancing at Bianca as she cooed over a photo that Scarlett was showing her on her phone. I exhaled deeply, feeling the corners of my mouth pull into a smile. "I know. I don't know what it is about her Seb" I said finishing the last of my beer, "But she's just amazing. Everything about her is. I've never met a girl like her before". Sebastian stared at me for a long moment, a grin appearing on his face seconds later. He reached out and patted my shoulder, "You've got it bad man. But I really am happy for you". I looked over at Bianca, watching as she collapsed into a fit of laughter at something Scarlett had said and I smiled, _I loved when she laughed._

"Evans!" a deep voice shouted and I turned around to find Chris Hemsworth standing behind me, smiling down at me. "Hey man!" I exclaimed jumping up, pulling him into a handshake-man hug, "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it!". He shook Sebastian's hand and let out a deep chuckle, "Elsa and I needed to finalize the papers for our new property. It didn't take as long as we thought so we decided to come by". I grinned, "It's great to have you here man, wouldn't have been the same without you". Chris grinned and reached out to clink his glass against mine and Seb's. "So how are the kids? Feels like forever since we've seen them!" Sebastian said and I couldn't help but grin as Chris told us about them -  the Hemsworth children were adorable, I loved when he brought them around. 

"So Evans" Chris said punching my arm and shaking me from my thoughts, "What's this I'm hearing about a new girlfriend of yours?" he asked with raised eyebrows, looking at me and then Sebastian. I grinned and turned to where Bianca was sitting and talking animatedly with Scarlet, now joined also by Elizabeth and Zoe. "That's her there, the brunette" I said pointing, smirking when Chris flashed me the same impressed smile that Sebastian had given me earlier. "Evans has got it _bad_ " Sebastian teased looking across at Chris, the both of them trading looks and chuckling. Chris rubbed his chin,"Good for you Evans, it's about time you found a good one". I raised my eyebrows at him,  "Oh yeah? It gets better" I said running my fingers through my hair, "She's Australian. From Melbourne, just like you". Chris' mouth dropped open in surprise, "Seriously?" he asked looking back over at Bianca intently, "She's definitely a keeper then" he added after a moment, turning and winking at me. He rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Well c'mon then Evans! Introduce me! It'll be nice to finally be able to understand a conversation, unlike when I talk to you yanks" he said, laughing when Sebastian and I exchanged deadpan looks.

 

_Bianca's POV:_

I threw my head back in laughter, being careful not to spill my drink when Zoe finished telling me about the stupid things that Chris and the boys had done on set. I grinned, Chris was such a joker, I had no trouble believing what the girls were telling me. "They're idiots" Elizabeth said unable to stop her smile as she shook her head, "But I just can't hate them". Zoe smiled and looked at me, "It's weird you know, after doing a Marvel movie you just feel like one big family". She looked over at Scarlett, "You'd feel it the most since you've been with them all for what, four movies now?". Scarlett nodded and the three of them started discussing the press tour and where they'd be going. I vaguely remembered Chris telling me that they'd be traveling, though I couldn't remember where he had said he would be heading. The press tour was something I'd been trying not to think too much about, especially when I knew it meant that I wouldn't get to see Chris for several weeks. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't dreading it, knowing that I was going to miss him like crazy - particularly if he and I kept going the way we were going. I shook my head and drained the last of my martini, not wanting to ruin my party mood by thinking about being without Chris. 

Almost as if he could hear my thoughts, Chris suddenly sat down beside me and turned to me, his beautiful blue eyes searching my face. "Hey gorgeous girl" he said smiling his lazy smile and leaning in to kiss me, "Hey yourself handsome" I replied when he finally pulled away. I felt my cheeks flush red and I pretended not to notice that the girls were watching Chris and I from the corner of their eyes. "So I've got someone that really wants to meet you" Chris said putting his arm around me and giving me a squeeze, "Oh yeah? And who might that be?" I asked leaning into his arm and smiling up at him. "Ladies" a deep voice said before he could answer and my eyes widened in shock when Chris Hemsworth sat down across from me, right next to Scarlett. I blinked in surprise,  _Chris Hemsworth!_ He said hello to each of the girls and I couldn't help but stare - maybe it was just a 'Chris' thing or maybe it was the accent that was so familiar to me, whatever it was, Chris was fucking _hot._ I grinned to myself, I couldn't wait to tell the girls.

"And you, must be Bianca" Chris said when he finally turned to me, holding out his hand, "I've heard a lot about you". I grinned and returned his hand, shaking it happily, "Good things I hope" I said sneaking a glance back at Chris who still had his arm around me. He chuckled, "Of course, of course". He asked me about myself and what I did for a living, his wife Elsa - who was even more gorgeous than her husband, joining us just as I was telling him about home. She kissed my cheek and I smiled at her, already in love with her exotic Spanish accent.  They were hands down, the most attractive couple I had ever seen. "So where abouts in Melbourne are you from? It's great to have another Aussie around for once" he said, giving Elsa a squeeze with his arm, "I'm stuck with these guys all the time". Sebastian, who was sitting on my left, scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Oh sorry we don't all sit around and drink Fosters or whatever it is you people drink" he said with a smirk, making Chris chuckle behind me. _Fosters? Really? These guys actually thought we drank that crap?_ I shook my head, I couldn't let these people go on thinking that about my home, I had to say something.

Unable to stop myself, I pointed at Sebastian. "Woah hold up buddy, you've got it _very_ wrong". I squared my shoulders, "Can I tell you that hardly any Australian's actually drink Fosters beer? I mean the first time I actually saw a can of it was in some tiny country town that we were stopping at during a road trip. I was twenty one. Why on earth do you guys think that's all we drink" I said turning to Chris who was nodding in agreement. "Or think that we have kangaroos practically everywhere?" he added after, making me collapse into giggles. "My first year here" I said looking at Chris again and then the rest of the circle, "I can't tell you how many times I got asked if I had kangaroos in my backyard or if I had one as a pet. I even remember this one time, I spent fifteen minutes explaining to a girl the difference between what Australian's call thongs, and what _you guys_ call thongs". Everyone erupted into laughter and I couldn't help but chuckle myself, though I knew the only one that really, _truly_ understood what I was saying, was Chris. "Anyway, to answer your question though, I'm from a little place called Hillside just outside of Melbourne. What about you?".

\---

"Another martini?". I shook my head no, unsure if it was the copious amounts of coffee or the alcohol that was making my brain buzz. "Can I have a champagne instead please?" I said turning around and smiling sweetly at Chris. He winked at me and I felt my skin heat almost instantly, a shiver running down my spine and turning my insides to liquid. I swallowed thickly, _oh the effect he had on me._ Waiting as he ordered another round of drinks, I checked him out for the hundredth time that night - he looked positively edible in his black pants and leather jacket. All of a sudden, I couldn't _wait_ to get him home alone.

Tearing my eyes away from the gorgeous specimen of a man, I I let out a deep breath and looked around the crowded room - I was still in awe of where I was, still not quite believing the unbelievable time I was having. I had met Robert Downey Jr and his wife Susan - the both of them absolutely gorgeous, amazing people. Robert was exactly like I had imagined he'd be; funny and eccentric with some incredibly similar traits to his Tony Stark character, and Susan was exceptionally kind; we had bonded almost instantly after I'd found myself telling her about my initial apprehension in going out with Chris, and she'd told me that she'd felt exactly the same way when Robert had first asked her out. She'd said that unlike Robert, she had a 'real' job and didn't think that it could work - I laughed, remembering that I said the same thing when I'd met Chris. Chris had introduced me to almost everyone at the party; Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie - the both of them absolute jokers and exactly how I pictured them to be, Paul Rudd and his gorgeous wife Julie who told me all about their children Jack and Darby, and even Chris Pratt who'd gushed when I'd been unable to stop myself from telling him how much of a Parks and Recreation fan I was. Everyone had been so welcoming and friendly towards me, so much so that I almost forgot that I was among some of Hollywood's finest. I grinned to myself. _Well, almost._

"Miss?" a soft voice said and I turned to find the girl from earlier holding a tray of champagne flutes. "Oh, thank you" I said, taking one from her and watching as she went off to serve the remaining drinks to other guests. "Are you having fun babe?" Chris asked, suddenly appearing behind me and pressing a kiss to my cheek, his free arm wrapping around my waist. I grinned and turned to face him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm having _so_  much fun! Thank you again for bringing me Chris, I still can't believe I'm here. It almost feels like a dream". Chris grinned and pulled me in for another kiss, his arm still on my waist. "Well you better start getting used to it baby" he said as he tucked one side of my hair behind my ear, his bright blue eyes looking directly into mine. I froze momentarily, raising one eyebrow, _what did he mean by that?_ "Oh really? Does that mean you'll be bringing me to more things like this?" I asked curiously, tilting my head and putting my free hand on his arm. Chris nodded, still holding my gaze. "Not just parties. I want to bring you with me to everything Bianca, I want you to be by my side. I want you to be my---". "Don't mind if I steal this lovely lady for a moment do you Evans?"

 

_Chris' POV:_

_Great fucking timing Renner!_ I sighed in frustration as Jeremy suddenly cut me off, grabbing Bianca's hand and spinning her around. She giggled as he pulled her into a dance, the both of them swaying to the Frank Sinatra song that was playing over the speakers. Jeremy had been one of the first to greet us when we arrived at the party and I could tell he liked Bianca almost instantly - especially after all of the teasing he had given me last week in Atlanta. I took a sip of my beer and watched as he brought Bianca back over to me, an enormous smile plastered on her gorgeous face. I rubbed my beard as I looked at her - I'd have to get her alone if I wanted to finish asking her to be mine. "Sorry man, couldn't resist" Jeremy said winking at me and leaning against the bar behind him. I grinned, "I don't blame you. She's pretty freakin' amazing" I retorted, returning his wink and watching as Bianca's cheeks flushed red. I wrapped my arm around her waist and smiled when I heard her singing along to the music. "Sinatra fan?" Jeremy asked and we both watched as she shrugged her shoulders. "Guilty pleasure, what can I say?" she admitted with an innocent smile, "I love his songs. Especially dancing to them" she added with a grin, spinning around on the spot.

"Speaking of" Jeremy said as he signalled for another drink, "We should get some dancing going in here!". Bianca clapped her hands excitedly, looking completely adorable. "Yes!". I took the last sip of my beer and rubbed my beard, "You know I'm actually surprised people aren't dancing yet. Robert and Susan's party's are always a little bit wild". Jeremy nodded in agreement, "Yeah remember Rob's birthday last year? That was insane". I grimaced and shook my head as memories of an extremely bad hangover filled my head, "Didn't you stay at mine that night?". Jeremy laughed out loud, "I remember being huddled around the toilet for several hours the next morning that's for sure". Bianca smirked, "Some superhero's you two are" she said looking from Jeremy to myself, "Thought Captain America could handle his liquor" she said pointing her finger into my chest. I raised an eyebrow at her and leaned forward to kiss her quickly, unable to help myself. "C'mon, in my defence, Hawkeye isn't really a superhero" Jeremy said taking a sip of his whiskey. "You though" he said nodding at me, "You've got no excuse". I laughed, "What is this, gang up on Chris day?. Bianca and Jeremy glanced at each other and grinned, "I think someone's feeling a little sorry for himself" she whispered behind her hand, loud enough that I would hear. My mouth dropped open, "Oh that's it!" I shouted, pulling her to me and tickling her sides, grinning when she doubled over and squealed in surrender.

\---

"Oh Jeremy she's absolutely gorgeous" Bianca gushed, holding Jeremy's phone in her hand and looking at a photo of his daughter Ava on the screen, "You have to bring her around some time, I'd love to meet her. And if you ever need a baby sitter, you know where I am!". Jeremy grinned, "I may just have to take you up on that offer" he said looking down at the screen one more time before he put his phone away. I suddenly had a vision of Bianca playing with a baby girl and I couldn't help but smile - even though I'd never seen her around children I somehow knew that she'd be great with them, especially with her dance teaching and everything. With my arm draped around her shoulders, I found myself wondering idly what she'd be like when she finally met my nieces and nephews, and the rest of my family for that matter - my mom was already begging me to bring her home to visit. 

"Does anyone know where the bathroom is?" Bianca asked suddenly looking at Jeremy and then me, putting her hand on my knee and squeezing it softly. "It's just down there and to the left. You can't miss it" Jeremy said pointing to the corner of the outdoor courtyard, Bianca flashing me a quick smile as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. I leaned back on the couch and turned to Jeremy, lifting my foot and resting it on my knee. "So? What do you think?". He took a sip of his whiskey and nodded, "She's awesome Chris. I mean I can definitely understand why you kept fucking up your lines in Atlanta" he teased, making me laugh and shake my head, "But seriously, she's great. I'm happy for you man, you really do deserve a great girl like that". I grinned and held out my beer bottle, tapping it against his almost empty glass. "I'll drink to that".

"What are we celebrating?" Bianca asked when she returned, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. I couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she walked, her legs looking even longer than usual in her white high heels. I swallowed thickly - suddenly, I couldn't wait to get her into my bed tonight. "Great company!" Jeremy shouted, holding up his again empty whiskey glass and looking around the room for a waitress. Suddenly the music faded and everyone had gone quiet, looking around at each other in confusion as the lights dimmed, "What's going on?" Bianca asked. Jeremy looked over at me and we both shrugged - neither of us knew what was happening. "Wait. That's not what I think it is, is it?" Bianca asked  excitedly, just as the opening strains for 'Old Time Rock and Roll' began to play over the speakers. We all turned to the doorway of the courtyard and Robert suddenly appeared, a microphone held firmly in his hand. For a moment I felt like I was watching the famous Tom Cruise scene from Risky Business, though Robert wasn't wearing just his underwear. Everyone watched in anticipation and he looked around the room, winking at Susan before opening his mouth to sing.  _"Just take those old records off the shelf! I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself!"_. I looked over at Jeremy and then at Bianca and couldn't help but laugh, "Karaoke anyone?".


	37. Chapter 37

__

  _Bianca's POV:_

_"'Still like that old time rock and roll! That kinda music just soothes the soul! I reminisce about the days of old, With that old time rock and roll!'"_

I moved my hips to the beat and shouted out the words, singing along with Robert and watching as everyone at the party started to dance and sing along. This was actually happening! Karaoke at the Infinity War wrap party? I _definitely_ did not see that coming. The bridge in the song came and I watched as Robert grabbed Susan's hand and spun her around, the two of them dancing like high school sweethearts to the beat. "I can't believe this!" I shouted over the noise turning to Chris and still dancing on the spot, "Can't believe what?" Chris shouted back, pulling me into his arms and twirling me around. "That we're doing karaoke?". I nodded, unable to wipe the smile from my face. _I was having so much fun!_ "I did tell you that these parties were a little bit insane!" Chris shouted with a grin, lifting my hand and spinning me around as Robert continued to sing.

The last chorus began and everyone in the courtyard sang along as loud as they could, Scarlett, Sebastian and Anthony now joining in and dancing with us. Everyone erupted into applause when the song came to an end and Robert bowed valiantly to his audience, pausing to pull Susan in for a kiss. I couldn't stop my grin - Robert and Susan looked like they had the perfect marriage; the love and adoration that they had for each other was so clearly evident in both of them. I sighed and tilted my head, that was the kind of relationship that I hoped to be in one day. Looking back over my shoulder at Chris who was laughing hysterically with Chris Pratt, my heart fluttered. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, I'd find that kind of love with Chris. "Alright guys!" Robert yelled out and we all turned back to face him, drinks in hand, "Whose next?".

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"Oh I love this song!" Bianca squealed, looking up at me with an adorable, excited smile on her face, "My dad used to sing it all the time!". I couldn't help but grin as I watched her wiggle her hips to the beat of the music, the opening strains of 'Mustang Sally' playing through the speakers. As soon as Robert had asked who was next, Jeremy had drained the last of his whiskey and marched over to the microphone. Though many people didn't know it, Jeremy was actually a really, really good singer.

 _"Mustang Sally!"_ Jeremy crooned into the microphone, looking around as everyone hooted at the choice of song. _"Guess you better slow, your mustang down!"_. I watched Bianca's mouth drop as Jeremy sang, turning to me with wide eyes as she danced on the spot. "He's incredible!" she shouted in awe, singing along and moving her hips to the music, "I had no idea he could even sing!". _"You've been riding all over townnn, Ooh I guess you gotta put your flat feet on the ground!"_ , Jeremy crooned, leaning back and belting the lyrics into the microphone. Fueled by alcohol, everyone began to join in with him, drunken, happy smiles on every body's faces. Jeremy started to walk around the room as the second verse began, his eyes scanning the area as if he was looking for someone in particular.

 _"All you wanna do is ride around Sally"_ he sang, stopping in front of Susan and passing her the microphone so that she could sing the female lyrics. _"Ride, Sally, Ride!"_ , Susan sang, making everyone in the courtyard cheer out loud. Jeremy sang the next line and moved along to the next woman he could find, repeating the process with Elizabeth, and then again with Scarlett. Finally he approached Bianca, singing his line and pointing at her, letting her know that she was next. _"All you wanna do is ride around Sally"_. All eyes were on Bianca as he passed the microphone to her and for a split second I was worried that this would all be too much for her, and that she'd crumble under the spotlight.

Of course, my worries were instantly pushed aside when Bianca opened her mouth to sing, surprising every single person in the room when she sang without hesitation, her voice strong and confident without a trace of nervousness, _"Ride, Sally, Ride!"._ Everyone cheered and Jeremy looked at her in surprise, my own eyes wide with awe as I watched her. Jeremy moved back into the center of the courtyard and continued to sing, Bianca turning to me with an almost sheepish grin on her face. "You never told me you could sing" I said wrapping her in my arms and kissing her chastely, her hips still moving along with the music. She shrugged adorably, "You never asked". She leaned forward to kiss me again before turning back to watch Jeremy, Scarlet nudging me with her hip and smiling approvingly.

Everyone whooped and hooted when Jeremy belted out the chorus, Anthony and Sebastian suddenly throwing their arms around my shoulders and drunkenly joining in singing. Moments later Susan grabbed Elizabeth, Scarlett and Bianca and dragged them through the crowd, gathering them behind Jeremy so that they could sing with him. Huge, happy smiles were plastered on each of their faces as they sang backup for him, the four of them glancing at each other and giggling like schoolgirls. Several photos were taken and the song was soon over, all eyes on Jeremy and the girls as they laughed and bowed to their cheering audience. "Alright, alright!" Jeremy said into the microphone over the clapping, "Whose up next?".

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

Leaning against the bar as I waited for my next drink, I clapped and cheered as Paul Rudd stood on the raised outdoor area that was being used as a makeshift stage, having just finished a drunken rendition of Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up'. Though his voice was no way near as deep as Astley's, his performance had still been surprisingly good. I couldn't believe how many of these guys could actually sing - and sing well, though that could have been the alcohol that was making me think that. Speaking of, I needed to slow down - or at least get some non-alcoholic fluids in to me. My head was starting to spin. This was a once in a life-time sort of event and I wanted to remember every second of it. More importantly, I wanted to remain conscious for the entire night.

"Your champagne miss" the waiter said appearing in front of me and shaking me from my thoughts. He handed me a glass of the bubbly liquid and I stared at him for a moment - he couldn't have been much younger than me, maybe 23 - 24, and with his rakish black hair and big brown eyes, he was actually pretty cute. "Can I please also, have a _really_ big glass of water? With ice?". He nodded and let out a small chuckle, "The drinks hitting you a little too hard?". I grinned and shrugged my shoulders, "I guess I'm not as seasoned as I thought". He laughed in response and set about getting my water.

I looked back over at Chris and the group, smiling as they danced and sung along with whoever was currently singing a very off-key version of a Bon Jovi song. Chris had an enormous smile on his face and his normally pale skin was flushed red, Anthony's arm around his shoulders as the two of them sang at the tops of their lungs. I grinned, he was such a dork. _A gorgeous dork._ Thanking the bartender, I drained my water and made my way back over to the group, almost spilling my glass of champagne when Jeremy jumped in front of me.

"Jeremy!" I squealed when he lifted my hand and spun me around, dancing me over to the group. "How you doing? Enjoying yourself?" he asked as we danced, pulling a face at Chris when he looked over at us with raised eyebrows. I grinned, "I'm having the best time. I can't believe all of you guys can sing so well. You especially!" I said lightly slapping his chest, "That was amazing before!". Jeremy chuckled, "Aw, you're too kind" he said as he lifted his arm and spun me around again. "So are we going to see you up there at all tonight?" he asked nodding towards the stage where someone was now singing the 'Pina Colada' song. I looked at Jeremy and laughed, "Oh I think I've had a little bit too much to drink for that to happen. Don't wanna embarrass myself". "Even better!" Jeremy replied, grinning at me, "But if you're scared, then I get it, don't worry. I mean, not everyone is cut out for performing in front of crowds" he teased, pulling a face at me.

I narrowed my eyes, feeling my defensive side rise up. "I'll have you know that I can perform in front of crowds just fine thank you very much". He shrugged innocently though the look on his face was nothing short of mischievous, "Anytime you wanna prove that to me...". I chewed on the inside of my cheek. He was baiting me into getting on stage - and as much as I hated to admit it, it was working. Never one to back down from a challenge and feeling significantly emboldened by the alcohol, I let go of Jeremy's hand and took a big drink of my champagne. He grinned at me and I could tell immediately that he knew he'd gotten to me. "Alright then" I said putting the glass down on a nearby table, determined to prove him wrong. "Watch and learn Mr Renner".

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"Seb have you seen Bianca around?" I asked, realising I had no idea where she was. He shrugged, "Nope. The last I saw her she was dancing with Renner near the bar". I frowned, looking around the courtyard trying to spot her chocolate brown head of hair. "I'm sure she's fine Chris" Sebastian continued, the opening strains of a Whitney Houston song starting to play over the speakers. I had no doubt that she wouldn't be fine, I just wanted to see where she'd gotten to. Figuring she'd gone to the bathroom or was dancing with the girls somewhere, I started to make my way through the crowd. Walking towards the house, I l looked around and realised that almost everyone had turned their attention to the stage, starting to clap to the beat of the music and singing along with whoever was up there.

I stepped back into the courtyard moments later, still not having found Bianca after a quick search of the house. I frowned, _where could she have gone?_ I made my way back through the crowd, Jeremy nudging me when I passed him. "Your girl's pretty good Chris, I'm impressed" he shouted over the music. I frowned at him in confusion, "What do you mean?". Jeremy shook his head and frowned, "Your girl Chris. She's pretty damn good" he said pointing up at the stage. I turned to face the stage and my eyes widened in disbelief. I shook my head, _what?_ There she was, standing in the middle of the makeshift stage with a microphone in her hand and a gorgeous smile plastered on her face. Her smile grew even wider when her eyes landed on me among the crowd, everyone around me singing even louder as the chorus approached. My body was frozen in place and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She raised the microphone to her lips and scanned the crown, closing her eyes moments later. _"And when the night falls, the loneliness calls.."_

 _"Ohhh I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody!"._ Bianca sung, throwing her arms up into the air and moving her hips to the beat. _"Yeah I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!"_. The smile never left her face as she sang, everyone in the courtyard now clapping to the music and singing along with her. I still couldn't believe how well she could sing, and more importantly, I couldn't believe that she was actually up there - the nervous girl that was I was reassuring only a few hours earlier had disappeared completely. The crowd began to clap even louder and I shook my head in disbelief for the second time, watching as Bianca began to walk back and forth across the stage, singing the rest of the chorus.

                                                  

I was mesmerized. Was there anything this girl couldn't do? I felt my stomach flip as I watched her - her wide, gorgeous smile and bright green eyes, her shiny brown hair and her perfect curves as she moved them to the beat. Her long toned legs? _Oh god those legs._ I suddenly couldn't think of anything I wanted more than to have them wrapped around my waist as I lost myself in her. But that would have to wait. I had something much more important to do first. Jeremy nudged me from my thoughts, grinning at me as he clapped with the rest of the crowd, Bianca's voice soft though powerful, rising and falling effortlessly as she sang.

 _"I need a man to take a chance, on a love that burns hot enough to last!"_ Bianca sang to me, never breaking my gaze when she found me in the crowd. _"So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls!"_ Bianca sang, belting out the words into the microphone and eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd - myself included. My heart swelled with pride - she really was, beyond amazing, and I really was, so in love with her. A minute later the song was over and Bianca grinned from ear to ear, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to recover her lost breath. Everyone clapped and hooted for her, the smile never leaving my face as I watched her perform an adorable curtsy to her audience. Clearly, it wasn't just me that was both surprised and amazed by Bianca's singing. "Chris!" a voice said and I turned around to find Scarlett standing next to me, "Hey Scar". She put her hand on my shoulder and flashed me a half smile, her green eyes looking at me affectionately, "What's that look for?". "As one of your closest friends, please take this advice." Scarlett said, turning me around and pointing at Bianca as she made her way off the stage. "See that girl? Never, let her go".

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

I let out a deep, shuddery breath, my body still shaking from the adrenaline of singing in front of a crowd. I'd made my way out of the courtyard and before I knew it I'd walked across the grass and reached the edge where the field met the beach. A large wooden gazebo with cushioned bench seats sat on the edge of the grass. I smiled for a moment, thinking that it would be the perfect place to sit and watch the sunset over the water. A soft breeze ruffled my hair as I slowly made my way over to it, my heels sinking in to the spongy ground. Sitting down in the gazebo, I looked over my shoulder at the party behind me, the twinkling fairy lights looking like stars in the distance. The sound of the party was drowned out by the waves crashing into the shore and I turned back towards the water, taking a moment to admire the moon as it reflected across the water. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the breeze sending a shiver down my spine.

"Bianca?". My eyes flashed open and my head snapped up, turning to find Chris standing at the entrance of the gazebo, his hands in his pockets. He had shed his leather jacket and was now wearing only his white henley, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. I smiled, "Hey you". "What are you doing out here?" Chris asked as he came to sit next to me, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I shrugged and flashed him a small smile, "Just needed a minute to myself". Chris looked down at me, "Do you want me to go?". I gripped his bicep, squeezing it softly, "Don't leave" I said, my voice no louder than a whisper, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You were amazing up there before Bianca. I still can't believe it" Chris whispered in my hair, "You were so nervous coming here, and then you come out and do that. You never cease to surprise me". I smiled against Chris and shrugged again, "What can I say, I'm full of surprises". Chris chuckled and squeezed me in his arms. We were both silent for several minutes, the both of us looking out onto the ocean, listening to the sound of waves crashing onto the shore and watching the moon shine across the water. I let out a soft sigh and snuggled into Chris, his delicious scent filling my nose. In his arms, I felt so safe and warm, and everything just felt right.

"Bianca I need to ask you something" Chris said, breaking the silence and pressing a kiss to my head. "Mmmm?" I murmured, lifting my head to look at him. For a brief moment I was taken aback by his gorgeous eyes - looking even bluer and brighter in the moonlight. He ran his thumb along my cheek and I closed my eyes for a second, leaning into his hand. "When I first met you two weeks ago - when I first walked into your clinic, I had no idea how much my life would change. From the moment I met you, I knew I was done for" Chris said, his eyes looking from my eyes to my lips and back again. "I've fallen so madly in love with you. With your gorgeous green eyes and your beautiful soft skin. And your fuckin' perfect lips" he whispered, running his thumb along my bottom lip.

"The time we've spent together in the past two weeks has been unbelievable, I've never had so much fun. I don't remember the last time I felt this happy". I blinked slowly. This was real. This was actually happening. "I love you Bianca" Chris said looking down at me intently, his eyes feeling like they could see right through me, sending a chill right to my core. I put my hand on top of his and looked into his eyes, my heart fluttering in my chest. "I love you too Chris". He smiled and pressed a gentle though passionate kiss to my lips, his arm holding me tight against his body. "I want you to be my girlfriend Bianca. For real" he whispered when he finally broke away, brushing my hair away from my face.

My heart swelled and my stomach flipped. _Chris was asking me to be his girlfriend!_ I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by Chris' finger against my lips. "Let me finish". "I've thought about this a lot, ever since we sat at the top of Eagle Rock. I've never met a girl like you before Bianca, and I'd be crazy not to ask you to be in my life. I want you to be there when I get home from a long day of work, I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I see before I fall asleep at night. I know that this might be a big thing to ask - and even though it should be, it wont be the easiest thing in the world, but I know that together we can make it work. Whenever you need me, I promise, I'll be there". 

We were both silent for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, blue looking into green. Just as Chris had said, I too couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this happy. Even though it had only been two weeks, Chris had brought something extra into my life - like a sunset that finished off the perfect day. Saying yes to Chris would change my life as I knew it - everything about my otherwise normal, quiet life was about to change. As I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, the word yes slipping out of my lips, I knew at that moment that there was nothing that I wanted more than to be with Chris. An enormous smile grew on his face and he leaned forward to press his lips to mine in a crushing kiss. Suddenly, everything else in the world around me seemed to fade away, and the only thing left was Chris and I.

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"Baby we're home" I whispered to Bianca's almost-sleeping form, looking down at her face. She stirred in my arms and let out a soft murmur, her head shifting against my chest. "C'mon baby girl". Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me, flashing a sweet, sleepy smile. I pushed her hair away from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, smiling when she let out a soft sigh in response. I helped her out of the car and thanked my driver, waving at him as he backed out of the driveway and drove off down the street. Taking Bianca's hand, I unlocked the front door and walked her through the house, leading her straight to the bedroom.

"Chris thank you so much for bringing me tonight. That was honestly one of the best nights of my life. I've never had so much fun before" Bianca said as she walked into the bathroom, kicking off her heels in the process. I smiled and shrugged off my jacket, dropping it on the chair in the corner of my room. "No babe, _thank you_ for coming with me" I said, following her into the bathroom and standing behind her. She smiled at my reflection in the mirror and leaned back against me, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. I put my chin on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror, unable to stop my smile. Even though everything was moving fast, even though she knew it wouldn't be easy, she'd still said yes to being my girlfriend. I'd never felt happier. 

Bianca turned around to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair and down to the skin of my neck. I bent and pressed my mouth to hers in a soft yet passionate kiss - even though I'd kissed her numerous times now, she still made me feel like there was an electric current running through my body every single time we kissed. The minutes seemed to stretch into hours as we stood in each other's embrace in the middle of the bathroom, my hands moving from her waist to touch the skin of her exposed back. Pulling apart, I looked down into her wide green eyes and smiled. "God, will I ever get enough of you?" I asked searching her face, staring for a moment at her now red lips. She smiled in response, "I was just thinking the same thing about you" she said before leaning in to kiss me again.

"I need to get out of this dress" Bianca whispered when she broke away, leaning her forehead against mine. "I think that's s a very good idea" I said with a grin, "In fact, I think I may be able to help you with that". I trailed my hands down her skin, until I reached the zip at the base of her back. Looking down at her, I slowly unzipped the dress and then reached up to peel the sleeves from her arms, the soft, black material slipping down her legs and pooling at her feet. My eyes flickered down her body, marveling for the millionth time how god damn sexy she was, standing there in a lacy, black strapless bra and a pair of apple red lace panties. I groaned out loud. _Red lace._ "You've been wearing those all night?" I asked, my voice sounding almost pained. She flashed me a wicked grin, moving her hands from my neck to the bottom of my henley, her hands moving underneath it to touch my abdomen. "I did tell you that I was full of surprises" she whispered sexily, winking at me with one wide green eye and pulling my top over my head.

"Do you have any idea how unbelievably sexy you looked tonight? How unbelievably sexy you look right now?" I asked, without warning picking her up and putting her on the bathroom counter. She flashed me the same wicked smile, "No, but I can certainly see the effect it's having on you" she whispered, tugging on my belt so that I was now standing between her legs. "And I _really_ like it" she added before kissing me, her hand moving down and palming my already-erect hardness through my pants. A shudder ran down my spine and I swallowed thickly, _oh my fucking god_. Breaking away from her kiss I looked down at her, taking a deep breath to steady myself. There was something I wanted to do first, something I'd been dying to do all night. "Well I have something I think you'll like even more" I whispered, her now dark eyes widening even more. "Mmm and what might that be?" she asked, her hands, having pulled off my belt, now working to undo my zipper. Pulling her to the edge of the counter, I stopped her hands, returning her wicked grin, "Let me show you".

I lowered myself down between her legs and Bianca almost immediately bit her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving my face as I pushed her legs apart. Without even touching her, I could already see that the red lace was wet with her arousal, and I knew it would only increase now that she knew what I was about to do. I heard her breathing increase when I pulled her panties to the side, my own breathing hitching when I saw her already glistening folds. My whole body stirred, my pants tightening even more as her intoxicating scent filled my nose. "You ready baby?" I asked running my finger along her wetness and glancing up at her when she quivered at my touch, a barely-audible whimper escaping her lips. Resting her knees on my shoulders, I pushed her legs even further apart and with one last look up into her wanton eyes, I leaned forward and pressed my mouth between her thighs, her moan echoing off the bathroom walls.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Oh Chris!" I cried out, squeezing my eyes shut and throwing my head back. The knot inside my belly finally snapped and everything went white, pleasure coursing through my veins for the longest moment. "That's it baby--Oh, fuck, Bianca!" Chris yelled out, his grip on my hips close to bruising as he threw his head back and found his own release. I collapsed forward onto him, our bodies sticky with sweat - the both of us panting and trying desperately to regain our breath. After two absolutely mind-blowing orgasms from Chris' incredibly skilled tongue on the bathroom counter, I'd tried to pull him out of the bathroom and over to his bed. In the end we'd never actually made it to the bed instead only getting as far as the floor, Chris pulling me on top of him and holding my hips as I rode him. Now, several minutes later, we were a panting heap on the floor.

" _Fuck me_ that was good" Chris said breathily, his chest rising and falling beneath me. "Well I definitely agree with you on that" I said lifting my head to look at him, smiling at the sated, satisfied expression on his face. I dropped my head back to his chest and let out a heavy sigh. I felt Chris raise his arm, "Fuck". I lifted my head again, "What's wrong?". He showed me his watch and I squinted at it, though without my glasses and after all the alcohol - not to mention the three orgasms, it was useless. "It's 3.15 in the morning" Chris said, dropping his arm back to the floor. The enormity of how late it was suddenly hit me like a tidal wave and a yawn almost immediately escaped my lips. I needed to get to bed, I was exhausted. As if he could hear my thoughts, Chris lifted his head to kiss my hair. "C'mon sweetheart" Chris said running his fingers down my back, "Let's get to bed".

10 minutes later I was wearing my favourite stretchy black camisole, my teeth had been brushed and my face had been wiped clean of make up. Looking at myself in the mirror one last time, I switched off the bathroom light and walked into the bedroom, smiling when I saw Chris lying on his back with his arms out - clearly waiting for me to join him. I slipped into bed and lay on my side, resting my head on Chris' chest and my leg against his hip. "Hey baby" he said with his eyes still closed, pressing a kiss to my forehead and running his fingers up and down my back, "Hey you". A slice of moonlight peaked out from the wall of windows at the edge of Chris' bedroom and it was just enough to allow me to see his gorgeous face, his chiseled jawline now covered by just the right amount of stubble. I grinned, I couldn't wait to see him with a beard. 

Looking at him in the light I could tell that he wasn't far from sleep, his lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed and I fought the urge to lift my head and kiss them. I ran my fingers through his chest hair and chuckled when he let out something similar to a purr, his hand now coming to rest on my ass. I closed my eyes and smiled, _typical boy._ "Goodnight Chris" I whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his chest, closing my eyes when a soft snore escaped Chris' lips. He was well and truly gone. I let out a quiet sigh and snuggled into Chris, feeling the fog of sleep slowly start to cloud my brain. Just as my body began to drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep, I had one final thought - I, Bianca Santora, had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who was none other, than Chris Evans.


	38. Chapter 38

__

  _Bianca's POV:_

"And i'll have, the big breakfast with scrambled eggs and extra bacon and extra spinach. Oh and a fruit salad too please" I said smiling and handing the waitress back the menu. She walked away and I turned back to the girls to find them all looking at me oddly. "What?". "Do you have worms or something B?" Cass asked chuckling, "Since when do you eat that much?". I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back in my chair, " _No_ I do not have worms _Cassandra_ " I said, reaching for my orange juice. I shrugged, "My appetite has just been on overdrive the last few days, I'm starving". "Period?" Maddy offered, and I shook my head no, a smile forming on my lips. "Think it's more to do with all the sex I've been having lately" I said with a wink, grinning when Paige lifted her hand for a hi-five. She smirked at me, "Oh babe, I've never been so proud".

\---

"So you two are official now?" Maddy asked, wiping up the last of the maple syrup on her plate with her finger. I nodded with my mouth full of bacon. "He asked me last night at the party, right after I finished singing" I said when I finally swallowed. "I'm actually so proud of you for doing that, though I can't say I'm surprised" Cass added in, stealing a strawberry from my fruit salad. I grinned at her - whenever we went out to karaoke bars together, I was always the first one to get pushed onto stage. Paige tapped her nails against her coffee mug, "I'm still swooning over that photo you sent us of Jeremy Renner. Oh my god what a babe". I laughed, "You should meet him in real life, he's even better" I said tapping her shoulder, "And you should hear him sing!"

Before the party last night, I'd promised the girls that I'd send them all photos from the night, of all the people I'd met there. Throughout the night, I'd ended up taking photos with everyone - Chris Pratt, Jeremy, Scarlett, Robert and everyone else. Going back through them this morning I'd laughed - I'd definitely had a little too much to drink last night, the photos getting progressively more ridiculous as more alcohol was clearly consumed during the night.

"So what's Chris doing this morning?" Cass asked me, leaning back in her chair. Having finished my bacon and eggs, I started on my fruit salad. I speared a piece of watermelon with my fork, "He's at home, I think. He said something about an interview this afternoon? I don't know. Something for the movie I guess". "When are you seeing him again?". I shrugged, "Tonight? He said he had something planned. I'm going to his house after this". Just as I finished speaking, my phone lit up on the table in front of me. _Cevans has added you as a friend on Snapchat!_ I let out a laugh and the girls all looked at me in confusion, leaning in to read what my phone had said. I put my fork down and took a sip of my juice, the girls still looking at me and waiting for some sort of explanation. 

"So this morning yeah, we were lying in bed--". "After some really amazing morning sex right?" Paige chimed in, a cheeky grin on her face. I felt my own face break out in a smile, "Well yeah, but that's not the point i'm trying to make here" I said with a laugh, "Let me finish you bitch" I added pushing her playfully. " _After_  our morning sex, when I was going through all the photos that i'd sent you guys last night, Chris asked me about Snapchat" I said looking at each of them. "He only has Twitter you see and he's not really into social media. Anyway he was asking me all these questions about it". I looked down at my phone just as a new snap from _Cevans_  popped up on the screen and I shrugged, looking back up at the girls, "And I guess he decided to make one". I clicked on the notification and waited a moment for it to load, grinning when it finally opened. It was a photo of Chris bending down and pulling a face next to a very excited looking Kovu. 

I held up my phone for the girls to see. "Is that Kovu?" Cass asked, "What's he doing at your house?" both Cass and Maddy asked simultaneously. I laughed, "Oh yeah I didn't tell you girls.. I gave him a key". Now even Paige was looking at me like I was crazy. "A key?" Maddy spluttered, "B its been two weeks!". "When did this happen?" Paige asked, interrupting Maddy. "Thursday, when he showed up at my door. I had to go to work in the morning, I wasn't just going to tell him to leave. The man caught a red eye just to see me for god's sake". Paige leaned back in her chair and grinned her trademark cheeky smile, "Come on" she said pointing at Cass who still couldn't believe i'd given Chris a key, "If Jensen Ackles or whatever that guy's name is was in your bed, would you kick him out?". 

I laughed as a small smile grew on her face, Paige had definitely found her weak spot - Cass _loved_ Jensen Ackles. "Okay okay, I see your point". I grinned, Cass - and myself for that matter, were both in love with the TV show Supernatural, and more importantly, the two gorgeous actors that played the main characters. We'd spent many nights binge-watching episodes, particularly throughout uni, and were currently waiting for the next season to come out. "And anyway" I added in, "I needed to give him a way to lock up the house if he left - which he did, he took Kovu for a walk for me. Which is what he's doing right now I guess" I said gesturing to my phone and smiling as I thought back to this morning when Chris asked if he could go and pick up Kovu. "I thought about asking for it back, but really, why would I? If this keeps going the way it is, he may as well keep it". Cass tilted her head and thought about my words for a moment before Maddy piped up, "Do you think he'll give you one?". All three girls turned to look at me and I smiled at them, picking up another strawberry as I did so. "Well we haven't exactly talked about it, but I feel like that's where it's heading". 

\---

"So if B's going out tonight, what are you girls doing?" Paige asked as we finished paying, holding the door open for the three of us to walk out of Walters. Cass sighed, "I'm working tonight" she moaned, "Can someone remind me why I ever decided to be a nurse?". I laughed and dropped a fat kiss on her cheek, "Because you wanted to save lives remember". She rolled her eyes and pulled a face at me, "Well I don't really feel like saving lives on my Saturday night". We all laughed. "Paige what about you, what are you doing?" I asked, putting on my sunglasses and searching my bag for my car keys. "I'm going to Rachael's for dinner, she said she wanted to tell me something" Paige said, flicking her short black hair. I raised my eyebrows at her and Paige smirked, "She's probably gonna tell me that her and Drew are trying for a baby or something" she added, referring to her sister's husband Drew. I suddenly had a flash back of their wedding - oh what a fun night that had been. 

Paige shook her head and shrugged, "You know what my sister's like". I nodded, Paige and her sister - even though they looked almost identical, were like polar opposites in personality. We finally reached our cars and I turned around to face Maddy, leaning on the bumper of my Jeep. "What about you Mads?". She paused mid-text and looked up from her phone, "Tom's taking me out somewhere, I don't know where though. I'm pretty sure he's got the whole weekend planned, because of Valentines Day tomorrow". My jaw dropped. _It was Valentine's Day tomorrow!? How on earth did I forget about that?_ Both Paige and Cass rolled their eyes - Paige in particular, was not one for all of the romantic notions of Valentines day, in fact I was pretty sure she hated it. Cass groaned again, "Oh yeah and on that note, on top of having to spend my Saturday night fucking working, I have to wear hearts on my scrubs to promote that stupid day". Paige made a disgusted face and flashed Cass a sympathetic look,  "Oh sweetheart. I'd rather die". 

I laughed and shook my head at them, "You two are like the grinch's of Valentines Day. Lighten up". Paige scoffed and dropped her Prada sunglasses over her eyes, "Please. I'll be spending my Sunday pampering myself - I'll be getting a facial and a massage and then I'll be going home and having a date with a bottle of wine. Or several". "Oh that sounds so good" Cass whined, dropping her head back and leaning against my car next to me, "I wish". Paige tilted her head, "How about I see if I can get double appointments and you can come with me babe. We'll spoil each other" she said gesturing to a now hopeful looking Cass, "We'll leave these two to their _boyfriends"._ I paused for a moment while the two of them discussed their new Sunday plans.  _I had a boyfriend._ That was something I certainly hadn't heard in a while.

"Alright girls I'm off, I've gotta go meet Tom" Maddy said, dropping her phone into her bag and blowing kisses to the three of us. Paige made another sarcastic remark about Valentines Day and I rolled my eyes, "Don't listen to her!" I yelled to Maddy as she walked over to her red Ford focus, "Make sure Tom spoils you!". She grinned and waved at us before getting into the car, beeping as she drove out of the parking lot. "Even though I hate to ask, B what are you and the Captain gonna do tomorrow?" Cass asked, reaching up to shield her eyes from the midday sun. I looked at her, my face completely blank. That was the thing - I had no idea. I'd forgotten all about it and hadn't planned anything. 

I looked back at the girls and shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. I completely spaced. It's been a couple of years since I've actually had someone to spend Valentines Day with". I frowned and looked down at my watch - I really didn't have all that much time left to plan something either. "Well on that note then, I'm leaving. I wanna try and get a sleep in before work tonight" Cass said, putting her hand over her mouth as she yawned. Paige nodded, "Yeah me too. Have fun tonight with whatever you end up doing B" she said, her Mercedes making a noise as she clicked the unlock button on her keys, "And, have fun doing Chris too" she added over her shoulder, lifting her sunglasses and winking at me. I shook my head and chuckled, "See ya girls". 

I jumped into my car and beeped as the two girls drove past me and out of the parking lot. Checking my phone, I saw that I had several new snapchats from Chris, videos of him playing fetch with Kovu and several goofy photos of himself - all of which I saved. I laughed, clearly he'd gone a little crazy with his newest phone app. I lifted the phone and took a quick snap of myself smiling, captioning it 'see you soon handsome'. I switched on my car and pulled the gear stick into drive, pulling out of the car park and onto Santa Monica Boulevard. Making my way to Chris' house, I turned on the radio and immediately began singing along with the Maroon 5 song that was playing, at the same time desperately racking my brain for ideas for Valentines Day. _What do you get the man that has everything?_  Resting my arm against the window, I leaned my head against my hand and let out a deep breath. I had to think of something soon and I was running out of time. 

\---

I punched in the number for Chris' gate and watched as it slowly opened, driving down the drive way and switching off my car. It took me a moment to realise that Chris' car wasn't in the drive way, and even longer to notice the piece of paper that was peaking out from underneath the door mat. Bending down, I picked up the paper and unfolded it to find that it was a note from Chris, with what I presumed to be his spare house key taped to the bottom.

_Baby,_

_I had to run for my interview but i'll be back around 2. Make yourself at home._

_I brought Kovu home too, I hope you don't mind_

_C xx_

Unlocking the door I smiled to myself, wondering idly if this would be my key from now on as I made my way through to the kitchen. I dumped my bags on the floor and the noise alerted a previously-sleeping Kovu, his head snapping to attention and looking inside the house. He barked when he saw me, his body shaking with excitement, and as I got closer to the back door I noticed the brand new dog bed and array of dog toys that lay scattered on the floor. I shook my head and laughed, _obviously someone had gone shopping._

"Hey bud!" I said when I opened the door, bending down to give Kovu a cuddle and squealing when he tried to lick my face. I stood up and brushed the hair off my tank top, looking down at him and putting my hands on my hips. "What's all these huh?" I asked him, picking up the squeaky plastic hamburger toy, Kovu's head tilting when it made a noise. "Did someone get a little spoiled?". He barked at me and I grinned, throwing the toy and watching as he took off after it. He was back seconds later, dropping the toy at my feet and looking up at me expectantly, his eyes shining and his tail wagging rapidly. I laughed and picked up the toy again, knowing that this game of fetch had the potential to last forever. 

\---

Half an hour later, after an intense game of fetch, Kovu and I explored Chris' house and I was once again blown away by the sheer size of it. I counted 3 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, and that wasn't including the small - though probably still bigger than my townhouse, apartment attached to the side of the house that I presumed was used when guests stayed over. There were 2 enormous lounge rooms and an even more enormous study, and even a sizable gym room complete with an entire wall of floor to ceiling mirrors. _Oh what money could buy._

Locking Kovu back outside, I padded back through the house feeling unsure what to do with myself. Being at Chris' house without him there made me feel a little lost. It certainly didn't help that I was all alone in his mansion of a house. I stood in the middle of the lounge room still dressed in my dancing gear, the sound of silence deafening in my ears. Looking up at the clock on the wall, it had just gone 1 o'clock - I still had at least an hour to kill before Chris would be home from his interview. Even though I had seen him only a few hours earlier, it surprised me how much I already missed him. Being around him just made me feel instantly happier,  I couldn't even explain it. Everything just felt better whenever Chris was around.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself walking back through the house to Chris' gym room. It had been at least a week since I'd done a decent, sweaty gym workout - something I did on the regular before I'd met Chris. Even after only a week off, I could already feel the difference in my body. I stood in the doorway to the gym and looked around - one wall was completed made of mirrors and another had an enormous floor-to-ceiling window in its center. A weight rack stood in one corner of the room filled with ridiculously heavy-looking dumbbells, and a large punching bag hung from the ceiling at the back of the room. Almost half of the floor was covered by a thick, spongy mat and I suddenly wondered if Chris used it to practice his fight scenes and stunt work. A rather large speaker system sat on the side of the room and I noted with interest a small, white iPod plugged into the top of it. Curious as to Chris' taste in music, I walked over and picked it up, scrolling through the various songs and finally clicking on a playlist marked 'Workout'. 

An ACDC song suddenly began to blast through the speakers - a song that I too had on my iPod and listened to when I went running, one of my all time favourites. Surprised that Chris would listen to ACDC, I chuckled to myself when I suddenly remembered that the song was in both Iron Man 2 and The Avengers film, playing when Iron Man entered on screen. I smiled, _now that made sense._ I peeled off my sweatshirt and tossed it to the floor, a slight chill running down my spine as I stood now wearing only a thin tank top and my dancing boy shorts. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail high on my head and rolled my neck around, my back cracking loudly as I stretched out my shoulders. I pulled a pair of hanging, aqua blue boxing gloves from a hook on the wall and slipped them on my hands, flexing my fingers and walking over to the punching bag. The music blared through the room and raised my hands, exhaling loudly and trying to focus on nothing but the target in front of me. I squared my shoulders and narrowed my eyes. _Time to get sweaty._

_\---_

_Chris' POV:_

I kicked the front door closed with my foot and shrugged off my black jacket, walking into the kitchen area. "Babe?" I yelled out, dumping my jacket and keys on the bench and looking around. Kovu hadn't heard me come in and was sleeping peacefully on his new bed at the back door, despite the loud music that was playing from the back of the house. I frowned and started walking towards the sound, wondering what Bianca had managed to get up to while I was away. The thump of bass got louder as I got closer to the back of the house, as did another loud banging noise that I couldn't quite make out. 

Rounding the corner I quickly realised that Bianca was in the gym, and that the banging noise was the familiar sound of gloves hitting the punching bag. Walking into the gym, my gaze landed on a sweaty, barely clothed Bianca, her back to me as she pounded away at the punching bag in front of her. Unable to help myself, my eyes traveled up and down her toned body, lingering for longer than necessary on her perfect, round ass. I groaned internally, _oh her ass._

__

She was dressed only in a tight grey sports bra and an impossibly tight pair of black boy shorts that left little to the imagination, pieces of clothing strewn across the floor from what I presumed to be Bianca stripping off throughout her workout. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the door frame, watching her with interest as she punched the bag and followed it through with a swift, high kick. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, impressed. Not wanting to disturb her, I stayed silent against the door watching as she punched and kicked the hanging bag, the muscles rippling beneath her skin with each movement she made.

She took one step back and with one last sigh of effort, lifted her right leg and delivered a powerful round kick to the punching bag, sending it swinging violently on its hook. Bianca put her gloved hands on her hips and looked down at the ground, her breathing loud and heavy as she tried to regain her breath. I watched as she wiped her forehead and pulled off her gloves, softly singing along with the music that was still playing. 

I couldn't help but take in all of her - even covered in sweat she still managed to look gorgeous, I was just as attracted to her now as I was when she was all dressed up. I felt a smile grow on my face, this unbelievable girl was _my_ girlfriend. Bianca turned around and bent down to pick up her water bottle, immediately jumping back in fright and swearing out loud when she saw me standing in the door way. I threw my head back in laughter at the terrified, though extremely adorable look on her face, clutching my chest as I laughed.

                                                                                       

"Oh my god Chris!" she squealed, holding her hand over her heart in fright as her chest rose and fell rapidly, "You scared the shit out of me!". I couldn't help but chuckle, "Hey babe". She stepped forward to punch me playfully and I dodged her hand, catching her arm instead and pulling her in for a kiss. She pulled away after a moment, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes wide and bright as they looked up at me. "How long have you been standing there?". I grinned down at her, "A good five minutes or so. I was quite enjoying the view" I said scratching my beard and looking her up and down. She narrowed her eyes and turned away, my gaze immediately falling back to her ass. 

"How was the interview?" She asked before taking a long drink of her water, bending down to pick up her towel from the floor. My insides stirred at the sight of her bent over and I almost forgot that she'd asked me a question."Yeah was okay, same old same old" I said watching as she stood up straight again. "I gotta say, I really, fuckin' love those shorts on you" I added quickly, folding my arms again and licking my lips. Bianca giggled at me, shaking her head as she pat down her skin with her towel. "Oh I bet you do" she said, sitting down on the floor and stretching her legs out in front of her, "They're my dancing shorts".

I watched in awe as she leaned over her legs, bringing her chest to her knees and her hands to her toes, folding herself in half. I let out another silent groan realizing I'd forgotten one extremely important thing about dancers - _they were flexible_ . Bianca spread her legs into a 'V' shape and put her chest on the floor between them, and I suddenly made a mental note to take advantage of her flexibility next time I had her in bed with me. "Chris? Would you like me to get you a tissue?" Bianca asked mischievously, looking up at me from her position on the floor, "You're drooling". I grinned, "C'mon do you blame me? Watching you doing all this bendy shit - with hardly any clothes on? You're killing me babe!". Bianca chuckled again and sat up, flicking her long ponytail. "Last time I checked" she said as she rolled onto her stomach and pressed up onto her hands, "this 'bendy shit', is called stretching, Chris". 

I pulled a face at her. "Do you do this after all of your workouts?". She nodded, smiling up at me, "Most of the time. Either this or yoga". _Mmmm._ Bianca doing yoga? Now that was something I wouldn't mind watching. I walked over and sat down on the weight bench, watching as Bianca twisted herself into different positions to stretch out her muscles. "You know they asked me about you in the interview today. The last question they asked. About 'the girl i'd been pictured with', if she was my girlfriend". Bianca looked up at me from her spot on the floor, curiosity etched on her face. "What did you say?". I rubbed my beard, "I said that yes I'd met someone and that they were a very important part of my life now". 

Bianca smiled and lay down on her back, pulling her knee into her chest. "And what did they think of that answer?". I chuckled, "I don't really care cos that's all they're gonna get for now". "For now?" Bianca asked swapping legs and turning her head to face me. "When they actually find out who you are, I'll come up with some better answers for them. But for now, I don't have to tell them anything" I said running my fingers through my hair. "You know i'm surprised that they haven't already found you. It usually happens so fast, they just have this way of, I dunno, finding out every fuckin' detail". Bianca laughed, "So I've been told. I know that any day now I'm gonna wake up and see my face on Facebook or in a magazine or something. Or I'm going to get to work in the morning to find a crowd of people asking me how Captain America is in bed".

I smirked. "Oh yeah? And what would your answer to that be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and watching as Bianca stood up and walked over to me, stretching her arms out above her head. She tilted her head and pretended to think about it for a moment, shrugging her shoulders and looking down at me. "Eh, I'd say he's pretty average". My mouth dropped open, _excuse me?_ "Pretty average huh?" I challenged, standing up from the bench and stepping towards her, watching as she flashed me a mischievous grin. She put her hand on my bicep and gave it a soft squeeze, her face looking like she was trying hard to hold in a giggle. "The important thing is that he tries hard". "Oh that's it!" I yelled out and without warning scooped Bianca up and tackled her to the padded gym mat on the ground. 

Bianca squealed and let out a burst of laughter, lying beneath me as I pinned her to the ground. "I really, really think you should rethink that statement sweetheart" I said looking down at her, my hands holding her wrists firmly in place. Bianca smirked and grinned up at me cheekily, "Mmm, I think I'd rather not". I raised an eyebrow at her, loving that she was challenging me. "Are you sure about that?". She nodded, "Oh baby, I'm sure". I scoffed, "Then please tell me how you're going to get out of this one. I've got you pinned babe". I tightened my grip on her wrists for emphasis and Bianca flashed me a wicked grin. Before I could even open my mouth to respond, Bianca wrapped her legs around my waist and in one swift movement, flipped me onto my back.

I blinked in confusion. _What the hell, just happened?_ She sat on top of me, straddling my chest and looking down at me with a triumphant grin on her face. "How's it going down there babe?" she asked with a wink, her knees pinning my arms to the floor. "How... How did you even do that?" I asked incredulously, still trying to process what had just happened. One minute I was pinning her to the ground, and the next she was on top of me. _What the hell?_  Bianca shrugged nonchalantly, flicking her ponytail from her shoulder. "Just a simple matter of weight transference Mr Evans, nothing too fancy". I shook my head, unable to stop the smile that grew on my face a moment later. This girl, was nothing short of amazing. "I swear you never stop surprising me". She tilted her head and grinned down at me happily, "Never underestimate a woman Captain" she whispered before leaning forward and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to my lips.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"I think I'm going to make a rule that you can only wear that whenever you're at my house" Chris said as his eyes traveled down my body, a towel wrapped around his sculpted waist as he lay in the middle of the bed. I shook my head, "Only if I get to make the same rule for you baby" I answered with a wink, throwing my wet towel at him and grinning when he caught it in one hand. After our little wrestling match in the gym - which I had undoubtedly won, I'd leaned forward to kiss Chris while straddling his chest. This quickly led to more kisses and less clothes, and before I knew it we were doing it right there on the floor of the gym, my moans echoing off the walls. After another sweaty, though _far_ more satisfying workout, Chris had then carried me through the house to the shower and then less than 10 minutes later, we did it again for the second time that afternoon, against the shower wall.

Now here I was, naked except for a pair of royal blue lace panties, rummaging through my overnight bag to find the bra that I'd packed. "I could seriously stare at you bent over like that all day. You have the most perfect fuckin' ass baby". I looked over my shoulder to find Chris still sitting on the bed with his eyes glued to my ass, the look on his face reminding me of a puppy that had just been shown a treat. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I turned back to my bag, finally finding what I'd been looking for. I straightened up and slipped my arms through the straps of the lacy bra, reaching behind me to clip up the hooks on the back while Chris watched me intently.

I was surprised by how comfortable I already felt wearing next to nothing around Chris, though it was hard to feel anything but confident with the way he looked at me - like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his eyes on. I loved the feeling of Chris' eyes as they roamed all over my body. I pulled on a thin white t-shirt and my favourite, super soft pair of black yoga pants - despite Chris' adorable whines of protest, before walking over and sitting on his lap on the bed. "Don't pout Christopher" I chastised, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing a fat kiss to his cheek. He smiled and pulled my chin back in for another kiss, smiling against my lips when we broke away. He was so damn adorable, and I loved how affectionate he was - how he pulled me in for kisses at almost every chance he got. 

"I forgot to ask, how was class this morning?" Chris asked, nuzzling my neck. "It was okay I guess, my babies class was just so unfocused this morning. Some days they're great and other times they just get so distracted by the smallest things. I have to spend half the class trying to catch their attention again". Chris opened his mouth to respond but was suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing. I climbed off his lap and passed him his phone, noting with interest that he was still wearing only a towel. I sighed softly, my eyes following his his hips as the towel moved deliciously lower. _Oh Christopher!_ Tearing my eyes away, I walked into the bathroom and smiled at my reflection, feeling oh-so incredibly lucky. That gorgeous man out there was my boyfriend!

I pulled the hair dryer out of the bathroom cabinet and plugged in the cord, ready to dry my hair just as I heard Chris say "Hang on, let me ask her". He appeared in the doorway a moment later, holding his phone flat against his chest. I tilted my head, waiting for him to speak. "My brother Scott's on the phone. He wants to know if we'd like to meet him out for dinner somewhere tonight. He really wants to meet you". I shook my head incredulously, unsure as to why he was even asking me. Of course I'd love to meet his family! "I'd love to" I answered with a smile, watching as he grinned and lifted the phone back to his ear. "She said yes. What time do you want to meet?"


	39. Chapter 39

 

 

 

__

_Bianca's POV:_

 I closed the passenger door on Chris' Lexus and smoothed my sheer white shirt, my black lacy bra only just visible through the thin, chiffon material. The salty ocean smell was heavy in the air, a gentle breeze ruffling my bouncy, brunette waves. "You ready?" Chris asked as he clicked the button on his keys, the car making a whistle sound behind me as it locked. He slid his RayBan sunglasses down onto his nose to shield his eyes from the setting sun, walking around the car to stand next to me. I nodded at him, smiling. "I can't wait". Chris grinned and took my hand, squeezing my fingers gently in his. "Good, cos' Scott can't wait to meet you". I grinned up at him and tried to ignore the feeling of my stomach turning - I had no idea why I was feeling so nervous about meeting Chris' brother, especially when I knew that I had no reason to be. From what Chris had told me about him - and the rest of his family for that matter, I knew that every single member of the Evans family would be just as warm and welcoming as Chris was. I  knew I was being silly - I couldn't wait to meet them all. 

 My strappy black heels clicked against the pavement as we started towards the restaurant, my fingers still wrapped firmly in Chris'.  I gazed at the ocean front venue in awe, wondering how I'd managed to live in LA for 5 years without ever visiting this gorgeous place.  It was a huge, double story, white stone and glass building called The Strand House, situated only a few feet from the shores of Manhattan Beach. A wooden decked balcony with pristine glass barriers bordered the entire second floor, allowing stunning, uninterrupted views of the beach and even the pier - the iconic Roundhouse Aquarium visible at its end. The setting sun reflected off the huge glass windows of the restaurant making it look like the whole building had been painted in a vivid orange colour. 

 I smiled at the sight of our reflection in one of the windows as we got closer to the restaurant - Chris looked casual and relaxed in his black henley and fitted dark jeans, not to mention effortlessly gorgeous. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at him behind my aviator sunglasses, my heart fluttering at the sight of his chiseled jawline now covered thickly by stubble. I couldn't believe how quickly his beard seemed to be growing - soon he'd have to start trimming it just to keep it under control. "You know you really look beautiful tonight" Chris said when we reached the door, lifting his sunglasses and holding the door open for me. A Cheshire-cat grin grew on my face as I walked through the door, and I suddenly felt like I was in high school again - like a teenager who'd just been told that her crush liked her back. It was almost impossible not to smile when Chris looked at me like that, his blue eyes looking straight through me and making me feel like I was the only girl in the world. 

 "And I _really,_ like you with red lipstick" he whispered low in my ear as we stood waiting to be seated, his breath on my neck giving me goosebumps all over my skin, "You'll have to wear it for me sometime". I grinned mischievously and craned my neck to look at him, his hand on the small of my back burning through the thin material of my shirt. "Maybe I will tonight, if you're lucky" I replied in a seductive voice, leaning back and pressing my body into his. Chris closed his eyes and I swore I could see his body shiver as a tingle ran down his spine, knowing he was more than likely picturing me wearing nothing but my lacy panties, heels and cherry red lipstick. He opened his eyes and looked intently at my face, his gaze lingering on my lips for a long moment. "I'm feeling pretty lucky tonight" he said in a deep voice that threatened to turn my legs to jelly, winking at me with one gorgeous blue eye. I grinned and turned around to face him, tugging gently on his henley and pulling him closer so that our faces were only inches apart. I looked from his eyes to his mouth and bit my bottom lip, leaning in as if I were going to kiss him. "I think, _I'll_ be the judge of that baby" I purred at the very last second before pressing my lips to his.  

 The clearing of a throat behind me made us pull apart and I looked down at the ground embarrassed, chewing on the inside of my cheek. I'd just become one of those extremely annoying couples that make everyone uncomfortable with their public displays of affection. When I composed myself I looked up to find a waitress - who couldn't of been more than a few years younger than me, eyeing me up and down disapprovingly. She muttered something under her breath and looked down at the reservation book in front of her, without even bothering to greet us. I frowned, _so much for hospitality!_ If I'd have done that back when I was waitressing, I would have been fired on my ass, no questions asked. "We have a reservation" Chris said seemingly oblivious to our lack of welcome, reaching out for my hand and wrapping my fingers in his. I tilted my head and smirked knowing that the girl's entire demeanor would change the second she looked up and saw who had just spoken to her - if she ever bothered to look up.  "What was the booking under?" she asked in a flat voice, finally looking up and glancing at me and then at Chris, her blonde head instantly doing a double take. _And in 3,2,1._ I watched as her eyes widened and her pink painted lips dropped open, the realization of who was standing in front of her slowly setting in. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing out loud. _That's right honey, take it all in. That's my boyfriend._

 "Evans" Chris answered, squeezing my hand and I glanced up at him, marveling over the fact that there wasn't a trace of my lipstick on his face despite our earlier kisses. I made a mental note to thank Paige for pretty much forcing me to spend a small fortune on the tiny tube of Guerlain lip colour, promising that it was the best red lipstick you could buy and completely, 100% smudge and kiss proof. If _anyone_ knew about kiss proof lipstick, it was Paige. I tore my eyes away from Chris and grinned to myself, recalling the name of the vivid, scarlett colour - _Cruella Deville._ The waitress - Tiffany, as written on her name tag, blinked several times, frozen in place as she continued to stare at Chris, gaping like a fish. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head at her, watching in amusement as she shook her head and looked down again, trying desperately to compose herself. The corner of my mouth curled into a small smile of sympathy - having a guy as gorgeous as Chris standing in front of you was hard enough, let alone a gorgeous guy who also happened to be Captain-fucking-America.

"The reservation is under Evans" I repeated slowly and Tiffany blinked rapidly, tearing her eyes away from Chris and looking down at the book in front of her, trying to find our booking. She tapped her hot pink acrylic nail against the page and looked up again, clearly taken aback by Chris standing in front of her. "Just--um--this way, I mean-- follow me" she said struggling for words in a barely audible voice, love hearts in her false lash framed eyes as she fumbled with several menus. I let out a giggle and Chris looked down at me with a curious expression on his face, squeezing my fingers as we followed the waitress to our table. She led us upstairs and through an outdoor, alfresco area of the restaurant, the setting sun streaming over the glass barriers and bathing the whole place in a warm, orange glow. I paused, my fingers slipping from Chris' grasp and looked out at the view - the sky filled with streaks of pink and orange as the sun set over the ocean. I took a moment to admire the picturesque sight, the whole scene looking exactly like a screen saver. 

"Bianca!". Tearing my eyes away, I turned around to find Chris gesturing to me with one arm, standing at a table in the corner where two men were already seated, "C'mere babe". I grinned and walked over to them, Chris taking my hand again when I reached the table. "Bianca, I'd like you to meet my brother Scott and his partner Richie". I pushed my hair away from my face as the two men stood to greet me, leaning forward to give them each a kiss on the cheek hello. "Guys this is Bianca" Chris said, a note of pride evident in his voice. "It's about time I got to meet you!" Scott said as we all sat back down again, grinning at me from across the table. "Chris has been talking about you non stop. I haven't seen my brother like this is a very long time so whatever you're doing, please don't stop". I laughed and looked from Scott to Chris, watching as Chris rolled his eyes at his brother. "Don't start with that shit already Scott, at least let me have a beer first" Chris complained, turning in his chair and trying to flag down a waitress.

Scott chuckled and leaned towards me, like he was about to tell me a secret. "Don't listen to him. We'll talk later" he said with a wink, warranting another eye roll from Chris. I grinned - I already loved the playful banter between the two boys, something that could only ever exist between brothers. A waitress arrived at the table and Chris began to order a round of drinks for everyone. I took the moment to look at both Scott and Chris, marveling at how incredibly similar they actually looked. At first glance, Scott looked nothing like Chris - he had sandy blonde hair and big green eyes, his skin a smooth, golden brown. When they were sitting next to each other though, I couldn't help but see the similarities. They both had the same shaped jawline - both covered in a significant amount of stubble, as well as the same gorgeous grin. Their eyes even crinkled up in the same way when they smiled. 

"Babe what do you want? Wine? Champagne? Cocktail?" Chris asked breaking my thoughts, gazing at me as the waitress stood waiting with her pen poised, looking down at Chris starry eyed. "Oh um---" I said reaching for the drinks menu and scanning it quickly, "I'll just have a glass of the---- pinot grigio please" I said smiling up at her, my stomach rumbling loudly and making everyone at the table turn to me in amusement. My face flamed and I put my hand over my mouth, Chris chuckling and turning back to the waitress, "On that note can we also grab some bread and dips to start with? I think somebody's hungry" he teased glancing back at me. I elbowed him playfully and he grinned and pulled me into him, pressing a kiss to the side of my head as the waitress watched him with a lustful eyes. I watched as she tore herself away, wondering idly if I'd ever get used to women looking at Chris - my boyfriend, the way they did. There was nothing I could do about it of course, but still, I couldn't help but wonder. 

"So I hope you don't believe everything Chris has been telling you about me" I said tucking my hair behind one ear and looking back at Scott and Richie, "I think he over exaggerates a little bit when he talks about me". Chris scoffed and Richie grinned, speaking up for the first time. "From just looking at you, I can tell you that he definitely hasn't been exaggerating". I grinned, "Guys you're going to make me blush!". Chris turned and grinned triumphantly at me, flashing me a look that screamed 'I told you so'. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled in response. A waiter brought our first round of drinks to the table, just as Richie asked about my background. "With a tan like that and such light eyes, you'd have to be Mediterranean of some sort?".  I grinned and rested my chin in my hands, "10 points if you guess correctly". 

Scott and Richie spent the next ten minutes trying to guess where I was from, the both of them equally shocked when I finally told them the answer. "Italian I would have guessed but German? No way". I grinned and put my hand over my heart to show that I was being nothing but serious, "I swear". The boys asked me about Australia, about school, about my business and even my dancing. Scott's eyes lit up when I spoke about my teaching and he immediately told me all about his own dancing - how he'd been learning it for years and even taught sometimes at his mother's youth theater. "Mom taught all of us kids to tap dance when we were kids. It kind of just stuck for me". I blinked and turned to Chris, unable to hide my surprise. 'Does that include you too?" I asked, eyeing his face curiously. The corners of his mouth curled into a smile and I knew straight away that he was telling the truth. My mouth dropped open and I couldn't help but let out a little squeal, a smile plastered on my face "You never told me you could tap dance!".

\---

_Chris' POV:_

 

 

"So since you two are officially together, and Bianca, now that I've finally met you and know more about you, I have to know. What is it about my meatball brother that made you say yes to being with him?". I rolled my eyes at Scott and took a sip of my beer, my free arm wrapped around Bianca's shoulders. Bianca laughed and looked from me to Scott. "Meatball?". Scott looked at me surprised, "You haven't used that word with her yet?". He laughed and looked back at Bianca, "Our older sister Carly, she used to call us meatballs when we were kids. The name kinda stuck". "You never told me that! I mean I knew you called each other that but you never mentioned why!" Richie exclaimed, looking at Scott affectionately."I swear I have!" Scott protested in response making both Bianca and I laugh. He turned back to Bianca and looked at her intently, waiting patiently for her to answer his question. 

I glanced at Bianca too, wondering what her answer would be. We both enjoyed each other's company and we genuinely cared for one other - we'd even said I love you in the gazebo at Robert's house last night. I knew why i'd asked her to be mine - I loved every moment I spent with her and I just couldn't get her off my mind whenever I wasn't with her. She was smart, absolutely gorgeous and unbelievably sexy. Everything about her just seemed to be right for me - I couldn't not ask her to be my girlfriend. Still, I realised, I had no idea why she'd said yes. Bianca took a sip of her wine and shrugged her shoulders, "I-- I don't really know if I can put it into words. Your brother, he's just..." she trailed off, turning her head and searching my face intently. Her lips parted into a smile and she turned back to Scott moments later, shrugging her shoulders again. "He's amazing. I don't think there's another way to describe him. He makes me laugh and I feel like I can talk to him about just about anything. I've never felt so comfortable with someone so quickly before. We just, I don't know, clicked". Bianca glanced at me with an almost embarrassed smile on her face and I couldn't stop myself from pulling her towards me and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. I felt exactly the same way.

Scott raised his eyebrows and nodded, smiling at Bianca and flashing me a look that only brothers could communicate through. I knew straight away that that was him telling me that he really liked Bianca. Scott took a sip of his beer and looked at Bianca again. "I don't know if Chris has told you this, but our mom is so excited to meet you. She told me all about how he introduced you on Skype last week". "Oh really?" Bianca laughed looking back at me momentarily, "I can't wait to meet her, she was so lovely, I can only imagine how great she'd be in person". I stayed silent as Scott told Bianca about mom. Every since I'd introduced her, mom had been asking me non stop about when we were going to head down to Boston for a visit. I'd been thinking about it for a few days now, wondering how I was going to ask Bianca and when we would even fit the trip in. For me it was fine, I was basically free for the next month until the press tour in April, which meant I could go home at anytime. For Bianca though, it was a different story. 

As much as I wanted her to visit my family at home, I knew that asking her to come to Boston with me would mean that she'd have to take a few days off from work. Being the boss of her own business though, meant that taking a few days off would be virtually impossible. "You have been to Boston before though yeah?" Scott asked, shaking me from my thoughts. I glanced at Bianca waiting for her answer, realizing I'd never actually asked her that. She nodded, covering her mouth as she chewed on a piece of her calamari. "I had to go for a conference a few years ago, just after I graduated. But it was only like fly over, go to the conference and then fly home, so I never really got to see any of Boston". Scott shook his head and pointed me, "You, have to do something about that ASAP" he said before turning back to Bianca, "Cos' what you did, barely even counts as a visit".

I took a bite of my pizza as Bianca wiped her hands on a napkin, picking up her glass to take a sip of her wine. "Have either of you been to Australia at all? Chris I don't even think I've ever asked you that" she said turning to me, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Scott speared a single pasta piece with his fork, "I've never been, though I've always wanted to go! Richie's told me all about it". Bianca turned to Richie, "You've been? Where'd you go?". Richie put down his burger and wiped his mouth, swallowing noisily. "I went with some friends a few years back, to the top of it, where the reef is, and the rain forest. Queenstown I think its called?". Bianca chuckled, "That's New Zealand. Queensland might be what you're thinking about?". Richie grinned, "That's the one! Queensland! Granted I was drunk most of the time, but I remember it being absolutely gorgeous. The beaches were incredible!". Bianca smiled fondly and I could tell instantly how much she was missing home. "They are, especially in the North of there. I'm sad to say that I'm not from there though, I'm from the bottom of the country. Where we get all four seasons in one day. A place called Melbourne".

"I've been to Melbourne before" I interjected and everyone turned to look at me in surprise. Bianca raised her eyebrows, "Really?". I nodded, wondering why I hadn't mentioned that before. "I don't know why I haven't told you about this" I said tapping my fingers against my beer glass. "It was a few years ago, we were doing some press for Fantastic Four 2, we went to some shopping center". Bianca stared at me for a moment, the corner of her mouth curling into a grin. "You know, I think I remember that" she said after a moment, still looking at me with her wine glass in her hand. "You were with the rest of the Fantastic Four yeah? A new cinema was opening at the shopping center?". I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to think back to all those years ago. "Yeah something like that".

Bianca laughed and picked up another piece of calamari, turning back to Scott and Richie. "My best friend at the time begged me to go with her just so she could see Jessica Alba. I'd just gotten my drivers license too. We were like halfway there--" she said pausing to let out an adorable giggle - the memory obviously replaying in her head. "We were half way there and I got a flat tire" Bianca said, her eyes crinkling at the sides as she laughed. Scott chuckled, "And then what?". Bianca picked up a fry from her plate and tilted her head, a wide grin plastered on her face. "We just sat on the side of the highway for like 3 hours waiting for the RACV - which is like the Australian version of triple A. Neither of us knew how to change a tire so we just waited. It started raining too, like torrential rain. We couldn't see a thing" she continued, looking at each of us before shrugging her shoulders. "At the time, it felt like the worst day ever. Now looking back on it, it was just funny. Needless to say, I can now change a tire in under 5 minutes". Everybody laughed.

"Can you imagine if you had actually met Chris?" Scott asked gesturing with his head to me, "How cute would that be, you guys meeting all those years ago and now you're together". Bianca laughed and I smiled at her affectionately - who would of thought, I could have met this same girl 9 years ago and now here she was, my girlfriend. Bianca grinned at me and I put my hand on her thigh, squeezing softly. The sun had now set and a dark, cloudless night blanketed the sky. Even under the almost candle-like lighting of the alfresco area, with the dim lights casting shadows across her face, Bianca still managed to look beautiful. I leaned over and kissed her gently, brushing her hair away from her face as I did so. "Thank you for coming with me tonight babe. It really means a lot to me, and Scott absolutely loves you" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and pressed her lips to mine in another quick kiss, "Thank you for bringing me with you Chris, I'm so glad that I've finally gotten to meet some of your family. I love you". My heart swelled in my chest and my eyes searched her face, coming to rest on her perfect lips. Those three little words sounded so perfect coming from her mouth. I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too".

                                                

\---

"Please excuse me for a minute guys" Bianca said, wiping her mouth and standing up from the table. I sneaked a glance at her ass as she walked away from the table, loving the way it looked in her blue, ripped skinny jeans. When she was out of sight, I turned back to Scott and Richie who both wore big, happy smiles on their faces. "Alright give it to me. I know you've been dying to say something". Richie answered first, "You need to marry that girl Chris". I laughed and took a sip of my beer, "It's only been a few weeks Rich, don't get too excited". Scott scoffed, putting down his fork. "Chris I'm your brother, I know you better than anyone, except maybe, mom. Don't sit there and tell me that you haven't - at least once, thought about marriage already. I know you. You've always moved fast and fallen hard when it came to girls". I shook my head and laughed, Scott wasn't wrong. I'd been ready to get married for a while now, I'd just never found the right girl. Now, even after only a few weeks, I was more than certain that I'd found her. "I can see that you're head over heels for this girl, and you have every single reason to be. She's amazing. I never thought I'd say this, but she's perfect for you" Scott continued. 

                                                                 

"Seriously though, you have to bring her home to mom and the girls, you know they're all dying to meet her". "I know, I know. I'm just trying to figure out when. She's her own boss Scott, she can't just up and leave her work. And if I go home, I want to go for more than just a weekend" I said looking up to see if Bianca was on her way back. "I'm sure if you asked her she'd figure something out?" Richie said, stealing a piece of pasta from Scott's plate. "Yeah I guess" I replied, rubbing my chin. "Have you asked her about the Oscars yet? You have to tell Carly if you're not going to bring her" Scott asked, chewing on a forkful of pasta. I shook my head no - the Oscars were two weeks from tomorrow. Last year, I'd taken my best friend Tara from back home in Boston with me as my date, and promised my sister Carly that I'd take her the year after. As much as I wanted Bianca with me on the night, I couldn't break my promise to my sister. I hadn't thought about it until now, and right now, I no idea what I was going to do. 

 "What if I bring Carly with me as my date? That way she'll still get to go?" Scott offered after seeing the stressed expression on my face. I shook my head, considering my brothers words. That could work - I'd still get to keep my promise to my sister, and I'd have Bianca by my side. Everybody wins. "I'll talk to her, don't worry" Scott said giving me a reassuring smile and picking up his fork again. I leaned back in my chair and took a sip of my beer, having a sudden vision of the Oscars. Bianca would look absolutely stunning dressed to the nines in some amazing gown, her on my arm as we walked down the red carpet together. The cameras would flash and then the world would know that she was mine - if they didn't already know. I sighed, as much as I wanted Bianca to come with me, I had no idea if she'd even say yes. It was a big thing to ask of someone, and  it was so much more than just dressing up to go to an A-List event. For her, it would be the end of her privacy, the end of her normal, otherwise quiet life. As soon as she took her first step down the red carpet, the cameras would be on her, and every aspect of her life from that point on. Was she ready for that? Would she be willing to basically sacrifice her privacy, just to be with me? I honestly had no idea, I just hoped her answer would be yes.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked over at the direction of the bathroom, trying to see if I could spot Bianca. _Where had she gotten do?_  She'd been gone for at least 15 minutes and I started to wonder if she was okay. "Chris, what do you think?". I blinked and turned back to Scott who was waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you even listening?". I cleared my throat, "Yeah, um, what did you say?". Scott laughed and nodded towards the bathroom, "There's probably a line in there or something, I'm sure she's fine Chris".

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

_Thank you for purchase to Disney Pty Ltd. Please check your email for your receipt and tickets._

I grinned down at my phone just as the notification for a new email popped up on the screen. I'd done it, I'd finally thought of a plan for Valentines day, and it was all thanks to Scott. I was taking Chris  _to Disneyland!_ Much to Chris' chagrin, Scott had told me how his brother used to sing songs from The Little Mermaid with his sisters when he was growing up, and it had given me an idea. Excusing myself to go to the bathroom, I'd quickly gone online and bought tickets for the theme park on my phone. I was already trying to plan how I was going to surprise him with them tomorrow morning, and I couldn't wait to see the excitement on his face. 

Spending the day at Disneyland on Valentines day? I couldn't think of anything more suited to the two of us, and I was already so excited. I ran my fingers through my bouncy waves, still unable to believe that I'd forgotten about the day until Maddy reminded me this morning. If I'd thought about it sooner, I'd have planned something more exciting for Chris - I'd have baked him heart shaped cookies or made a quick trip to Victoria's Secret and bought him something cheeky. I turned around and looked at my reflection in the mirror, smoothing my jeans over my hips - my favourite pair of skinny, blue jeans that always managed to make me feel confident and sexy. I reapplied my cherry red lipstick and smacked my lips together, the colour suddenly reminding me of the gorgeous, scarlet coloured lingerie set that I'd bought on impulse several months ago, though was still sitting buried at the bottom of my underwear drawer.  I grinned at my reflection - tomorrow night would be the perfect opportunity to wear it for the first time. I knew that seeing me dressed in the skimpy silk material would reduce Chris to a puddle of drool, even though I was certain he'd rip it off with his teeth in the first five minutes. 

The muscles in my belly clenched deliciously at the thought of Chris' mouth on me, and I felt my skin flush almost instantly. Chris was without question, the best lover I'd ever had. Our sex was incredible and it only seemed to get better and better each time we did it. He was like my own personal drug and I just couldn't seem to get enough of him. I felt like I was addicted to his lips, his touch, his taste and even his smell. I resisted the urge to splash my face with cold water, suddenly feeling very hot and flustered. _Oh what that man did to me!_ I exhaled deeply and ran my fingers through my hair again - I had to get back out there, I'd been gone for a while and I knew Chris would be starting to stress. I took one last look at my reflection in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, holding the door open for two girls who were walking in. I gave them a quick smile and walked back out into the restaurant, my heels clicking against the floor as I made my way back over to the table.

"Well don't you three look secretive" I asked with a smile, the three boys springing apart when they heard my voice, "What are you talking about?". Chris' arm wrapped around my shoulders as soon as I sat down, his gaze on me as I eyed the three of them curiously."Nothing" Scott answered too quickly, looking over at his brother conspiratorially. I raised an eyebrow and flashed Chris a questioning look, "That didn't look like nothing" I said, gesturing to the three of them. He laughed and squeezed my thigh, "We were just talking about what we're doing tomorrow". "For Valentines day" Richie offered, giving me a small smile. I grinned and turned to Chris, "Oh really? And what are _we_ doing?" I asked, challenging him, biting my lip and fighting the urge to tell him about the plans I'd made. 

Chris looked at his brother and then back at me, "It's a surprise". I rolled my eyes playfully and picked up a fry from my plate, knowing there was no point in trying to get an answer out of Chris - something told me he'd be incredibly stubborn when it came to things like this. Chris had obviously planned something for tomorrow, though I had no idea what it would be. Whatever it was, it was going to have to be put aside for the day - my plans were not adjustable  _or,_ refundable for that matter. I popped the fry in my mouth and chewed thoughtfully, listening intently as the boys began to talk about Chris' new Captain America movie. He was half way through explaining the press tour when a waiter interrupted, arriving at the table and asking if we'd like anything else. Scott flashed me a grin as Richie turned to the waiter, an empty beer glass in his outstretched hand. "We'll get another round". 

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"So what did you think of my brother?" I asked as we walked down the hallway towards the bedroom, my eyes travelling down Bianca's body as I followed her. Her jeans looked unbelievable on her, hugging her ass and every single inch of her legs like it was the last thing they'd ever do. "Oh Chris I loved him! He's so much fun to be around!. So is Richie!" she said turning back to face me as she walked, "It's not hard to tell that you two are brothers though, you're both so similar and so different at the same time". I smiled at her, watching as she sat down on the bed and started to undo the straps on her heels. "You know he really likes you Bianca. When you went to the bathroom, all he and Richie could talk about was how great they thought you were. You've made quite the impression".

She flashed me a mischievous grin and kicked off her shoes, shrugging her shoulders. "What can I say?" she asked with a wink before collapsing into laughter. I tilted my head and grinned, I loved when she laughed, I could listen to it all day. "But seriously, I'm really glad that I finally got to meet someone from your family, especially after everything you told me about him. He was exactly what I was expecting, except maybe a little taller than I imagined". Bianca stretched her arms above her head and lay back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows to look at me moments later. I gave her a questioning look as I took off my jacket, "What?". "I still can't believe you outed your brother". I ran my fingers through my hair and chuckled, shaking my head. _I still can't believe I did that either._ Years ago, I'd accidentally spoken about Scott being gay in an interview I was having, even though he hadn't quite come out publicly. Though he hadn't been even the slightest bit mad at me, I knew he'd never let me forget it - tonight he'd told Bianca the story before we'd even gotten our meals. 

"I know, I know. I'm a meatball" I said laughing and walking into the bathroom, "I still feel bad about it to this day, even though it was like 9 years ago now. He'll never let me forget it". Bianca giggled and stood in the bathroom doorway, her head resting against the frame and her arms folded across her chest as she watched me. "If _I_ was your brother, I'd never let you forget it either. You big meatball". I chuckled at her comment and set about brushing my teeth, watching Bianca through the mirror as started to wash her face. "You know, I _really_ like you with red lipstick" I said with a mouthful of toothpaste, Bianca looking up at me from the sink with an amused expression on her face. I laughed knowing that not one of my words was understandable and bent over to spit out my toothpaste into the adjacent sink. "I said, I really like you with red lipstick" I repeated, wiping my mouth and watching her through the mirror. "And I really, like when you're bent over like this". Bianca laughed and playfully wiggled her ass in front of me, and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and squeezing her through her jeans. 

She stood up and patted her face dry with a hand towel, my hands still cupping her ass through the denim. "You know, if you wanted to touch my ass, all you had to do was ask _"_ she said in a soft voice, the corner of her mouth curling into a grin when she turned around to face me.I raised an eyebrow at her, looking from her eyes to her lips. "Oh really?". She tilted her head and nodded, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger and biting her bottom lip. My muscles clenched and my breathing started to increase, my body stirring from just looking at her. _Oh God I wanted her_. Bianca leaned forward and pressed her lips to my cheek in a soft, gentle kiss, her hands ghosting over my chest. I gasped when I felt her teeth graze my earlobe, an electric shiver running down my spine and setting my body on fire. I suddenly felt like all of my senses were heightened - Bianca's touch burning through my shirt, my own heart beat heavy in my ears, her sweet scent clouding my nose. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, opening them just in time to see her winking seductively at me, her fingers feathering along my chest before she walked out of the bathroom. 

I watched Bianca as she stood at the side of the bed with her back to me, unbuttoning her silky white shirt and letting it pool at her feet when she slipped it off her shoulders. I stood still in the bathroom with my feet frozen to the ground, my breathing heavy and my heart racing, unable to tear my eyes away from the sight that was Bianca. Standing in only her jeans and her bra, she swept her hair over her shoulder and ran her hands down her sides. I watched as she looked over her shoulder at me - a devastating stare on her face, before bending and folding her body in half as she slid her jeans tantalizingly slowly down her legs. My mouth dropped open and I thought I was going to explode right there and then. The soft light from the bedside lamp danced along her curves, her full, curvy ass high in the air, her cheeks separated by a thin, black lacy thong. Unable to control myself any longer, my arousal uncomfortably tight in my jeans, I peeled off my henley and walked right over to Bianca, grabbing onto her hips just as she got her second foot out of her jeans. 

"What took you so long" Bianca asked looking up at me with a sexy smile, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come" she continued, moving to stand up again. "No" I said pressing on her lower back so that she couldn't stand up, "Stay like this baby girl. Bent over for me". Bianca chuckled and moved her forearms to the bed in front of her, bent over with her ass swaying deliciously in front of me. My hands caressed her flesh and I inhaled deeply, my fingers tracing the lace material around her hips and between her cheeks. _Oh fuck._ Goosebumps rose all over her flawless skin and I swallowed thickly - I loved how responsive she was, staying bent over like that with only the smallest instruction from me.  _Mmmm._ I knelt down behind her so that my face was at the level of her ass, pulling her cheeks apart and pushing her panties to the side. 

I let out an audible groan when I saw how how turned on she was, how wet she was already. I'd barely even touched her. "Oh sweetheart you're already so ready for me". She let out a soft moan and I felt a chill run down my spine in response. _Oh those noises._ I kneaded her ass with my fingers, each time getting closer and closer to her center, but never quite touching her there. I knew I would be driving her wild. I glanced around at her face and saw that her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she breathed in and out deeply. I could tell immediately that she was _loving_ this. I ran my index finger down her wet lips and watched as her whole body shivered in response. _Oh yeah she liked this._ "Baby tell me, do you like being bent over like this?" I asked in a low voice, curious about her answer. I already knew from the other times that we'd had sex that she liked dirty talk in bed, though to what extent I didn't know. I wondered if maybe, she liked being told what to do as well.

Bianca didn't answer me, she only let out a soft moan. I grinned and gently ran my finger down her lips again, though not hard enough to give her any real pleasure. It would only be teasing her, making her want me more. "Tell me baby, I want to hear your answer. Do you like being bent over like this?". She let out a sigh and opened her eyes, as if she were thinking about whether or not she should answer. I wanted to know desperately what she'd say, my mind already imagining the things we could do together if she told me that she enjoyed this. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her ass, her delicious, intoxicating scent filling my nose. I wanted so badly to use my tongue between her thighs, but I forced myself to wait until she answered me. "C'mon baby girl tell me, I want to hear you". 

Bianca sighed and closed her eyes again, "I love it Chris, I love bending over for you". I smiled and kissed her ass again, "Good girl". _That's what I like to hear._ "You know, you really do have the most gorgeous ass" I said, kneading her flesh in my fingers again. Bianca let out a soft moan and pushed her ass back into my hands. I let out a groan, _oh baby._ My fingers got closer and closer to her center and I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. I inhaled again and pulled her cheeks apart, leaning forward to press my mouth to her lips.

Bianca cried out and immediately pushed her hips back into me, trying desperately to get more friction between her thighs. I gripped her cheeks and held her in place, continuing my assault on her center and running my tongue up and down her wet folds. I circled my tongue around and around, eventually flicking it against her most sensitive spot and grinning against her when she jolted forward. "Chriiiiis" she moaned in a breathy voice. My name on her lips made my body twitch, and I reached down to readjust my pants. In a few minutes I knew they'd need to come off completely. "You taste so sweet baby girl, I could eat you all day". A loud moan escaped her lips and I knew my words were working, even more so when I saw a trickle of liquid run down her leg. _Oh wow were they working._ I pressed my mouth back to her folds and continued to use my tongue on her, pressing a finger into her moments later and eliciting a cry of pleasure from her. I groaned - her noises were like a direct hotline to my groin, driving me absolutely wild. The more I used my tongue and fingered her, the louder her moans got and the harder I felt myself get. I was starting to throb in my jeans and I knew when I finally did fuck Bianca, it would be over in two minutes. 

I pushed another finger inside her and she welcomed my intrusion, her walls squeezing as I curled my fingers inside her. Her breathing had become heavy and she had dropped her face into the mattress, her hips pushing back into my fingers with each of my pushes into her. I groaned, she was fucking my fingers and my face and I knew she wasn't far from coming. "Chris, baby" she moaned, her voice slightly muffled by the mattress, "Plea--please don't stop oh my god, don't fucking stop". Her words only encouraged me more and I gripped onto her hip with my free hand, wanting desperately to hear her come. "Chris your tongue, oh baby!". I pushed my fingers into her deeper and pressed my face into her mound, finding her most sensitive spot and sucking on it hard. Bianca let out what could only be described as a combination of a scream and a moan, her fingers gripping the comforter beneath her as her body finally gave way. Her legs buckled and I held her up with my free hand, her body spasming and convulsing above me as my fingers continued to fuck her through her high. After several moments she finally stilled and I pulled my fingers out of her to hold her body up.

"Chris baby, you are fucking amazing. That tongue, just, oh my god" she said in between breaths dragging out her words, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath. When I was sure she wouldn't fall, I let go of her hips and immediately unbuckled my belt, the sound making Bianca turn around to see what I was doing. I pulled my jeans and underwear down in the same movement, stepping out of them and stroking my length several times. I was so turned on, I could feel myself pulsing in my hand. All I wanted to do was bury myself inside her and fuck her till' she came again. Bianca looked from my face to my length and bit her full bottom lip as she stared at it, her eyes meeting mine again moments later.

"I'm not done with you just yet sweetheart" I said in a deep voice, reaching out for her hips again. Even though she hadn't yet fully recovered from her previous orgasm, she knew exactly what I wanted to do - lifting her hips and pushing her ass up, presenting herself to me. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my throat, _oh god she was amazing,_  always so ready and willing. I gripped her hips tightly and peeled her thong down her legs, the wet material leaving a glistening trail along her flawless skin. My eyes traveled down her gorgeous, supple body, admiring the way her curves looked in the dim light, wondering if I'd ever get sick of the sight of her bent over and ready for me. I inhaled deeply and moaned when I saw that her folds were wet once again, stroking my length and lining myself up with her entrance. "Baby I want you" Bianca said in a soft, sexy voice, "Please Chris, put it in. Fuck me". I let out a groan at her words, my erection so hard that it was almost painful. This was going to be hard, rough and fast. I needed to take her now. I bent over her and pressed a quick, wet kiss to the small of her back, holding her in place in front of me. "Hold on baby, this is going to be fast".

 


	40. Chapter 40

                                                           

_Bianca's POV:_

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked several times, my eyes slowly adjusting to the bright, morning light that streamed in from the wall of windows on the far side of the room. I inhaled deeply and a sweet,musky scent filled my nose -  a scent that had become so familiar and so incredibly comforting to me. _Chris' scent._ I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the sheet falling away to reveal my bare chest and I quickly realised that I was completely naked. A quick stretch of my arms confirmed why I was without clothes, the delicious ache in my muscles suddenly flooding my mind with images of last night. Oh how unbelievable that had been - how unbelievable he had been. A warm feeling spread throughout my body and I couldn't help but smile as I thought about Chris - or at least, parts of him. I grinned and ran my hand through my messy hair, and it was then that I finally noticed his absence. "Chris?".

Getting no response, I turned around in bed and did a double take. In the center of Chris' pillow sat a single red rose and a small folded piece of paper. I picked up the rose and pressed it to my nose, the floral scent sweet as I unfolded the accompanying paper. Chris' messy, almost childlike writing was scrawled across it, my heart fluttering in my chest as I read the note.  _Happy Valentine's Day baby girl, I love you. Now get up and join me for breakfast._ The corners of my mouth curled into a grin and before I knew it I was smiling so hard my cheeks were hurting - a rose on my pillow? Could he get any sweeter? I let out a squeal and flopped back onto the pillow, a huge, happy smile plastered on my face. I still wasn't used to feeling like this, so stupidly, _ridiculously_  happy. Suddenly, I couldn't think of anything I wanted to do more than wrap my arms around Chris' neck and kiss him till' my lungs burned. I breathed in the soft scent of the rose again and practically jumped out out of bed, slipping on my favourite, super soft, white Calvin Klein underwear and wrapping my blue floral print robe around my body. I smoothed down my wavy hair and walked out of the bedroom, not even bothering to check how I looked even though I'd just woken up. All I wanted to do was find Chris.

The floorboards were cold against my bare  feet as I made my way down the hallway and out into the living area, the silky material of my robe soft against my skin. The sun blared through the wall of french doors and I had to shield my eyes from the brightness for a moment. It looked absolutely gorgeous outside - completely perfect for Valentines day, and even better for our day at Disneyland. I grinned stupidly again - I couldn't wait to give Chris my present. Last night on the way home from dinner I'd asked Chris to quickly stop by my house under the guise of picking up my laptop. Instead, I'd printed off our tickets for today and wrapped them together in a red ribbon that i'd found lying around, as well as packed clothes and my cheeky lingerie that I was going to wear for him tonight. I couldn't decide what I was looking forward to more - seeing his face when he saw the tickets I'd bought us, or seeing his face when he saw me dressed up - or rather, dressed down, for him later on tonight. I was so excited that I almost hugged myself. 

When I rounded the corner and finally made it to the kitchen, I swore my heart almost stopped beating for a moment. Sitting in the middle of the marble kitchen bench and wrapped in a giant red ribbon, was the biggest bunch of red roses that I'd ever seen. There had to be at least 100 flowers and all of them a bright, brilliant red, their scent hitting me like a tidal wave even though I was on the other side of the room. My heart fluttered and my insides suddenly felt like they were made of melted chocolate - no-one had ever done anything like this for me before. Chris really had out done himself. Unable to get any words out, I made my way over to the bench and stood in front of the enormous bunch, breathing in the intoxicating smell. The flowers were even more beautiful up close, their vivid red petals looking almost like velvet. I felt myself swoon, I was the absolute biggest sucker for flowers. Chris had hit the nail right on the head with only one try. A small card peaked out from among the roses and I reached for it gingerly, unfolding it in my fingers and smiling for the second time this morning at Chris' boyish handwriting. All of a sudden, I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. 

 _I can't even begin to explain what you mean to me or how much you've changed my life in the shortest time._  
_You walked in and everything changed, my life suddenly became this big, exciting adventure, all because of you._  
_I fall more in love with you every day and every single time that I look at you._  
_I am the luckiest fucking meatball in the world to have you in my life._  
_Today is ours and I can't wait to celebrate it with you, to spend the first of a million Valentine's day's together._  
_I love you Bianca,_  
_Happy Valentine's Day baby_  
_C_  
_xxx_

My knees suddenly felt like jelly, threatening to reduce me to a puddle on the floor. _Christopher Robert Evans!_  I bit my lip and felt the beginnings of tears form in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, that this was even real. This was the most romantic thing that anyone had ever done for me, not to mention the most honest. No guy I'd ever met had ever said anything like this to me before, never told me how much I meant to them and certainly not that I'd changed their life. I grinned to myself and hugged the note to my chest, knowing that I'd never forget this moment or the words that I'd just read. What had I done to deserve Chris in my life? He could have his pick of pretty much any girl in the world, and yet - for reasons that I still couldn't fathom, he'd chosen me. I sighed, I was so crazy, madly in love with him. I put the card down and lifted the enormous bouquet of roses, surprised at how heavy they were in my arms. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent and smiling into the velvety petals. For the first time since I'd met Chris I suddenly realised just how much my life had changed - and just how much, it was about to change even more.

I heard the sound of a camera click and my head snapped up, my gaze falling on Chris standing in the entrance of the front hallway. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of grey sweat pants - the pair that hung deliciously low on his hips and made me want to drool every time I looked at him. Kovu stood beside him panting happily, the two of them having just come in from outside. Chris was holding his phone out in front of him with the lens aimed at me, sneakily taking a photo. "I think, I just found my new phone background" Chris exclaimed with a lazy grin, looking down at his phone and then over at me. My already huge grin grew even bigger and I dropped the flowers onto the bench, running over to Chris and jumping into his arms. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, his big blue eyes crinkling at the sides as he smiled. "Happy Valentine's day baby girl" he said, giving my body a squeeze. "Happy Valentine's baby" I replied with the smile still plastered on my face, pulling on his neck and finally capturing his lips with mine. For a moment time seemed to stand still as I poured all of my emotions into the kiss, thanking him for the flowers, for the dinners, for the incredible sex, for everything - for just being him. 

                                                                 

My lungs burned and I finally had to tear my lips away from his, both of our chests heaving as we tried to regain our breath. Chris' deep blue eyes were wide as he looked at me, reaching up with one hand to push my hair away from my face. "I'm going to take that as you like the flowers?". I chuckled and pressed another kiss to his lips, unable to get enough of him. "They're gorgeous Chris, I love them, thank you. And I love you". He grinned his gorgeous grin and walked us over to the bench, sitting me on the counter and standing between my legs. I couldn't help but steal a glance at his toned torso, fighting the urge to kiss every inch of his chest. "I love you too Bianca". Kovu barked and Chris and I turned around to see him standing a few feet away and looking up at us curiously. 

"What is it buddy?" Chris asked, still holding me in his arms. I grinned and buried my head in the crook of Chris' neck for a moment, breathing in his scent and feeling warmth spread throughout my body. Kovu barked again and I lifted my head to look at him, knowing exactly what was wrong when I saw his tail wagging - Kovu could be so incredibly jealous sometimes. "Aww is somebody missing out?" I cooed in a baby voice, watching as he tilted his head and wagged his tail faster, "Do you want a cuddle too?". Chris looked down at me as I jumped off the bench, bending over to pat Kovu and giggling when he immediately leaned his full weight on me, pushing his head into my hands. "What about me now?" Chris asked, putting his hands on his hips and pouting adorably, "Where's my cuddles?". I stood up and Kovu whined in protest, leaning against my legs as I chuckled at Chris. I pushed my hair back and winked at him, "Don't worry baby, you'll get your cuddles tonight".

\---

"Chris please let me do something" I said as I sat at the island bench, feeling helpless as Chris moved around the kitchen, "I want to help". "Bianca for the fifth fuckin' time, just sit down will you?. I want to make you breakfast, just let me do it". I held my hands up in surrender and let out a giggle, amused by how defensive he was getting. He turned away from the stove were he was busy trying to flip pancakes and shot me a look that said 'laugh again, I dare you'. I quickly mashed my lips together in an attempt to stop myself from laughing out loud, unable to take Chris' face seriously. I reached over and snatched a strawberry from the pile he'd just finished slicing, grinning to myself when he didn't see. I let out a small squeak of triumph and looked down at Kovu, rubbing his fur with my foot as he lay at my feet. My laptop finally powered up and I clicked on the Skype icon, tapping on my mum's name when the program finally loaded. Once when I was about 16, I'd bought my mum a bunch of flowers - pink and white lilies, both hers and my favourite flowers, on Valentine's day because I hated that she was spending it alone. Ever since then, I'd done the same thing every year on Valentine's day, even after I'd moved to America. I'd ordered them yesterday after breakfast with the girls, requesting that they be expressed delivered to her house before the end of the day.

"Who you calling babe?" Chris asked as my computer began to ring, turning around to look at me with the spatula in his hand. I was momentarily distracted by the way his muscles moved, my eyes traveling down his naked abdomen and resting on the hipbones that peaked out above the waistband of his pants."My mum" I answered finally, tearing my eyes away from his waist and looking back at his face. He grinned at me cheekily and I knew my checking him out hadn't gone unnoticed. "I buy her flowers every Valentine's day, it's like a tradition we have now. I wanna see if she got them" I continued, reaching out for my coffee mug and taking a giant sip. 

Chris folded his arms and leaned back against the counter, "Does she know about me?". I tapped my nails against my mug, thinking back to the last Skype conversation I had with mum a few days ago - I'd told her all about last weekend, Chris' taking me out for dinner and our Sunday hike, even that we'd slept together. She'd acted just like a teenager, asking me a million questions about Chris and unable to believe that her daughter was dating _Johnny Storm,_ even ending our conversation with 'so when do I get to meet him?'. I looked up at Chris and nodded, "She knows about last weekend". He grinned at me and ran his fingers through his hair, "Will you introduce me?". I laughed, "Okay but I'm warning you now, she's a big fan. Especially of your days as Johnny". Chris' grin grew even wider and he opened his mouth to respond, my mum's voice suddenly interrupting him as her face appeared on the screen in front of me. "Sweetheart! Happy Valentine's Day!".

_Chris' POV:_

"Hi Mum! Did you get them?" Bianca asked, grinning from ear to ear as she spoke to her mom. "I did baby, thank you. They're beautiful as always. You know you don't need to keep doing that". Bianca's face softened, "Aw c'mon mum, it's tradition. I can't just stop now". I turned back to the stove and lifted the cooked pancakes off the heat, pouring another batch into the pan. I glanced at the perfectly golden cakes stacked on the plate and grinned to myself - pancakes were one of the few things I could actually cook, and cook well if I did say so myself. I listened to Bianca tell her mom about work and the girls, asking about her brother and the rest of her family back home. "They're good honey, everyone misses you ridiculously. And yes that is including your brother". Bianca gave a soft smile, "I miss him too". "It's been a while since you've been home Bella, you need to come home for a visit soon". 

Even though I couldn't see the screen, I could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke to her daughter - I heard the same thing in my own mother's voice whenever she called me. "I will mum, I promise. It's just a little crazy right now but I promise I'll visit soon". Bianca smiled and glanced up at me briefly, before looking back at the screen. "Anyway enough about that, I've been waiting for you to say something but I'm obviously going to have to tease it out of you instead" her mother said and I let out a low chuckle, finally understanding where Bianca got her attitude from. "How's _Mr Storm?_ Still handsome I see, I saw you both in that magazine. You looked gorgeous sweetheart ". I chuckled at her mom's Fantastic Four comment and Bianca laughed, her mom continuing to talk. "What did he get you for Valentine's day? What does he have planned for the day?".

Bianca grinned, "Well I don't know what he has planned for the day" she said looking up at me again over the screen, "But I certainly have something planned". I raised an eyebrow at her and watched as she grinned cheekily at me, _what was she talking about?_ "When are you seeing him?" her mom asked and Bianca looked back her laptop, the smile still on her face. "Would you like to meet him?" she asked tilting her head. I laughed when her mom let out a shocked sound, "Now? You're with him now?". Bianca nodded, looking up at me and gesturing to me with her head. "Jesus honey you could have given me a heads up, I'm in my pajamas!". I chuckled and walked over to join Bianca at the bench, watching her shake her head and laugh at her mom. "Mum" she said in a soft voice, "I'd like you to meet, _my boyfriend_ Christopher. And Chris, I'd like you to meet my mother Joanne". Standing behind Bianca I smiled at the laptop, waving at the dark-haired woman pictured on the screen. "Hello Joanne, it's great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you". I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was still shirtless, realizing that it probably wasn't the best look for meeting my girlfriend's mom for the first time.

Joanne laughed and smiled at me through the screen, her smile the exact same as her daughters. "All good things I hope!" Joanne said raising one eyebrow at Bianca and looking back at me warmly, "It's lovely to meet you Chris". I chuckled, "All good things I promise" I said holding my hand over my heart, "I have to say though, I can see now where Bianca gets her looks from". Joanne scoffed and looked at her daughter, unable to stop her laugh. "Oh sweetheart he's good looking _and_ charming" she said to Bianca happily, making my own grin grow even wider as she looked at the two of us through the screen. 

"So Chris, any idea what Bianca has planned for the day?". I shook my head, "No idea actually, she hasn't given me any clues. In fact I didn't know that she had even planned something". Joanne laughed again, "Bianca's always been great at getting really good presents for people so whatever it is I can almost guarantee you'll like it". I grinned and turned to Bianca, smiling as I searched her gorgeous face, "Oh is that right?". Bianca gave me a sheepish grin and put her hands up in a 'what can I say' fashion, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head. "All I can tell you, is that we're going somewhere. And I promise you're going to love it". I turned back to Joanne and smiled, "I guess i'm in for a surprise then".

"Mum, Chris got me these this morning" Bianca said turning the laptop so that the flowers came into view. "Oh Bella they're beautiful!" Joanne said as Bianca turned the screen back to us, "Chris you've chosen very well". I grinned triumphantly, feeling like a six year old who'd just been given a gold star on their homework. I laughed, "Thank you Joanne. They're her first present for today". Bianca turned her head to look at me and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean first?". I only smiled at her. "Chris come on, the roses are too much as it is. Don't tell me there's more". I ignored Bianca and turned back to the screen, "Has your daughter always had an answer for absolutely everything?". Joanne let out a loud laugh, her eyes crinkling at the sides as she did so, "Chris she's been like that since the day she was born. My baby, so full of attitude". I nodded, "Like, I was trying to make her breakfast this morning and she kept trying to take over" I said turning to look at Bianca and laughing when her jaw dropped open. 

"What! I was just trying to help you! I hate doing nothing, especially when it comes to cooking" Bianca said pouting, a frown forming on her forehead. Joanne chuckled and shook her head, "Bianca honey, if Chris wants to spoil you, then you just need to let him". "But he doesn't--". "Sweetheart shush" Joanne interrupted, silencing her daughter. Bianca huffed and pushed her hair over her shoulder, a strong coconut scent hitting me instantly, "What is this, pick on Bianca day?" she asked looking at me and then at the screen. I laughed and put my arm around her, pulling her into me and smiling when her pouty face instantly cracked into a grin. "Bianca you've got a man here whose handsome, charming and willing to cook for you. Trust me when I say that they are hard to find. Do not lose him". I grinned back at Joanne and pressed a kiss to the top of Bianca's head. "She couldn't lose me if she tried Joanne, I'm crazy about your daughter". Both women's face softened and Bianca turned to look up at me, her eyes wide and full of adoration, an affectionate smile on her lips.

The smell of burning food suddenly filled the air and I dashed over to rescue the burning pancake that I'd apparently forgotten on the stove. Bianca chuckled, and I turned to find her sitting with a self-satisfied grin on her face. "See now that wouldn't of happened if I was cooking". I shook my head and threw a dish towel at her, struggling to stop my smile when she broke out into laughter. Her laugh was so damn adorable. "Bianca stop being so mean to him" Joanne's voice said and I watched as Bianca looked back at the screen with an offended look on her face, "He's a big boy mum he can take it". "Doesn't matter sweetheart, be nice". She shook her head again and looked back up at me with narrowed eyes, the smug grin now on my own face - her mom was already on my side. I heard Joanne speak again though I couldn't quite make out what she'd said, and Bianca laughed in response and glanced up at me momentarily. "Oh trust me mum, I know". I gave her a questioning look and she shook her head, looking back down at the laptop as her mom started to say goodbye. 

I walked back over and stood behind Bianca, my own face appearing in the screen again. "Chris, it was lovely to meet you. Look after my baby okay?". I grinned, "I will Joanne, it was great to meet you too". "And don't let her push you around. Whenever she gets too much to handle just remember that she's ridiculously ticklish on her feet". "Muuum!" Bianca yelled out in frustration, frowning and sounding like a pissed off teenager. I grinned and looked down at her, "Oh really? I'm sure that will come in handy. Thanks Joanne!". Joanne smiled and I was momentarily caught up in just how similar she and her daughter looked, "And Chris feel free to call me anytime you need more information" she said tapping her nose like she had top-secret information to divulge. I laughed, "I'll definitely be taking you up on that". "Well you two have fun today, have a great Valentine's day. Thank you again for the flowers Bella, I love you. Come home soon okay? It's been too long and we miss you. And make sure you bring this amazing man with you". I laughed and wrapped my arms around Bianca, smiling when she glanced up at me.  "I will mum. Give everyone kisses for me, I love you too". Bianca blew a kiss and I waved goodbye, Joanne's face disappearing from the screen moments later. I spun Bianca's chair around so that she was facing me and stood between her legs, grinning down at her mischievously, "So, you're ticklish on your feet huh?".

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Why does your mom call you Bella sometimes?". I smiled and dragged a piece of pancake through the puddle of maple syrup that was on my plate. I'd been wondering how long it would take him to ask that. "Bella means beautiful in Italian. Both mum and dad have always called me that. It confuses a lot of people". Chris grinned at me with a mouthful of pancake, looking completely, hopelessly adorable. "Oh, well I can't help but agree with them there" he said when he finally swallowed, making me smile stupidly. I speared a strawberry with my fork and covered it in syrup, stifling a giggle as I thought about mum. I thought her eyes were going to fall out of her head when Chris came on the screen, especially when she saw that he was shirtless. I had to admit though, she handled it well.  _Oh mum_. I missed her so much already it almost hurt.

"What's funny?" Chris asked, looking at me over the rim of his mug as he sipped his coffee. I wondered briefly if I should say, knowing that mum would die if she knew that I'd told him. I shook my head and grinned at Chris against my better judgement, "You know when you went to rescue the burning pancake?" I asked picking up another strawberry and watching as he nodded, another giggle escaping my lips. "As soon as you left the screen, mum was like  'oh my god Bianca, he looks even better than he did as Johnny Storm!'". Chris' eyes widened and he let out a loud laugh, "Seriously?". I nodded and shrugged my shoulders, unable to stop the grin from growing on my face. "I did warn you that she was a fan!".

Chris chuckled and put down his coffee mug, "You know your mom is not what I was expecting at all. You made out like your whole family was loud and crazy. She seemed completely normal to me" he said putting down his knife and fork and turning his body towards me. I raised an eyebrow as I chewed on a strawberry, "My whole family _is_ loud and crazy. That was only your first time meeting her remember, just wait. I can't even imagine what the rest of my family would do if you walked in". Chris grinned, "I guess we'll find out when we see them, won't we?" he said as he started to collect the dirty dishes from the bench. I stopped chewing and swallowed, my eyes widening. Had I just made that up in my head? 

Chris, noticing my stunned silence, looked at me confused, "What?". I blinked, "You said 'when we see them'. Does that mean you want to come with me to meet my family? In Australia?" I asked slowly,choosing my words carefully. Maybe I was only imagining what he'd said. He frowned and raised an eyebrow, looking at me like I'd just said something in a completely different language. He shook his head, "Of course I do. I can't wait to go and see them with you". My eyes widened even more and I looked at him incredulously. I'd never had a boyfriend be so eager to meet my family, let alone be willing to travel across hemispheres to do so. "That's if you'll let me come with you of course" Chris continued, dropping the dishes into the sink and walking back over to my side of the bench.

"I'd love you to come and meet my family with me" I said looking up at him and pausing for a moment, "I'm just--, a little surprised that you want to meet them so badly. I mean, after all, you've only known me for a few weeks". I watched as a frown furrowed Chris' forehead, his head shaking as if in disbelief. "Bianca" he said moving to stand between my legs and wrapping his arms around me, his blue eyes making me lose my train of thought when he looked down at me. "Why wouldn't I want to meet your family?". I frowned not understanding, and waited for him to say something more. He smiled down at me and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, "I'm crazy about you Bianca, you heard me say it to your mom and I've told you a hundred times. I want you to be in my life and I want to know everything about you, so of course I want to meet your family baby" Chris said running his finger along my cheek,  "Especially if they're even half as amazing as you". 

I felt my face soften, _oh Christopher_. My eyes widened and I smiled up at him, wondering how I could possibly feel so strongly for this man after only a few weeks. I was just as crazy about him as he was about me. "I love you Chris" I whispered, my eyes looking directly into his and my fingers moving up to cup his stubbly cheeks. He smiled down at me and I felt my insides melt, his hands moving down my back and pulling me closer into him. "I love you too baby" he responded softly before leaning down to press his lips to mine. His mouth tasted like pancakes and maple syrup and suddenly I couldn't think of anywhere else in the world that I'd rather be than right here, in this kitchen, in Chris' arms, with his lips pressed against mine.

\---

I pulled the tickets out of my bag and fiddled with the red ribbon wrapped around them, wishing I'd had time to make them look more like a present - even though I knew Chris wouldn't care what they looked like. Holding the tickets behind my back, I walked out of the bathroom to find Chris lying on his back in the middle of the bed, his eyes glued to his phone as he held it in front of his face. We'd finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes and after a long make-out session that had quite literally taken my breath away, I forced myself to pull my swollen lips away from his to go and retrieve his present. It was only fair since he had already given me the giant bunch of flowers _and_ cooked me breakfast, and I had to give it to him soon or else it would be too late to go to Disneyland. Chris' head popped up when I crawled onto the bed, his blue eyes shining as a lazy grin formed on his face. 

"Hey baby girl" he said, dropping his phone onto the bed and motioning to me with outstretched arms. I grinned and climbed on top of him, straddling him and holding the tickets behind my back. Chris chuckled "Mmm I love when you get on top", his eyes traveling down my body and regarding me appreciatively. My robe slid dangerously high on my thighs and I watched Chris' eyes dart to my legs, his fingers trailing oh-so-slowly along my skin and coming to rest only inches away from my underwear. "That makes two of us baby" I said with a wink, fighting the urge to lean forward and lick every inch of his delectable, muscly chest, "But right now, I have a surprise for you". Chris' eyes lit up, "Oh really? Does it involve this coming off...?" he asked as he used one hand to reach for the satin belt of my robe,  his other hand working underneath the silky material and skimming tantalizingly close to my center. God he was a tease, I could already feel myself getting wet and he hadn't even touched me properly... I shook my head immediately and batted his hand away, tightening the belt on my robe to stop it from slipping away. As much as I wanted him right now, I had something else that was far more pressing to attend to first.

Chris pouted, "Babeeee" he whined. "The surprise has nothing to do with _that_ " I said with a grin, "But I'm pretty sure that you'll like it just as much". "Not possible" Chris said with a grin as I brought the tickets around, handing them to him and watching as a look of curiosity appeared on his face - trying to figure out what on earth I was giving him. I held my breath in anticipation, wanting desperately to see his reaction when he opened them, unable to stop myself from bouncing up and down impatiently. "Go on, open it". Chris untied the ribbon and unfolded the paper, his eyes widening as he read the words on the page. He shook his head slowly and an enormous, childlike grin that I'd never seen on Chris before, suddenly grew on his face. All of a sudden, it was like I was watching a kid on Christmas morning and I knew instantly that I'd picked a perfect gift. Moments later, as if it had finally sunken in with him,  Chris laughed ecstatically and shouted, "We're going to Disneyland!". The stunned, excited smile never left his face as he continued shouting happily, looking from the page to me and back again. "Babe you are the fucking best!". His laughter was infectious and I couldn't stop myself from laughing too - his reaction was everything I could have hoped for and more. 

                                                      

"Do you like it?" I asked, smiling down at him as I straddled his waist. He threw down the tickets and grinned up at me, a squeal escaping my lips when he pulled me down into a bear hug. "It's the best present ever babe, thank you so much" he said in my ear, kissing the side of my head and rolling us over so that I was on my back with him looking down at me. "I'm really glad you like them" I said reaching up to stroke his cheek and smiling when he kissed my hand. "How did I ever get so lucky to find a girl like you?" Chris asked, leaning his cheek into my hand and looking down at me affectionately. For the tenth time that morning, I felt my insides melt. I smiled softly, "I ask myself the same thing about you Chris". He shook his head and bent forward to kiss me, his lips soft and gentle and everything I loved. I couldn't get enough of him even if I tried. He pulled away and the two of us were silent, his eyes looking into mine, blue eyes to green. It was one of those perfect moments where for a second it seemed like there was nothing else in the world except for Chris and I, nothing else mattered except the two of us. My heart swelled and I felt like I was drunk - I was so crazy, stupid in love with him. 

All of a sudden, Chris sat up abruptly the same enormous, excited smile from before plastered across his face. I knew instantly that he'd just remembered where we were going. "Babe!" he shouted, shaking my arms like an impatient child, "Get up, we gotta get up!". Unable to hold in my laughter, I sat up and watched as he jumped off the bed and stripped off his sweatpants, almost running into the walk in wardrobe. He emerged moments later, dressed in a pair of fitted jeans and holding a white polo top in his hand, looking over at me and practically bouncing with excitement on the spot. "What are you doing, get up! We gotta get going now, we're going to Disneyland!".


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to pick a song to play throughout this chapter (at least until before they sit down for dinner) it would be 'Lightning Tent by Wildlife'. Here's the link if you want to have a listen!
> 
> [Wildlife - Lightning Tent ](https://youtu.be/85Ayt9F0X6M)
> 
> If you've seen Chris' movie 'Playing It Cool' the song plays at the end when he's chasing the girl through San Francisco!

__

  _Bianca's POV:_

I pushed my sunglasses down onto my face and closed my eyes for a moment, soaking up the sunshine and sighing as the warmth spread throughout my body. I was suddenly glad that I'd decided to wear my favourite pair of denim shorts, pairing them with a simple black tee and my comfy white Converse sneakers. The weather was absolutely gorgeous, the sun shining brilliantly in the clear blue sky without a cloud in sight - utterly perfect for this utterly perfect day. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and snapped a quick selfie in front of the iconic Mickey Mouse garden feature, sending it to the girls and uploading it to Facebook. I debated for a moment on writing a caption to go with it but decided instead on a simple heart emoji, knowing that my friends would all understand anyway - it was Valentine's Day after all. I brushed my long waves over my shoulder and readjusted the black Boston Red Sox hat on my head. I'd borrowed it from Chris this morning after realizing that I'd forgotten to pack a hat of my own, I'd jokingly tried it on and he had almost immediately insisted that I wear it. I had a sneaking suspicion that he just wanted to see me in anything Boston related - I knew it wouldn't be long before he bought me my own Patriots jersey, though I couldn't deny that I loved that I was already wearing his clothes. I smiled to myself remembering the events of the morning, and turned around to see if I could spot him among the crowd of people coming from the ticket booths, searching for his navy blue hat amid the mass of theme-park goers.

"Babe!". I turned to the right to see Chris jogging towards me, smiling gorgeously and looking positively delicious in his tight white polo t-shirt. I bit my lip as my eyes traveled down his body, loving the way his top hugged his muscled torso, the way his wide, defined chest tapered down to his slender waist. He was the epitome of handsome,  _I was dating a Greek God._ "Hey babe" I said with a grin when he reached me, "What took you-- ". My words were immediately cut off when Chris cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine in a tender kiss, my entire body melting almost instantly in his arms. He pulled away and I blinked rapidly, sucking in a desperate lung-full of air and wondering what on earth I had done to deserve that. "---so long" I murmured, finishing my sentence from earlier and looking up at him in bewilderment, my lungs still burning.  _Would his kisses always take my breath away?_  "I missed you" Chris said with a gorgeous smile, answering my silent question and making my insides turn to melted chocolate for the second time in less than two minutes, "And I got our tickets".  

 

                                                

Chris held up the brightly coloured key cards and I grinned up at him, unable to stop a little girl giggle from escaping my lips. I felt like I was on a sugar high after eating too many gummy bears - and I hadn't even been on any rides yet. I didn't know if it was Chris, the gorgeous weather or the fact that I was at the happiest place on earth that was making me feel this way. I was 27 years old and spending Valentine's Day at Disneyland with my perfect boyfriend - who also happened to be Captain America. What more could a girl want? "Did you get the fast passes too?". Chris grinned and flashed me another set of cards, "Check!". His big blue eyes were wide and excited and his body was practically bouncing on the spot - like he was about to explode if we didn't get moving soon. He was an 8 year old trapped inside the body of a 36 year old - how many fully grown men got this excited over Disneyland? "I got these too" Chris continued, reaching for my wrist and attaching a fluorescent green wristband, "So we can skip the lines". I nodded to myself as he attached his own, Chris had obviously pulled his celebrity card to get these. It meant that we wouldn't have to wait in ridiculous queues for all of the rides and Chris could avoid being bombarded by his fans. "Are you ready?" I asked, looking up at him and unable to stop the grin that grew on my face - his excitement was scarily contagious. He looked young and animated, and suddenly I had a vision of Chris as a little boy, bouncing, impatient and ridiculously adorable. I chuckled to myself - thirty years later, not much had changed. "I was born ready baby" he replied with a grin, reaching down and grabbing my hand. "Now come on lets go, Space Mountain is calling!".

\---

_Chris' POV:_

Still shaking with adrenaline from the sheer speed of the roller coaster, I held Bianca's hand as we exited the area and made our way through to the gift shop at the end of the ride. Several people were standing in front of the wall of monitors, just as the next round of photos from the ride appeared on the screens. "Oh my god look at my face!' Bianca squealed, collapsing into laughter as she pointed up at one of the screens on the wall. The monitor showed a photo of Bianca and I in the roller coaster carriage, enormous, laughing smiles on both of our faces as we sped through the tunnel. My arms were thrown up in the air in delight while Bianca held onto the safety bar in front of her for dear life, her face the perfect combination of excitement and fear. "Oh I'm so buying that" I exclaimed with a grin, pulling out my wallet and making my way over to the cashier before Bianca could stop me. I handed the guy a twenty and stepped to the side, thanking him moments later when he handed me the freshly printed image.

"I hope you know that I'm going to buy every single one of these" I said when I returned to Bianca moments later, "From every single ride". "We'll see about that" she retorted, looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Oh you think I'm joking do you?" I challenged, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. Bianca laughed and rolled her eyes and I sensed that she knew there was no point in arguing with me on this. I grinned and handed her the photo, chuckling when she pulled a face and grudgingly slipped it into her bag. "Where to next?" Bianca asked, just as I noticed a woman glancing at me strangely - like she was trying to figure out why I looked so familiar to her. Knowing that this could potentially turn into full blown chaos in the blink of an eye if the woman did suddenly recognize me, I slipped on my sunglasses and grabbed Bianca's hand, pulling her out of the gift shop and back out onto the street.

The last thing I wanted was to be surrounded by fans while I was with Bianca - let alone be surrounded on Valentine's Day while I was with her. She glanced back at the shop behind us and then looked up at me curiously, as if searching for an explanation as to why I'd just yanked her out of there. I gave her a soft smile and shrugged, "A woman in there was looking at me - she, she was about to recognize me" I clarified, watching as a look of understanding crossed Bianca's face. She smiled at me, her green eyes wide and sparkling, and reached up to push her sunglasses back down onto her face. I looked her up and down, absolutely loving the way she looked wearing my Red Sox hat, and grinned as I suddenly imagined her wearing nothing but my Pats jersey -  _now that was something I'd love to see._ My body stirred from the thought and a tingle ran down my spine, my mind starting to wander as I pictured peeling it off her curvy body. "Alright c'mon now Cap!" Bianca said suddenly, taking my hand and shaking me from my thoughts as we started back towards Main Street, "Now it's my turn to choose where we're going".

\---

"How did I know that you'd choose Fantasyland first?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, looking down at Bianca as we stood outside the Matterhorn mountain. Bianca tore her eyes away from the Mad Hatter tea cup ride and turned to face me, "C'mon you can't go to Disneyland and not ride the Matterhorn". I chuckled and squeezed her fingers in mine, "Okay now I know you're full of it. You only came here for the princesses". Bianca grinned and shrugged her shoulders adorably, "Okay, okay, you got me. I guess you just know me too well". As I looked down at her smiling face I wondered if I really did know her as well as she thought. In the two weeks that I'd known her I felt like we'd talked about just about everything together - I knew all about her family, her friends, her likes and dislikes, even what she was allergic too. But did I really know everything about her? I wasn't so sure.

A moment later we were collected by an usher and promptly brought to the front of the queue, and before I knew it we were climbing into the bob-sled carriages. Bianca stepped into the seat in front of mine and I couldn't help but steal a glance at her long, toned legs in her denim cut offs before she sat down.  _Oh those legs!_ She clicked the safety restraint on and turned back to look at me, her face the adorable picture of excitement. "You ready babe?!" I asked, shouting over the noise as the roller coaster gears clicked into place. Her lips parted into a cheeky grin and she winked one wide green eye at me, her long chocolate waves shaking happily. "I was born ready baby!". I laughed and opened my mouth to reply, just as the bob-sled took off along the tracks. We were off!

Several minutes later, the bob-sled rolled to a stop back at the beginning of the ride, the safety restraints unhinging as the conductor shouted instructions on how to exit safely. I climbed out of my seat and held my hand out for Bianca, helping her out of the carriage and back onto the platform. She was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling and her hair messy and windblown from the ride. "That was so much fun!" she breathed, smoothing down her wind-swept waves, "My cheeks are already sore from smiling so much" she added laughing, the grin never leaving her face as she rubbed her cheeks. She looked young, sweet and completely carefree - how could anyone be this god damn adorable? I grinned and took her hand, leaning down to kiss her cheek as we followed the crowd of people out of the ride and back into Fantasyland. "Princesses now?" Bianca asked, looking up at me hopefully and batting her eyelashes. I shook my head and laughed, I couldn't say no to her even if I tried. My lips curled into a reluctant grin which she quickly took as a yes, squeezing my fingers and dragging me through the park towards the Sleeping Beauty castle.

\---

"So I'm curious. If you could pick one Disney princess, who would it be?" Bianca asked as we walked through the castle together, her fingers wrapped firmly in mine. I put my fingers up in the scouts honour gesture and looked down at Bianca, "It always has been, and forever will be, Belle" I answered proudly as we passed a glass window that showed the three fairy princesses looking over Aurora. Bianca's lips parted into a wide grin and she laughed out loud, "Oh my god" she said shaking her head, "Belle has always been my favourite too! I always wanted to be her when I was little, she was like one of the only princess that wasn't blonde. I even had the full costume and everything" she said with a reminiscent laugh, "Mum was forever taking photos of me". I suddenly imagined her as a little girl, dressed up in a flowing yellow dress and high heels three sizes too big for her - she would have looked completely adorable. I grinned to myself and made a mental note to ask Joanne to show me photos the next time I spoke to her.

Ahead of us, two twin blonde girls who couldn't have been much older than three or four - one dressed as Cinderella and the other as Elsa, screamed when Maleficent's shadow appeared on the wall next to them. Both girls were promptly picked up and reassured by their father, who then flashed me a look that seemed to say 'Twin girls, you have no idea what my life is like' as we walked by. I nodded sympathetically at the guy and ran my thumb along the tops of Bianca's knuckles, just as we passed a window that showed Prince Phillip fighting the dragon. "You know I have to admit that I do love Ariel too". Bianca laughed, "Yeah actually Scott did tell me all about your love for the Little Mermaid the other night, that you know every single word to every single song?". I shook my head,  _of course Scott would have told her that._ Bianca grinned and let go of my hand, clicking her fingers and bopping along as she suddenly launched into 'Under the Sea' from The Little Mermaid - even singing in Sebastian's Jamaican accent. "Come on baby, sing with me!" she shouted happily, nudging me with her elbow and dancing off ahead, not even caring about the people around her. "Under the sea! Under the sea!" she sang as she twirled around on the spot and pointed at me, the smile on her face stretching from ear to ear, "Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me!".

I couldn't help but burst into laughter as I watched Bianca. Singing along with herself, she made her way through the castle, completely oblivious to the looks she was getting from the people around her. She wasn't afraid to make a fool of herself and I realised at the moment, that that was just one of the many things that I loved about her. She was completely different to the other girls that I'd been with, and it was like an unbelievable breath of fresh air. Why had it taken me so long to find her? When her impromptu performance came to an end, she leaned forward and bowed reverently to me, the grin still plastered across her face as I clapped a one-man applause. She collapsed into laughter and before I knew it I was laughing along with her, stepping forward to wrap her in my arms and smothering her with kisses. "What did you think?" Bianca asked, running her fingers through my hair and looking up at me with excited eyes. I tilted my head and looked down at her, pretending to think about my answer. "Well, your Sebastian accent was a little off, but other than that, not too shabby". Her jaw dropped open and she shoved me away playfully, though not before I could grab her hand at the last second and pull her back into me. I attacked her neck with kisses and she squealed in delight, laughing as I pinned her arms to her sides so she couldn't move. "Chris!" she shouted in between laughs as we tumbled out of the castle together, "Christopher, stop!". I finally let go of her arms and looked down at her face, loving the way her eyes shined up at me like a giggly schoolgirl. "Bianca baby" I said shaking my head softly, "I fucking love you".

\---

"I can't believe you'd pick churros over a Mickey bar" I said shaking my head incredulously and biting the ear off my ice cream. Bianca shook her head and licked her sugar coated lips, looking over at me like I was insane as we sat at a bench at one of the cafe's in Fantasyland. "There's no competition! Churros are the ultimate theme park food" she said before taking another huge bite of her churro. She turned to me and screwed up her face with her mouth still full and covered in sugar, and I immediately burst into laughter, throwing my head back and grabbing at my chest. She was so damn adorable and I loved that she could make me laugh. She giggled and wiped her face and in that moment I knew that there was no one else I'd rather be with today than her, in one of my all time favourite places in the world.

" _I_  can't believe you'd pick a Mickey bar over this deep fried stick of deliciousness' Bianca said holding out her churro. I shrugged, "It's not that I don't like them, it's just that--" I said before pausing, leaning over and taking a bite of her churro, "These are so much better" I retorted with my mouth full, holding up my ice cream. Bianca shook her head and laughed, "You're crazy Evans. And you've got sugar all over you " she added with an adorable giggle, reaching over to wipe my chin with her fingers. I smiled and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and looking into her wide green eyes. "Come here gorgeous girl" I whispered, putting my free arm around her shoulders and pulling her into me, "How did I ever get so lucky to find you?". Bianca smiled, "I could ask you the same thing Mr" she said before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips, her mouth tasting like cinnamon and caramel and making it even harder for me to pull away.

I kissed her nose when we broke apart and leaned back on the bench, tightening my arm around Bianca's shoulders and looking around the park. Even though it was Valentine's Day, the theme park was still ridiculously busy - apparently Bianca and I weren't the only ones who had the idea of spending the famous day at the happiest place on earth. My gaze fell upon a young couple standing next to the concession stand, a young girl between them and holding each of the adults hands. The little girls face was full of smiles, beaming up at her parents and squealing with laughter as they swung her back and forth. Letting out a deep breath, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of longing as I looked at them. I so wanted that for myself, I couldn't wait to start the next chapter of my life - I was done with my partying days and all I wanted now was a little family of my own. "Babe come here". Bianca's voice shook me from my thoughts and I turned to find her holding her phone outstretched, wanting to take a photo. I leaned into her and grinned, and she snapped several pictures of the two of us, laughing out loud when I started to pull faces at the camera. Before I knew it, we'd taken at least ten photos together - some happy and smiling, some silly and ridiculous.

                                           

We scrolled through them after and Bianca paused on one of the silly photos that I'd taken - she was squishing her cheeks together with her hands and I was pulling a dramatic pout. We looked completely ridiculous but it was one of those photos that you couldn't help but smile at when you saw it. "I love this one!" Bianca gushed, looking from her phone to me and back again, "You look so cute! This is definitely getting printed". I smiled and watched her as she continued to look through her phone. I'd discovered early on that Bianca was a big photo lover, they were all over her house, in her bedroom, in the living room and even covering her fridge - numerous pictures of treasured memories and special moments throughout her life. Yesterday morning, while Bianca had been teaching her dance class, I'd gotten one of the photos from our hike at Eagle Rock printed on a huge canvas. It was my favourite photo of the two of us and up until this morning, it had been the background picture on my phone - the two of us smiling at the camera with Kovu's big fluffy head in between us. Along with a few other little things I'd bought, I'd planned to give it to her tonight as a Valentine's day present. I knew that she was going to love it and I couldn't wait to see her face when she unwrapped it.

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Alright I think it's Splash Mountain time babe!". I pressed send on a message I'd just finished writing to Amy - one of my friends from back home in Australia, after she'd commented on the photo I'd posted earlier of me standing in between Mickey and Minnie Mouse, and looked over at Chris. He'd flipped his hat around so that it was now sitting backwards on his head and I was momentarily distracted by how sexy he looked that I almost didn't register that he'd spoken to me. "I think that's the only ride we haven't done here yet" I said while flipping my phone over in my hands, "We should head over to DCA after it?". Chris rubbed his beard and looked around, "And then we'll grab some dinner and watch the parade? What do you think?". I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded, smiling up at Chris, "Sounds perfect to me baby". Chris grabbed my hand and we started to make our way over to Splash Mountain, my feet beginning to hurt from all the walking we'd done. It didn't bother me though - I couldn't remember the last time I'd had so much fun. My cheeks were literally aching from smiling so much, what a day I was having!

After my little spur-of-the-moment performance in the Sleeping Beauty castle, I'd dragged Chris through the Princess Fantasy Faire where we'd taken photos with Ariel, Cinderella, Elsa and our favourite Belle. Cinderella in particular had recognized Chris and much to my amusement, had pulled a phone from somewhere in her dress and sweetly asked if she could have her own photo with him. I'd smiled as I watched her take the photo, a star struck smile plastered across the girl's face when Chris had leaned in next to her. Several people had then caught on to who was standing next to Cinderella and before I knew it there was a small group of people lining up for photos with Captain America. Catching my eye in the crowd, Chris had mouthed 'sorry' to me repeatedly and I'd flashed him reassuring smiles to show him that it didn't bother me. He was Captain America after all, he was famous - I was prepared for this.  _I_ was the one that decided to take him to one of the busiest places in the country so if anything, I should have been the one apologizing. Standing back to wait for him, Cinderella had then approached me and offered her apologies and when I assured her it was fine, she'd eagerly asked if I was Chris' girlfriend. I'd answered yes without really thinking and she'd gushed in response, repeatedly telling me how lucky I was each time she looked at Chris. I'd smiled and made small talk with her, discovering that her name was actually Lucy and that she was taking a year off from her arts degree at UCLA. I realised how easy it was to forget that most of the 'characters' at Disneyland were really just regular people like I was - aspiring actresses or students doing internships. Disneyland was really, just another job.

When Chris finally returned, we'd made our way over to the 'it's small world ride' and he'd told me all about how his niece Stella loved this ride the most, while I sang the famous song on repeat. From there, we'd visited Toon Town and I'd squealed with delight when I saw Mickey and Minnie, bouncing impatiently as I waited in line to get photos with them. Chris had even bought me a pair of Minnie Mouse ears to wear, though he had still insisted that his Red Sox hat looked better on me. Deciding that it was time for 'real rides', he'd then dragged me off to the remaining areas that we hadn't yet been to - Frontierland for the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Adventureland for the Indiana Jones Adventure Ride and New Orleans Square for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride after I'd practically begged him. We'd stopped for lunch and had burgers at 'Cafe Orleans' and then gone to the Tiki Juice Bar for Dole Whip because I'd never had it before. Now, here we were, standing outside the Splash Mountain ride and waiting for an usher to come and collect us.

"I cannot wait for that water ride at DCA!" I exclaimed clapping my hands excitedly, "I can't believe I've never done that side of Disneyland before" I added as I looked over at Chris. His gaze was fixed on the ride in front of us and I watched as a smile grew on his face when the next carriage boat came down the final slope, the passengers letting out loud, high pitched screams. "I still can't believe you've never tried Dole Whip" Chris replied with a laugh, tearing his eyes away from the ride to look at me, "It's like one of the best things in Disneyland, my nephews would live on the stuff if they could". "How often do you bring them here?" I asked, gathering my hair over one shoulder and loosely braiding it. He smiled and threw the water bottle he was holding up in the air and caught it again, "Three, four times a year maybe? They go fuckin' crazy over it". I smirked and poked him in the stomach, "Clearly that runs in the family!". Chris grinned and reached out for me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Hey c'mon, it's not called the happiest place on earth for nothing!". I laughed and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him, giggling when his beard tickled my face. "Uh Mr Evans?". Chris and I broke apart to find a very timid looking usher waiting for us, holding open a side door for Splash Mountain and gesturing nervously for us to go in. "Thanks buddy" Chris said with a smile at the young guy, patting his shoulder as we passed him. I nodded and smiled softly, holding Chris' hand tighter as we followed the attendant through what I presumed to be the back entrance of the ride.

Moments later, I was seated in one of the floating carriages and trying my hardest to ignore the moans of protest coming from members of the queue that we'd just skipped. I wasn't used to receiving special treatment like this, I wasn't used to skipping lines and going through back entrances of theme park rides - being with Chris was like being in a whole new world. "You good baby?" Chris asked, squeezing my shoulder so I had to turn around to look at him in the seat behind me. Ignoring my thoughts, I nodded and flashed him a smile, turning back to face the front just as the ride attendant signaled to go. The carriage started to move in the water and I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Chris' voice behind me, listening as he started to sing along with the Song of the South songs that were playing in the background of the ride. For a moment I couldn't help but imagine Chris here with his nephews, sitting with them on every ride and teaching them the words to every single song. I glanced back at him and let out a laugh when I saw the excited smile on his face - sometimes I had to remind myself that he was actually thirty five, and not just a really big ten year old boy.

We floated around the corner and the log boat started to pick up speed, the first of the ascending slopes visible up ahead. We climbed the hill and I gripped the sides of the cart in anticipation, preparing myself for the first fall. My stomach dropped and I let out a school girl squeal as well fell down the first drop, splashing into the river and spraying a wall of water over everyone. The water was shockingly cold though refreshing against my heated skin and I grinned when I heard Chris' throaty laugh behind me - without even looking I knew he'd have an enormous grin plastered across his face. I wiped the damp tendrils of hair away from my face and held onto the edges of the log carriage, grinning stupidly as the boat picked up speed. We seemed to go faster and faster as we passed each corner, dipping in and out of tunnels and past the colourful Disney characters on either side of the river.

I barely had time to take it all in before we were ascending the final climb to the top, my stomach tensing as I prepared for the inevitable drop at the end. Chris let out a whoop of joy and all of a sudden we were free falling over the cliff, ear-splitting, excited screams from everyone in the carriage ringing in my ears. In a split second of sudden courage, with the adrenaline rushing through my veins, I let go of the safety bar and threw my arms above my head. We crashed into the water and I let out a squeal as the wall of water splashed on top of me, the cold shocking my body awake. My heart was racing and my hair was wet, a huge, happy smile glued across my face. We floated back to the start of the river, my body still shaking from exhilaration. What was it about theme park rides that made me you feel so ridiculously happy? I stepped out of the boat and back onto the platform, wiping my wet skin and suddenly thankful that I'd decided against wearing a white tee this morning - if I hadn't, I'd be wet  _and_ completely see through right now. I turned around just as Chris was stepping towards me, slicking back his now-wet hair and putting his hat back on. He was grinning from ear to ear as he looked down at me, completely oblivious to everyone walking around him. "You're all wet baby" he said with a lazy grin, reaching out to push my damp hair away from my face. "Not the fun kind of wet either" I answered with a wink, grabbing his hand and guiding him towards the exit. I shook my head at myself and laughed,  _where had that come from?_  Chris suddenly pulled me back into him and I let out a gasp of surprise, our faces now only inches away from each other. "Dirty talk at Disneyland? That's new" Chris said in a deep voice - the voice that he only ever had when he was turned on. "Are you telling me you don't like it?" I asked coyly, running my finger down the open part of his polo shirt and biting my bottom lip. I felt his grip on my waist tighten and I knew instantly that I'd hit a nerve, his eyes closing for a brief moment and flashing dark when he opened them again. "Oh I'm definitely not. In fact, right now, I'd love to get you all alone and have your legs wrapped around my face".

My stomach dropped and I had to fight the urge to moan out loud.  _Oh my god._ His hand moved underneath my shirt and touched the small of my back, the skin on skin contact sending an electric current shooting down my spine. "You know, we could always go home right now" Chris whispered sexily, "We could spend the rest of the day naked and in bed". I took a deep breath trying to compose myself, feeling my skin flush at the thought of having hours of sweaty sex with him. Just when I felt myself about to give in to the idea, I shook my head and placed my finger over his lips, silencing him. "How about, we save that for tonight instead" I said slowly, looking into his stormy blue eyes, "Because when we get home, I have a surprise to show you". His eyes widened instantly and he licked his lips in anticipation, "What kind of surprise?". I bit my lip and cupped one side of his face, standing on my tip toes and leaning forward so that my mouth was next to his ear, "Oh baby you'll just have to wait and see".

\---

We spent the rest of the day walking around and exploring Disneyland California Adventure, making sure to go on all of the best rides. I screamed my way through the California Screamin' roller coaster and felt my stomach drop on the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror elevator. On the Grizzly River Run ride we made friends with the other people seated on our raft - David and Sarah Anderson and their two sons Trent and Sam who had recognized Chris almost as soon as we'd sat down, and a couple named Martin and Izzie who were coincidentally from Australia, from a town not too far from my home. Izzie had insisted on taking a group photo before the raft began to move, and moments later we were floating down the river and crashing around in the rapids. All of the girls squealed when the water came splashing down on us and the guys all whooped with joy. When the ride was over, Chris took photos with Trent and Sam who turned out to be huge Captain America fans and then we waved goodbye to the Anderson's. We decided to sit down for a quick coffee with Martin and Izzie, and discovered that they were newly weds on their honeymoon in LA - Izzie was a graduate lawyer and Martin was a physiotherapist just like me. Before I knew it we were exchanging numbers and promising to catch up the next time I visited home.

After saying goodbye, Chris dragged me to Midway Mania to play the various mini games and proceeded to beat me in every game except one. He shook his head unable to believe that he'd lost to me and I yelled out in triumph, mentally thanking my brother for always forcing me to play video games with him when we were younger. "Don't you come here four times a year?" I teased, tilting my head and looking at him, "How could you possibly be so bad at this?". He growled and I laughed hysterically as he chased me out of the arcade, eventually catching me in his arms and attacking me with kisses.

The rest of the afternoon was spent taking pictures and going on the rest of the rides, walking around the park and stopping for photos with the characters and the occasional fan that recognized Chris. He kissed me on the forehead and excused himself to run to the bathroom, and I kept myself busy by wandering through the nearby gift stores. I bought a Donald Duck coffee mug to send to mum back home, three key rings for each of the girls and as a final thought, a plush Simba toy for Kovu. When I met back up with Chris again, I discovered that he'd bought me the most adorable pair of Minnie Mouse pajama shorts, and tee shirts for his nieces and nephews. "So, it's almost six o'clock now" Chris said looking down at his watch and then back at me as we stood at the door of the gift shop, "And I'm fuckin' starving. What do you say we get dinner now, and then we can watch the parade?". The sun was setting and it was beginning to get dark, my stomach rumbling at Chris' mention of dinner. Even though I'd eaten today, the constant running around and the fact that we'd barely stopped to sit down had left me starving. I nodded at Chris, suddenly realising how hungry I was. I had to get food in me ASAP. "Where do you want to go?" I asked, looking around at the nearby restaurants and trying to judge where looked good. "Follow me" Chris said suddenly, grabbing my hand and guiding me through the park. I looked up at him curiously, "What do you mean? Where are we going?". He bent forward to kiss me, silencing me, his mouth soft and warm and everything I loved. His mouth curled into his gorgeous, lazy grin when he pulled away and he looked down at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "It's my turn for a surprise".

\---

_Chris' POV:_

"Chris, this is-- this is incredible. I can't believe you've done all this, for me". I put down my beer and squeezed her shoulders, kissing the side of her head. "I love you baby, you deserve this, all of this and more". She turned and looked up at me with wide eyes, reaching up to cup my face in her hands. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you baby, this is the best Valentine's day I've ever had. I love you Chris". I lifted her chin and pressed my lips to hers, kissing her passionately and only breaking away when my lungs started to burn. Just like Bianca, this was the best Valentine's day I'd had in a long time, and there was no one else I'd rather have spent it with than her. She smiled gorgeously up at me and turned back to the view, letting out a soft sigh and taking a sip of her wine. Earlier, when I'd told her I was going to the bathroom, I'd called the Blue Bayou restaurant and asked them to make a special booking for us for dinner. They hadn't disappointed, preparing a single table on the roof of the restaurant that allowed for a perfect, uninterrupted view of the entire park. Bianca's jaw had dropped when we'd arrived on the roof, looking from the view to me and back again before jumping and throwing her arms around me. I wished I could have gotten the whole thing on camera.

"Even the food was amazing. Everything about this day has been absolutely perfect" Bianca said, putting down her wine glass and leaning her head back against my shoulder. I kissed her head and we looked out at the view together, the both of us silent as we took it all in. Night had fallen over the park and the entire place was now lit up by lights in every colour of the rainbow, Sleeping Beauty's castle in the middle standing tall, proud and beautiful. "Are you cold?" I asked, resting my chin on her shoulder and running my hands up and down her bare arms, "Not anymore" Bianca replied softly, grabbing my hands and wrapping them around herself tightly. "What time is the parade?". I lifted my arm and glanced down at my watch, "In 10 minutes. We don't have to go if you don't want to babe" I said tightening my arm around her and finishing the last of my beer with my free hand. Bianca sat up and looked back at me, a look of incomprehension clouding her face. "Are you kidding? There's no way I'm missing the parade! If you come to Disneyland you have to see the parade!". I laughed and put my hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Well we better get going now then, or else we're going to miss it". I leaned in for a final kiss and felt her smile against my lips, pulling her back in for a second kiss when she tried to break away. "Come on babe, I don't wanna miss it". I laughed and stood up from the chair, holding out my hand and helping her up next to me. Bianca pulled out her phone and took one last photo of the view before turning and following me down the stairs, holding my hand as we walked out of the restaurant and over to Main Street to watch the parade.

\---

We stood and watched the parade among the crowds of people, gazing in awe at the characters and the elaborate lights in every colour imaginable. Bianca cheered out loud whenever her favourite characters appeared, clapping excitedly and looking back at me as if to make sure that I was seeing it too. The huge smile on her face suddenly reminded me of my niece Stella whenever she watched the parade, the way she tugged on my arm and shouted 'Uncle Chwis', pointing at whatever she wanted me to look at. I grinned and put my arms around Bianca, chuckling as she practically bounced on the spot when she spotted the Aladdin float coming down the street. Her eyes were glued to the Genie character dancing in front of the float and I thought she was going to explode when he finally reached us - Bianca adored the Genie and I knew it was because of her love of Robin Williams. We watched each of the famous characters go by and all too soon the parade was ending, the crowd cheering ecstatically for the iconic Mickey Mouse float as it finally passed, signalling the end of the timeless Disneyland event.

"World of Colour now?" Bianca asked excitedly when she turned around to face me, the smile from earlier still plastered across her face. I nodded and grabbed her hand, weaving in and out of the masses and all the way down Main Street as we tried to get to DCA as quickly as possible. World of Colour was one of my favourite things about Disneyland - I didn't want to miss a moment of the show. We arrived with only moments to spare, finding a spot among the crowd just as the first sprays of the fountain shot forth into the air. Even though I'd seen the show a thousand times before, I still found myself getting lost in the magic of it all, mesmerized by the colourful displays of water in the air. We listened to the history of Disneyland and how it all started with Mickey, the crowd cheering in delight as each of the iconic movie characters appeared in the wall of water in front of us. Elsa soon appeared and I smiled when I heard Bianca's voice singing along with the famous Frozen song, the fountains decorated in bright, icy whites and blues and filling the sky in front of us. Bianca reached for my hand and I squeezed it gently, tearing my eyes away from the display for a moment to look down at her. Her eyes were wide with awe as she watched the feature and her lips were moving as she sang along with the song, her gaze glued to the fountains as they continued their magical display. Her face lit up with different colours as the fountains continued to work, the light reflecting off her eyes and making them glow. She'd never looked more beautiful than she did at that very moment.

As I watched her, it was like all of the pieces of the puzzle finally fit together. I was so in love with this girl - I felt things for her that I'd never felt before, for anyone. Today had hands down, been one of the best days of my life and I felt like I'd been smiling ridiculously all day - and I knew it was all because of Bianca. She was perfect in every sense of the word, she was smart, she was gorgeous, she was funny and everything I could have ever wanted in a girl. Suddenly, the world felt like it was running in slow motion and for a moment I could see it all clearly. Even as the World of Colour show ended and as Bianca grabbed my hand as we ran back to the Disneyland park to watch the end of day fireworks, I realised as I watched her that she was the one. I didn't know how and I didn't know why, but somehow, I knew. The fireworks exploded in the sky above the castle in bright clouds of colour but I couldn't seem to look away from Bianca. The explosions up above bathed the crowd in blankets of bright colours and I watched as she clapped her hands with joy, watching the sky in awe - it was as if there was magic in the air. 

                                                                            

All day long I'd been watching the families at Disneyland with longing - I knew I was ready to start the next chapter of my life, I was ready for a family of my own. I'd wanted all of that for a while now, I just hadn't found the right girl to have it all with. Looking down at Bianca now though, as her wide eyes watched the sky above her with her hand gripped firmly in mine, I knew that I wanted it all with her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, bending forward to kiss her hair and resting my chin on her head. I'd never felt like this about anyone before, everything was different with Bianca. I was crazy, hopelessly, ridiculously in love with her. We hadn't been together long but somehow I knew that she was the one for me, the one I wanted to spend my life with, the one I wanted to start my family with, and the one I wanted by my side. I remembered once asking my mom 'how would I know when I found her?', and she'd smiled and cupped my face and simply said, "Chris, you'll just know". Back then I hadn't understood, but looking down at Bianca now, the light from the fireworks reflecting off her wide green eyes and her lips parted in a huge, happy grin, I realised, I'd finally figured out what she'd been talking about.

\---


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this song playing while I wrote this chapter and it's one of my favourites. It's called Tonight by John Legend.  
> Have a listen here: [Tonight - John Legend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXvy8ZeCs5M)

__

_Bianca's POV:_

I flopped down on the couch and put my feet up on the table, sighing as I felt my body sink into the cushions. Oh how good it felt to actually sit down! I closed my eyes and replayed the events of the magical day I'd had in my head, still not quite believing it had all happened. It had been the best Valentine's day I'd ever had in my entire 27 years of living, I'd never had so much fun before - I felt like the smile hadn't left my face all day. I'd loved every single moment of our day at Disneyland and I couldn't wait to tell the girls all about it. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the various photos I'd snapped throughout the day, laughing at all of the silly selfies Chris and I had taken together. Even when he was pulling faces he still managed to look gorgeous - he was so ridiculously photogenic, which was more than I could say for myself in some of these photos. "Babe?" Chris called out from somewhere behind me, his footsteps soft against the floorboards. "Mmm?" I answered, putting down my phone and turning my head to look over the back of the couch. I stopped short when I saw him walking towards me, a huge flat box in his hands adorned with a bright red bow. This had to be the other present he had mentioned this morning.

"Babeee" I whined as he walked around the couch and towards the coffee table in front of me, "You didn't need to get me anything else. This is too much". He handed me the box and I noticed that he was holding another smaller sized box in his hands, it too decorated with a red ribbon. He shook his head and scoffed, "Oh because your present wasn't too much?". I frowned and opened my mouth to reply but was immediately silenced by him. "Shhh. Just open it baby" he said, planting a kiss on my forehead and moving my legs so that he could sit on the coffee table opposite me. Feeling like a kid on Christmas morning and unable to hide my excitement, I pulled on the edge on the ribbon until it came undone and eagerly tore open the white wrapping paper. My eyes widened and I swore my heart almost stopped beating right then and then.

I couldn't believe it. It was us! It was the picture of Chris, Kovu and I that I'd taken at the top of Eagle Rock the other week, blown up and printed on a huge white canvas. Chris and I were both grinning happily at the camera and even Kovu looked like he was smiling. My mouth fell open and I blinked quickly, searching for the words to say as I looked at the gift in front of me. I didn't know if it was the love-filled day I'd had or the present I was holding in my hands, but suddenly I felt like my whole body was melting. "Chris, I---" I trailed off, lifting my eyes from the canvas to look at him. "It's my favourite photo of us" he explained, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs. "And up until today, that day had been one of the best days I'd had in a long time" he said gesturing to the canvas with his head, "It was all because of you baby". I looked up into his ocean blue eyes and I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me. "I--I love it" I whispered, glancing back at the picture and brushing my fingers over the delicate canvas material. There weren't words to describe the way I was feeling right now.

"And I got you this too" Chris added in a soft voice, holding out the small box and opening it in front of me, "So that when I'm not around, you can look at it and think of me". I looked inside the box and felt my breath catch in my throat, my body suddenly feeling like jelly. "Oh Chris". It was a delicate silver charm in the shape of a heart and covered almost entirely in tiny, sparkling diamonds, a small, silver letter 'C' hanging like a pendant from its bottom. It was a Pandora charm - Chris had bought it to add to the bracelet that was forever on my wrist. "You're always wearing this and you've told me about all the charms on it" he explained, putting down the box and reaching for my wrist, "So I wanted to get you something to add to it, from me". I watched, stunned, as he carefully unclasped the bracelet and slipped the charm onto it, clipping it back up and spinning the bracelet around on my wrist. I looked down and smiled as the delicate, hanging 'C' glinted in the light, sitting between the ballet shoe charm my students had given me on my birthday last year and the tiny silver elephant charm mum had given me just before I'd left home. _It was perfect._ "Chris, I love it. I love the charm, I love the picture" I said looking up at him, my heart swelling in my chest, "and I love _you_!".

                                                                

I pushed the painting aside and cupped his face in my hands, kissing him hard and fast and pouring every single emotion I had for him into the kiss. All of the stupidly happy feelings that I'd felt today, all of the adoration, all of the love. If I couldn't find the words to show him how much I loved the gifts and how much I loved him, I was going to at least show him. His lips were soft and pillowy against mine and I felt like I could stay like this forever - even though I'd kissed him a hundred times before, I still got tingles every time our lips touched. Not wanting it to end, I moved my hands up into his hair and pulled him to me tighter, our kisses all of a sudden turning heated and passionate. His hands slid down my body and gripped onto my waist, shivers traveling to the tips of my toes when his fingers moved underneath my shirt and touched my heated skin. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and let out a moan, shifting his body so that we somehow ended up on the couch together, the weight of his body pressing down on top of mine. Releasing my lips, he kissed along my jaw and underneath my ear - my weak spot that I knew he'd figured out by now, and began to trail wet, open mouthed kisses down my neck. His lips felt unbelievable against my skin and I couldn't help but let a moan escape, crying out when he bit down on the skin just below my collarbone. My back involuntarily arched beneath me and I felt like I was on fire, my body burning with desperate need for every single inch of him. It was as if the day we'd spent together had been hours of endless foreplay, slowly simmering away and building up until now. I moved my hands underneath his polo shirt and resisted the urge to groan, his thick back muscles rippling beneath my fingers as I massaged every inch of skin that I could get to. His touch felt so good that I almost forgot about my surprise for him, only remembering at the very last second when he pulled at the bottom of my shirt in an attempt to peel it from my body. "Wait!" I shouted suddenly, pushing on his chest and sitting up. "What's wrong?" he asked confused, his eyes darting between my body and my face. I was momentarily distracted by the dark, lustful look in his eyes and I faltered as I tried to think of a believable excuse that wouldn't give away my surprise.

"Um--give me a minute to go and freshen up? We've been walking around in the heat all day, I just feel...gross" I answered finally, watching him carefully and trying to judge his reaction. It was the first time I'd ever stopped him since we'd been together. He frowned, "Babe come on you know I don't care about that. You taste absolutely amazing to me" he whispered looking down at my body hungrily, "Just lie back down baby girl". He went back to kissing my neck and I felt my resolve quickly disintegrating, his hot breath on my skin making my muscles clench deliciously. It was like I was fighting two separate battles - my mind desperately wanted to stop but my body was betraying me, my back arching into Chris and bowing under his touch. Part of me wanted to escape to the bedroom and put on my lingerie, while the another part of me just wanted to have him rip my clothes off and bend me over the couch. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Knowing it would all be worth it the moment he saw me dressed up, I made one final attempt to get him to stop. "Chris baby, please" I whispered in my most innocent voice, my hands moving to hold his stubbly cheeks. He lifted his lips away from my skin and looked at me, his big blue eyes burning as they looked down into mine - I could see how turned on he was and how much he wanted me. "I promise I won't take long" I added softly, hoping I'd convinced him. He sighed in defeat and I did a mental victory lap, sliding off the couch and bending down to give him a quick thank you kiss as he slumped back on the sofa.

"Do you want a drink?" Chris yelled out after me as I walked down the hallway, pretending not to notice the hint of rejection evident in his voice. "Yes please!" I shouted over my shoulder, "Anything but beer!". I dashed into the bedroom ensuite and shut the door, dumping my bag on the marble counter and stepping back to look at myself in the enormous mirror. My heart raced and I couldn't decide if it was because I'd practically run down the hallway or because of how much mental effort it had taken to pull myself away from Chris. He was so God damn sexy and his touch drove me absolutely wild - it had taken every ounce of strength I had to force myself to walk away from him on the couch _._ I wanted him - every single inch of him. I pushed my hair away from my face and sighed heavily, looking up at my reflection in the mirror. As I took in the wide eyes and flushed pink skin, it suddenly dawned on me that although I wasn't sure why, I was actually nervous.

\---

"Baby, your drink is out here". "Thanks sweetheart" I yelled out in reply, at the same time fastening the last of the garter belt straps to my thigh high stockings. I stood back up and ran my fingers through my hair, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Okay, you can do this. I can do this" I whispered like a mantra, wondering why I was so nervous as I readjusted the silky red bra that was holding my boobs in place. I'd slept with Chris at least ten times by now - he'd seen me completely naked and had experienced every part my body intimately. He'd seen me from every single angle and had had his hands - and his lips, on almost every inch on my skin. So why was I feeling like this? For a moment I debated giving Paige a quick call - she'd been with me when I'd seen the lingerie and had shamelessly convinced me to buy it. She'd said that every girl needed to have a garter and stockings set in her closet, and then proceeded to dreamily recall how she'd had some of the best sex of her life the day she surprised a guy by wearing it. I knew if I called her now she'd scoff and shake her head, say I was gorgeous and tell me to get my ass out there and ride that Captain like it was the last thing I'd ever do. I'd always wanted to buy a sexy lingerie set and wear it for a guy, but I'd never had the opportunity. Now, here it was, staring me in the face and I was freaking out, unable to think about anything else except how much I didn't like my thighs. I shook my head, _what was wrong with me?_ I took a deep breath and placed my palms on the bathroom counter, leaning forward and looking back up at the mirror. _If only that drink was in here._

I knew I looked good, I even felt sexy, and deep down I knew I was being seriously irrational. _Bianca, you are being fucking stupid._ The lingerie looked absolutely gorgeous and fit me snugly in all the right places. It was like it had been made specifically for me. The bra was made from silky, scarlet material and decorated with ink-black ribbon, the balconette style propping my boobs up so they looked round, perky and perfect. The panties - if you could even call the tiny piece of material that, had the same ribbon design as the bra, a small black bow in the center between my hips. My favourite part about the underwear was the back of the panties - they were held together by a silky red bow that sat just above my ass. If the bow was to be undone, the underwear would fall away. Chris was going to love them - from his point of view, it would be just like unwrapping a present. A matching garter belt sat over the top of the panties, the straps travelling down my thighs and attaching to the sleek, black thigh high stockings on my legs. I slipped my feet into my sexiest pair of black stilettos - the shoes that I absolutely adored though could never wear for more than a few hours, and gazed at my reflection in the mirror.

I could do this, I knew I could. I looked sexy, I felt sexy, and Chris was going to die when he saw me. His eyes would widen and his jaw would drop, and standing there as his eyes ran up and down my body, I knew I'd feel sexier than ever. There was something about the way he looked at me like that, particularly whenever I was naked - it was like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever set his eyes on. I couldn't deny the way he made me feel whenever he looked at me in that way, it was almost hard _not_ to feel beautiful. Unable to suppress my smile as I thought about Chris, I stood up straighter and felt my nervousness slowly begin to melt away, feeling almost completely at ease by the time I clicked the cap back on my tube of lipstick. My lips, now painted a vivid, cherry red, curled into a mischievous grin - the colour almost perfectly matching my lingerie. Chris called out and asked if I was okay, just as I stepped back to admire my finished look for the last time. "Be out in a minute babe!" I called out in reply, running my fingers through my hair and fluffing up my waves. My body looked sleek and curvy and my lips were bright and glossy - _Chris didn't stand a chance_. I smacked my painted lips together and took a deep, heavy breath, turning away from the mirror and starting towards the door. _I can do this_ , I thought to myself as I reached for the door handle, _it's now or never._

_Chris' POV:_

I flipped through the photos that Bianca had sent me from today, unable to wipe the smile from my face. She was so unbelievably sweet - even pulling faces at the camera she still managed to look completely adorable. I'd sent a few of my favourite pictures to my mom knowing that she'd be dying to know what we did today, and had earlier posted a photo of the end-of-night Disneyland fireworks to Twitter. While I'd wanted to post one of the pictures of Bianca and I together, I knew it wouldn't have been worth it - especially with all of the ridiculous stories that the rumour mill would have no doubt come up with because of it. I took a long sip of my beer and put the bottle back down on the wooden side table, kicking off my shoes and sitting back down on the bed. I readjusted my jeans and looked over at the bathroom, wondering what could possibly be taking Bianca so long. Fifteen minutes ago, we'd practically been about to fuck right there on the couch until she'd stopped suddenly, retreating to the bathroom and leaving me alone on the sofa with a raging hard on. I swear it had only just started to go down now.

I let out a deep sigh and turned back to my phone, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my thighs. My Twitter was blowing up with notifications from the photo I'd posted - fans asking me how Disneyland was, what my favourite part was and most importantly, who I had taken with me on Valentines Day. I smiled when I saw that Jeremy and Anthony had both liked my photo, just as I heard the bathroom door opening behind me. _Finally._ "Chris" I heard Bianca say, her voice soft and sexy and sending shivers down my spine. I tore my eyes away from my phone and looked over my shoulder, my eyes widening and my whole body turning around when I saw her. _Oh sweet Jesus._

                                                                            

Bianca was standing against the door frame with one hand on her hip, wearing a silky looking red lingerie set complete with lacy black thigh high stockings. Something crossed between a groan and a growl escaped my lips and almost instantly my erection was back, rock hard and increasingly uncomfortable in my jeans. My mouth dropped open and I sat there gaping like a fish, unable to come up with a single, logical thought. _Holy, fucking, shit._ "Happy Valentines Day baby" Bianca said softly, her painted red lips curling into a sexy smile. I watched, speechless as she walked over to me, my gaze travelling down her body and following the sway of her curvy hips as she took each step. She came to a stop in front of me and stood between my legs, her sweet, vanillary perfume filling my nose and driving my senses wild.

My mouth was still hanging open and I still hadn't managed to say a word, my eyes drinking in every single inch of Bianca's gorgeous, curvy body. My jeans tightened even more when I saw that she was wearing heels, my gaze running up her smooth, stocking-ed legs and landing on her hips at my eye level. The skin between where the lacy stockings ended and her skimpy red panties started looked positively delectable, and suddenly I couldn't help but imagine kissing down her thighs and rolling the delicate material down her legs. My eyes travelled further up her body and past the slinky red garter belt that hugged her waist snugly, all the way up to her silky red bra that propped her breasts up and only just covered her nipples. My insides stirred like crazy and all of a sudden all I wanted to do was lay her down on the bed and devour every single inch of her body. Our eyes finally met in a heated gaze and my hands instinctively reached out to hold her hips as she stood in front of me. Still looking down at me, Bianca's cherry red lips parted into a grin and she moved to straddle my waist, her expression quickly changing into a look of confusion when I stopped her.

I shook my head and leaned back on the bed, looking up at Bianca. "Turn for me baby girl, I wanna see the whole picture". She grinned and slowly turned on the spot, my breath hitching when I saw her curvy ass and the big red bow that sat just above it. I swallowed thickly, _oh my fucking god._ "What do you think?" Bianca asked when she finished her turn, standing in front of me and looking every bit like a seductive goddess, "Do you like your surprise?". I nodded my head enthusiastically and shifted on the bed, my jeans now feeling impossibly tight - I needed to have my hands on her _now_. "I'll like it even more when I get to peel it off you". Bianca let out a low chuckle and I reached out for her hand, pulling her towards me so that she was standing between my legs again. She lifted her knee onto the bed and I held onto her hips as she straddled me, a groan escaping my throat when she lowered herself onto my lap. She moved her fingers into my hair at the same time as I tilted her chin towards me, leaning forward and pressing her soft lips against my own.

All of a sudden it was like a fire had broken out between us, every single one of her touches leaving me burning. Bianca dragged her fingers through my hair and pushed her tongue into my my mouth, deepening the kiss and moaning against my lips. Our lips moved feverishly against each other and it was like we couldn't get enough of one another fast enough, our tongues pushing together and our hands moving everywhere that they could get to. Releasing her lips, I turned my attention to her chest and trailed hot, wet kisses over every inch of exposed skin that I could reach, using my teeth to pull down the bra cups that held her breasts in place. "Oh, Chris baby" Bianca moaned in a breathy voice, wrapping her arms around my head and pulling my face tighter against her body. With my hands splayed flat against her back I kissed all over the soft skin of her breasts and captured one nipple in my mouth, my hard on twitching in my jeans when she cried out in pleasure and gripped my head harder. "Oh baby girl I love when you make noise" I whispered against Bianca's skin when I released her flesh from my lips, my words only seeming to encourage her as she started to grind her hips against my lap. I reached behind and unclasped her bra with one hand, flicking it away into the bedroom and stopping for a moment to admire her gorgeous, perky breasts. I cupped them both in my hands and kneaded the soft skin between my fingers, loving the way she threw her head back in ecstasy and cried out my name.

                                                         

Bianca's eyes were dark and full of lust when she lifted her head again, reaching out to cup my face in her hands and pressing her mouth to mine in another heated, passionate kiss. Using one hand she tugged at the bottom of my shirt and I lifted my arms, only breaking our kiss for a moment to allow her to pull it over my head. She tossed the shirt away and returned to my lips immediately, running her hands down my now naked torso and stopping at the waistband of my jeans. She began to kiss along my jaw and down my neck, lifting her body and shifting so that she was kneeling at the edge of the bed between my thighs. Her mouth trailed kisses across the skin of my chest and I watched as her cherry red lips kissed down my torso and came to a stop at my hips. Crawling onto all fours and raising her ass into the air, Bianca looked up at me and held my gaze as she ran her tongue along my hip bones and traced her fingers underneath the waist band of my jeans. I didn't know where to look as she sat crouched over me, my gaze darting between her painted lips on my skin, her perfect ass in the air and her eyes as they looked right into mine.

                                                         

My breathing became heavy and I watched with wide eyes as she undid my zipper and began to pull down my pants, my jeans and underwear coming down as one. I let out a groan when my erection sprang free and hit my stomach with a slapping sound, my head dropping back in pleasure. "Oh fuck Bianca" I moaned, exhaling loudly when I felt her fingers wrap around my arousal, every single muscle in my body clenching when I felt her mouth on me moments later. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at her, the sight of her painted red lips moving up and down my length sending my body into overdrive. I was so turned on and it felt so fucking good, all of my senses felt like they had suddenly increased tenfold. Whatever she was doing down there felt fucking unbelievable and I felt like I could come in minutes. My hands moved down into her hair and my head dropped back for the second time, my chest rising and falling with deep, shuddery breaths. "Bianca baby, fuck" I moaned through gritted teeth, my grip on her head tightening,"That feels so fucking good, oh fuck". I knew if I let her continue I wouldn't last much longer, I had to get her to stop soon but it felt so god damn good. It was like I was having an internal battle in my head - half of me wanted to lie back and let her keep going until I came and the other half wanted to pull her off and have her ride me like no tomorrow.

I let her continue for several more minutes, savoring the pleasure and biting my lip to hold in my moans, using every last ounce of strength I had to lift her off me just before I felt myself start to come undone. "Baby stop, stop. You have to stop". Bianca licked her lips and grinned cheekily when she lifted her head to look at me, the look on her face telling me that she knew exactly how good she'd made me feel. I pulled her up by the shoulders so that she was sitting on my lap once again, wrapping my arms around her middle and pressing her naked chest against mine. She bit her bottom lip and I grinned devilishly in response, knowing exactly what I wanted to do to her next. I ran my fingers tantalizingly slow down her back and felt a trail of goosebumps follow in my wake, her soft, smooth skin suddenly becoming flushed. I chuckled low and deep knowing that she too, knew exactly what was coming next. I brought my face close to hers leaving almost no space between our lips, her breath heavy and warm on my face. "It's my turn now sweetheart".

\---

_Bianca's POV:_

"Jesus Chris! Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fu----ck!" my voice getting higher and higher until I finally cried out, the knot inside me finally exploding and my hips bucking violently beneath me. The pleasurable feeling rushed throughout my body, sending me into several long moments of pure, consuming ecstasy for the second time in the last ten minutes, all of my senses momentarily dulled. I gripped Chris' hair so hard that it was only after I'd finally started to come down from my high that I realized I might have hurt him, his face still buried between my thighs. "You okay there baby?" Chris asked when he lifted his head, his voice full of self satisfaction. My hands dropped away from his head and I lay there in silence, my chest still heaving from the two body-shaking orgasms he had given me with his more-than-skilled tongue. _Holy hell._ "Baby" Chris asked again, running his fingers underneath the straps of my garter belt and trailing gentle kisses across my hips. When I still didn't reply, Chris dropped his head and ran his tongue along my over-sensitized folds, making my whole body convulse and a string of profanities escape my lips. "Chris!" I cried out, scolding him, lifting my torso and resting back on my elbows as I frowned at him.

"It got your attention didn't it?" Chris chuckled in response, a shit-eating, cheeky grin on his face as he lay still settled between my thighs. Fighting the smile that threatened to break on my face, I rolled my eyes and knocked him with my knee, wondering if I would ever get used to the sight of Chris Evans' face between my thighs. Or his unbelievable tongue skills for that matter. I was still wearing all of my lingerie on my bottom half, Chris said he couldn't bear to take it off when he went down on me - he'd instead simply pushed my panties to the side and proceeded to tease two mind-blowing orgasms from me with his mouth. Chris grinned again and licked his bottom lip, lifting himself and crawling up my body. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you come?" he asked me in a low voice that sent tingles to my very core, "Or how fucking sweet you taste?". "I don't actually" I replied in a whisper, just as he chuckled and bent down to capture my mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I could taste myself on his lips, my whole body trembling at the incredibly intimate moment we were sharing.

"Can you bend over for me baby?" Chris asked low in my ear when he finally pulled his lips from mine, "I wanna see that ass". I closed my eyes and grinned, unable to deny him his request - plus I couldn't wait for him to get a closer look at my panties. I kissed him hard before turning over onto my front, crouching on all fours and pushing my ass back into him. I could feel his arousal pressing against the backs of my thighs, chuckling to myself when I heard him let out what could only be described as a growl. He really was an ass man and I knew that that was his all time favourite part of my body, hands down. I felt his hands glide gently over my skin, almost as if I was fragile and could be broken by the smallest amount of pressure, his fingers lovingly caressing my flesh. I swore I heard him smile before I felt him squeeze my skin with his fingers, his erection pressing harder against my thighs. "Baby pull the ribbon" I said over my shoulder, watching a look of momentary confusion ghost over his face as he looked from my underwear to my face. His fingers grasped the silky bow and I smiled when I heard his breathing hitch, the silky material slowly coming undone and slipping away from my body. "Oh _fuck, me_ " Chris moaned and I immediately turned to see the look of utter desire etched across his face, his eyes dark and almost predatory-looking as he took in my nearly-naked body.

I let out an impatient moan and wiggled my hips seductively, trying to not so subtly to encourage him to continue. I'd had enough of waiting, I needed him inside me now. "What do you want baby girl?". I responded with a pleading moan, wiggling my hips again and pushing back into him, knowing the view would be driving him insane. "What, sweetheart? Tell me what you need. You know you only have to ask". He was teasing me, he wanted to hear me say the words, he wanted to hear me say that I wanted him. I closed my eyes and felt my body tremble with need, desperately wanting him to take me. Biting my lip I shook my head, "You Chris, I want you, baby. I want to feel you, in me". I knew I was babbling but I didn't care, I'd come to far to turn back now. All I wanted was him.

Without saying a word, I felt Chris line himself up with my entrance and slowly push himself into me, my mouth going slack as I felt myself stretch around him. We both let out strangled moans as we relished the feeling of him inside me, my body already humming with pleasure though he hadn't even moved yet. He rolled his hips and buried himself inside me, his fingers gripping either side of my waist and holding me in place. He started to pick up speed as he ground into me, my hips pushing back and meeting his thrust for thrust. Chris' hands squeezed, kneaded and caressed my flesh as he fucked me, moans escaping my lips as his breathing soon turned into panting. He reached around and used his fingers to trace circles into my most intimate parts, adding another dimension of pleasure and making me feel like I could explode right out of my skin. "Bianca baby, you, feel, so, fucking, good" Chris breathed between thrusts, his fingers picking up the pace and sending me into overdrive.

Just as I felt myself about to reach my peak, Chris suddenly pulled out and lay down on the bed next to me, reaching out to pull me on top of him in one swift movement. Before I could even catch my breath, he lowered me down onto him so that I was sitting backwards on top of him, a collective groan coming from both of our lips as I stretched around him once again. It was an entirely new angle - one that we haven't yet tried, and as soon as I moved my hips forward I knew that I was done for. Chris' hands gripped my waist as he started to push up and into me and I couldn't help but throw my head back and cry out in pleasure. I rocked my hips on top of him as his hands moved up my sides to cup my breasts from behind, his fingers massaging my flesh and eliciting another moan from me. "Oh baby your ass looks amazing like this" Chris breathed as I bounced on top of him, my thighs burning and my heart racing in my chest. Before long I felt the knot inside me tightening, pulling tighter and tighter and on the verge of snapping at any moment. "Chris I'm---I'm close" I moaned, arching my back and pushing my chest further into his hands, the sound of my panting filling the room,"Fuck, just like that, please don't stop".

Hearing my desperate words, Chris started pushing his hips up faster and faster and all of a sudden I felt the knot inside me snap, obliterating every thought and feeling in my body except for Chris. "That's it Bianca, come for me baby!" he groaned as he thrust into me and I felt myself spiraling down over the edge at his words, crying out his name and dragging my hands through my hair. Not even a moment later Chris found his own release, my name falling from his lips and his hands squeezing my body with a grip that I knew was sure to leave bruises. The warm feeling that spread throughout my body slowly began to fade, Chris and my panting echoing around the room as we both recovered from our finishes. My body collapsed forward and I rolled off of Chris, letting out an exhausted breath as I lay back in his outstretched arms. _Oh my god._ When my breathing finally began to slow, I turned my head towards Chris to find him already looking at me, his lips curled into the gorgeous lazy smile that he did so well. He pushed my hair away from my face, his eyes - now bright and ocean blue again, searching my face intently as we lay sated together in the afterglow of our unbelievable sex. Unbelievable was even an understatement to me, though my brain was simply too exhausted to think of a more appropriate word. I'd just had the best sex of my life, there was no doubt about it, and Chris, as always, had been absolutely incredible. It was the perfect end, to my utterly perfect day. I smiled at Chris and he smiled back, his fingers now trailing soft, gentle patterns up and down my arm."You are so beautiful Bianca" Chris said softly as he looked down at me, even though I knew that after what we'd just done I probably looked more like a sweaty, panting mess with red lipstick, "So, so beautiful".

I smiled and rolled onto my side towards him, resting my cheek on his chest and running my fingers through the soft hairs that were sprinkled across his pale skin. "You have no idea how gorgeous you looked when you came out of the bathroom, I felt like I was gonna fuckin' explode from just looking at you". I giggled softly, "Well that was the idea. I hope you liked your Valentine's Day present". Chris groaned as if he was replaying the memory in his mind, "Liked is very much understating things baby. Seeing you like that is even better than Disneyland. And you know how much I love Disneyland". I chuckled and lifted my head to look at him properly, resting my chin on his chest, "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr Evans". He grinned, "Well that's good, because I'm only speaking the truth. Seriously Bianca, every single part of you is perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about your body". "Well, I guess that makes one of us then" I replied quickly, tilting my head and watching as a frown furrowed his forehead. "What do you mean?" Chris asked, confusion evident on his face. I sighed, wondering if this was really something I wanted to get into with my boyfriend. Discussing body insecurities was something that was better off saved for time with the girls. I shook my head and went to lay back down, Chris' hands touching my chin and stopping me. "Baby, tell me". I exhaled softly and met his gaze, feeling his eyes burning into mine. "Look, first of all, I just want to say that I am happy with my body. I consider myself to be in fairly good shape and like, I'm pretty comfortable wearing a bathing suit" I said, pausing to rub my cheek, "But, that doesn't mean that I don't have parts of my body that I don't like or wish I could change". Chris shook his head as if he didn't understand what I was saying, gesturing with his head for me to continue. "Like my thighs for example. I really, wish they were smaller. I mean, I've accepted that I'll never be one of those girls that has a huge gap between her legs, but still, I wish they were smaller. I'm Italian so I've always been quite curvy, I've always been the girl with the biggest ass out of all of my friends". "Yeah but your ass is fuckin' per--". "Let me finish Chris, shhh" I interrupted, putting my finger to his lips and watching as his shoulders dropped in defeat. "In saying that though, while yes, I am quite curvy, I hate that my boobs are as small as they are. For as long as I can remember I've always wished my chest was bigger".

Chris looked back at me like I'd gone completely insane, his whole face had practically turned into a frown. I shrugged my shoulders and let out a sigh, "Everyone has parts of their body that they don't like. They just happen to be mine". Chris was silent for a moment as he looked at me and I swore I could almost see the thoughts running through his head as he tried to figure out what to say in response. "Baby, look no offense, but you are completely, fuckin' insane". I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Well thanks babe" I replied, feigning annoyance even though I knew he wasn't being serious. "I have no idea how you can even say that about your body. Every single inch of you is perfect. Your legs are long and amazingly toned, they drive me wild every time I see them in a pair of shorts. Who gives a fuck if you don't have a gap between your thighs? And don't even get me started on your ass, I could go on forever about how god damn perfect I think your ass is". I opened my mouth to speak but this time it was his turn to stop me, "And your boobs? Oh baby don't be fucking silly. Haven't you heard the saying that anything more than a handful - which you have by the way, is a waste? They sit so perfectly on your chest and fuck me you should see them bounce when you're on top of me". I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his words, all of sudden wondering how the hell I got so lucky to find a guy like Chris - a guy that was quite literally telling me how much he loved every part of my body. Chris shook his head incredulously and brushed his fingers along my cheek, his eyes still looking intently into mine. "Bianca, I could go on and on, I could tell you about how much I love your smooth, tanned skin and how it always seems to smell like coconuts and vanilla. I could tell you about how much I love your lips - and how I love them even more so when they're painted red. I could tell you about how much I love your beautiful green eyes or your gorgeous smile and how it takes my breath away every time that I see it".

                                                        

I chewed on my bottom lip in attempt to stop myself from crying, my eyes wide and threatening to well up as I listened to Chris' confession. "But the point is baby, you are perfect, especially to me, and I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you. I'm still kicking myself thinking that everything with you has all been a dream, I have no idea how a meatball like me managed to find a girl like you Bianca. The more time I spend with you the more I'm sure that I've found the girl that I've been looking for my whole life. I love you Bianca, and every single perfect part of you". For one of the first times in my life, I was well and truly speechless. I literally had no words. No one had ever said anything like what Chris had just said to me - he had practically poured his heart out to me. I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest, the rest of my body feeling like it was melting into a puddle. I fought the overwhelming urge to cry, my emotions bubbling up to the surface and threatening to spill over at any moment. The way I felt about Chris, I'd never ever felt before. These feelings were so strong and so raw, they sent shivers down my spine and shook my body to my very core. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak, still not knowing what I was going to say. "Chris I---" I said as my voice faltered, what could I possibly say in response to that? The dam that held back my tears finally broke and I felt a single drop slip down my cheek, smiling softly when Chris reached out to wipe it from my skin. With his beautiful blue eyes looking into mine, I knew that there was only one thing left for me to say. "I love you too Chris".

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Like & Comment!  
> B x


End file.
